Digimon Tamers: La nueva aventura
by Escritor Fantasma
Summary: Como dice el título, para los tamers inicia una nueva y emocionante etapa de sus vidas. Muchas sorpresas, nuevos misterios y situaciones a enfrentar, momentos que disfrutar, pero juntos ante el futuro y lo que el destino les depare...
1. Chapter 1

**DIGIMON TAMERS: LA NUEVA AVENTURA**

Lunes 25 de enero de 2010

Por: **Escritor Fantasma**

Estoy nuevamente frente a mi computadora, redactando lo que será mí segundo homenaje a Digimon Tamers, una de mis series anime favorita. De haberse ahondado en el concepto original de Chiaki J. Konaka **–a quien pertenece intelectual y exclusivamente-** habría marcado la diferencia en la saga.

Ahora quiero arriesgarme y realizar un trabajo completamente diferente, sin dejar de lado la cotidianidad y los aspectos humanos que, sin duda alguna, dan su profundidad y realismo a toda historia. De alguna manera "es" la continuación de mi anterior escrito, pero no es necesario leerlo para entenderlo.

Este relato no es apto para todas las edades ni para todas las personas, pero dejo aquello a riesgo de ustedes. El motivo es más por el contenido que por mi argumento.

Sin más por el momento, les invito a seguir mi historia. Todas las críticas **constructivas** y comentarios serán bien recibidos.

**Capítulo 1. **

El tiempo transcurrió y muchos sucesos ocurrieron como consecuencia necesaria del proceso llamado vida. Se cerraron etapas y se dio la bienvenida a nuevas épocas, dejando atrás el pasado y llevando solamente lo mejor de este para enfrentar el presente. Varias ventajas tuvieron a su favor, una de tantas, el madurar por vivir momentos únicos que siempre permanecerían con ellos.

Fue inevitable decirle adiós a la infancia, a la escuela primaria, los compañeros, los juegos… como igualmente fue decir adiós a aquellos amigos únicos e inigualables que el destino permitió que se conocieran y vivieran juntos una de las más emocionantes aventuras.

Aquello fue el principio de un nuevo tiempo donde también habría aventuras, no precisamente viajar a mundos paralelos o situaciones parecidas, pero sí experimentar la adolescencia y la juventud, con sus mayores responsabilidades y obligaciones, y posibilidades de merecer derechos y alcanzar un nivel más alto de autonomía junto con una necesidad de mayor intimidad y libertad. También, ¿por qué no? Despreocuparse, relajarse, divertirse, equivocarse y valerse por sí mismos… permitirse más curiosidad y atrevimiento. Después de todo, sólo se es joven una vez.

A la par de las transformaciones emocionales, sus cuerpos experimentaron también la evolución. Rika y Juri fueron más precoces al respecto de los chicos. La naturaleza las esculpió lenta y cuidadosamente, moldeando las curvas, suavizando y perfilando sus rostros, dando un grosor sutil a sus voces, en fin, revelando su oculta hermosura.

Ryo, Henry y Hirokazu competían en músculos y estatura, todo gracias al ejercicio constante. Kenta y Takato eran casos aparte. El primero de estatura mediana y cuerpo robusto, y el más joven siempre delgado y alto, no tanto como sus cuatro amigos. Al principio sus voces parecían salidas de una cueva, ya después se definieron y engrosaron. Todos estaban alcanzando su varonil atractivo.

Ninguna de estas transformaciones pasó desapercibida a aquellos jóvenes bachilleres.

En una ocasión, terminando las clases, se reunieron en el ya familiar parque de donde hacía años partieron a una increíble odisea. A la sombra de los juegos, los chicos hacían de las suyas y hablaban sobre los atributos de las chicas de sus respectivos salones. Hirokazu tenía más emoción al hablar:

_-Si así fueras de aplicado al estudiar _–ironizó Henry-_ estarías en los primeros lugares._

_-¡Estudiar me aburre! ¡Pero si se trata de chicas! _-su rostro era la imagen perfecta de la malicia- _¡Me apunto a clases especiales, jajaja!_

_-Hirokazu, ya no te juntes mucho con Ryo o terminará por contagiarte su perversión _–el chico de los ojos grises puntualizó aún más irónico-

_-¡Oye! ¡Perversión ni que nada! ¡En tal caso también lo eres, bien que te gusta escuchar mis historias!_

Henry poco caso hizo de la cierta afirmación de Ryo, mientras que Hirokazu y Kenta provocaban a uno y a otro. Takato escuchaba y reía divertido, pero su atención la tenía su cuaderno de dibujo, trazando con lápiz y difuminando con la goma. Tan concentrado estaba que no vio venir a Hirokazu:

_-¡Takato! _–el travieso chico logró asustar al menor del grupo. Todos estallaron en sonoras risas ante la exagerada reacción de su amigo-

_-¿Qué pretendes, Hirokazu? ¿Matarme de un susto? _–Reclamó inhalando con fuerza-

_-Tranquilízate, Takato _–Kenta palmeó con un poco de fuerza la espalda de su todavía asustado amigo- _Te lo mereces por no prestar atención. Además, ¿qué tanto estás haciendo?_

_-Yo… ehhh, nada, enserio, nada _–la torpeza al contestar, su sonrojo y su risa tonta lo puso en evidencia-

_-¿Cómo que nada? Trae acá eso –_el mayor del grupo le arrebató el cuaderno. Las protestas de su dueño fueron en vano y sus intentos por recuperarlo inútiles, porque los otros tres chiflados le sujetaron con fuerza-

Ryo observó con detenimiento, ignorando los reclamos infantiles de Takato.

_-¡Ryo, devuélveme el cuaderno! ¡No hay nada que ver! _

_-¿Enserio?_-preguntó con travesura-_ ¿Y esto qué es? _–Su sonrisa atrevida terminó por provocar aún más la curiosidad-

_-¡Ya, Ryo! ¡Enséñanos!_

La insistencia de Hirokazu logró su objetivo. A todos les mostró el dibujo. Henry miró el diseño con mucha atención, Hirokazu alzó el pulgar y Kenta nuevamente palmeó la espalda del cada vez más avergonzado Takato.

_-¡Te lo tenías bien guardado, Takato! _–Ryo sujetó al menor por el cuello con su fuerte brazo-

_-Eso sí es tener talento, Takato _–aseguró el intelectual Kenta-

_-¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Ya devuélveme el cuaderno, Ryo!_ –Lo arrebató y se alejó con considerable molestia-

_-No te enojes, Takato. No es para tanto, y no tienes de qué avergonzarte _–Henry logró calmar a su mejor amigo-

_-Sí, Takato, sólo fue una broma, ya sabes, nada en serio _–agregó Ryo a modo de disculpa-

_-Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer _–ya estaba por guardar el cuaderno en su mochila-

_-¡Espera, Takato! _–anticipó Hirokazu-_ Estoy seguro que hay más de un dibujo y queremos verlos _–aquello sonó más a amenaza que a petición-

_-Pero yo, ehh, no sé, es que…_

-_No tienes de qué preocuparte, Takato. No le diremos nada a Juri _–aseguró Kenta con un dejo de malicia-

_-De acuerdo, ya dijeron._

Los chicos se sentaron en círculo bajo el cubículo donde en numerosas ocasiones jugaron a las digicartas. Olvidando su molestia inicial, el otrora líder de los Tamers les entregó libremente su libreta.

Este era una de las principales habilidades y hobbies de Takato. Alentado por sus padres y su profesor de arte, consideró la opción de estudiar alguna carrera relacionada con el Diseño o las Bellas Artes.

Los chicos miraron el primer dibujo, el que provocó todo. Era un retrato de Juri. El diseño era muy sencillo, sin idealización ni recargados adornos. Su pose, muy natural, sentada, apoyada en sus manos y con sus piernas juntas y ligeramente flexionadas. El rostro, a simple vista, fue la zona más cuidadosamente dibujada, destacando sus expresivos ojos.

_-¿Por esta razón no prestaste atención?_-indagó Henry-

_-Sí, jeje _–admitió con divertida pena- _Quise esperar a llegar a casa, pero no me resistí._

-_Mientras no sea en clase de álgebra o te pasará como en primaria, ¿recuerdas? _–Preguntó el travieso del grupo-

Todos sabían la divertida anécdota, pero de no haberlo hecho, todo habría sido muy diferente.

Continuaron viendo los trabajos de su amigo. Uno en particular fue de la atención de Ryo.

_-¿Qué te traes, Takato? Dibujando a mi chica _–fingió reclamar-

_-¡Ehh! ¡No fue mi intención!_

-El Tamer legendario se rió de la reaación- ¡_No te exaltes! Sólo bromeaba. Para dibujarla con su clásica pose de niña enojada te quedó muy bien, y no omitiste sus curvas ni nada, machín, jeje. Pero por tu seguridad, me lo quedo _–sin esperar permiso, el Tamer legendario desprendió la hoja del cuaderno-

-¿_Qué quieres decir?_

_-Sólo imagínate qué te hará Rika si descubre esto, es capaz de trapear el piso contigo _–el aludido tembló y todos le secundaron. Rika era digna de temerse_-_

Continuaron viendo las ilustraciones de su amigo, más de la mitad de estas, bosquejos de ella desde distintos ángulos, varios en una sola hoja, mostrando muchas de sus expresiones y emociones. Otros, igual de significativos, eran en pareja, compartiendo un beso. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar.

Los siguientes dibujos involucraron a sus mejores amigos. La escena del adiós la dibujó con gran realismo y drama. Los últimos abrazos, labios haciendo promesas, lágrimas, despedidas en silencio y un camino de luz por donde ellos se fueron hacía ya muchos años.

La melancolía y el recuerdo se apoderaron de sus espíritus. Henry, el más observador del grupo, vio caer una silenciosa y única lágrima de su mejor amigo. Empático y compartiendo sentimientos, posó su diestra en el hombro de aquél, consolándolo. Todos, en lo más profundo de sus seres, le agradecieron traer al presente una promesa y reavivar una esperanza.

La última hoja tenía, a criterio de Henry, un dibujo altamente simbólico.

_-Una gran puerta cerrada._

_-Sí. La dibujé hoy antes del amanecer. La soñé y cuando desperté la dibujé. No es la primera ocasión que sueño a esa puerta… es más, cada que sueño, siento como si fuera real._

-_Tus sueños sí que son raros, Takato. No sueñas como nosotros, sabes a lo que me refiero _–Ryo dijo con divertida malicia-

_-¡No es eso! _–se defendió- _¡Puedo sentirlo! En una ocasión soñé con la lluvia y pude sentir las gotas frías caer sobre mi piel…_

Unas risas interrumpieron su explicación.

_-¿Todavía te haces en la cama? _-el travieso integrante rió descaradamente-

_-Y ya estás muy grandecito, ¿no? _–Kenta le hizo segunda-

Henry y Ryo hacían grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a reír.

Takato reaccionó con infantil vergüenza y un potente sonrojo le pintó la cara:

_-¡Eso no es cierto! _–Intentó defenderse- ¡_No tuerzan mis palabras, no es gracioso!_

Los dos bromistas salieron huyendo haciendo broma de los "sueños mojados" de Takato. Pronto les siguieron los otros tres. Faltaba media hora para las cinco y sus estómagos reclamaron comida.

_-Ignóralos, Takato. No lo hicieron en mal plan _–recomendó el mayor del grupo-

-_Así es. Hay personas que cuando no entienden algo, en vez de enojarse, sólo se ríen _–agregó Henry desde la perspectiva de su madurez-

_-Lo sé, pero me molesta que digan que aún tengo "sueños de bebé". _

_-Pero hablando enserio _–el tamer de profundos ojos azules expresó con seriedad- _Has pensado que, tal vez… ¿necesites pañales?_

_-¡Ryo! –_el aludido estalló en carcajadas, sin duda era peor que aquellos dos locos que siempre le seguían-

_-¡Bien, niños! ¡Yo me borro! Ustedes tienen que llegar a sus casas o sus papás les castigarán._

_-Presumes que ahora ya vives solo, Akiyama _–Henry replicó-

Ryo iba ya varios metros por delante cuando lo perdieron de vista. Henry y Takato siguieron su camino hasta que tomaron sus respectivos rumbos.

_-Hasta mañana, Henry._

_-Nos vemos mañana, Takato._

El castaño corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su casa.

_-¡Ya llegué!_

-_¿Dónde estuviste, Takato? _–preguntó su madre desde la cocina-

_-En el parque, con Henry y los muchachos._

_-La próxima vez avisa o tendremos una charla muy seria al respecto _–la cabeza de la familia hablaba en serio-

_-Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. _

_-Eso espero. Anda, aséate para comer y me cuentas cómo estuvo tu día _–aunque muy estricta, confiaba en su hijo-

_-Sí, mamá._

Y así ocurrió…

Por fin, después de un tiempo considerable pude terminar el primer capítulo de mi más reciente fanfic. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome realizar el siguiente, pero les aseguro que serán muchos capítulos y aventuras, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, las ideas principales ya las tengo en mente.

Seguramente observaron algunos cambios en la percepción de los protagonistas. Es lógico si los ubicamos en la etapa de desarrollo en que se encuentran, muchos cambios ocurren en actitudes y un largo etcétera. Debo confesar que describir adolescentes me es un poco complicado.

Sin más por el momento, agradezco a quien se tome un poco de su tiempo en leer. Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! En menos tiempo del pensado pude escribir el segundo capítulo. Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta que agregué algunos spoilers del primer capítulo del ánime. Lo veía en ese momento y no me resistí a hacer una escena muy similar.

Hasta ahora este trabajo va tal y como lo pensé al principio, aunque todavía quedan algunas sorpresas pendientes. Sin más por el momento, les invito a disfrutar. Recuerden que sus críticas y comentarios constructivos siempre serán bienvenidos.

**Digimon Tamers es propiedad de Chiaki J. Konaka. Yo sólo hago esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Habiendo terminado de comer, Takato subió a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Colgó y limpió su uniforme con cuidado antes de guardarlo en su clóset. Semejante proceso hizo con sus zapatos.

Mientras se vestía, encendió su computadora y dio un clic para escuchar su música favorita. Tuvo que modular el volumen, pues en varias ocasiones no prestó atención a sus padres, no escuchó el sonido de una llamada entrante o el tocar de la puerta, por lo que se hizo merecedor de varios regaños.

Se secó el cabello, largo a ras del cuello, y tras calzar calcetas, salió a colgar la toalla al tendedero, pasó por la cocina y tomó varias piezas de pan, e inmediatamente regresó a su habitación. Con una dulce merienda y escuchando música, tuvo toda la tarde para hacer sus tareas y divertirse.

_-¡Odio cálculo! _–Y cerró el cuaderno con malestar- _Ya sé, le pediré ayuda a Henry con las ecuaciones que no entendí _-sólo en situaciones tan extremas como aprobar Cálculo, se permitía el lujo de "copiar"- _¿Qué podría salir mal? _–Se preguntó con ingenuo cinismo-

Preparados sus deberes, Takato hizo a un lado el material escolar y se concentró en su cuaderno de dibujo. Afiló la punta de sus lápices y con una nueva goma cerca en caso de terminarse la actual, prosiguió dibujando, esta vez, una de las muchas ocasiones en que derrotó a Hirokazu en un juego de digicartas. Se sintió desquitado cuando dibujó a su amigo con su tonta cara de incredulidad al perder aquella ronda. Y su risilla malévola era la prueba.

Concluido, se dedicó a contemplar sus demás ilustraciones. Se detuvo muchas veces en las láminas de Juri, a quien dibujó siendo una niña con problemas existenciales y la chica actual, muy distinta, pero por quien sin duda sentía un bello sentimiento, sin olvidar la atracción que en él despertaba aquellas curvas y las piernas ahora más torneadas y femeninas.

Aún recordaba que, en casa de Ryo hacía años, cuando sólo eran inocentes niños, se prometieron permanecer juntos y darse la oportunidad de comprender el amor, pero esa aventura no estuvo exenta de altibajos, distanciamientos, confusiones, temores y necesidades propias de la adolescencia. Pero esa es otra historia.

No se percató que dieron las ocho de la noche hasta que escuchó el claxon del automóvil familiar. Y bajó a ayudar a su padre, quien junto con su esposa descargó varios costales de harina, azúcar y con mucho cuidado colocaron los huevos en el refrigerador.

_-Gracias, Takato. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

_-Muy bien, papá. ¿Y a ti qué tal te fue?_

_-Ah, estoy cansado. Pero también bien, pude conseguir toda esa harina a un precio muy considerable. Todos los ingredientes son de excelente calidad _–se pasó el dorso de la mano para secarse el sudor, enharinándose la cara, haciendo reí a su hijo- _¿Ah sí? ¡Pues toma esto!_

Padre e hijo comenzaron una divertida guerra con la harina sobrante del día. Hacía tiempo que Takehiro no jugaba de esta manera con su primogénito, quien se le parecía. Ignoraron las llamadas de Mie a cenar:

_-¡Les dije que es hora de cenar! _–La laboriosa mujer fue con pasos presurosos al almacén- _¡Oh, por Dios! _–descubrió el piso, las paredes y a su esposo e hijo cubiertos harina y masa_- ¡Vengan a acá! ¡Con lo que me costó limpiar este lugar!_

Espátula en mano, persiguió a los traviesos. Poco les sirvió, pues a ambos los tomó de las orejas y los encerró en el almacén:

_-¡Y de aquí no salen!_

_-¡Pero, mamá! ¡Papá empezó!_

_-¡No es cierto, querida! ¡Takato inició todo!_

_-¡No me importa quién haya sido! ¡Quiero este lugar limpio y ordenado! ¡Ya! ¡O no cenan!_

La última advertencia sí que era seria y grave, al menos para aquellos dos. Con escobas, trapeadores, agua y lo más rápido que les daban los brazos, cumplieron con su castigo, aunque la diversión nadie se las quitaría.

_-Ah, estoy tan cansado que sólo irme a dormir _–se lamentó Takato-

_-Yo igual, mi pobre espalda. _

_-¡Nada de eso! ¡No quiero tener sábanas enharinadas! Se dan un baño antes de dormir._

-_Si, mamá _–dijeron los regañados al unísono-

Aunque afirmaron estar muy cansados, al ver sus cenas sólo pensaron en devorarlas, cosa que hicieron sin pensarlo demasiado. Por ser más delgado y joven, Takato consiguió apropiarse del baño.

_-Vaya niño. Qué respeto tiene hacia sus mayores _–exclamó su madre-

_-Déjalo, además, no tengo prisa. _

Takehiro abrazó lenta y suavemente a su esposa por detrás, rodeándola. Mie no se opuso.

_-Hoy estás más cariñoso._

_-¿No puedo tener un detalle así contigo? _–le susurró al oído- _Hace mucho que no estamos juntos así. Qué tal si hoy esperamos que Takato se vaya a dormir y tú y yo…_

_-Primero date un baño _–a veces, Mie sabía arruinar el momento. Takehiro sonrió por la circunstancia- _Lo siento, ya sabes cómo soy._

_-Lo sé. Me daré el baño… si ambos nos tallamos la espalda _–le guiñó un ojo-

_-Está bien. _

Las noches de verano eran muy calurosas, y nada mejor para combatirlo que un buen aire acondicionado y una bebida fría. Tal era el concepto, bastante sencillo pero accesible, del bar de Tadashi Katou. Anteriormente una cantina común y corriente, ahora un restaurante-bar con ambiente familiar, conservando, eso sí, la barra libre.

Los años no pasaron en vano para la familia. Desde los traumáticos sucesos revividos por el D-Reaper nada fue igual, pues para seguir unidos se vieron en la necesidad de confrontarse, abrir viejas heridas para cerrarlas, y tras una intensa catarsis no libre de conflictos, perdonarse. Aún estaban en proceso, pero permanecían juntos. Después de todo, gracias a aquellas pruebas, el destino les dio una nueva oportunidad.

La niña que antes llevaba las botellas de cerveza, que para los demás siempre sonreía y en sus momentos de soledad lloraba a su fallecida madre, se convirtió en una mujer, madura para su edad, esta vez auténticamente feliz, la experiencia y sus personas especiales le ayudaron a serlo. Ahora era la segunda al mando en el bar, suplantando a su padre en la caja y en pequeños asuntos de administración, lo que le permitiera su edad y quisiera hacer.

Dieron las diez cuando sintió su teléfono celular vibrar. Se emocionó al ver quién le llamaba:

_-¡Hola, Takato! _

_-Juri, hola, eh, espero no ser inoportuno, si estás…_

_-Para nada. ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, ¿y tú?_

_-Cansada, llegué de la escuela y nada más terminé la tarea me vine al bar. Barra llena._

_-Ah, qué bueno. ¿Sabes? Mmm, quiero verte._

_-Yo también _–hizo un escaso silencio- _¡Veámonos!_

_-¡Sí! Cuándo y…_

_-No. Hoy._

_-¿A esta hora?_

_-¿Quieres que nos veamos o no?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Quiero verte… quiero estar contigo!_

_-En 15 minutos en el Parque Chou, por los columpios._

_-¡De acuerdo! _

Un "hasta entonces" fue innecesario e interrumpido por los impulsivos enamorados. Juri fue donde su padre:

_-¡Papá, regreso en un par de horas!_

_-Tienes hasta la media noche. Ve con cuidado, jovencita._

_-Despreocúpate, papá. ¡Gracias!_

La vio salir por la puerta principal. Admitió lo que ya sabía: Cada día, se parecía más y más a su madre. Y eso le enorgulleció.

Por el balcón se coló un fugitivo en el más absoluto silencio, corriendo rumbo a su destino.

El parque Chou, donde se reunían cuando niños y donde partieron a la aventura más asombrosa de sus vidas, por la noche servía como refugio para las parejas y otra clase de personas menos recomendables. Con mucha precaución, la solitaria chica recorrió sus secciones, prestando atención. Por fin llegó al punto de encuentro, pero de su invitado ni su sombra. Se sentó a esperar en los columpios. Por breves instantes se sintió niña en un juego tan inocente.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido, proveniente de los arbustos. Se puso a la defensiva, dispuesta a todo. Lo vio salir y su corazón latió aún más fuerte:

_-¡Takato! ¡Vaya susto que me has dado!_

_-Lo lamento, Juri, no fue mi intención, enserio._

_-Ya deja de disculparte. Ven aquí._

El chico hizo caso. No se sentó.

_-Los columpios son para bebés _–dijo casi para sí mismo-

_-Ah, entonces, ¿yo soy un bebé?_

_-¡No! ¡Ignora lo que dije! Yo…_

-la chica rió la infantil reacción de su viejo mejor amigo- _No has cambiado nada, Takato. Todavía te sonrojas y te avergüenzas por todo._

_-Jeje, sí, soy incorregible _–respiró profunda y calmadamente antes de proseguir- _Me alegra que por fin podamos vernos._

_-A mi también, han pasado muchos meses._

_-Desde las vacaciones. Y como ingresaste a esa escuela privada, con menos razón podemos vernos _–se percibía un dejo de reclamo-

_-Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar _–aclaró al chico-_ Esa escuela es de las mejores de Japón y así tendré más oportunidades de ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad._

_-Lo sé, pero, ¡ah! ¡No es por eso! No me molesta que estés en esa escuela. Fue un gesto muy grande de Rika para ayudarte a obtener esa beca. _

_-Rika ahora es mi mejor amiga. Hubiera querido una hermana mayor, pero mi madre murió y ya conoces la historia. Es muy temperamental y exigente, pero Rika es una muy buena amiga._

_-Ni que lo digas, lo uno y lo otro. Pero no es…_

_-¿No es qué?_

_-Lo que me hace sentirme así. Con nuestros horarios tan diferentes, no nos vemos muy seguido. En la preparatoria quería que fuéramos compañeros, estar en el mismo salón… quería estar contigo._

_-Y sólo por eso ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo? Estás diciendo "Quería estar", ¿ya no quieres?_

_-¡Claro que quiero! _–El chico la tomó de los delgados pero firmes brazos- _¡Quiero estar contigo, Juri! _

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y sus piernas temblar. Pocas veces Takato se mostraba tan impulsivo y seguro en situaciones como esta. ¿Será acaso porque son pocas?, se preguntó. Le urgía conocer sus motivos:

_-¿Porqué?_

_-¿Porqué qué? _–expresó confundido-

_- Porqué quieres estar conmigo. Dímelo. Vamos, dime porqué quieres estar conmigo._

El antiguo líder la miró a los brillantes ojos castaños con un creciente fuego de impulso por decir lo que bullía en sí.

_-¡Dímelo! _–demandó-

_-Quiero estar contigo, porque te amo. Te amo._

Fue tanto el impacto de la confesión que guardó silencio. Ya había escuchado un "Te amo" de sus labios, labios de niño, sentimientos de adulto.

Takato se preocupó. Temió haberla asustado con su declaración tan impulsiva, temió que lo dejaría y ella saldría corriendo queriendo jamás verlo. Pero una suave mano acariciándole le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

_-Juri, eh… _-aquellos suaves dedos le silenciaron-

_-También Te amo, Takato. _

Guardaron silencio. Únicamente el chillido de los insectos y algún ruido citadino rompían la armonía. Pero para los enamorados no importaba. Para sentir toda la fuerza del momento único en sus vidas, cerraron los ojos y Takato, con suavidad, la besó. Juri lo abrazó y lo hizo acercarse mucho más, desvaneciendo la distancia, profundizando el beso, primero con torpeza, como los niños, después, con la emoción de los primerizos.

Tal vez no fuera necesario aquella llamada, tal vez no era necesario verse en un parque a casi media noche, tal vez incluso el beso era dispensable. Tal vez…

-con suavidad y con sus respiraciones aceleradas, se separaron. El chico rompió el silencio- _¿Era necesario? Aunque ya lo sabemos._

_-Es necesario, porque _–respondió en susurros-_, después de todo, ya no somos niños._

Aquella noche de verano apuntaba un cielo despejado, con las estrellas visibles, pero no eran las estrellas las que Takato miraba. ¿Para qué, teniendo a alguien tan hermosa?

Una idea traviesa cruzó por su mente. Sin decir nada, tomó a Juri de la mano y se refugiaron bajo el árbol más cercano. Guiada con lenta suavidad, Juri se apoyó en el tronco y de nuevo sintió los brazos de su novio rodear su cintura y sus labios nuevamente besándola. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Takato acarició su espalda sobre la tela de la camisola. Dejó los labios de Juri para besar sus mejillas, rozar con su lengua los lóbulos de sus orejas y así descender al blanco cuello. Un simple roce al principio, después, apasionados besos, correspondiendo a los suspiros y caricias de su novia, que no se quedó atrás.

Se detuvo por un instante, se abstuvo de proseguir. Juri le miró con desaire, pero comprendió lo que su novio decía con su mirada. Una sutil afirmación para permitirle usar sus manos, no sólo los labios. Sus artísticas manos iban por el buen camino de tocar, palpar, acariciar el trabajo de la naturaleza cuando la luz de una linterna y un silbato escandaloso les asustó y les hizo salir corriendo. Los precoces jóvenes huyeron entre los árboles, sin detenerse hasta dar con la salida, confundiéndose entre el resto de la población noctámbula.

Entre jadeos y carcajadas iban recuperando el aliento.

_-¡En mi vida había estado más asustada! ¡Temí que nos detendrían!_

_-¡Yo también! _–jadeó intentando respirar con normalidad- _Juri…_

_-¿Sí, Takato?_

_-Gracias _–la abrazó- _Es lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_-Para mí es único. Mis fantasías no se comparan a este momento, de nuevo entre tus brazos, aunque ahora no estoy siendo salvada, mi valiente caballero con armadura._

_-Tuyo, Princesa mía _–en ambos, el sonrojo se acentuó- _Te acompaño a tu casa._

_-Pero llegarás tarde a la tuya._

_-Mis papás creen que duermo, y, creo, también están ocupados _–se encogió de hombros-_ Para que no sospecharan, dejé mi almohada fingiendo ser yo, jejeje._

_-Deja de juntarte con Ryo y los otros dos locos, ¡te contagiarán!_

_-Exageras, son buenos amigos. Anda, se hace tarde._

Caminaron y caminaron en silencio, con sus manos entrelazadas y ella con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico. Tenían sueño, esta noche fue una de las más emocionantes de sus vidas, al menos hasta entonces.

_-Bien, hemos llegado._

_-Justo a tiempo, mi padre me dio permiso hasta la medianoche._

_-Entonces, Cenicienta, entra antes de que se rompa el hechizo, jejeje. Te veré mañana._

_-Si es que no te castigan _–rió con malicia-

_-No creo. Paso por ti mañana._

_-Mejor a la hora de la salida. Es mejor. A la dos y media._

_-Dos y media. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches _–los breves diálogos estuvieron cargados de miradas fijas, sensaciones seductoras, atracción y amor-

Hasta verla entrar a su hogar fue como siguió su camino. Silbando con placer y despreocupación por la alta hora de la madrugada. Nada importaba, nada excepto su amor por Juri y su recientemente descubierto atrevimiento.

En silencio trepó por el balcón, descorrió la ventana y entró sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero en ese preciso momento le encendió la luz y con terror hizo un descubrimiento.

_-Takato _–el tono de voz de su padre le aterró- _¿Dónde estabas, jovencito?_

_-¡Papá! ¡Uh! ¡Maaa má! Verán, yo, pues, este…_

_-Suficiente _–finalizó su molesta madre-

_-¡No, enserio! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Enserio! ¡NO! ¡PAPÁ!_

Y por ahora así concluye la aventura nocturna para nuestro carismático Takato. No lo sé, pero creo que esta sería la reacción de sus padres cada vez que llegara tarde. Nunca me expliqué cómo nunca le regañaron en el anime siempre por sus salidas nocturnas o por llegar tarde por razones inexplicables, jejeje. Cielos, me divertí escribiendo este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomen un tiempo para leer mis creatividades. En un tiempo indefinido, nos volveremos a ver por aquí. Se despide, el autor enmascarado…


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión.**

**Capítulo 3.**

El despertador sonó y la durmiente abrió sus ojos con pereza. Sintió aún el cansancio por acostarse a horas tarde, pero lo acontecido anoche no lo cambiaría por nada. Sonrió coqueta al nuevo día.

Deslizó las sábanas y se estiró para desentumecer sus músculos. Tomó de su guardarropa el planchado e impecable uniforme escolar color rojo ocre y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Gustaba del agua tibia y también tomarse su tiempo, pero tuvo que darse prisa o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a su estricta escuela.

Limpia, fresca y despierta, Juri se vistió. En su rostro únicamente aplicó una sutil base, pero nada de maquillaje, las reglas lo prohibían y, según Rika, no lo necesitaba. Al principio sujetó su lacia cabellera castaña en una coleta, pero optó por soltarla.

Preparada, bajó a desayunar:

_-Muy buenos, papá. Buenos días, mamá._

_-Buenos días, Juri._

_-Muy buenos días _–comentó su cariñosa madrastra-

-Su nariz se deleitó con el olor de los hot cakes- _Se ven deliciosos, gracias por la comida._

_-Que los disfruten._

Y los tres integrantes desayunaron. Juri dio un trago a su jugo de naranja:

_-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?_

_-Me reuní con Takato cerca del Parque Chou, papá._

_-Que la próxima vez venga por ti, eso le corresponde hacer._

_-Lo sabe, pero teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y fue tan repentino que no lo acordamos de otra forma._

_-De acuerdo. Date prisa, Rika no tarda en llegar._

La chica terminó su desayuno y subió a lavarse los dientes y tomar su maletín escolar. Dieron quince minutos y las siete cuando se escuchó el claxon de un auto.

_-¡Ya me voy!_

_-Vayan con cuidado _–le dijo su padre en el recibidor-

_-¡Juri, no olvides tu caja de almuerzo! _–Indicó la solícita mujer-

Por segunda vez, la bocina sonó y Juri tuvo que correr hacia el vehículo último modelo estacionado justo enfrente. Se abrió la puerta:

_-Muy buenos días, Rika._

_-Buenos días, Juri _–le devolvió el saludo la antes reina Digimon, de gran temperamento y belleza indomable, ardiente como su pelirroja melena- _Un minuto más y me habría ido._

_-No exageres, Rika _–el automóvil arrancó tras cerrar la puerta- _No es para tanto, nada es para tanto –_suspiró-

_-¿Te pasa algo? Te ves… distinta._

_-Sí, me pasó algo increíble. _

La pelirroja la escuchó atentamente y enarcó las cejas, tal vez para restarle importancia a la emoción de su amiga:

_-¿Y qué más pasó?_

_-Estuvimos a punto de… acariciarnos cuando un guardia nos descubrió y salimos corriendo _–Juri se sonrojó, mucho más cuando su amiga se rió- ¡_No te rías de mi!_

_-No me burlo, es sólo que me divierte la patética reacción de Takato, no se atrevió a continuar y saliste huyendo con él _–volvió a reír-

_-Ya, basta. Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que por fin dejamos en claro lo que sentimos, pero…_

_-¿Pero?_

_-Pienso que tal vez fui muy exigente con Takato para una respuesta. Tal vez lo asusté._

_-¡Para nada! Juri, ya no somos niños. Ahora queremos y necesitamos "más", ¿entiendes? Takato podrá seguir siendo algo tonto, pero es un hombre y quiere comportarse como tal. Estoy segura que no lo pensó mucho, tal vez dudó o temió, pero al final él tomó la iniciativa._

_-Ya que fui yo _–respondió la castaña- _quien tomó al principio el control de la situación._

_-¡Exacto! Quiere demostrarte que puede ser más atrevido, que lo veas como un hombre._

_-¿Igual como tú ves a Ryo? _

_-Ah, ese idiota. ¿Por qué tuviste que mencionarlo? Sí, algo parecido. Pero Takato es más que tímido al lado de Ryo. Mejor que no lo sepas, aún eres "una niñita" _–terminó con sarcasmo-

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Mírame, he crecido! ¡Soy más alta!_

La discusión terminó al salir del estacionamiento y entrar a la preparatoria exclusivamente femenil.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, los estudiantes de segundo grado A terminaron la clase de Educación Física. Para refrescarse y entrar a la siguiente clase fueron las duchas, las masculinas separadas de las femeninas para evitar en lo posible a los mirones.

En las regaderas, bajo los chorros de agua templada, Takato les contó a sus amigos su aventura nocturna:

_-¿Y después qué pasó? _–Rreguntó Ryo al tiempo que cerraba la llave y se sacudía para quitarse el exceso de agua-

_-Nada más. Nos besamos y nos fuimos del parque. Ya era muy tarde para que Juri se fuera sola a su casa._

_-¡Ah, Takato! Desperdiciaste una oportunidad valiosa para, ya sabes, "hacer travesuras" _–le regañó el malicioso Hirokazu-

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Hirokazu? _–Respondió muy sonrojado- _De descubriros habríamos tenido problemas y a mi… pues, me habría ido mucho peor._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te saliste de tu casa sin avisar? _–Kenta dio en el clavo, y la mirada apenada de su amigo confirmó su sospecha- _¡Ay, Takato! ¡Si serás tan tonto!_

_-Machín _–respondió Ryo, cubierto de cintura para abajo, presumiendo sus bíceps y torso- _Eso se hace sólo si tus padres están muy ocupados o muy de madrugada cuando nada los despierta. ¡No antes!_

-_Sí, ya sé. Ni modo _–dijo con resignación- _Pero no me importa. Un mes pasa muy rápido y no lo pienso volver a hacer._

_-Takato, no está mal que de vez en cuando hagas una locura _–aseguró Kenta, a medio vestir- _Se vale, estás joven y no pasa nada. Sólo que hay momentos para hacerlas._

-¡_Eso es lo de menos! _–Argumentó Hirokazu- _Lo que sí no debes dejar pasar son las oportunidades de hacer más cosas con las chicas _–sujetó a Takato por el cuello, haciendo una llave- _¡Si no lo haces ahora, no podrás hacerlo cuando llegue el momento!_

_-Hirokazu… me estás asfixiando, suel… tame._

_-¿No eres un hombre? ¿Dónde queda tu orgullo como macho? _–Insistió aplicando más fuerza-

_-"Tú orgullo como macho" ¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice. Toma tu orgullo de macho _–Ryo tomó una toalla mojada, la enrolló y le golpeó en el trasero-

_-¡Oye, mídete cabrón! _–El travieso del grupo no se quedó atrás y comenzó a perseguir a su ídolo, intentando también darle una nalgada-

Takato y compañía sólo rieron y terminaron de vestirse para irse a clases. Kenta se quedó a esperarlos, mientras los otros dos caminaron rumbo a su aula:

_-Henry._

-_¿Sí?_

_-Estás muy callado, pensé que opinarías al respecto de lo que hice._

_-¿Qué podría decir? Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado y estoy de acuerdo con tus padres con el castigo que te impusieron. Ya has llegado tarde, pero jamás has salido de casa sin permiso. _

_-¡Rayos, suenas como mis padres! _–Le recriminó- _Es cierto, fue una locura, pero no me arrepiento._

_-Pero comprendo que estabas muy ansioso por ver a Juri que no lo pensaste dos veces. Mientras asumas la responsabilidad de tus acciones y no dañes a terceros, no pasa nada grave. Aunque hay algo que me interesa enserio._

_-¿Qué es? _

_-Tú y Juri no sólo se besaron, ¿verdad? _–Más que pregunta, sonó a afirmación- _No tienes que responder._ _Tu cara lo dice todo _–aseguró frotándose el mentón-

_-¡Henry! Sí, es cierto. También la besé en el cuello y jugamos un poco antes de tocarnos, pero no pasó nada, tuvimos que correr para que un guardia no nos detuviera._

El pragmático joven de ojos grises y gran coeficiente intelectual se echó a reír.

_-¡Deja ya de burlarte de mi!_

_-¡Jajajaja! Lo siento, pero es que… ¡Jajajajaja!_

_-¡Henry!-_

_-Ya, ya, enserio. Discúlpame –_reprimió una risilla- _¿Qué te preocupa?_

_-Que tal vez sí desperdicié una "oportunidad", según Ryo y Hirokazu _–por alguna razón, o quedó satisfecho al responder-

_-No voluntariamente. La situación se prestó _–subían las escaleras, con estudiantes y profesores subiendo y bajando- _pero ocurrió algo fuera de tu control. No pasó realmente nada. Lo que creo que, tal vez, en verdad te preocupa, es si te sobrepasaste o no en la "primera cita"._

_-¡Sí! _–Respondió muy sonrojado, ocultando su cara- _¡No quiero que Juri piense que soy un pervertido! ¡Tal vez piense que sólo juego con ella!_

_-_El ojigris le miró divertido, admirado de la ingenuidad de su mejor amigo- _Tranquilizate _–puso su mano derecha en el delgado hombro para animarlo-, _si así fuera, tendrías una marca de mano en tu cara y sí que estaría roja aún _–bromeó para aliviar su tensión-_ Takato, no hay que ser un "experto" para darse cuenta de lo absurdo de tu creencia. Si aquello la hubiese molestado, estaría muy arrepentida de abrirte su corazón. Además, su afecto debe madurar, ¿no crees?_

_-Es cierto _–respondió tras un breve pero importante silencio de escucha- _Madurar como cualquiera, porque ya no somos unos niños._

_-Efectivamente. ¿Ya estás mejor?_

_-Sí, muchas gracias, Henry. Sé que puedo contarte esto y mucho más._

_-Gracias por el voto de confianza. Hay una última cosa que debes saber._

_-¿Qué es?_

_- Ama y haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado _–concluyó antes de entrar al salón-

El castaño de mirada transparente no comprendió del todo la filosófica sentencia de su mejor amigo.

Por alguna razón, las primeras tres horas de clases en el plantel no se impartieron. Las estudiantes aprovecharon la situación dentro del aula, pues las estrictas prefectas no les permitían salida sin autorización de la profesora en turno.

_-¿Qué ocurrirá, Rika?_

_-Lo ignoro, y para lo que me importa _–respondió con fastidio-_ No entiendo porqué tanto alboroto. Por clases no tomadas nos harán venir en fin de semana._

_-No me lo recuerdes, que no quisiera levantarme temprano en sábado _–con sólo pensarlo, bostezó por pereza-

Una de las alumnas alertó de la cercanía de la profesora. Todas tomaron asiento y fingieron haber permanecido en estos repasando sus lecciones. Al entrar, la recibieron con una respetuosa reverencia. La profesora les indicó tomar asiento.

_-Señoritas, supongo que todas estarán preguntándose el motivo por el cual se suspendieron las dos primeras clases. Les informo que se realizó una sesión extraordinaria a raíz de la llegada de una nueva alumna _–más de una murmuró al respecto, interesadas por la novedad- _Por esta ocasión, se flexibilizó nuestro estricto sistema y se le permitió la incorporación a nuestra institución. Y me es muy grato informarles que tendremos una nueva compañera _–los comentarios al respecto aumentaron. Morían por conocerla-

Ootori Reika, la profesora asignada como asesora de aquél grupo de segundo grado, fue directo a la puerta:

_-Adelante, ya puedes entrar. _

Se escucharon sus pasos de zapatos de tacón bajo. Las alumnas por fin conocieron a una de las recién llegadas. Sus rasgos muy occidentales, rubia, con el cabello largo y sujeto en dos coletas de cintas negras. Sus brazos, delgados como ella misma, sujetando su maletín. Su rostro serio y ojos de mirada profunda. Rika la observó detenidamente.

_-Por favor, preséntate ante tus nuevas compañeras._

_-Sí, profesora Ootori. Me llamo Alice McCoy, mucho gusto _–dijo con seriedad y educación-

_-Bienvenida al grupo, Alice _–volvió a saludar la profesora- _Señoritas, den su bienvenida a su nueva compañera._

Un general "Bienvenida seas", junto con un respetuoso intercambio de reverencias, fue la iniciación de la recién llegada.

_-Alice, tu lugar será a la derecha de la señorita Rika Makino. Puedes pasar a tomar asiento e iniciarás tu primera clase._

_-Muchas gracias, Profesora Ootori._

_-Profesora Reika, no es necesaria tanta formalidad._

La recién llegada seguía siendo observada por las alumnas, pero la mirada más intrigada fue la de la reina Digimon. Alice cruzó una mirada con Rika, sonriéndole enigmática, sorprendiéndola. Juri le hizo una discreta seña sobre su comportamiento, a lo que la pelirroja sólo se encogió de brazos.

_-Muy bien, señoritas, presten atención a la presentación en audiovisual para la clase de hoy _–concluyó su asesora-

Cuando llegó el receso, Alice se vio rodeada por sus curiosas compañeras. No todos los días llega a su escuela una alumna extranjera y rubia.

_-Míralas, la ven como si fuera un fenómeno _–dijo la pelirroja a su mejor amiga-

_-Debes admitir que resulta muy interesante. Además, es muy bonita._

_-Hum, para ellas, para mi, no._

_-Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo aquello, Rika? Te miró como si te conociera._

_-Tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes, no sé dónde, pero lo averiguaré en este momento._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrió paso entre las chicas y con algo de rudeza tomó a Alice por el brazo, sacándola de aquélla masa humana. Sus compañeras le reprendieron su grosera actitud, aunque serían muy tontas si intentaban provocarla. Rika se hacía temer.

Las tres chicas, una más preocupada que las otras, salieron con prisa del salón rumbo al jardín cerca del gimnasio.

_-Bien, nos libramos de muchos estorbos _–aseguró la temperamental chica-

_-¡Rika, por favor, ya suéltala! Alice, discúlpala, no siempre mide su fuerza._

_-No importa, siendo honesta, empecé a sentirme claustrofóbica. _

_-Muy bien, seré directa contigo _–el tono de voz de la pelirroja preocupó a Juri, pero ni un pestañeo provocó en la rubia- _Te conozco._

_-Tienes una mente muy ágil, Rika, digna de admirarse. Han pasado tantos años desde la primera y única ocasión que nos vimos._

_-¿Se conocen?_

_-Algo así, Juri. Has crecido _–le respondió a Alice-

_-Lo mismo digo. Por lo visto lograron derrotar al D-Reaper._

_-¿Cómo es que sabes aquellas cosas? _–Cuestionó Juri con un creciente temor-

_-Desconoces algunos detalles _–respondió la pelirroja, intentando tranquilizarla-_ pues estuviste encerrada en el núcleo de ese monstruo en el momento crítico de la batalla, cuando esta chica llegó a ayudarnos._

_-Así es. No permanecí más tiempo en la zona pues mi misión fue estricta al respecto._

_-¿Tanto ocurrió mientras estuve prisionera?_

_-Sí, y mucho más. Ya habrá tiempo para que lo sepas _–aseguró la misteriosa chica-

_-¿Qué fue de ti después de retirarte?_

Alice guardó silencio por algunos instantes antes de responder:

_-No lo sé con seguridad. _

_-Bien, eso no importa. Gracias _–agregó con una suave sonrisa-

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Sin tu ayuda esto no sería posible. Y disculpa por sacarte tan rudamente, puedo ser muy atrevida _–Juri le dio un leve codazo en complicidad-

_-No hay ningún problema. Bien, ¿qué trajeron de almuerzo? _–en un giro, la conversación se volvió mucho más relajada-

Charlaron saboreando el arroz hervido, las verduras cocidas, fruta y carne. Alice les contó que vivió por muchos años en New York, pero con frecuencia sus padres la llevaban consigo a sus viajes de trabajo. Siendo hija única se sentía muy aburrida al no tener con quien jugar o platicar. Y no hacía mucho que finalmente se establecieron en Tokio.

_-Para regularizarme _–contó la rubia tras dar un sorbo a su té-_, mis padres contrataron profesores privados y recibí clases en casa. En menos de un año terminé la secundaria y el primer año de preparatoria. Hasta este año me incorporaron por fin a esta escuela._

_-¡Ay, no! Yo no lo soportaría _–aseguró Rika-

-_Yo no tuve otra opción. _

_-¿Y cómo fue que te convertiste en una Tamer?_

_-Interesante pregunta, Juri _–afirmó Rika-

_-A decir verdad, tampoco lo recuerdo con claridad. Lo lamento._

_-Descuida. _

_-¿Y ustedes?_

_-Yo siempre quiero ser más fuerte, quiero ser la mejor. Ya no me bastó con ser la campeona en los duelos de digicartas. Me dije a mi misma que algún día sería la mejor Tamer y la más fuerte, la compañero del Digimon más fuerte. Y un día llegó Renamon y empezó mi sueño._

_-Lo contrario a mi _–replicó Juri- _A mi poca cosa los digimons y las cartas, no entendía y me parecía un juego de niños –_dijo con un gracioso sonrojo- _Pero todo cambió cuando vi a mis amigos en combate y desee también serlo. Y del cielo bajó "mi príncipe Leomón" _–sus ojos cafés brillaron-_ y aunque al principio me rechazó y no triunfé en mi primer combate, con el tiempo nos volvimos muy cercanos _–hubo de interrumpir por un nudo en la garganta-

_-¿Aún están con ustedes?_

_-No _–Rika respondió por su mejor amiga-. _Después de derrotar al D-Reaper, tuvieron que regresar al digimundo para evitar una inestabilidad entre ambos universos. De eso hace ya muchos años. _

_-No en mi caso. Leomón murió en el digimundo _–se secó una lágrima fugitiva- _frente a mis ojos._

_-Lo lamento mucho, no debí preguntar _–Alice se sintió culpable-

-_No lo sabías. Soy yo quien aún no lo supera. Todas las noches pido fervientemente que algún día regrese, pero sé que es imposible _–más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro-

_-No digas eso, Juri. Takato te lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, no pierdas la esperanza -_Rika dejó su agresividad para consolar a su mejor amiga-

Guardaron silencio para asimilar todo aquello.

El receso estaba en su apogeo. Era uno de los momentos cuando el formalísimo silencio se rompía con la música de los reproductores portátiles de las estudiantes y sus propias voces.

_-¿Y quién es Takato? ¿Tu novio?_

La pregunta tan directa de la rubia le hizo olvidarse de su pena y sonreír traviesa.

_-Sí, y algo más._

_-¿Algo más?_

_-Alice, son muchas preguntas _–bromeó- _Es mi persona especial, mi caballero con armadura._

_-No exageres, Juri, eso es muy cursi._

_-Déjame, Rika. Seguro te confundí con lo que dije, Alice. Takato fue quien me salvó del núcleo del D-Reaper, por eso es "algo más" que un amigo, y que un novio._

_-Y tú, Rika, ¿tienes novio? _

_-Si se le puede llamar así _–respondió con fingido fastidio- 

_-No lo niegues, Rika _–dijo Juri con malicia- _Ryo y tú están juntos desde hace tiempo y ha cambiado._

_-Pero sigue siendo el mismo presumido y arrogante de siempre, además de idiota y pervertido._

_-¡Vaya! Cuánto se nota que "no lo quieres" _–apuntó la rubia, concluyendo su almuerzo-

-_Con él no sé qué a qué atenerme, es tan impredecible y… tan masculino _–admitió sonrojándose con violencia-

Las chicas rieron. Las miró con fastidio.

_-Había un segundo muchacho con ustedes, con el pelo corto y muy decidido._

_-Seguramente te refieres a Henry. Él y los demás locos estudian en la Preparatoria Central de Shinjuku _–le informó Rika- ¿_Te gusta?_

_-Muy apenas hablé con él, no tuerzas mis palabras._

_-Tranquila, no es para tanto. Sólo te pagué con la misma moneda._

_-Me parece justo._

En ese momento, Juri sintió vibrar su móvil. Al abrirlo, descubrió un mensaje de su querido novio y su rostro se le iluminó, y se apagó con la misma rapidez.

_-¿Malas noticias? _–Preguntó la rubia-

_-Algo así. Takato no vendrá a llevarme a casa, está castigado _–las chicas rieron-_ ¿Quién le dijo que les hiciera caso a un par de imbéciles que tiene por amigos? Se lo buscó. _

_-Por lo que veo, todos ustedes se llevan muy bien _–aseguró Alice-

_-Ni que lo digas _–reafirmó Juri_- Bueno, casi todos _–discretamente señaló a su mejor amiga, la más temperamental del grupo-

_-¿Qué insinúas, Juri?_

_-¿Yo? Nada _-guiñó un ojo, Alice cubrió su sonrisa-

La campana escolar sonó, señalando el fin del receso. Todas las alumnas fueron escoltadas por las prefectas hacia sus respectivos salones.

Por fin, tras cuatro horas nuevamente en el aula, las clases del día concluyeron:

_-Ah, qué día tan largo _–suspiró con alivio la Reina Digimon-

_-Ya está cerca el fin de semana, pero ni así, vendremos los sábados._

_-A veces en las escuelas de Estados Unidos tienen clases los fines de semana -_desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, descubriendo una limosina negra_- Llegaron por mi. ¿Quieren que las lleve?_

_-Gracias, también nosotros trajimos automóvil _–Rika la miró diciendo ¿"trajimos"?_- En otra ocasión será. _

_-Bien, nos vemos mañana._

_-¡Alice! –_Juri consiguió detenerla- ¿_Quieres almorzar con nosotras mañana? Rika no te arrastrará, te lo aseguro._

_-Sí, me parece bien. Hasta luego _–entró en el lujoso vehículo y este arrancó con dirección al sureste-

Ya en el estacionamiento escolar:

_-¡¿Viste su limosina?! –_Comentó la castaña muy emocionada-

_-He visto mejores. Esa chica es presumida y muy rara._

_-A mi no me parece. No te anticipes en conclusiones._

_-Lo mismo va para ti. Anda, vámonos, estoy cansada._

A la distancia, Alice manipuló una laptop, subiendo información de las dos chicas.

_-Primera fase de la operación, concluida… _

Saludos a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia. Esta vez me tomé más tiempo para escribir, consideré esto en necesidad de revisar la gramática y todas las reglas del buen escribir. En los anteriores capítulos descubrí algunos errores y me dediqué a corregir el texto, pero la versión en red permanecerá tal y como está. No así este capítulo y los posteriores.

Como pudieron observar, fue completamente un episodio dominado por las chicas. Me gusta mucho la actitud agresiva de Rika, como también su capacidad de entender a la sensible Juri, quien también me parece un personaje tierno y atrevido. Alice McCoy, un personaje muy misterioso, tal vez un mero recurso "Deux est machina" de los directivos de Toei para dar un giro a la batalla de los Tamers, pero en este trabajo quiero darle una mayor participación. ¿Qué pretenderá? Ni yo lo sé.

Esta y muchas sorpresas aún nos quedan por ver. Nuevamente agradezco a ustedes, lectores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Digimon Tamers pertenece única y exclusivamente a Chiaki J. Konaka y a Toei Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo por amor a la literatura.**

**Capítulo 4**

En la Preparatoria Central las clases del día también concluyeron:

_-¡Ah, por fin! ¡Qué pesado estuvo el día! _–Afirmó Ryo con fastidio-

_-Lo mismo digo, y más por las dos horas de Cálculo. ¡Odio esa materia! _–replicó Takato-

_-No tienes qué decirlo, ya nos dimos cuenta _–agregó Hirokazu-

_-Con que no repruebe, me conformo. _

_-No sé por qué no te gusta esa materia, es muy fácil _–refutó Kenta mientras limpiaba el paño de sus gafas-

_-Para ti y Henry, pero a mi, nada más no se me dan los números. Y como dije, mientras no repruebe, no hay problema._

_-Además qué te preocupa. Nos podemos pasar los resultados _–sugirió el travieso del equipo-

_-Eso únicamente como último recurso. Para los exámenes siempre debemos anticiparnos estudiando y practicando, sólo así tendrán muy buen aprovechamiento escolar._

Ryo se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Henry, quien le miró extrañado:

_-Henry, sabes que te respeto y te reconozco como el más inteligente del equipo, y casi siempre tienes la razón, machín. Pero hay algo que pareces ignorar._

-_¿Qué será?_

-El Tamer legendario tomó por los hombros a su compañero-_Que la vida no es únicamente estudiar y estar frente a los libros y la computadora. ¡No sólo vivimos en la escuela! ¡La vida es mucho más que eso! ¡También es diversión y muchas otras cosas más interesantes y menos aburridas!_

_-A mi no me aburre estudiar, incluso me resulta divertido._

_-Lo sé, Henry, lo sé. Pero te lo digo en muy buen plan, necesitas relajarte o envejecerás cuando llegues a los veinte. ¿Qué será cuando seas viejo y te des cuenta que no hiciste esta locura o aquella? Ahí tienes a Takato._

_-¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? _

_-Míralo, sí se preocupa por aprobar Cálculo, pero eso no le quita sus ganas de divertirse. Y es un buen estudiante. Te lo digo en serio, Henry. ¡Si no disfrutas los pocos momentos realmente divertidos de la vida, cuando seas adulto serás un tipo muy resentido!_

Todos guardaron silencio, aquellas ocasiones eran memorables. Infrecuentemente Ryo expresaba cosas realmente ciertas y sin doble sentido.

-El Tamer de pelo corto y ojos grises sonrió- _Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Creo que debo aprende a relajarme más._

_-¿Aprender? ¡Eso es instintivo! ¡Manda todo al demonio y sólo déjate llevar!_

_-¡Oye, cálmate! Tampoco así _–argumentó el aludido- _Hay momentos en que se requiere trabajar bajo presión y estrés, y otros cuándo relajarse y "mandarlo todo al diablo". Y un momento así, es este._

_-¡Es cierto que aprendes muy rápido! ¡Te felicito! _–Le palmeó la dura espalda- _Ese cerebro aún puede con más. Sólo me resta decir algo._

_-Por lo visto tienes más lengua que yo _–todos rieron la broma del inteligente chico-

_-Y no sabes todas las cosas que puedo hacer con ella, jejeje. No hay necesidad de hablar tan… tan así. Algo sencillo como "Me cae que sí" o "Qué buen plan"._

_-¡Tampoco para tanto! _–El peliazul impuso un freno al ímpetu de Ryo- _Relajarme sí, pero que cambie mi vocabulario ¡Eso sí que no!_

_-Bueno, algo es algo _–respondió resignado- _¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vayámonos, tengo hambre!_

_-¡Wow, Ryo! ¡Quién te viera hablando así! _–Exclamó con acierto su fan Hirokazu-

-_De Henry es muy predecible que así hable _–agregó Kenta-_, de ti sí que es una sorpresa._

_-¿Han escuchado "Verbo mata carita"? Pues bien, en mi caso, el verbo habla a favor de mi carita. _

_-Ya sabemos entonces cuál fue tu secreto para conquistar a Rika y cómo es que traes muertas a todas las chicas _–sus dos fieles seguidores se deshicieron en alabanzas y elogios-

_-Quien estará muerto, pero de hambre, seré yo si me quedo un minuto más aquí, larguémonos._

Por fin salieron del plantel ya vacío, salvo los intendentes y los profesores. Kenta y Hirokazu bombardearon con preguntas insistentes a su ídolo para tener éxito con las chicas y tener más conquistas y ligues. Pero como buen Casanova, nunca revelaría sus secretos, y frustró sus intentos.

_-Bien, yo aquí los dejo. Tengo que recoger a Suzie de la escuela. Nos vemos mañana._

_-Hasta mañana, Henry._

Los cuatro restantes continuaron su camino hasta la intersección siguiente:

_-¿Takato, vienes con nosotros a comer y jugar videojuegos?_

-_Gracias, Kenta, pero estoy castigado, ¿recuerdan?_

_-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Jajaja! _

_-Nimodo, Takato. ¡Te perderás de mi gran momento cuando derrote a Ryo!_

_-¡Tú estás loco, Hirokazu! Nadie ha sido capaz de tal hazaña, y tú no serás el primero._

_-Bien, yo los dejo. Me cuentan mañana qué tal. Nos vemos._

Tras despedirse, siguió a la derecha, rumbo contrario de sus amigos, el noreste de Shinjuku. Recordó que precisamente a las dos y media iría por Juri a su escuela, lo que al final no fue y un mensaje no sería suficiente para disculparse. Menos mal que sólo tenía prohibidas las salidas y no el Internet y las llamadas a celular. Para ser su primera travesura de ese tipo, su castigo, pensó, fue relativamente leve.

Descubrió pegado en la puerta de su casa una nota que decía: "_Regresaremos antes de la cena. Hazte cargo mientras tanto." _Suspiró aliviado, pero también por frustración, pues de saberlo habría ido con Ryo y compañía a casa de Kenta. Aunque lo breve de la nota no dio a entender que fuera estricta la llegada "antes de", pudiendo tal vez ser su llegada a las seis o cinco y media, y de no estar en casa estaría en serios problemas.

Hizo uso de su llave y entró. Sin supervisión era igual de autosuficiente y cuidadoso, aunque no tan hábil para prepararse su propia comida aún, pero sí para calentarla y también mantener limpia y ordenada su casa. Comió y lavó la vajilla, dejó el comedor en excelente orden y sintió la necesidad de tomar una larga siesta.

La niña juguetona y traviesa que vestía a Terriermon y Lopmon como si fueran muñecas creció, todavía no tanto física ni emocionalmente como su hermano, pero conservaba intacta esa chispa de inocencia y travesura en sus brillantes ojos.

_-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Suzie?_

_-¡Muy bien, hermano! Jugué mucho y también hice mis ejercicios._

_-Llegando a casa te ayudo con tu tarea y después jugamos._

_-Tengo hambre, Henry. ¿Aún falta mucho para llegar?_

_-No te desesperes, en el subterráneo llegaremos más rápido. Tranquila._

Solía ser estricto con su hermana menor, y tenía ahora más responsabilidades como hermano mayor con sus padres constantemente de viaje o trabajando hasta tarde, y con sus dos hermanos mayores haciendo sus respectivas vidas.

_-Bien, por fin en casa._

_-Qué bien, qué bien. Henry, tengo hambre, haz algo de comer –_la pequeña insistió e insistió-

_-¡Tranquilízate, Suzie! Ve a cambiarte y te hablo cuando ya esté lista._

_-Está bien, hermano._

Suspiró cansado. A veces deseaba haber sido el último hijo o hijo único, pero el destino le dio una hermanita y también la responsabilidad de cuidarla. A veces envidiaba a sus amigos por ser hijos únicos.

Sus previsores padres surtieron la despensa para varias semanas, así que sus menús variaban siempre, siguiendo un régimen balanceado y nutritivo, nada insípido, nada en exceso, aunque a veces Suzie quiso pizza, hamburguesas o cualquier comida rápida, cosa que Henry muy pocas veces consintió y que su hermanita muchas veces riñó.

Preparó con meticulosidad el arroz y las verduras, hirviéndolos y condimentándolos por separado. Enjuagó la carne y en un sartén con escaso aceite, a fuego lento, asó dos filetes, el más pequeño para Suzie. Pronto todo desprendió un delicioso olor.

_-Hermano, huele muy bien, ¿qué preparas?_

-_Una sorpresa. Sirve los vasos, lleva los cubiertos y siéntate._

_-Sí, Henry._

Pronto se sentaron a la mesa. La pequeña curiosa miró con apetito el platillo, uno de sus favoritos.

_-¡Qué bien! Carne con verduras y bolas de arroz. ¡Gracias, hermano!_

_-De nada, Suzie. Acábate todo y podrás comer postre._

_-¡Postre! ¡Postre!_

Con evidente prisa, y a pesar de la sugerencia de su hermano mayor, Suzie dejó "limpio" el plato, pidiendo su postre. Henry, sin más remedio, se levantó de su asiento y trajo dos vasos de cristal con helado de chocolate y vainilla.

_-¡Que rico! ¡Gracias, Henry! ¿Quieres tu cereza?_

Derrotado ante la todavía simplicidad de su hermana menor, le dio su cereza.

_-Disfrútalo, pequeña._

_-No soy pequeña, cumpliré once este año._

_-Comparada conmigo, eres pequeña._

_-Eres malo, hermano_.

Sonrió divertido, así le seguía el juego.

_-Bien, descansa un poco y después haces tu tarea._

_-Sí, Henry._

El chico lavó los platos y se dirigió a su cuarto para también hacer sus deberes escolares, actividades que hacía al tiempo que supervisó a su hermana con su tarea de matemáticas. Consideró prudente dar un vistazo:

_-Veamos, Suzie. 456 por 36. Primero multiplicas el seis por 456. ¿Seis por seis es igual a?_

_-Es igual a… igual a. Seis por seis _–repasó las lecciones de las tablas de multiplicar- _Treinta y seis._

_-Muy bien, escribes el seis justo debajo de…_

_-Eso ya lo sé, Henry _–el aludido ruborizó un poco. Aquella lección ya tenía su tiempo-

_-Entonces seis ¿y llevas?_

_-Tres._

_-Muy bien, así le continúas con los demás números y las otras multiplicaciones._

_-Sí, hermano._

Sin motivo para estar sobre ella por las multiplicaciones, tomó asiento y prosiguió con sus labores.

El reloj marcó media hora para las cinco de la tarde y Takato no daba señal alguna de despertar de su letargo. Dormía a pierna suelta, sin ninguna preocupación ni malestar. Incluso dijo palabras incoherentes en su sopor, rió, y tan activo siguió incluso así que cambió de postura en ocasiones.

Algunos de sus dibujos favoritos consistían en recuerdos invaluables, tanto como la naturalidad de la vida, y otros, pocas veces mencionados, a raíz de sus sueños.

Su rostro continuó relajado, su mente ignoró el mundo exterior y centró su capa psíquica más profunda en el contenido de su sueño.

Takato abrió los ojos, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por enfocar su vista pese a la espesa niebla, fue tanteando con sus dedos sensibles su alrededor. Tocó finalmente un objeto sólido y frío. Poco a poco la niebla se disipó y le permitió contemplar su descubrimiento, la puerta, alta y doble, con arcanos grabados en sus dinteles y rodeada por dos columnas, una negra y una blanca, los opuestos.

Se hizo hacia atrás al ver que la puerta por fin se abría, inexplicablemente por sí misma, como si una fuerza invisible la manipulara. Con claridad escuchó el rozar de los grandes goznes y del pie de la puerta desgastando el pavimento. Lentamente, por fin quedó abierta, mostrando su interior oscuro. Respiró profundo y armándose de valor pese al miedo, entró.

Quedó inmóvil, tratando inútilmente de enfocar su mirada en la lóbrega cámara, donde reinaba el más profundo de los silencios, tanto que incluso su respiración agitada y el latir de su angustiado corazón eran imperceptibles. Al abrir la boca, se asustó al descubrirse enmudecido.

"_**¡Ha sido abierta!"**_ -claramente escuchó. Pareció hacer eco alrededor-_** "El momento ha llegado" "El tiempo está cerca" **_–Más y más mensajes extraños, ecos de voces cada vez más metálicos- _**"Descubre la verdad detrás de los sueños" "Prepárate" "¡Despierta del largo sueño!". "¡Despierta!".**_

_-Takato, despierta._

El chico despertó con brusquedad, aunque su padre apenas alzó la voz.

_-Tranquilo, Takato, no tienes porqué asustarte._

_-La puerta fue abierta _–respondió con voz baja-

_-Sí, porque la cerraste. Tocamos y tocamos, pero estabas profundamente dormido que no nos escuchaste._

_-La puerta está abierta, y he despertado._

_-Aún estás dormido _–su padre le palmeó la espalda-

Se desperezó y levantó de su improvisado lecho. Miró el reloj, las seis de la tarde. Realmente durmió tanto.

_-Espero y ya hayas hecho tu tarea, Takato._

_-Aún no, mamá. No te preocupes, no es mucha, la termino antes de acostarme._

_-Muy bien, pero antes plancharás tu uniforme._

Habló enserio. Por experiencias pasadas, supo que debía tener mucho cuidado esta vez.

Subió a darse un duchazo frío para despertar y quitarse esa extraña sensación en su ser, cosa que el agua fría no logró.

Ahora ya en alerta, seco y cómodamente vestido, rememoró el sueño. Dejó su tarea para más noche y tomó su libreta de dibujo, sacó de un cajón un estuche con varios lápices y un par de gomas junto con sacapuntas y en secuencia, plasmó su experiencia onírica. Enseguida de la puerta cerrada, la apertura de esta y la entrada a la cámara oscura; enseguida, el silencio, plasmado en un fondo negro. Los mensajes de la voz en kanji, salvando la imposibilidad de repetir su tono metálico.

Al concluir, sus manos tenían rastros de grafito y le dolía el callo de sus dedos medio e índice, pero quedó satisfecho con su trabajo.

Escuchó a su madre llamarlo para cenar. Lavó sus manos y bajó al comedor, donde sus padres ya cenaban. Pidió disculpas por el leve retraso.

_-¿A dónde fueron?_

_-Fuimos a hacer un par de compras _–respondió su padre- _y también a tomar aire fresco. Tu madre y yo hace mucho tiempo que no salimos._

_-Podrían hacerlo con más frecuencia, como ven, puedo arreglármelas solo._

_-Podríamos, si estuviéramos seguros de que no saldrás a escondidas _–argumentó la madre-

_-Lo lamento, sé que estuvo mal y nada lo justifica _–respondió muy apenado-

_-No es por eso que nos molestamos _–intervino de nuevo la jefe familiar- _Estuvimos muy preocupados porque ignoramos a dónde fuiste, pudo haberte ocurrido un accidente y hasta temimos que te hubiesen secuestrado, Takato. Fuiste muy irresponsable._

_-Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo Henry. No volverá a pasar, lo juro._

_-Bien, al menos uno de tus amigos no está tan loco y te da buenos consejos _–dijo su padre tras dar un sorbo a su agua- _ Pero dinos, ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿De nuevo una pelea con un Digimon?_

_-Para nada. Sucedió que llamé a Juri, quise verla en ese momento. No quise despertarlos _–Mie y Takehiro se miraron discretamente y compartieron una mirada de travesura, más él que ella- _y ya saben el resto. Quedé de verla cerca del Parque Chou y estuvimos platicando._

_-Tienes muchos años enamorado de esa chica. Espero y por lo menos te hayas atrevido a finalmente decirle lo que sientes._

_-¡Papá! _–Reclamó sonrojado- _Pues sí, finalmente lo hice, ya no pude soportar más y le dije lo que siento por ella y… quiero que estemos juntos._

_-No te apresures, Takato _–recomendó su madre, experta en esos temas- _Son muy jóvenes aún y tienen muchos años por delante, espero que así sea, y en ese tiempo pueden suceder muchas cosas, y pueden conocer a otras personas y sus sentimientos pueden cambiar._

_-¡Pues no! ¡Yo no quiero a otra chica! ¡Yo amo a Juri y estaré con ella siempre!_

_-Tranquilízate, Takato. No nos malinterpretes. No tenemos nada en contra de su relación, tu madre únicamente te está diciendo lo que puede pasar, aunque no puede darse por hecho que ocurra así. _

_-Así es _–Mie tomó la palabra-_ La vida no es un camino recto, siempre hay rutas alternativas y pueden suceder muchas cosas antes de tomar una decisión, que vaya que afectan nuestras vidas. Si tu padre y yo no hubiéramos decidido salir juntos, conocernos y casarnos, es un ejemplo, no estarías tú aquí. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida y por eso nos preocupamos por ti, aunque ya no quieras que así sea. Somos tus padres y siempre estaremos al pendiente de ti, aunque algún día hagas tu vida fuera de esta casa._

Los ojos del chico brillaron conmovidos ante esta revelación.

_-¿Ahora comprendes por qué te impusimos ese castigo y por qué tantas pregunta y charla de "siempre lo mismo"? _–Cuestionó Takehiro a su inquieto hijo-

_-Sí, ahora lo comprendo mucho mejor, aunque eso no me quitará el castigo, ¿verdad?_

-_Un mes _–aclaró su madre- _es un mes. _

_-Ahh, ni modo. No lo volveré a hacer. Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto. Hasta mañana._

_-Buenas noches, hijo._

A un piso de distancia, sus padres retomaron la charla.

_-Las mismas travesuras mías cuando joven _–comentó Takehiro-_ ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Cómo olvidarlo. Nuestras familias nos dieron la reprimenda de nuestras vidas, pero valió la pena. Ahh, nuestro hijo ya está creciendo y habla enserio sobre esa chica._

_-Tiene qué ser así, salió a mí _ -respondió con orgullo-

_-¡Takehiro! _

_-Tranquilízate, querida. Nuestro hijo puede ser todavía muy ingenuo respecto a muchas cosas, pero recuerda que hace muchos años que maduró y es capaz de tomar decisiones importantes por sí mismo. _

_-Lo sé, es sólo que… me cuesta aceptar que es así. Tal vez por eso conversa más contigo y por eso soy tan estricta con él._

_-No tienes nada qué lamentar y mucho menos arrepentirte. Tampoco dudes del amor de tu propio hijo, aunque ya no lo veas más como un niño._

_-Necesitaré que me ayudes al respecto. Con frecuencia me pregunto, recordando lo que pasó hace años con los Digimons, ¿alguna vez volverá a vivir una situación así y podrá manejarla? ¿O si podré apoyarlo tanto como tú? ¿Ayudarle tal vez?_

_-Suficiente ayuda tiene con __**nuestro apoyo y presencia**__, Mie. Si vivirá o no una aventura como aquella, nadie lo sabe, todo puede pasar._

_-Cierto, todo puede pasar._

Arriba, vía Messenger, Takato conversaba con su primo Kai.

_-Y eso fue lo que pasó _–concluyó Takato a su primo-

-_Qué mala suerte, Takato, por este lado. Por otra parte, no puedes quejarte. Ya está contigo._

_-¡Sí, Kai! ¡Eso me hace sentir muy bien!_

_-Y con toda razón. Bueno, tal vez no podrás verla en un mes, pero pueden conversar por teléfono o en red. ¿Está conectada?_

_-No, seguramente está trabajando en el restaurante de su padre._

_-Permanece atento entonces, puede que se conecte o si eres de aquellos que toman la iniciativa, llámala._

_-Lo haré antes de irme a dormir._

_-¿Quieres decirle que sueñe contigo, Takato? _–Con evidente malicia-

_-Kai, eres igual que Hirokazu y Ryo, menos mal que eres mi primo._

_-Lo sé, ya qué, ¡jajajaja! Y… ¿ya hicieron algo más?_

_-Eh, verás, jeje, creo que sí_

_-¿Quién te viera, primito?_

_-Bueno, tengo derecho a ser atrevido, ¿no crees?_

_-Claro. Takato, a las mujeres les gustamos más cuando las comprendemos, las hacemos sentir bien, las dejamos ser ellas mismas y, también, cuando somos lanzados, atrevidos _–aseguró- _Eso sí, tan atrevidos para no asustarlas _–agregó-

-_Entonces no lo hice tan mal, jeje. _

_-Ok, Takato. Yo me voy. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Salúdame a tus padres._

_-Claro. Hasta luego._

Y su primo cerró sesión. Takato generalmente no permanecía mucho tiempo delante de una computadora más de lo necesario, excepto para escanear sus dibujos y trabajarlos en programas especializados. Fuera de las tareas escolares, prefería dibujar o escuchar música.

Menos mal que pudo concluir la tarea a tiempo antes de acostarse, aunque tardase en dormir por la siesta pasada. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número muy conocido.

_-Hola, Takato._

_-Buenas noches, Juri. Llamo para disculparme por no ir a tu escuela, pero ya sabrás por qué._

_-Lo sé. ¡Oh cielos, cómo me reí! Pero te lo dije _–respondió divertida-

_-¿Tú también? Ah, ya qué. El inconveniente es que no podré verte en un mes, tengo prohibido salir. No lo volveré a hacer._

_-Lo lamento, fui yo quien te…_

_-No, tú no me dijiste que saliera a escondidas de mi padres. Pero no me arrepiento, estuve contigo._

_-Yo tampoco, aunque a mi no me fue tan mal. Entonces será un mes. Veremos qué podemos hacer, se nos ocurrirá algo. _

_-Al menos no por dos semanas, veré si mis padres me liberan del castigo, jeje. _

_-¿Y sólo llamaste para disculparte? _–Su tono suave y coqueto no pasó desapercibido para el joven dibujante-

-_No. También quiero escuchar tu voz. Juri, eh, lo que pasó ayer en la noche…_

_-¿Sí, qué pasa? _

-_¿En algún momento te incomodó o molestó?_

_-No, me siento muy bien entre tus brazos, y me gustó tu forma de besarme _–él no pudo verlo, pero Juri se mordió la comisura de sus labios-

_-Nada me gusta más que complacerte y hacerte sentir bien. Espero que alguna vez se repita, si tú quieres._

_-Claro que sí, en cuanto pase tu castigo _–su risa se escuchó con claridad por el teléfono- _Quiero seguir escuchándote, pero ya sabes, mañana hay escuela._

_-Entonces, te llamo mañana a esta misma hora. Que duermas bien y…_

_-Sueña conmigo _–respondió con travesura-

-_Sí, y tú conmigo _–hizo un esfuerzo para no tartamudear-_Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches._

Al terminar la llamada, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Se dio cuenta que un poco de atrevimiento en el amor no afecta para nada una relación especial. Sin embargo, aún no tenía sueño.

Fue a su armario y de este tomó una pequeña caja, sellada con cinta adhesiva. Retiró los sellos y al abrirla, sus ojos brillaron conmovidos al redescubrir sus visores amarillos, y debajo de estos, el objeto con el cual hizo realidad su sueño: el D-Arc. Su corazón latió con emoción y orgullo, recordando la gloria de aquellos momentos.

Miró el asombroso objeto y presionó un botón. Esperó.

_-Nada, por más que intente no enciende _–se dijo en su oscura habitación- _Me pregunto si a los demás les habrá ocurrido lo mismo._

En la misma caja, depositados con sumo cuidado, cubiertos por una bolsita de plástico, se encontraban sus primeros dibujos de Guilmon, con sus trazos toscos e infantiles, pero increíblemente valiosos.

_-Guilmon, te extraño _–expresó con melancolía-

El sueño comenzó a vencerlo. Quiso que mañana fuera fin de semana para descansar apropiadamente. Al acostarse, tenía en sus manos el D-Arc, apretándolo con seguridad. Una hora después, cuando dormía profundamente, el misterioso objeto parpadeó en reinicio e inesperadamente se apagó.

Saludos a todos aquellos que siguen este relato homenaje a Digimon Tamers. Sé que en esta ocasión me tomé mucho más tiempo que en los otros capítulos, pero fue necesario debido a que están por iniciar nuevos y emocionantes sucesos. Aunque hasta ahora parece una trama general con humor y romance, no olviden que sigue siendo un relato de aventuras y acción, que por fin empiezan, poco a poco.

Tal vez me tome una semana, más seguro en cinco días, escribir y subir el siguiente capítulo, pues su idea central surge en el momento de concluir el anterior. Así que les pido paciencia.

Agradezco a Issil Eressea y Juri Di Lammemmor por seguir mi historia y ser mis principales críticas.

Sin duda alguna queda mucho aún por descubrir. Nos estamos leyendo próximamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, únicamente como homenaje y amor a la literatura. **

**Capítulo 5**

Faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, pero los padres de Takato madrugaron para iniciar sus labores en la panadería, mientras que su hijo aún dormía profundamente.

Nuevamente su conciencia se hundió en los abismos de la psique, y el sueño vespertino se repitió rápida y progresivamente, coherente a pesar de ser sólo una reseña. Después, todo a su alrededor se oscureció y ese silencio espectral lo hundió en el miedo a lo desconocido.

Después de instantes que se sintieron eternos, el sigilo fue roto por unos pasos. Apretó los puños y se puso a la defensiva. Los pasos prosiguieron, en calma pero firmes, haciendo eco en aquella bóveda cuya oscuridad fue rota por el ígneo crepitar y consecutivo resplandor enceguecedor de nueve estrellas, y en medio de estas vio un individuo alto y corpulento, cubierto totalmente por un manto negro.

Al verlo, Takato sintió menguar sus fuerzas y caer, pero el individuo lo sostuvo con firmeza y le dijo:

_-No temas _–aquella voz potente y de mando tenía, sin embargo, un toque paternal-

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Fui, morí, pero ahora comparto una existencia que no se consume. No tengas miedo. ¡Ánimo, Gran Soñador!_

Takato sintió una gradual recuperación anímica. Pudo erguirse y permanecer de pie, concentrándose:

_-¿Qué quieres de mi?_

_-Presta atención a todo lo que veas y escuches de mí, pues he sido enviado a ti. _

_-¡No entiendo! ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Registra todo cuanto veas y escuches, todo lo que te será permitido ver. He venido a ti para guiarte y hacer que se cumpla el decreto del destino._

_-¿Guiarme hacia dónde? ¿Cumplirse qué? _–la incertidumbre y la ansiedad incrementaron-

Las estrellas resplandecieron aún más y su fulgor produjo una onda sonora, armoniosa y poderosa, cimbrando la bóveda y a Takato, el misterioso personaje permaneció incólume.

_-¡Contempla estas nueve estrellas! ¡Poseen un significado! _–Su voz se igualó al vibrar del resplandor- _¡Representan poderes! ¡Son virtudes! ¡Son seres! ¡Siguen su destino!_

_-¡No entiendo!_

A espaldas del ser se abrió un portal. Las nueve estrellas giraron a una velocidad sorprendente, desterrando las tinieblas antes de salir disparadas hacia un rumbo desconocido.

La luz de la bóveda entorpeció la vista de Takato, que tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para protegerse.

_-Recuerda que la puerta ha sido abierta _–agregó el individuo, ahora iluminado en rojo y esmeralda- _La segunda revelación ha acontecido y todo habrá de suceder _–se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al umbral donde comenzó a desvanecerse.

_-¡Espera! _

_-Guarda evidencia de todo cuanto has contemplado y hazlo llegar._

_-¡¿Llegar a quiénes?! _–el sonido y la luz le empujaban fuertemente-

_-Lo sabrás a su debido momento. Permanece vigilante para mi siguiente visita._

Y el ser desapareció en la luz. Todo alrededor de Takato comenzó a derrumbarse y sintió caer en un abismo.

Despertó agitadamente, inhaló bruscamente y miró a su alrededor, no fuera que aún estuviese soñando o experimentase una alucinación. Se tocó el pecho y su corazón latía velozmente. Sus manos temblaban aún cuando su reloj despertador sonó puntual a las cinco y media de la mañana.

Bostezó y se estiró para desentumecerse, pero la sensación de realidad de su experiencia onírica no desapareció ni con el correr del agua fría bajo la cual tembló. Mientras vestía su uniforme no dejó de preguntarse si todo aquello fue sólo un sueño, una pesadilla por dormir hasta muy tarde, una alucinación tal vez… No, se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba loco. Pero poco pudo reflexionar al respecto pues se hacía tarde y hacía diez minutos que le llamaron para desayunar.

_-Buenos días _–dijo con seriedad-

_-Buenos días, Takato _–respondió su padre- _Cielos, hijo, qué cara traes._

_-Me desvelé, es todo._

_-Fue por la siesta de ayer, sabía que tardarías en dormir –_apuntó su madre- _¿Y por qué gritaste, Takato?_

_-Ah, me espantó la alarma del despertador _–respondió antes de dar un gran sorbo a su jugo de naranja-

_-¿Sólo eso?_

_-Sí, papá. _

Takato terminó su desayuno con lentitud, asombrando a sus padres que estaban acostumbrados a verlo comer rápida y vorazmente. Tras depositar su plato y vaso en el lavatrastos, subió con quietud hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes.

_-¿Qué le ocurre? Actúa muy diferente _–indicó la observadora mujer-

_-No lo sé, cariño. Dejemos que él mismo nos diga, no lo forcemos. Recuerda que los adolescentes son más sensibles y cualquier movimiento en falso puede hacerlos estallar._

_-No creo que se deba a eso, querido. Ahora no se puede, pero hablaremos con él en la tarde._

_-De acuerdo _–Takehiro terminó de un sorbo su taza de café-

Se enjuagó la boca e hizo gárgaras para aclarar su garganta, a continuación escupió y volvió a refrescarse. Se miró en el espejo y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas:

_-Vamos, Takato, no dejes que estos afecte tu día –_se dijo con recuperado ánimo-

Fue a su habitación a recoger su maletín y vio el D-Arc junto a su recogido futón. Apagado. Lo tomó y dejó sobre su escritorio, lejos del alcance de la escoba. Nuevamente se retiró. Al cerrarse la puerta, el objeto parpadeó e inició el sistema de arranque.

_-Ya me voy._

_-Cuídate mucho, Takato. Y directo a casa saliendo._

_-Sí, mamá. Hasta luego._

Recorrió sin excesivas prisas el camino a la Preparatoria. Justo al doblar una esquina, a sus espaldas escuchó el ruido de un motor y el arranque de unas llantas. Se giró y vio irse una limosina negra.

_-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo una limosina en esta calle. Seguro equivocó el rumbo, jeje. _

Vio su reloj y se apresuró para tomar el autobús que le dejaría con quince minutos de ventaja. Cuando llegó, lo hacían también muchos de sus compañeros, casi todos desconocidos y otros de su aula, a los que saludó. De sus amigos, el siempre puntual Henry fue el primero en divisar:

_-Buenos días, Henry._

_-Muy buenos días, Takato. ¿Dormiste bien?_

_-No, pero luego te cuento. ¿Y tú?_

_-Bien, así me recuperé de ayudar a Suzie con sus tareas y jugar hasta que llegaron mis padres._

_-Eres un buen hermano, Henry. Lo que daría por tener un hermano mayor o serlo para un hermanito._

_-Considérate afortunado de no serlo _–bromeó- _Entremos o llegaremos tarde._

_-Sí._

Aunque a su mejor amigo no hizo mención, el observador Henry percibió una diferencia, y tentado estuvo, pero prefirió abstenerse de hacer conclusiones respecto a aquél comportamiento.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, un vehículo circulaba a toda velocidad, y su pasajera temió por su vida:

_-¡Rika, por favor! ¡Disminuye la velocidad!_

_-¡Vamos ya muy tarde!_

_-¡No importa, no quiero morir tan joven y hermosa! _–Suplicó una temerosa Juri, sujeta con fuerza a su asiento y con el cinturón de seguridad más que ajustado-

Finalmente desaceleró y estacionó. La pelirroja salió como si nada ocurriera:

_-¿Estás loca? ¡Pudiste habernos matado!_

_-Pero no pasó nada, no sé de qué te quejas, además, no fui yo la que se quedó dormida._

_-¡Cuánto lo lamento, su Majestad! _–Replicó con ironía la enojada chica- _A cualquiera le pasa. Rika._

_-No si te duermes temprano y no te pasas la noche pensando en tu novio-_

_-Bueno, eso, o pensar en lo aburrido que será el día, vale el desvelo _–rió con cinismo- _Además _–regresó a la realidad- _conduces como demente y creo que hasta te pasaste un alto!_

_-No habría pasado si no te hubieras quedado dormida. Y no me pasé un alto, el semáforo estaba en ámbar._

_-Que da lo mismo, más de un conductor viró._

_-Eso les pasa por no ceder su carril._

Continuaron su disputa hasta llegar al salón, donde una silenciosa Alice estaba manipulando su laptop.

_-Ya, Juri, ni que fuera el fin del mundo._

_-No, es sólo que quiero que te tomes enserio lo que digo, o la próxima vez me voy en autobús._

_-Como quieras, por mi no hay problema _–aseguró la temperamental chica-

-_Puedes ser muy insoportable, ¿sabes?_

-_Hola, muy buenos días _–saludó Alice a las animosas amigas- _Hoy despertaron con mucha energía._

_-Hola, Alice. Buenos días _–devolvió Juri el saludo a su compañera- _Eres afortunada, son pocas las personas que me han visto discutir con Rika que no da media vuelta y desaparece._

_-Esas personas saben que si se cruzan en mi camino _–con apretar sus puños se dio a entender-

_-¿Para qué darme vuelta? Si lo hago nunca las conoceré de verdad._

_-No sé si decirte ingenua, o valiente, Alice. Eres de las pocas personas que no huyen de mí._

_-No tengo que hacerlo, porque en realidad no estás enojada conmigo ni con Juri, pero en eso prefiero no entrometerme, no me incumbe. Sólo que hay mejores formas de canalizar tu ira que conducir como una demente _–aseguró la rubia de mirada enigmática-

_-Yo no estoy enojada _–replicó con fastidio-

_-Si tú lo dices. Ah, sin duda me alegraron la mañana _–comentó divertida-

_-Fuiste la primera en llegar, por lo visto._

_-Algo que tal vez "alguien" debe aprender _–dijo en indirecta muy obvia su mejor amiga-

_-Duermo siempre pasada las diez de la noche _–reveló Alice-_ sólo que hoy desperté muy temprano y tras desayunar dije al chofer que me llevara a recorrer Shinjuku hasta que diera la hora de entrar a clases, pero me aburrí y aquí estoy._

_-Aburriéndote más _–comentó la aún airada pelirroja-. _A estas horas no hay nada divertido y mucho menos interesante. Pero veo que trajiste tu laptop, es el modelo más nuevo, ¿cierto?_

_-Así es. Un regalo de mi padre. La ventaja de una red inalámbrica, así puedo mantenerme ocupada._

_-¿Conversando en red con alguien especial? _

_-Para nada, Juri. No hice muchos amigos en Estados Unidos, así que eso es imposible. _

Sus compañeras fueron llegando en grupos y parejas, en poco tiempo el salón estuvo lleno. La conversación hubo de posponerla hasta el receso.

Ryo y Kenta consiguieron llegar a tiempo, pero Hirokazu tuvo que permanecer fuera del salón como castigo por llegar tras el tiempo de tolerancia.

_-Es Takato a quien castigan dejándolo en el pasillo, ¿por qué a mí?_

_-Silencio, Shiota, o limpiará el salón por un mes _–soltó el estricto profesor-

El travieso dejó de lamentarse y permaneció callado, pese a las risas de sus compañeros. Un carraspeo del profesor fue suficiente para también silenciar y prestar atención.

Transcurrida esa hora, el travieso pudo entrar a tomar clases, pero de su castigo no se salvó.

Por fin llegó la hora del receso:

_-Veamos qué preparé. Arroz rojo hervido, huevos cocidos y mi favorito, filete de pollo asado sin aceite._

_-¿Estás a dieta, Ryo?_

_-No exactamente, Takato. Es un régimen que me aporta las calorías suficientes y me da la energía necesaria para ejercitarme._

_-¿Y si te quedas con hambre?_

_-Comiendo balanceadamente, no tengo necesidad de entre comidas. Y a lo mucho, una barra de chocolate para las calorías. ¡Machines, estos músculos no se formaron solos! _

-¡_Tienes toda la razón, Ryo! _–Agregó Hirokazu dando cuenta de su almuerzo- _Deberías medirte con tanto pan, Takato. Terminarás pareciendo uno, ¡jajajaja!_

_-No exageres, Hirokazu. _

_-Tú y Kenta deberían también apuntarse con nosotros en el gimnasio. Porque acá mi amigo está, digamos, algo rellenito._

_-No, gracias _–desistió la invitación- _Con este ejercicio _–su dedo índice apuntó a su cabeza- _me basta._

_-Kenta, mente sana en cuerpo sano _–respondió Henry tras dar un trago a su té- _Además, cuando quieres estudiar te ayuda a concentrarte. Lo mismo va para ti, Takato, y no como te lo dijo Hirokazu._

_-Tal vez, pero no ahora. Me gusta ser delgado, jeje. Además, hago suficiente ejercicio en la panadería._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver la panadería? _–Hirokazu devoró la última tira de carne-

_-Preparar pan no es sólo mezclar la harina y los huevos. Desde cargar los costales con la harina, las cajas con los huevos, los frascos grandes de mantequilla que, créanme, pesan y a veces mis padres lo cargan al mismo tiempo. Hacer la mezcla hasta que esté consistente requiere brazos fuertes para batirla y darle forma. Y en el horneado no es cocinar una sola pieza, sino varias, y extraerlas involucra tener equilibrio. Un descuido y todo se arruina._

_-Takato tiene razón, machines. Tengo sed, compraré un refresco.-_

_-Vamos contigo _–sus dos fieles seguidores le siguieron los pasos-

Henry aprovechó el momento:

_-¿Qué quieres platicarme, Takato?_

_-Ah, es difícil de explicar y yo… eh._

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Sí, no quiero que ellos escuchen, ya sabes por qué._

_-Está bien. De camino a tu casa conversamos entonces._

_-Sí, por favor._

El trío de los chiflados regresó con latas de refresco:

_-¿Quieren?_

_-No, Ryo, yo aún tengo té._

_-Tampoco yo _–dijo el castaño de mirada cansada- _Todavía no me acabo el jugo._

_-¡Más para nosotros! _–El intelectual del grupo bebió de la lata de manzana- _¡Ahh, refrescante! ¿Y sobre qué platicaban?_

_-Sobre su castigo _–respondió Henry-

_-Ya, no lo mencionen. Cuando llegue a casa mis padres me dirán el sermón del mes _–chasqueó con fastidio-

_-Para que sientas lo que yo y dejes de reírte de la mala suerte de los demás._

_-Pues sí de eso hablamos, al menos a mi no me tendrán detenido un mes sin salir en la escuela, ¡Jajajajaja!_

Takato, por mucho que se esforzara, nunca sería tan malicioso y astuto como Hirokazu, quien aprendió del "mejor" maestro en la materia…

_-Entonces tus padres pasan mucho tiempo de viaje._

_-Así es, Juri. Como diseñan avanzados programas de informática y tecnología, con frecuencia los requieren en varios países. Y ahora ya no puedo viajar con ellos._

_-Te comprendo _–comentó Rika- _No es parecido a tu caso, pero mi madre es modelo y "vive en pasarelas" y desfiles de moda. Prefiero vivir con mi abuela Seiko que con mi loca madre sin rumbo fijo._

_-No hables así de ella _–regañó Juri- _Agradece que está contigo._

_-Yo agradezco que no estés en mis zapatos. Si de mi madre dependiera _–continuó Rika su disertación- y_o terminaría como modelo de revistas. Prefiero una carrera más duradera donde el físico no sea lo único de valor de una mujer._

_-No le doy la razón a tu madre, pero _–Alice observó a su pelirroja compañera- _si quisieras, tendrías futuro como modelo._

_-No me vengas con eso. _

_-No lo decimos con maldad, Rika. Eres muy bonita, con razón le gustas a Ryo._

_-A ese tonto, lo diré sólo una vez, no está conmigo porque sea bonita. Está conmigo porque soy yo misma. Y que un hombre como Ryo diga esto a una mujer como yo, es suficiente _–un tenue sonrojo tiñó su rostro blanco-

_-Ya intuía que Ryo no era sólo un galán sin cerebro _–rieron la broma-

_-Tiene cerebro, pero que lo empleé es otra cosa _–nuevamente rieron- 

Todavía charlaban cuando se hizo el llamado a entrar a clases.

Dejaron a Hirokazu cumplir con su castigo, no quisieron escuchar sus reclamos y lamentaciones pueriles aunque divertidas. Esperaron que así aprendiera a no distraerse con el primer duelo de digicartas que viera en la calle.

Ryo fue el primero en irse por su lado. Viviendo solo, debía trabajar para pagar el departamento y costear sus estudios.

_-Aparenta ser muy despreocupado, pero tiene un grado alto de responsabilidad –_dijo Henry a favor del mayor-

-_Eso es algo que Hirokazu no ha aprendido, pero sí las manías _–Kenta sólo se encogió de hombros- _Bueno, yo aquí tomo mi camino. Nos vemos mañana._

_-Hasta mañana._

A prudente distancia:

_-Bien, ya podemos charlar._

_-Sí, ya. No sé cómo empezar._

_-Toma tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa._

Takato guardó silencio por espacio de varios minutos, meditando las palabras correctas para expresar su preocupación.

_-No puedo explicarlo muy bien porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo. _

_-Descuida._

_-Me pasó ayer en la tarde, justo cuando llegaron mis padres._

_-¿Discutieron?_

_-No, no fue nada relacionado con mis padres. Fue justo antes de que llegaran. Tuve un sueño muy extraño._

_-Bien, detalla un poco más, por favor._

_-¿Recuerdas la puerta cerrada que dibujé?_

_-Sí, ¿qué relación tiene?_

_-Pues esa puerta la soñé de nuevo, sólo que esta vez se abrió y entré. ¿A dónde? No sé, todo estaba muy oscuro y frío. No pude hablar, mucho menos gritar… E incluso se hizo un silencio muy profundo, y me asusté en ese momento _–por la frescura del suceso, Takato tembló un poco- _Pero eso no fue todo. En un determinado momento escuché una voz metálica, hacía eco por todas partes y me taladró los oídos._

_-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste en tu sueño?_

_-"Que el tiempo está cerca" "Descubre la verdad detrás de los sueños" "Despierta de tu largo sueño" "El momento ha llegado". Y después mi papá me despertó y así acabó._

_-De acuerdo. ¿Sucedió algo más?_

_-En la noche dibujé con detalle el sueño, luego te enseño las láminas. Me acosté tarde después de platicar con Juri por teléfono _–se sonrojó y enorgulleció al mismo tiempo, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amigo- _Tomé una caja con mis recuerdos y volví a ver el D-Arc. Por cierto, Henry, ¿tu D-Arc está apagado?_

El inteligente chico hizo memoria:

_-Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. He intentado reiniciarlo y hasta mi papá lo analizó, pero nada. ¿Tiene algo qué ver con lo que te inquieta?_

_-No, sólo quise saber. Igual debió suceder a todos por igual. Bien, te decía que eso no fue todo. Antes de despertar, tuve otro sueño._

_-Dos sueños casi consecutivos… Interesante. Prosigue, por favor._

_-El primer sueño se repitió, muy rápido. Después, ocurrió de nuevo el silencio extraño, el frío y la oscuridad. Justo en esos momentos escuché pasos y me giré para ver quién estaba ahí. De pronto, me encegueció el brillo de nueve estrellas, y en medio de ellas estaba un sujeto cubierto por una capa larga… Sentí que me desmayaría, pero me sostuvo y me animó. _

_-Bien, detengámonos aquí. Sí es mucha información de golpe y es necesario hacer una retroalimentación. La puerta se abrió, la oscuridad y el silencio cedieron a una luz y a una voz, y en tus sueños viste a un sujeto extraño que te animó para no desmayarse._

_-Así es. _

_-¿Dialogaron o sólo lo viste?_

_-Habló conmigo. Dijo muchas cosas extrañas, que fue y murió, pero ahora vive de otra manera. Fue enviado para guiarme, ¿hacia dónde? No lo sé y no me dijo. Lo que sí sé es que las nueve estrellas brillaron y resonaron. El ¿hombre? Me reveló que las estrellas tienen un significado, son poderes, seres, no sé, y que van hacia su destino. Todo después es muy confuso y apenas recuerdo algunas cosas. Antes de desaparecer me repitió algo del primer sueño y me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver. En ese momento desperté y eso fue todo._

El analítico e inteligente chico de ojos grises guardó un prolongado silencio. La sorpresa y la intriga se reflejaron en su rostro filosófico. Bajó la cabeza en un intento de meditar sobre los singulares sueños de su mejor amigo.

-_Honestamente, estoy tan confundido como tú._

_-Lo sé, comprendo que no puedas ayudarme._

_-No me malinterpretes. Que no comprenda el significado de tus sueños no significa que no quiero ayudarte, sólo que no sé cómo o qué hacer. ¿Te ha pasado antes?_

_-Lo mencioné una vez, cuando todos se tomaron a risa lo de la lluvia. ¡Insisto que fue real!_

_-Tranquilo, yo te creo. Sólo me reí de la estúpida reacción de Hirokazu, no de ti _–aclaró con firmeza- _Para ti fue real y no somos nadie para cuestionarte, sólo quiero saber si esto lo has experimentado despierto, consciente. Que veas o escuches cosas raras, diferentes a las habituales._

_-No. No alucino ni oigo voces. ¡No estoy loco!_

_-Lo sé, no te enojes, pero comprende que si quieres que te ayude, primero debemos descartar posibles eventualidad naturales. Sólo así podremos comprender lo que sucede. _

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es sólo que lo que pasó fue tan real que creo que no fue un simple sueño._

_-Desde luego que no lo fue. Un sueño por sí mismo no es simple, involucra todo un proceso físico y mental. Necesitas estar descansado para dormir y soñar, aunque no lo creas y te asombre. Y lo que ocurre en esos momentos sí tiene un significado, como las estrellas que viste._

_-¿Y me puedes decir cuál?_

_-Lamentablemente no, Takato. Cada sueño es diferente porque cada persona es distinta. Yo puedo soñar el mismo número, pero otro objeto y tendría un significado distinto. E incluso, te lo diré como confidencia, la gran mayoría de los sueños no requieren interpretación ajena. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque los sueños hablan de lo que ocurre en nuestro interior. Son la voz de la conciencia profunda. Un ejemplo común, un deja vú o que sientes que ya te pasó y ya lo hiciste._

_-Comprendo, es algo que está fuera de lo que hago consciente y despierto._

_-Lo haces, pero no tienes registro de cuándo o dónde. Te decía, nuestros sueños hablan de lo que nos ocurre y, también, son una extensión de nosotros mismos. Yo lo creo así, no necesariamente también tú. No sé si esto te ayude a comprender un poco, ya que yo mismo estoy asombrado, pero puede darte una clave._

_-No importa si me sirve o no, lo que importa es que me escuches y me comprendas._

-Henry tomó por los hombros a su confundido mejor amigo- _No dudes que te creo y en lo que pueda ayudarte lo haré. También recuerda que no estás solo y están también tus padres. _

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez hayan visto mi conducta al despertar. No desperté tan animado como siempre._

_-Dales entonces un voto de confianza como el que me brindas. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?_

_-Mejor, al menos sé que no estoy loco, jaja. Gracias, Henry, con esta ya son dos._

_-No digas eso, ni que llevara una cuenta de las ocasiones en que te he ayudado, como si te fuera a cobrar. Para nada, para eso somos los amigos. Mira, ni cuenta nos dimos y ya estamos cerca de tu casa._

_-Cierto, ¿quieres pasar?_

_-Gracias, en otra ocasión. Bien, me voy y… te hará bien dibujar tu sueño._

_-Lo haré aunque no lo sugieras. Hasta mañana._

_-Hasta mañana._

Saludos, mis estimados lectores que, como cada semana, por decirlo de alguna manera, siguen paso a paso el desarrollo de esta historia. En esta ocasión sí tomé mucho más tiempo en redactar el capítulo, pues por breves instantes la inspiración me abandonó, pero ya que no puede vivir sin mi, regresó y me brindó una serie de nuevas ideas.

Por fin, para mi agrado, empieza una etapa misteriosa en la vida de Takato. Como mencioné al redactar este fanfic, incluiría suficiente grado de misterio para darle una atmósfera diferente a la aventura que antecede. A partir de esto, la historia dará un giro de 180º.

Respecto a las interpretaciones de Henry sobre el sueño de Takato, dejo bien en claro que son mis propias reflexiones y BAJO NINGÚN MOTIVO pueden considerarse como una orientación psicológica y mucho menos un consejo o referencia bibliográfica. La interpretación de los sueños es sólo la punta del iceberg en el delicado proceso del tratamiento psicológico; no es un juego y mucho menos puede tomarse a la ligera. Mis historias, lo sé, son una extensión terapéutica, pero NO SON asesorías ni orientaciones, y mucho menos las imparto en red. Si tienen esa inquietud, en sus respectivos países existen psicólogos con los cuales pueden acudir.

Sin más, agradezco a quienes se tomen su tiempo para leer esta historia. Recuerden que todos sus comentarios y críticas **constructivas** son bienvenidas. Me despido por el momento a imaginar el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, únicamente como homenaje y amor a la Literatura.**

**Capítulo 6**

_-Ya llegué _–saludo tras cruzar el umbral de su hogar-

-_Justo a tiempo, Takato, la comida está casi lista _–respondió su madre- _¿Qué tal tu día?_

_-Como siempre. ¿Y papá?_

_-Tuvo que salir, llegará más tarde. Anda, prepárate para comer._

_-Sí, en un momento bajo._

El chico subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Sin embargo, su madre intuyó algo más detrás del tono de su voz, ya desde la parquedad en hablar y desde la mañana sospechó junto con su esposo que algo no estaba bien con su hijo. Preocupada, dejó todo a medio servir y tras limpiarse las manos, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. A medio camino se detuvo para escuchar. Si su oído no la engañaba, del otro lado del cuarto su hijo estaba llorando. Con decisión se acercó y tocó a la puerta.

_-Takato, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí… mamá. Ya… ya bajo _–la lastimosa respuesta no dejó satisfecha a la madre-

_-Voy a entrar, hijo._

_-¡No, por favor no…!_

La mujer ignoró la súplica. Con paciencia cerró la puerta y centró su atención en su hijo, quien secaba sus lágrimas copiosas de sus ojos irritados que hablaron por él.

_-Takato, ¿qué pasa?_

Intentó responder, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar correr el llanto una vez más. El abrazo de su madre le dio confianza para desahogarse:

_-Mamá, lo extraño mucho _–reveló entre gimoteos y un copioso llanto-

_-¿A quién?_

_-¡A Guilmon! ¡Lo extraño, mamá! ¡Lo extraño mucho!_

Mie no supo qué contestar. Durante cinco años Takato no habló al respecto. Por un momento, junto con su esposo, consideró que su creciente silencio fuera parte de un progresivo olvido, pero ahora, al ver a su hijo tan triste:

_-Lo siento mucho, Takato. Creímos que lo habías olvidado._

_-No mamá. Nunca podré olvidar a Guilmon, nunca. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue y aún me duele._

_-¿Y por qué no hablaste con nosotros? Tal vez no entendamos sobre los digimons, pero algo habríamos hecho para ayudarte._

_-No lo sé, no lo sé. Pensé que si me quedaba callado podría superarlo, pero…_

_-Por favor, hablemos. Te hará mucho bien._

Olvidaron la comida y se sentaron en el piso. Takato tenía los ojos tan irritados que ver la luz le lastimó.

_-Mamá, ¿recuerdas el día que llegué con una caja y pensaste que era una mascota? _–La mujer asintió- _Así escondí a Guilmon, pero nunca les conté qué pasó antes, ¿verdad?_

Lo animó a proseguir.

_-Los digimons son datos e información, pero eso no importa. Guilmon siempre ha sido y será más que datos. Es mi mejor amigo. Terriermon y Renamon ya existían cuando se unieron a Henry y Rika, lo mismo pasó con todos los demás. Pero mi caso fue muy diferente. Guilmon no existía en el digimundo _–guardó silencio, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y tranquilizarse- _Yo lo hice, mamá. Yo lo cree._

_-Explícate._

_-Un día lo dibujé cuando me castigaron por llegar tarde a clases, jeje. Más tarde, ese mismo día, pasé esa hoja por el lector digital de cartas y se quedó atascado. Supongo que fue esa misma noche cuando se transformó en esto _–le mostró el D-Arc de brillo dorado- _Cuando desperté, vi con asombro que parpadeaba un huevo y, varias horas más tarde, ese huevo se rompió y a lo lejos, cerca de la Torre de Hipnos, un resplandor bajó del cielo y salí corriendo guiado por el D-Arc. Atravesé un callejón sucio, ahora ya sabes por qué llegué hecho un asco. Bajé a un piso subterráneo y cuando se disipó una nube de polvo –_sus ojos brillaron por la belleza de los recuerdos invaluables- _lo descubrí. ¡Era él! ¡De carne y hueso! ¡Supe en ese momento que los digimons existen! Al principio no me reconoció y temí que me atacara, pero después me identificó y desde entonces estuvimos juntos, nos convertimos en Tamers y amigos._

_-¿Fue entonces cuando decidiste traerlo a casa?_

_-Sí, aunque estoy seguro que si lo hubieras visto, hubieras corrido aterrorizada. Por eso lo escondí en una caja, pero _–se encogió de hombros, sonreía por la simpleza del recuerdo- _mi papá lo descubrió y no dijo nada. Lo supe justo antes de irme al digimundo._

_-Ahora entiendo por qué reaccionó tan tranquilo. _

_-Hay otro detalle. __Una vez, mi papá me contó que la imaginación es el poder de la creación, y los dioses dieron a los seres humanos parte de aquél poder, y que está en nosotros emplearlo para el bien o el mal, pero siempre asumiendo las consecuencias con responsabilidad. Fue la única condición impuesta. Yo siempre creí en esa leyenda y, tal vez, no sé, fue que ocurrió todo. Mamá, ¿crees en los milagros?_

_-Sí. Tú eres mí milagro._

Se sintió un pequeño nuevamente.

_- Gracias Pero aquí no acaba, mamá. Si quieres continuamos abajo, en el comedor. _

_-Deja eso, no importa. Tú continúa._

_-Sí, pero tengo hambre._

No pudo oponerse al rugido de su estómago. Bajaron a recalentar la comida y terminar de servir los platos. Por fin, tras una hora, se sentaron a la mesa:

_-¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando nació Guilmon, sentí que volví a nacer. No comprendí en ese momento lo que sentí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que entre Guilmon y yo surgiera una fuerte y sólida unión. Siempre estaríamos juntos, seríamos felices. Lo que uno sentía afectaba al otro. Pero nunca me sentí tan mal como aquella ocasión que digievolucionó en su forma negativa. Todo el mal que había en mí se liberó, contaminándonos, desfigurándonos _–se detuvo, un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar tan dramáticos momentos-. _Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Moriría y resucitaría una y otra vez para recuperarlo. En aquél instante supe que__** ¡Guilmon y yo somos un mismo ser! ¡Él es yo y Yo soy él! **_–su emoción afloró y lo estremeció-

Mie no pudo contener la sorpresa y su perplejidad ante aquella revelación. Casi se atraganta.

_-¡¿Estás bien, mamá?!_

Palmeó su espalda para ayudarla, pero fue innecesario. La mujer le tranquilizó. Dio un trago gran de agua:

_-¡Estoy muy sorprendida, Takato! ¡Sí, es eso! ¿Por qué no lo supe entonces? ¡Ahora me explicó por qué la mirada de tu amigo Guilmon se parece mucho a la tuya! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Sin querer tengo otro hijo._

Takato rió ante semejante conclusión. 

_-No te sorprendas si Guilmon te llama "mamá", si es que alguna vez volvemos a vernos _–su alegría mermó con el último comentario-

-_Quisiera tener todas las respuestas, Takato, pero sabes que eso es imposible. Lo que sí sé, o creo firmemente, es en el lazo que une a los verdaderos amigos. No importa la distancia o el tiempo de su separación, los verdaderos amigos nunca se van… del todo. _

_-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo soy. Lamento haberte asustado, aún sigo siendo muy llorón._

_-No te disculpes. Tienes derecho a sentirte triste y pensar que no lo volverás a ver, no hay nada malo con ello. _

_-Aunque tengo la esperanza de que algún día nos volveremos a ver _–secó una solitaria lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla derecha-_, pero no sé cuándo. Pero quiero creer que así será._

_-También mereces nutrir esa esperanza. Si un milagro hizo que Guilmon y los demás vinieran a este mundo, tal vez pueda ocurrir otro milagro que lo haga posible. Descubre la verdad detrás de los sueños._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Confía. _

Takato guardó silencio. Su sentido del oído no lo engañó, con claridad escuchó el mismo mensaje onírico de boca de su madre, pero se abstuvo de hacer alguna mención al respecto. Todavía no.

_-¿Alguna otra cosa que sólo una madre pueda hacer?_

_-No, mamá. Gracias, necesitaba hacer esto, me tardé mucho._

_-Sonaré muy a tu padre, pero todo ocurre a su debido tiempo, hijo._

En ese momento, Takehiro entró.

_-Que bien huele. ¿Comiendo a esta hora? ¿No creen que sea un poco tarde?_

_-¿Quieres comer o no?_-Mie le devolvió la cuestión-_ Siéntate, ya te sirvo._

_-Veo que se la pasaron muy bien._

_-Sí, papá, platicando mucho._

_-¿Y puedo saber sobre qué?_

_-Sin duda, Takehiro. Hay algunas cosas que quiero que me aclares._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Explícale, Takato._

_-Claro, mamá._

Henry tomó nota de gran parte de la conversación de Takato. Palabras clave, las cifras y objetos principales, sin olvidar sus reacciones al hablar, intentando encontrar una explicación al respecto.

_-¿Qué relación tienen? ¿Cómo afectan? ¿Qué significan? _–Se preguntó en la soledad de su habitación, soledad rota por la entrada de Suzie-

_-Hermano, mira._

_-¿Qué, pequeña? Ah, tu D-Arc. ¿Dónde lo guardaste?_

_-Entre mis juguetes. Henry, por más que oprimo el botón, no enciende ni hace ruido. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?_

_-No está averiado, Suzie. También mi D-Arc está apagado. Papá lo revisó, pero no encontró nada averiado. _

_-¿Necesitará baterías? _–Su ingenuidad, a pesar de contar con 11 años, resultó conmovedora-

_-No funciona así. La energía del D-Arc es diferente, no la conoce el ser humano._

_-¿Entonces, cómo funciona? ¿Cómo hago que encienda?_

_-No lo sé, Suzie. Llevo cinco años tratando de averiguarlo._

Del pequeño cajón de su escritorio tomó su D-Arc verde, le quitó la ligera capa de polvo y lo comparó con el de su hermana, diferente sólo en el color rosa.

_-Pero no he logrado nada. Simplemente se apagó._

_-¿Alguna vez se encenderá de nuevo, hermano?_

_-Eso lo deseamos todos. Suzie, ¿extrañas a Lopmon?_

_-Muchísimo, hermano. Y a Terriermon también. ¿Tú lo extrañas?_

_-Igual que tú, hermana. Igual que todos._

_-Quiero volver a verlos, los extraño mucho, Henry _–dijo con un par de lágrimas-

Al verla tan triste, su reacción fue abrazarla y acariciar sus suaves cabellos.

_-Ya no llores, pequeña _–le dijo para consolarla-

_-¿Cuándo los volveremos a ver, hermano?_

_-No lo sé._

Por primera vez, al desconocer una respuesta, se sintió más relajado y mucho más auténtico. No fue tan malo permanecer ignorante, pero prefería tener una pista, cualquiera, a desconocer.

_-¿Quieres palomitas de maíz y vemos una película?_

_-¡Sí, hermano!_

_-Anda entonces. Ve a la sala y yo preparo las palomitas._

_-¡Qué bien! ¡Palomitas!_

No le gustaba verla llorar, se le partía el corazón y a su mente analítica representaba un signo de debilidad el llorar o lamentarse por una imposibilidad como el reencontrarse con sus amigos con forma de conejos. Pero no sería un desalmado para matar las esperanzas de su hermanita.

Un reclamo de Suzie le recordó que tardaba con el tazón gigante de palomitas.

Rika escuchaba música en su reproductor de MP4 a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para distraerse de su alrededor. Por eso cuando llamaron a su puerta y su abuela le quitó uno de sus audífonos dio asustada un brinco:

_-Lo lamento, Rika. Toqué y llamé, pero con ese aparato estás más sorda que una pared. _

_-Discúlpame, abuela _–la ruda chica se sentó en su cama-.

Seiko tomó asiento a un lado de su nieta.

_-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?_

_-Aburrida igual que siempre. Y a ti, ¿qué tal las compras?_

_-Encontré todos los ingredientes para la cena de hoy. Variaremos el menú _–dijo con satisfacción-

-_¿Es una fecha especial? Sé que hoy no cumples años, abuela._

_-¿Y tú me preguntas? Rika, qué mala memoria tienes _–pero su nieta no captó el mensaje- _¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Esa fecha, ese momento, esa "persona"._

Los ojos amatistas de la pelirroja miraron intrigados a la sabia mujer mayor, a quien la edad dejó algunas huellas de las que estaba orgullosa. Hizo un sutil arqueo de sus cejas y la chica captó:

_-¿Tan pronto llegó ese día? _–Pareció responder con un poco de nostalgia- _Cómo fue que no lo recordé._

_-Eso únicamente lo puedes responder tú, Rika. Estoy segura de eso._

_-Me conoces bien. ¿Verdad, abuela?_

_-Sólo cuanto tú has compartido conmigo es lo que conozco de ti, e incluso eso puede cambiar con el tiempo. _

_-Abuela, tú ya sabías de ella, ¿no es así?_

_-Por supuesto, aunque en su momento creí que era la diosa zorra quien te protegía. Viéndolo bien, casi acerté. _

_-Renamon no será una diosa, pero sí es una compañera y una amiga muy fiel y discreta. De alguna manera, nos parecemos. Ambas queremos ser las más fuertes y las mejores. Por eso hicimos muy buen equipo juntas. _

_-¿La extrañas, Rika?_

Se tomó su tiempo. Si hubiese sido su madre o cualquier otra persona, incluyendo sus pocos amigos, de un golpe y de tajo habría evadido toda respuesta, o muy probablemente, respondería agresivamente.

_-Siempre. Renamon fue mi primera y verdadera amiga, quien me aceptó tal y como soy y nunca pretendió cambiarme, como otros han intentado._

_-¿Quienes?_

_-Empezando por mi madre. Siempre quiere verme más… "femenina". Mejor dicho, quiere hacerme semejante a ella. Como si no aceptara que me gusta ser así y punto. _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Atrevida, seria, dura, fría y distante; que no quiero vivir conforme a un estereotipo de la mujer, "como debería ser". _

_-¿Te parece así?_

_-Lo confirma el hecho que siempre _–respondió con fastidio, como llevando una cuenta de sucesos- _quiere llevarme a sesiones de modelaje, fotografías y giras. Quiere que sea una chica distinta, una copia de ella._

_-No me refería a eso, pero qué bien que haces mención de ello._

_-¿Entonces a qué te refieres, abuela?_

_-¿Te parece que así debieras ser? _–Enfatizó el "debieras"- _Me dices que ella quiere cambiar tu forma de ser y para ello te lleva a sus ensayos y desfiles. Que quiere hacerte más "femenina", ya que no le gusta tu temperamento y no acepta tu personalidad._

_-Sí ¿Por qué repites lo que acabo de decir? _–Expresó con duda y cierta molestia-

_-Sólo clarifico algunas cosas, para hacer más fácil su entendimiento. No sólo te conozco a ti, también a tu madre, y las tres somos muy diferentes. Al menos hasta donde conozco a mi hija, sé que es directa con lo que quiere y expresa lo que le agrada y lo que no, a veces de una forma muy directa que puede lastimar o confundir a los demás. _

_-¿Y a qué viene que lo menciones?_

_-Es una experiencia que te comparto. Cuando terminó sus estudios y le pregunté sobre sus intenciones después de, ella simplemente me dijo: "Quiero correr el riesgo y no dejaré que ninguna persona -ni yo misma, _agregó Seiko para aclarar a su nieta-_ pretendan tomar una decisión respecto a qué hacer con mi vida y cómo debo cumplir con mis metas"._

La chica guardó silencio por varios instantes, y fue acompañada también por su abuela. Un silencio prolongado donde sus respiraciones y movimientos fueron paulatinamente relajándose.

_-Ahora ya sé de quién aprendí y comprendo… un poco. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho que quiere convertirme en modelo y… tal vez… cambiar mi forma de ser._

_-Estás en tu derecho de pensar que es así. Sólo pregúntate y cuando estés preparada responde ¿en verdad es así? ¿Realmente creo que así pretende? ¿Has intentado observar desde la perspectiva ajena a tu mundo?_

_-¿Observar fuera de mi mundo? ¿Cómo es posible eso?_

_-Lo es, pero es tema para otra ocasión. Por esta vez fue suficiente. _

_-Pienso lo mismo. Empezaste preguntándome sobre Renamon y terminaste preguntando acerca de mi relación con mi madre._

_-Sólo porque tú lo compartiste conmigo, Rika _–le sonrió con amabilidad y enigma, y su nieta la observó con duda- _Vamos, ayúdame a preparar la cena._

_-Claro._

Únicamente con su abuela se permitía abrirse y expresarse con más libertad, y le permitía aquella actitud tan poco directiva que últimamente Seiko aplicaba en todos los aspectos de su vida.

_-Y eso fue lo que pasó en tu ausencia, papá._

_-De lo que me perdí _–afirmó Takéhiro tras dar un sorbo al refresco frío- _Pero gracias por compartirlo._

_-Aunque eso no te salva de no haberme dicho lo que ya desde un principio sabías, Takehiro. Habría reaccionado diferentemente._

_-¿Estás segura que habrías reaccionado de otra manera?_

_-En aquél momento, claro que no _–admitió- _Me aterraría mucho más. Me refiero a este momento. De no ser por Takato estaría atragantándome con la comida por todo lo que ahora sé _–miró a su esposo con un exagerado reproche-

_-Todo ocurre a su tiempo, cariño. Pienso que fue lo mejor._

_-Tal vez, y sólo tal vez. _

Takato meneó la cabeza y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Lo que fue ya no podía cambiarse y las reacciones de aquél momento simplemente una respuesta natural ante la revelación de asuntos inconclusos. Y aún quedaba mucho por contar, pero no era la ocasión, habría sido demasiado para un solo día y para una familia que vivía el día como si fuera el último.

Saludos a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia capítulo a capítulo. Disculpen la tan prolongada demora en subir la continuación, pero no sólo de escribir fanfics consiste mi vida. Qué bien que llegó el sábado y no me importa que casi a medianoche del domingo; siempre que tenga un lapso y una oportunidad, dedicaré ese momento a este proyecto que me prepara para un trabajo más ambicioso.

Tal vez muchos se pregunten dónde está la acción y la aventura, las batallas y los digimons. Lo sé, sé que el género es de aventura y general, pero así lo exige mi propia trama y el objetivo que quiero alcanzar. Además, no se desesperen. Como anuncié hace un capítulo, la emoción verdadera apenas empieza.

Este capítulo puede parecer que no tiene un cierre anecdótico, pero todo tiene un motivo. El proceso acaba de iniciar. Agradezco a todos aquellos que han comentado y dejado sus reviews y también a aquellos que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a mi, desde luego. Es todo un honor y una responsabilidad.

Nos leeremos en próxima ocasión.


	7. Chapter 7

**Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. No persigo ningún tipo de lucro, sólo hago esto por amor a la Literatura.**

**Capítulo 7**

Ryo finalmente llegó del trabajo pasadas las ocho de la noche a su departamento. Fue directo a su recámara donde dejó la maleta con su uniforme escolar, bastante cerca de su cama. Se quitó la ropa deportiva y desnudo se dirigió a su ducha, permaneciendo varios minutos bajo el chorro frío. Salió húmedo y desnudo, secándose durante el trayecto. Sin duda, la genética y las rutinas constantes de ejercicios y deporte desarrollaron su musculatura, favoreciéndolo en atractivo.

Vestido con pantaloncillos y una camiseta sin mangas, descalzo gozando del fresco piso, fue a su cocina y preparó un sándwich de tres pisos con todos los ingredientes necesarios para saciar su hambre. Una botella de zumo de frutas le refrescó por dentro. Se sentó en su reclinable y sin prisa, degustó el bocado de carne, pan y verduras.

Llevaba viviendo solo poco más de dos años. Dejó la casa paterna para recuperar algo que descubrió a temprana edad: la independencia, que lo hizo madurar a un ritmo sorprendente, respetando su psicología y momento; aunque nada fue igual desde que atravesó el monitor de su computadora y viajó a un mundo increíble, lleno de sorpresas, aventuras y peligros. Todos los enfrentó y a todos sobrevivió; en sus inicios casi milagrosamente, posteriormente fue diferente: aprendió a luchar, explorar, observar siempre más allá, agudizó sus sentidos y sublimó el miedo y la ira en fuerza y valor. Pero solo no sobreviviría. Su destino cambió al conocer a su compañero, el simpático dragón Monodramon, de apariencia apacible y, sin embargo, poseedor de un gran potencial. Recorrieron el legendario mundo digital, conociéndose y forjando un lazo, preparándose, sin esperarlo, para el momento más crítico de sus vidas: la decisiva batalla contra Zeed-Milenniummon. Y a su precoz mente regresaron aquellos recuerdos:

_Flash Back_

Los relámpagos distorsionadores de la materia desintegraron todo a su paso, y chocaron contra el escudo de energía que forjaron ambos combatientes. La confrontación de poderes y el choque de voluntades cimbraron los alrededores.

Ambos combatientes eran increíblemente poderosos. Luz y Oscuridad frente a frente, y quien venciera decidiría el futuro de aquella continuidad de la existencia.

Una nueva carga del ente primigenio se estrelló contra la energía surgida del D-Arc de Ryo; el poder de la leyenda, única fuerza en todos los universos capaz de oponerse a la distorsión del tiempo. Frente aquella unión del tamer y su compañero, Zeed-Milenniummon no pudo oponer más resistencia y su poder oscuro fue sobrepasado. Observó impotente cuando luz le golpeó.

Todo se estremeció ante el estruendo que siguió a la explosión que arrasó con todo a su paso. Ryo y Monodramon lograron sujetarse de una roca y con mucho esfuerzo guarecerse tras esta; el pequeño dragón fue abrazado con fuerza por su Tamer.

La hecatombe cedió en fuerza y se arriesgaron a exponerse. El fuerte viento arrastró polvo y escombros que en más de una vez esquivaron. Entre aquél caos escucharon unos ruidos lastimeros, e intrigados por el hecho de tal vez un inocente herido, corrieron guiados por el sonido, y pronto descubrieron a su emisor.

Zeed-Milenniummon yacía terriblemente mutilado en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, inhalando con fuerza y sufriendo los últimos estertores de la agonía. Su desagradable aspecto causó repulsión en Ryo:

_-El Digimon que con su maldad provocó dolor y muerte ahora no es más que un moribundo. Das lástima._

Lo dicho con conmiseración e indolencia provocó un impulso en la agonizante criatura. Fijó su mirada sangrante y lastimosa en los penetrantes y severos ojos azules del Tamer:

_-¿Lástima? ¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡No quiero tu compasión! ¡Ya no quiero de ti nada! ¡Nada!_

Aquella réplica cargada de ira llevó un evidente reclamo. El bravo guerrero hizo caso omiso.

_-Ryo _–dijo compadecido- _Está sufriendo._

_-Se merece eso y más. Tantos seres por fin serán retribuidos. No le compadezcas, Monodramon. Que muera como el miserable que es _–concluyó-

_-No entiendes _–agregó el moribundo-

_-¡Eres tú quien no entiende! ¿Ni en la muerte asumes la culpa de tus maldades, monstruo? ¿No te das cuenta que has perdido?_

_-¿Monstruo, yo? ¡¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente?! _–Tosió y escupió sangre- _Yo únicamente muero y desapareceré, pero tú NADA ganas con mi muerte. Es más… ¡TODO CUANTO HICE PUEDO ATRIBUÍRTELO! _

_-Eres patético. Asume tu responsabilidad y muere._

_-Muero, sí. Desaparezco, pero… no antes de dejarte esto en tu conciencia. Salvaste este mundo dejando el tuyo _–decía con más y más jadeos, estrangulado por la cercana muerte-, _pero no eres un héroe. Negaste tu destino y has truncado el mío…_

_-¿Tu destino de muerte y desolación? ¿Caos y oscuridad? _

_-¡Que la luz y las tinieblas se unieran en un equipo invencible! ¡Unirme a mi compañero! ¡UNIRME A TI! _

Ryo se turbó al escuchar aquella revelación.

_-Eso es imposible. Yo jamás me habría unido a ti._

_-Y ya nunca podrás hacerlo. Y con él a tu lado _–señaló el moribundo al pequeño dragón- _tampoco yo. _

Zeed-Milenniummon se desplomó, y de sus ojos ya casi ciegos fluyeron lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y dolor.

_-Yo sólo quería saber qué hace tan especial la unión de un Digimon con un humano. Yo sólo quería dejar de estar solo, que nadie me temiera… ¡pero ya es tarde! ¡Ryo Akiyama, por esto serás recordado como el Tamer que asesinó a su compañero! _

_-¡No, eso no es posible! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es verdad!_

El Tamer negó frenéticamente, pero el remordimiento le taladró el alma.

Zeed-Milenniummon se desintegraba en millones de átomos de información. Un extraño sentimiento de apoderó del corazón del compadecido Monodramon.

_-¡Ryo!_

El Tamer lo supo y el pequeño Digimon lo sintió. En su interior empatizó con su mortal enemigo. En aquél momento crítico surgió una posibilidad de salvación. Fuera o no la manera de cumplirse el destino y hacer verdadera justicia, sólo había una manera de impedir que todo desapareciera.

_-¡Monodramon, ya sabes qué hacer!_

El dragón activó el poder que dormía en su interior y se convirtió en una brillante secuencia de información.

_-Gracias, Ryo, por el tiempo que fuimos compañeros._

_-A ti, pequeño gran campeón._

El Tamer dio impulso a su amigo, que a una velocidad sorprendente se acercó a la data oscura de su enemigo, integrándose y fusionando sus núcleos en una maravillosa revolución. Los poderes unidos de la leyenda y el tiempo igualaron sus energías, haciendo posible que las cosas ocurrieran tal y como el destino decretó.

Todo volvió a la calma. Un destello atrajo la atención de Ryo hacia su D-Arc azul cobalto, reanimándose al descubrir un parpadeante huevo en la pantalla, señal del proceso de curación y fusión exitosamente realizado.

-_Monodramon, pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Milenniummon, a pesar de ser mi enemigo, lamentablemente hasta el final logré comprenderte. Pero finalmente tendrás un compañero, ¡y te prometo que te enseñaré cuán especial es la unión entre el Tamer y el Digimon!_

Y tras pronunciar aquella promesa, un portal del tiempo se abrió y el Tamer legendario se despidió de aquella dimensión y viajó con rumbo a una nueva y emocionante aventura

_Fin del Flash Back _

Consumió el sándwich y terminó de rememorar sus aventuras, tal vez mucho más emblemáticas que las de sus amigos, pero sin ellos no habría hallado sentido alguno a su viaje.

¡Cuánto deseaba volver a vivir una aventura tan extrema como aquella! Tantas veces intentó reactivar su D-Arc con la esperanza y la inquietud de provocar la apertura de un portal; pero no logró nada. Temió que su objeto de poder se volviera obsoleto con el paso del tiempo. Tampoco fuera que su vida como un chico normal, con 19 años y estudiante de preparatoria, trabajando en un gimnasio para vivir y mantenerse le aburriese. No podía quejarse. Tenía amigos y una novia por la que haría cualquier locura y una que otra travesura.

Aún así sentía que lo suyo era ser un inquieto aventurero, un hombre itinerante y deseoso de emociones. Por ese motivo dejó la casa de su padre y se arriesgo a vivir solo, pese a los sabios argumentos de su progenitor. No hubo poder humano que lo convenciera, con él no surtían efecto consejos ni amenazas de castigos; y finalmente cedió. No por eso no dejó de asegurarse que su muchacho viviera en una zona adecuada, estudiara y tuviera un empleo apto para su edad. Ryo cumplió estas exigencias y finalmente inició su vida de soltero prematuramente.

En su cuarto inició sus deberes escolares. Acostarse tarde no le preocupaba, estaba acostumbrado. Al ritmo de sus actividades, los fines de semana los disfrutaba al máximo, aunque hacía tiempo que pasaba días solo en su departamento.

Miró la cama en la que no dormía, prefiriendo una manta sobre el piso. El colchón lo usaba únicamente en ciertas ocasiones con alguien muy especial, la única persona con quien libremente compartía su sagrado espacio privado. Aunque pasó mucho tiempo desde su última presencia, su aroma quedó impregnado en las sábanas. Ese perfume de madreselva le volvía loco, pero sólo aquél aroma a mujer avivaba su pasión. Sólo ella despertaba sentimientos tan intensos; sólo de esa manera dormía en aquella cama, abrazándola, amándose toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó su vista de aquél mueble, sonriendo con travesura al recordar la última noche que pasó con ella. De continuar así, tendría que darse una ducha fría para apagarse.

Lo decidió en ese impetuoso momento. No le importó la hora. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Pondría remedio a aquello que hacía arder su cuerpo.

Hola a todos. Finalmente aquí entrego el séptimo capítulo de esta historia que, poco a poco, se hace más profunda y oscura. Sé que en esta ocasión es un capítulo con una extensión "breve" comparado con los anteriores, pero lo que importa es el motivo y el contenido.

Decidí darle a Ryo Akiyama su espacio, se lo merece por ser el Tamer legendario. Durante este tiempo me dediqué a investigar sobre este personaje y muy a mi manera escribí su historia. Quién sabe que opinen los fans de este personaje, pero espero que se lleven una buena impresión.

Como siempre, agradezco a quienes siguen con fidelidad e interés esta historia mía que me sirve como ensayo para un proyecto mucho más ambicioso. Nos leeremos la próxima semana con un nuevo y emocionante capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Finalmente amaneció el viernes y el preámbulo del fin de semana. La primera clase fue Educación Física, y mientras los muchachos practicaron futbol, las chicas hicieron volibol en la cancha cercana al campo de soccer; aunque ni así se salvaban de los mirones que deseaban ver sus curvas muy parcialmente cubiertas por los shorts.

En esta ocasión, Ryo ocupó la posición delantera; Henry fue designado centrocampista; Hirokazu y Kenta cubrieron las áreas defensivas y Takato lo asignaron guardameta. Ya desde niños poseían mucha práctica con el balompié, único deporte que compitió con seriedad con los torneos de Digicartas.

La regla única: el primer equipo en anotar un gol en el lapso de media hora ganaría; así de simple. Y cada quien en sus respectivas posiciones, Ryo dio el primer saque y al silbatazo del entrenador inició el partido.

Pases, tiros, recepciones, barridas. En un aparente descuido, Hirokazu dejó pasar al delantero contrario, y junto con Kenta se retrajeron un par de pasos, dejando al descubierto su arco. El rival dio un tiro lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar a Takato, quien sin embargo detuvo el esférico, pasándolo enseguida a Kenta y a su vez a Henry, quien lo llevó lo más cerca del área contraria para que Ryo hiciera lo suyo. El Tamer legendario esquivó a sus rivales y de un limpio movimiento anotó el gol que los hizo ganadores. Como si se tratara de la final de un campeonato, los Tamers festejaron.

El entrenador dio por terminada la clase y los envió a las duchas.

_-¡Ese tiro estuvo con todo, Ryo!_

_-También esa finta fue buena idea, Hirokazu._

_-Pero qué aguante tuviste, Takato, para soportar el balonazo y después dar el saque._

_-Eso no fue nada, Kenta. _

_-¿Cómo que nada? _–Replicó Hirokazu- _Si no detienes ahí acaba todo._

_-No me refería a eso. Sí fue un tiro fuerte, pero nada que antes no haya parado. Pero no sólo tu tiro fue bueno. _

_-No, el crédito no es todo mío. Henry también tuvo un buen desempeño. _

_-Gracias, no es necesario que lo digas. Esta posición favorece mucho el planear una estrategia en caliente._

_-¿Qué tan caliente, machín?_

El malicioso comentario del mayor provocó hilaridad, y volvieron a reír al ver cómo Takato escupía con repugna la espuma que tragó mientras reía.

Se dieron prisa para salir de las duchas y dirigirse a los vestidores. No tardaría en sonar la campana para la siguiente clase:

_-Qué bueno que hoy no vemos Cálculo, menos presiones para mí _–dijo Takato muy aliviado-

_-Y salimos más temprano. A veces pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo venir en viernes._

_-Qué cosas dices, Hirokazu. No querrás quedarte en tu casa aburrido sin hacer nada._

_-Aquí me aburro más, Henry. Al menos en casa puedo jugar videojuegos; también puedo ir al gimnasio y, si no tengo nada qué hacer, podría pasarme todo el día acostado viendo televisión _–el travieso terminó de vestirse, aunque no cerró los últimos botones de su saco- _Con este calor, mejor no me lo pongo._

_-¿Y alguno de ustedes tiene planes para el fin de semana?_

_-Quedarme en mi casa, no sé si recuerden que aún estoy castigado._

_-Bien, ese es tu caso, ¿y los demás? _–todos negaron. Lo más probable es que se quedarían en sus casas. Era su oportunidad para presumir- _Yo al contrario, niños. Esta noche salgo con Rika y nos divertiremos._

_-No han salido en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?_

_-Tenemos meses, pero hoy se acaba la abstinencia._

_-Hablas como si tuvieras mucha hambre, y Rika un pastel._

_-Por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo entenderás cuando crezcas._

_-Sí, Takato, porque aún eres un niño y necesitas pañales. _

_-¡Cállate Hirokazu!_

El último comentario del travieso del grupo, quien dio sonoras palmadas en las espaldas de su ídolo, provocó una vez más las risas. Este era su rasgo característico: independientemente de su inmadurez, sabía ver el lado divertido de las cosas, fueran estas muy serias o muy aburridas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Femenil, transcurría la segunda hora de Educación Física. Era día de práctica de Natación y todas portaban los reglamentarios trajes de baño oscuros y las gorras para el pelo. Bajo la estricta supervisión de la entrenadora, fueron realizando los ejercicios de calentamiento posteriores al duchazo, la práctica de los diversos estilos de nado y las inmersiones desde los trampolines. La competencia intercolegial sería a mediados de septiembre y las prácticas eran cada vez más intensas y exigentes.

Alice fue llamada por la entrenadora para lanzarse desde la plataforma con una altura 4 y medio metros. La chica asintió en silencio. Cubrió su cabello con la gorra de plástico y la ajustó hasta estrecharla. Con paso decidido e impasible subió las escaleras. Las miradas de sus compañeras estaban fijas en ella, todas a la expectativa de ver qué haría la nueva para impresionar o convertirse en un hazmerreir. Sus especulaciones quedaron relegadas a segundo plano en cuanto la vieron cerca de la orilla de la plataforma. Murmuraban si lo haría bien o sería su primero y más memorable ridículo. Alice pareció no darle importancia. Desde su posición, en reojo, vio a Juri mirarla con expectativa y a Rika con una pétrea seriedad.

Se giró sobre sus talones con suavidad, haría un clavado muy arriesgado. Abrió los brazos en cruz y respiró profundo antes de lanzarse al vacío y sólo hubo segundos antes de unir sus brazos y caer en línea recta al agua, tocar fondo y tras un par de giros, salir nuevamente a la superficie. Varios aplausos se escucharon cuando su cabeza y ella misma salieron de la alberca.

La entrenadora se acercó para felicitarla por su iniciativa y coordinación. No fue el clavado perfecto, ambas lo sabían, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno para llamar la atención de la experta e invitarla a formar parte del equipo de clavados para la competencia intercolegial.

_-Gracias, profesora. Lo pensaré._

Ni una negativa y tampoco una aceptación, sólo una respuesta concreta y educada. La profesora llamó a la siguiente alumna. Alice tomó asiento al lado de las Tamers:

_-¡Eso fue muy asombroso, Alice! Eres realmente buena._

_-Gracias, Juri _–respondió al tiempo que tomó una toalla y comenzó a frotarse para secarse-

_-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?_

_-En los Estados Unidos. _

_-¿Piensas unirte al equipo de esta escuela?_

_-No, Rika. Me gusta la natación, pero no como para competir. ¿Este es el único equipo de esta institución?_

_-Hay otros más. Gimnasia rítmica _–la mueca que hicieron reveló su interés por tal actividad-_; Música, yo estoy en ese equipo._

_-Y cantas muy bien, tienes una voz muy bonita._

_-Gracias, Juri. Bien, están esos dos, y aparte, Artes plásticas. Voleibol. Gastronomía…_

_-Yo estoy en ese equipo. Me gusta cocinar y preparar bebidas._

_-Te entusiasma mucho, Juri._

_-Sí, mucho. Bien, ya que tomé la palabra, el último equipo que queda es Informática._

_-Tengo más en común con esa materia que con las demás, razones obvias. Tal vez me una a ese equipo. _

_-Es el más peleado, y el que más exige, deja te informo _–la pelirroja se ciñó su gorra. No tardaría en ser llamada- _Tienen clases especiales, y un trato preferencial. Además, son muy elitistas, no se juntan con nadie que no sea de su círculo _–lo último lo expresó con desdén-

_-Eso es lo que menos me importa. No me interesa lo que las personas hagan; sólo la materia y los conocimientos que adquiera y que pueda aportar son importantes._

La chica se expresó con tanta indiferencia sobre el interactuar que dejó heladas a sus compañeras.

_-Juri, te llaman._

La advertencia de Alice despejó la mente de Juri. Aceleró el paso para subir a la plataforma y realizar el clavado.

_-Será mejor que me adelante, soy la siguiente._

_-De acuerdo._

Terminando el entrenamiento, las alumnas fueron enviadas a las duchas. Aquí no existía el problema de los mirones; y pobre de aquél incauto que sobreviviera a la estricta vigilancia de las prefectas, no saldría vivo de cualquier manera. Rika, así como muchas chicas, tuvo alguna experiencia incómoda al respecto, pero reaccionó radicalmente opuesta a sus quejumbrosas compañeras. Lástima que su escuela no enseñara Artes marciales.

_-¿En qué piensas? _–Juri le interrumpió en su meditación-

_-En algo divertido como tener clases de Artes marciales._

_-Tienes mucha ira acumulada, Rika._

_-No es por eso, Juri. Yo puedo defenderme sola en la calle, pero nunca está de más que sepamos mantener el control de esa situación y no dejarnos de nadie._

_-Sólo bromeaba, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo._

Rika apresuró a su mejor amiga a terminar de vestirse y llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase. Menos mal que después vendría el receso.

_-Ah, estoy muerta _–dijo Juri tras sentarse cómodamente en la banca de la jardinera-

_-No aguantas nada. _

_-No es por la natación, Rika. Toda esta semana he ayudado a mis padres en el restaurante hasta la media noche, creo que hoy pediré un descanso. Me lo merezco. _

_-Aprovéchalo, yo no descanso hoy. "Alguien" me incluyó a sus planes, sin preguntarme primero._

_-Por fin te llamó Ryo._

_-A medianoche. Ya estaba dormida y el muy imbécil me despertó. ¿Quién me manda no apagar el celular? En fin._

_-Lo dices como queja, pero tu tono no lo es. _

_-Cierto, diablos. Total, me hacía falta salir. Según él, nos divertiremos y nos quedaremos juntos toda la noche._

_-¿No vas a regresar a tu casa? ¿Qué dirá tu abuela?_

_-Nada. Y no, no regreso hasta el día siguiente pues no quiero que ella se desvele esperándome._

_-Sabes _–se acercó para susurrarle- _Si es así, Ryo te llevará a su casa, y tal vez, a su cama _–agregó con malicia-

_-Dime algo que no sepa._

_-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que tú y Ryo…_

_-Desde hace un año. Por favor, ¿eres o te haces? _

_-Y… ¿qué tal?_

A la pregunta disimulada de su mejor amiga, la temperamental chica se sonrojó notoriamente, lo cual fue interpretado por Juri como una señal afirmativa de lo muy bien que vivió su primera vez. No pudieron evitar reírse.

Su plática fue interrumpida por la llegada de Alice:

_-Hola, chicas. Lamento el retraso._

_-Descuida _–respondió Juri recuperando la calma-

_-Pensé que no te nos unirías _–dijo Rika con un rubor menos evidente-

_-¿Y por qué haría eso?_

_-Por lo que dijiste esta mañana. Que no te importa lo que las personas hagan, y eso puede interpretarse que no te interesa convivir con alguien._

_-Efectivamente, no me interesa lo que el resto de las personas hagan respecto a sus vidas; pero en lo segundo estás equivocada._

-_No lo creo. Llevas un par de días y siempre estás rodeada por nuestras compañeras, a cada momento te siguen y te hacen plática, pero tú no pareces tener interés por hacerte amiga de alguna de ellas. Ya algunas empiezan a pensar que eres una "chica amable, pero indiferente"._

_-Efectivamente, Rika. No me interesa hacerme amiga de alguna de tus compañeras por razones que seguro tú compartes. Detesto que las personas no sean auténticas y que sigan los mismos patrones para ser aceptadas. Por eso mi relación con nuestras compañeras no trasciende los muros de esta escuela._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué te juntas con nosotras? _

_-Ya lo dije antes, Juri, pero te lo repetiré. Me gusta que las personas sean auténticas, que sean quienes son realmente, no que finjan ser alguien más. _

_-Aún así _–dijo Rika tras dar un sorbo de agua- _eso no aclara qué somos nosotras para ti._

_-Mi plan desde que regresé a Tokio no era hacer amigos. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… con ustedes me siento muy bien. Son auténticas. Por eso me agradan._

_-Eso explica porqué las demás chicas empiezan a tener envidia y a suponer qué hicimos o cómo te amenazamos para que te juntaras con nosotras _–rieron por lo absurdo de la suposición que Juri comentó-

_-No de forma amenazante, pero sí, digamos, algo ruda _–rió por lo bajo- _Bien, ya dejé en claro esto y no mencionaré más al respecto. Es viernes y sólo quiero relajarme. ¿Ustedes tienen planes?_

_-Descansar, he trabajado muy duro en el restaurante de mis padres._

_-Salir. Por fin Ryo dio señales de vida, aunque lo mataré por despertarme a media noche._

_-Por lo visto te divertirás como hace mucho tiempo no. ¿Qué les parece si las llevo hoy en mi limusina?_

_-¡Genial!_

_-Está bien. Hoy no traje el auto y no quiero caminar. Invité a Juri a comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos?_

_-Me encantaría. Por cierto, ¿cuándo podré conocer a sus amigos Tamers? _

_-No lo sé, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. _

_-¡Pero podríamos organizar una reunión! En una semana se cumplen cinco años que ellos regresaron al Digimundo _–su voz se quebró, pero hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse-_. Sería una excusa perfecta para que los conozcas. Le pediré a mi padre que nos ceda el restaurante por algunas horas._

_-Descuida, te aseguro que Henry irá._

_-Rika, no tuerzas mis palabras._

* * *

El receso estaba en pleno apogeo en la Preparatoria Central. Después, para ellos vendría la última clase antes del toque de salida. Saldrían temprano, media hora justo antes del mediodía. Mucho tiempo libre antes de regresar a sus hogares, así que ¿qué hacer con tanto tiempo?

_-Realmente no quiero llegar temprano a mi casa _–dijo Hirokazu con fastidio- _Estoy seguro que me harán hacer la limpieza. Tal vez mi mamá diga "Kazu, haz esto" o "Kazu, tráeme esto o aquello" _–dijo haciendo una imitación de la voz de su madre- _Qué fastidio. Quién como tú, Ryo._

_-¿Yo qué?_

_-¿Cómo qué? Vives solo, tienes tu propio departamento, haces lo que quieres y nadie te ordena qué hacer. ¡Esa sí es vida! _

_-Y olvidas unos detalles: Tengo que trabajar para pagar la renta del departamento, comprar la comida y la ropa, yo mismo tengo que cocinar, lavar y limpiar; estudio y trabajo seis días a la semana y si no, no hay esto ni aquello _–hizo con sus dedos las señas internacionales del dinero y la comida-_ Así que no hables de lo que no sabes._

_-Eso le quita lo divertido a la soltería, mmh. _

_-De acuerdo _–argumentó mediáticamente Kenta-_, pero eso no está a discusión. Hablo por todos cuando digo que podemos aprovechar que salimos temprano para… no sé… ir a Akiba._

_-No es mala idea _–respondió Henry- _Quiero ver los nuevos gadgets y widgets, y cotizar precios de agendas electrónicas._

_-¿Hoy no recoges a tu hermanita de la escuela?_-señaló Kenta-

_-No. Mi madre se hará cargo, así que puedo desligarme de eso._

_-Tengo que regresar temprano…_

_-¡Oye, Takato! ¡Relájate! Por lo que dices, tienes que regresar a la hora de la comida, y ustedes no comen tan temprano. Bueno, no sé tu estómago, ¡jajaja! _

_-Cierto, Hirokazu. Bien, voy con ustedes. Tengo un poco de dinero y quiero comprar si quiera un CD. ¿Te apuntas, Ryo?_

_-Por supuesto. No voy a comprar, quiero ver a las turistas extranjeras. Es más, me gustaría trabajar en uno de los Butler Café, les llegan por montón. _

_-¿Ryo, qué dices? ¿Y Rika?_

_-No pasa nada, machín. Nada hay de malo en __**ver. **__Todos lo hacemos, incluso tú._

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo sólo miro a Juri!_

_-Sí, di lo que quieras, tu cara lo dice todo, jeje. ¡Decidido! ¡Vamos a Akiba!_

La última hora transcurrió muy lento para los desesperados muchachos. De todo el semestre esa clase y ese profesor, resultaron por demás tediosos. Ya varias veces pasó que cayeron dormidos, incluso Henry, lo cual ponía en evidencia lo sumamente aburrida que era la sesión. Finalmente, la campana los salvó.

_-Carajo, esta clase debería tener una advertencia parecida a esta: "Si bebe, no maneje" ¡Porque cómo aburre! _–Hirokazu, aunque se metiera en problemas, decía siempre lo que pensaba-

_-¡Al demonio! Vayámonos _–replicó Ryo para quitarse el fastidio del cuerpo-_ En estos momentos sería muy útil que uno de nosotros tuviese un auto, nos ahorraríamos los pasajes._

_-Excepto tú, nosotros no tenemos edad legal para conducir _–argumentó Kenta, asistido por la lógica-

_-Rika tiene licencia para conducir y es de su edad, machines. Yo soy mayor de edad y sé manejar._

_-Pídele entonces que te preste el auto._

_-¿Bromeas, Takato? "Antes loca que confiarte el auto de mi abuela", eso dijo. Vayamos a la Estación del Metro, no nos queda muy lejos. _

_-Espérenme un momento, necesito ir al baño. No tardo _–dijo el otrora líder ya corriendo hacia los sanitarios-

No es que no pudiera contenerse, sino que el aburrimiento le hacía bostezar con más y más frecuencia y temió quedarse dormido en pleno subterráneo.

Entró a los limpios baños de la institución. Se acercó al lavabo más próximo y de este abrió el grifo para remojarse la cara y el pelo. El agua fresca le hizo despertar y despejarse del tedio. Nuevamente se empapó el rostro y se pasó un pañuelo para quitarse el exceso de humedad:

"_**Te estoy esperando"**_

-_¿Quién está ahí?_

Se giró de inmediato para descubrir al bromista. Tal vez alguno de los alumnos de último grado, los que siempre se propasaban con los de los grados inferiores. Si ese fuese su caso, terminaría con la cabeza sumergida en el excusado.

Revisó cada cubículo, pero estaban vacíos. Las ventanas y la puerta estaban cerradas, y los sanitarios muy visibles desde la prefectura. Nada de donde proviniese la voz, y nadie quien la emitiera. Tal vez alguien, sin querer, elevó mucho la voz al hablar…

-_¡Oye, Takato! ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Tapaste el drenaje o se te acabó el papel?_

_-¡Cállate, Hirokazu! ¡Ya salgo!_

_-¡Antes lávate esas manos!_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Y déjate de bromas!_

_-No sé de qué hablas, apresúrate que ya queremos irnos._

Y sin más, partieron con rumbo a la JR Estación Oriental de Shinjuku, y en un tiempo realmente breve arribaron a la Estación de Akihabara. El bullicio de la capital les era muy familiar y nada inquietante.

Casi de inmediato iniciaron su tour por el sector noroccidental, punto de encuentro de todos los fanáticos del anime y el manga, la tecnología y la cultura akiba-kei; epicentro de la masacre que conmocionó al país y que incluso traspasó sus fronteras y, alejado de cualquier tragedia humana, zona privilegiada para encontrar atractivas turistas de distintas partes del globo.

* * *

_-Por fin es viernes _–señaló Juri, estirándose con placer- _No me importa que debamos venir mañana._

_-Habla por ti _–puntualizó su temperamental mejor amiga- _Qué tonta me veré mañana con mochila y uniforme._

_-No serás la única que se sienta así –_agregó Alice- _Mi chófer está a unas calles de aquí. ¿Qué tan lejos queda tu casa de la escuela?_

_-Por lo menos seis calles, pero conozco algunos atajos que nos ahorran tiempo._

_-Mientras no conduzca como una loca, es muy divertido viajar con Rika._

_-Vuelve a decir eso y te irás a pie el resto del año escolar._

_-Fue una broma._

El elegante Mercedes Benz negro relucía a la luz del sol del medio día. Cuando se estacionó, a las Tamers les pareció mucho más grande que visto de lejos. En definitiva, pensaron que la familia de aquella chica nadaba en dinero y exhibía su estatus con aquél excéntrico automóvil. Rika tuvo que admitir que las limusinas en las que viajó con su madre eran insignificantes carcachas. Juri, por el contrario, se sintió en las nubes y comenzó a fantasear respecto a cómo se sentiría ser rica y tener un vehículo así. No se percataron del saludo del chófer hasta que un simulado carraspeo les devolvió a la realidad.

_-¿Nos vamos? _–Señaló con amabilidad la chica rubia-

Si por fuera impresionaba, su interior dejaba sin palabras a cualquiera. Todo forrado de piel sintética, con anchos y cómodos sofás. Un sistema de aire acondicionado que aliviaba el calor exterior junto con un equipo de ambientación y sonido que hacía una gran diferencia en el trayecto. Lo más excéntrico y el punto de atención era el mini bar.

Alice presionó el botón del intercomunicador para darle las instrucciones a su conductor para llegar a la residencia Makino.

_-Mientras tanto, les ofrezco alguna bebida. Ustedes pidan._

_-Un refresco de naranja está bien para mí._

_-Yo sólo agua, por favor._

_-De acuerdo Juri, aquí está tu Fanta. Rika, aquí tienes el agua. Yo tomaré un té helado._

_-Tienes un gusto muy… llamativo._

_-Gracias por el cumplido, Rika. Generalmente prefiero algo más discreto como un BMW, pero hoy varié._

_-¡Aquí dentro me siento como una Idol! ¡Casi como una estrella de cine! ¡Oh, Dios! Siento que estoy soñando._

El comentario de Juri contagió su diversión a sus compañeras. El clima tan agradable y el ambiente más relajado las impulsó a quitarse los sacos y soltarse el cabello. Viajar así era toda una experiencia placentera; una experiencia que deseaban se repitiera más de una vez, sin que con ello se mal acostumbraran. Tal vez fueron muy deprisa, pero la química entre esas chicas surgió inesperada y fluyó naturalmente. Aún no podían las Tamers considerar a la amable e indiferente Alice como su nueva amiga, pero estaba en proceso de serlo. Juri se dio la oportunidad de conocerla desde un punto diferente a Rika, la cual aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y respuestas por obtener.

_-Aquí es, puedes estacionarte _–indicó la joven misteriosa a su empleado-

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de la familia de la pelirroja.

_-Espérame aquí. Te llamaré si te necesito. _–Ordenó antes de descender del vehículo e ingresar en la residencia-

Alice, por su condición de extranjera, hubo de imitar viendo las conductas para ingresar a la residencia. Siguiendo la misma norma que rige a los japoneses cuando ingresan a un lugar, se quitó sus zapatos y los dejó en dirección a la puerta para facilitar su salida. Rika rápidamente le proporcionó un par de pantuflas, gesto que agradeció.

Se escucharon pasos provenientes desde el interior. Pronto descubrieron a su dueño:

_-Hola, Rika. Hola, Juri, tanto tiempo si verte _–saludó la amable mujer-

_-Hola, abuela._

_-Hola, señora Seiko. Me alegra verla de nuevo._

_-Abuela, te presento a Alice McCoy, es nuestra nueva compañera de clases._

_-Mucho gusto, señora Makino _–al saludar hizo una respetuosa reverencia-

_-Qué educada eres, Alice. No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Si eres amiga de Rika, con seguridad me agradas. Llámame Seiko. ¿Pero qué hacen quedándose aquí? Pasen, pasen. Siéntanse como en su casa. En un momento estará servida la comida._

_-Te ayudo, abuela._

_-No es necesario. La cocina es mi dominio. Tú lleva a tus amigas al lavabo para que se limpien y enseguida pasen al comedor. _

_-Ya escucharon._

Juri observó el genuino interés de Alice por la casa de Rika. Una combinación muy bien mimetizada entre lo tradicional y lo moderno.

_-Tu casa es muy bonita, Rika. Y tu abuela es muy amable._

_-Gracias, Alice. _

_-¿Dónde está tu madre? Qué falta de respeto cometeré si no me presento._

_-De viaje en Europa. No sé cuándo regrese, y por mi mejor. _

La rubia percibió un tono de rechazo en la voz de su anfitriona, pero una discreta señal de Juri le reveló que tal vez la realidad fuera menos tensa de lo que imaginaba.

Tras el necesario lavado de manos fueron directo al comedor, donde los platos ya estaba servidos.

_-¿Celebran algo en especial, señora?_

_-Sí, Juri. ¿Rika no te dijo?_

_-No, ¿qué?_

_-Hoy se cumplen cinco años de que conocí a Renamon, y mi abuela insistió en celebrarlo._

_-Y con razón; no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho._

_-No quería celebrarlo pues no tiene sentido hacerlo si el celebrado no está, comprendes._

_-Sí, comprendo. Pero los recuerdos es lo que ahora importa._

_-Eso es lo que le dije a Rika. Buen provecho a todas._

El menú incluía verduras diversas, arroz blanco, fideos y tiras de filete de pollo. Y como postre, un delicioso pastel.

_-Alice, platícame sobre ti. Quiero conocer a la nueva amiga de mi nieta._

_-Algunas cosas podrá contarle Rika más adelante, señora, pero principalmente… nos conocemos desde hace años._

_-¿Y por qué nunca te presentó?_

_-Porque nos conocimos en la batalla contra el D-Reaper y después desapareció, abuela._

_-Sobre qué pasó después no recuerdo. Crecí y viví mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos; mi abuelo Dolphin vive en Tokio desde hace décadas, y mis padres decidieron mudarse por asuntos de negocios. Fue así como regresé a Shinjuku._

_-¿También eres una Tamer?_

_-Lo fui, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tampoco recuerdo cómo fue que conocí a Dobermon. Lamento si es muy escueto mi relato._

_-No te preocupes. De poco a poco se conocen las personas. Las personas que dicen mucho generalmente divagan. _

_-Opino lo mismo. Me gustan las personas auténticas, no las que fingen ser alguien más._

_-Me gusta tu actitud, Alice. Cuando lo desees, eres bienvenida a esta casa. _

_-Muchas gracias, señora Seiko. Disfruté mucho su comida. Lamento tener que retirarme tan pronto, pero tengo asuntos pendientes._

_-En ese caso, llévate una rebanada de pastel. Acompáñenla, niñas. Fue un gusto conocerte, Alice. _

_-El placer es mío, señora Seiko. Hasta pronto._

"Sin duda, auténtica", pensó Seiko al verla retirarse.

_-Gracias por invitarme, Rika. _

_-A ti, Alice, por traernos. Nos vemos mañana._

_-Sí. Hasta mañana, Juri._

_-Claro. Nos vemos; no faltes._

_-No lo haré. Hasta luego._

El silencioso chófer cerró la puerta tras abordar su pasajera. Encendió el motor y arrancó en dirección a Waseba.

La chica degustó la rebanada del delicioso pastel de fresas al tiempo que tomó su laptop:

_-Segunda y tercera fases de la operación, finalizadas._

* * *

Hola a todos. Después de dos semanas sin tiempo libre y falta de inspiración, por fin logré concluir el octavo capítulo. Logré escribirlo largo, tal y como me gustan; considero que son los más aptos para las historias de duración indefinida. Esto apenas empieza.

Sin duda, en estas semanas repasé y revisé mi escrito y no le hallo nada qué corregir, excepto detalles ortográficos que a cualquiera nos pasa. También estuve investigando más bibliografía y volví a ver los episodios de la serie para recordar. Ahh, aquellos tiempos. Y un elemento que influirá en los futuros capítulos es el Fan Art. No adelanto más, quiero dejar la incertidumbre.

Ya se acercan las vacaciones y podré dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia. En el siguiente capítulo, habrá algunas sorpresas.


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. Esta historia no persigue ningún tipo de lucro, sólo diversión y homenajear tan emblemático anime.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Cada uno de los chicos se disgregó por diferentes rumbos. Henry acaparó la mayoría de los negocios especializados en tecnología y computación, tomando nota de sus precios; Takato fue de sitio en sitio de venta de videos; Ryo anduvo visitando los Butter Café y en más de uno solicitaban personal, y encontró también guapas turistas; y los inseparables Hirokazu y Kenta anduvieron de tienda en tienda buscando el dichoso manga que el último quería.

Dieron las doce y media, y se reunieron en la estación de Akihabara. Para aliviar el calor consumieron refrescos fríos. Hirokazu y Kenta aún no daban señales de aparecer, por lo cual comenzaron a preguntarse si se habrían perdido en la ciudad o metido en algún lío, posibilidades nada improbables tratándose de ambos. Por fin los divisaron entrando a la estación, y llamando mucho la atención a su alrededor con lo que parecía una discusión muy acalorada. Desde su posición, Ryo y compañía no entendían bien qué estaba pasando y mejor prefirieron esperar a que aquellos dos locos llegaran para saber qué ocurrió; pero también pensaron en simplemente dejarlos y fingir no conocerlos, por si acaso alguien reclamaba por el escándalo en vía pública, pero más pudo su curiosidad que cualquier otra alternativa.

_-Ya basta con ustedes dos _–impuso Henry demandante, actitud muy pocas veces empleada- _¿Quieren decirnos qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-¡Todo fue culpa de Hirokazu!_

_-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!_

_-¿Accidente? Sí, claro. Te diré qué es un accidente. Que rompieras las hojas de una revista fue un accidente, que las pagué con mí dinero fue un accidente _–el intelectual señaló con un evidente sarcasmo-. _Pero te diré lo que no fue un accidente. ¡Que por tu culpa nos hayan echado a patadas de la única tienda que tiene el manga que quiero y no podré comprar porque ya no me alcanza y además me vetaron por tu culpa!_

_-¡La culpa la tuvo ese anciano!_

_-¡Ahh! Eso no es todo. ¡Me debes un par de anteojos nuevos! _–estalló finalmente-

_-¿Yo por qué?_

_-¡Porque fuiste tú quien los rompió cayendo encima mío cuando el vendedor nos echó a la calle!_

Mostró sus lentes a sus amigos. El armazón quebrado en la montura con una patilla completamente despegada y la otra rota.

_-Bueno, al menos los cristales no están rotos _–señaló inoportunamente el travieso-

_-¡Cállate! No entendiste, ¿verdad?_

_-Kenta, no pasa nada, dame tus lentes y los pegaré con cinta._

_-¡Déjate de bromas, Hirokazu! ¡Esto no es gracioso!_

_-De acuerdo, pero tampoco tú…_

_-No me toques. Y cállate, no quiero hablar contigo._

_-Pero, Kenta, espera ¿a dónde vas?_

_-¡No te importa, y no me sigas! _

Henry, Takato y Ryo únicamente permanecieron como espectadores mudos ante la pelea verbal de los dos inseparables. No sólo mudos, también sorprendidos. No hicieron absolutamente nada cuando Kenta recriminó a Hirokazu, ni cuando el chico de las gafas tomó sus cosas y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

_-¿Ese era Kenta? Incluso a mi me asustó _–dijo Ryo rompiendo el incómodo silencio-

_-Kenta se pasa, no fue para tanto. Además no fue así como ocurrió. Sucedió que yo no rompí esas páginas, ya estaban despegadas y el viejo de la tienda nos quiso cobrar como si fuera nuevo._

_-¿Y qué más pasó? _–Takato dio pie a más detalle-

_-El tonto Kenta ya estaba por pagarle, yo me negué y le reclamé al viejo ladrón. Nos hicimos de palabra, le dije hasta lo que no y finalmente nos echó a patadas. No me fijé que había un escalón, tropecé y caí sobre Kenta._

_-Entonces sí rompiste sus lentes _–acusó Henry en una elucidación-

_-¡Sí! Eso lo entiendo, pero lo otro, por favor, sólo exageró._

_-No nos pareció así, Hirokazu _–argumentó Ryo- _Kenta estaba enojado, y muy enserio._

_-Exageró, nada más._

_-No comprendes _-nuevamente el Tamer legendario intervino-

_-¿Comprender qué?_

_-Nada, olvídalo. Sólo diré que la hiciste y grande _–concluyó frustrado y fastidiado-

_-No sólo eso _–agregó Henry- _Repasa toda la discusión y comprenderás. _

_-No hay nada qué comprender. Kenta sólo exageró y punto. ¡Yo me borro, estoy harto que siempre me regañen! _

_-Pero, Hirokazu…_

_-Déjalo _–Ryo detuvo a su mejor amigo- _Con esa actitud no gana nada. A ver cómo se las ingenia para salir de ésta._

_-Además, también está enojado, no escuchará razones ni consejos _–señaló Henry- _Marchémonos, también se nos hace tarde._

No hubo más por hacer en Akihabara que comprar los boletos de regreso a Shinjuku y tomar el tren más próximo a salir.

_-Estoy muy sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Kenta tan enojado _–afirmó Takato-

_-Ninguno de nosotros. Esos dos son extremos para llevarse. Y tú los conoces de más tiempo._

_-Lo sé, Henry, pero nunca habían reaccionado así. No es la primera vez que Hirokazu le rompe los lentes a Kenta, o que discuten entre ellos; pero como hace un momento, no._

_-Si no es la primera vez, entonces no tenemos de qué preocuparnos._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ryo? Son nuestros amigos._

_-No me malinterpretes. Henry entendió lo que quise decir, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Preocuparnos no sirve de nada, como tampoco mediar entre ellos. Dejemos que ellos mismos arreglen su conflicto._

_-No sólo fue por que presuntamente ocurrió en esa tienda, esto es algo más profundo, de actitudes _–argumentó el chico de mente analítica-

_-Entonces… alguien tiene qué darse cuenta de algo muy importante._

_-Así es, machín. Pero no servirá de nada si les decimos. Ellos deben descubrirlo._

_-Aún así, no me gusta que entre nosotros haya peleas ni discusiones. _

_-Los conflictos son inevitables, Takato _–afirmó Henry desde el pódium de su experiencia-_, forman parte de la vida, y nos ayudan a madurar._

_-Madurar _–el Tamer de los profundos ojos azules deletreó la palabra- _He ahí la clave. Diablos, Henry, empiezo a escucharme como tú._

Cómodamente sentados y con un agradable clima, el tren partió en dirección a Shinjuku. Los chicos olvidaron toda preocupación y empezaron a bromear.

-_Takato, ¿y tú cuándo?_-inquirió Ryo-

_-¿Cuándo qué?_

_-Ah, no finjas. Sabes bien de qué hablo._

_-No sé de qué hablas._

_-¿Cuándo vas a llegarle a Juri?_

_-¿Llegarle a su casa? En cuanto termine mi castigo._

_-Henry, por favor, interpreta para que entienda._

_-Quiere decir que cuándo le pedirás a Juri que te demuestre su amor._

_-Ah, eso. Ya les dije cómo fue _–respondió con orgullo-

Sí, respondió orgulloso de estar consciente del amor de la chica por él y respectivamente, pero no fue la respuesta adecuada a la pregunta con doble sentido de Ryo.

_-¡No te hagas el inocente, Takato! _–Reclamó exasperado el mayor- _Lo que quiero decir es cuándo le pedirás que se acueste contigo._

_-O mejor dicho _–señaló Henry- _que hagan el amor._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? _–un rabioso rubor le cubrió hasta las orejas-

_-Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible, Takato. Para nada. Todas las parejas lo hacen._

_-¿A eso te refieres cuando dices "diversión de adultos"?_

_-Exacto, machín. Rika ya no es una niña y yo soy un hombre; y tenemos otras necesidades. Y ustedes también._

_-Lo que quiere decir es que a cierta edad las hormonas se alborotan, entran en una revolución y entonces desarrollamos la atracción por el sexo opuesto, en la mayoría de los casos. Las personas se enamoran y…_

_-Henry, deja las clases de Biología para la escuela. La realidad es más sencilla, Takato. Seguro ya te pasó, pero no lo identificas._

_-Pero no todos tienen sexo con la persona que aman _–dijo el menor del equipo-

_-Cierto, pero no estamos hablando de sexo. _

_-¿Pero que no es por eso que estás con Rika?_

_-Estás muy equivocado. Cierto, Rika no es la primera, pero ella es especial ¿comprendes? _

Guardó silencio por algunos instantes para meditar su respuesta.

_-Es especial porque es ella misma._

_-Así es, machín. No sólo eso, Takato._ _Los momentos que vivimos son especiales, y nos preparan para otros más importantes._

_-Comienzo a entender. Gracias, amigos._

_-No agradezcas hasta que llegue "tu momento" _–aclaró con esa malicia natural de su personalidad- _¿Y tú, Henry? ¿Ya?_

_-No, lo admito. Nada aún. Primero tengo que tener novia, ¿no creen? Yo no quiero que mi primera vez sea con una desconocida._

_-Para freaks como tú, existe el chat… y el sexo cibernético._

_-Eres un maldito enfermo. _

Ryo ignoró esto último con una carcajada.

El tren finalmente llegó a Shinjuku. Superada la salida casi atropellada debido a la hora de mayor tráfico en toda la capital. Antes de abandonar la estación, el chico mayor les dijo que le esperaran mientras hacía una compra en la farmacia más cercana. Tardó más en decir que en hacer cuando regresó con sus amigos.

_-¿Estás enfermo?_

_-Para nada, Henry. Compré algo muy útil._

_-¿Una bebida energética?_

_-No, algo mucho mejor. Es más, te comparto algunos, Takato._

El menor no supo de qué hablaba hasta que Ryo puso en sus manos la mitad del contenido de su compra. Takato lo miró sin entenderlo por completo:

_-No me digas que no sabes qué son._

_-Sí lo sé, pero ¿para qué me das? ¿Para inflarlos o llenarlos con agua?_

_-No seas estúpido, Takato. Estos globos son para divertirse "a lo grande". Por cierto, ¿tu talla es la normal?_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

El Tamer legendario y el estoico Henry se partieron de risa. El primero les dejó ahí pues debía ir rápidamente a su casa para comer e ir al trabajo.

_-¿Me das la mitad de tu "regalo"?_

_-Claro, es más, tómalos todos. No los necesito._

_-Yo tampoco, por eso sólo quiero la mitad. Tú estás en más probabilidades de usarlos que yo._

_-No creo estar listo para dar ese paso con Juri. Sí fui atrevido esa noche en el parque, pero aún no para más._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Aunque soy el menos indicado para aconsejarte al respecto, lo único que puedo decirte es que lo platiquen, ya que deben desearlo ambos._

_-Lo haré cuando termine mi castigo. Qué bueno que es fin de semana _–de inmediato cambió de tema- _Tengo muchas ganas de dibujar y descansar._

_-¿Y tus sueños?_

_-Nada últimamente. Hablé con mis padres sobre cómo me siento sin Guilmon. Ya sabes que pronto se cumplirán cinco años de nuestra despedida._

_-Lo sé. El tiempo pasa muy rápido. También extraño mucho a Terriermon._

_-¿Crees que algún día volvamos a verlos?_

_-Sinceramente no. Desde que el Juggernaut fue activado, las puertas entre el Digimundo y nuestro mundo se cerraron para siempre. Eso fue lo último que mi padre me dijo al respecto. _

_-Yo no pierdo la esperanza de volverlos a ver _–señaló honestamente convencido-

_-La esperanza muere al último; pero yo no guardo ninguna al respecto. Me voy, tengo práctica de Judo a las cinco._

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos. _

El otrora líder siguió su camino por las calles conocidas hasta finalmente atravesar el umbral de su casa, justo a tiempo para la comida.

* * *

Juri llegó a casa después de casi dos horas en casa de su mejor amiga. Aún venía riéndose al recordar los relatos de Seiko sobre la infancia de Rika. Nunca imaginó que su ruda amiga fue una niña sensible, llorona, juguetona e increíblemente traviesa. Con esto su imagen de chica ruda se fue a la basura, no así su actitud, misma que le hizo guardar secreto de lo dicho durante la sobremesa o se arrepentiría. La pelirroja hablaba enserio; pero Juri confiaba en la discreción de su madrastra, a quien ayudó a limpiar los platos.

_-¿Y qué celebraron en su casa?_

_-Los cinco años que conoció a Renamon. No creo que la recuerdes, mamá, pero ella tenía cuerpo de mujer y la apariencia de un zorro de pelaje amarillo._

_-¿Existen Digimon machos y hembras?_

_-En apariencia, creo. Son programas y datos, pero se parecen mucho a nosotros._

_-¿Leomon y tú tuvieron algo en común?_

Su hijastra escurrió el último plato y lo secó antes de responder.

_-En actitud, tal vez. Él es… era muy valiente y decidido. No le gustaban las mentiras y era muy curioso y juguetón. Recuerdo cuando lo descubrí jugando con unas madejas de estambre, al verme fingió no saber lo que hacía y yo sólo pude reírme a carcajadas._

_-¿Fue cuando tu padre preguntó que te pasaba que no parabas de reír?_

_-¡Sí! Me costó mucho tranquilizarme. Desde entonces Leomon aparentó ser rudo y serio, pero sabía que a escondidas jugaba con mis madejas y mi títere de perro _–la sencillez de los recuerdos despertó en ella una melancólica alegría-

_-¿Aún lo extrañas?_

_-Igual que a mi verdadera madre. No te ofendas, pero…_

_-Despreocúpate, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija._

_-Lo sé. _

_-Hay algo que aún no entiendo. ¿Qué te pasó al regresar? Actuabas de un modo muy extraño._

La chica respiró profundamente antes de responder:

_-Después de que Beelzemon asesinó a Leomon frente a mis ojos, y antes de regresar a nuestro mundo, me alejé de todos y lo que pasó después no lo recuerdo. Takato y nuestros amigos dijeron que todos regresamos, y creo que no todos. Hasta este punto mis recuerdos son borrosos. Sólo recuerdo mejor un momento de aquellos años._

_-No entiendo._

_-Escúchame y comprenderás, mamá._

_-Si te es difícil mejor no lo digas. Veo que te es difícil hablar sobre ello._

_-No, quiero hacerlo _–puntualizó con firme decisión- _No hace mucho me di cuenta que todo ese tiempo_ _permanecí inconsciente mientras ese monstruo me mantuvo encerrada en su núcleo. Recuerdo el frío y la soledad, sentí mucha tristeza y quería morirme. Sí, quise morirme; pero por un momento reaccioné con la ayuda de Calumon y mis amigos que peleaban contra el D-Reaper para salvar al mundo. Pero dolía, me dolía mucho _–su mirada se humedeció y apretó sus puños- _Y todos mis traumas vinieron de golpe cuando Beelzemon…_

_-¿El mismo que asesinó a tu amigo?_

_-Sí. Beelzemon usó una técnica de Leomon para romper el Kernel. Me quedé paralizada y en mi interior sentí mucho odio por él… no, eso no fue lo que sentí. Fue una gran tristeza y miedo. Sí, fue por miedo que no tomé su mano para escapar. El núcleo volvió a cerrarse y el D-Reaper comenzó a manipular mis recuerdos más dolorosos, se burló de mí usando mi voz y se aprovechó de mi dolor y mi tristeza para aumentar su poder. La Juri a la que te refieres era ese monstruo, el que casi me mata._

_-¡No puedo creerlo!_

Su hijastra únicamente asintió en silencio mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

_-¿Qué más pasó?_

_-Me sumí en la desesperación e intenté suicidarme, pero Calumon me lo impidió y me insistió en luchar, que luchara como mis amigos lo hacían allá fuera, como Takato luchaba para rescatarme. Eso me hizo reaccionar, aunque el D-Reaper hizo su último intento para destruirme ahora que ya no le era útil. En mi desesperación, llamé a gritos a Takato. No sé qué hice o cómo pasó, pero poco a poco empecé a sentirme más fuerte, capaz de luchar y no darme por vencida. Créeme, mamá, cuando digo que en ese momento dejé de sentir miedo. Leomon se apareció para darme ánimos y entonces ya no dudé. No me explico aún _–su semblante, antes afligido, se fortaleció y reanimó al acercarse el clímax de sus memorias-, _pero un extraño poder rompió el núcleo de ese monstruo y lo debilitó. Pero antes ocurrió algo increíble._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Takato se transformó en un guerrero con armadura escarlata. Estaba rodeado por un resplandor dorado, y muchas alas le ayudaron a volar. No sé qué pasó después, ya que me desmayé. Cuando desperté, me descubrí en sus brazos y supe que habíamos triunfado. Guilmon y Calumon empezaron a festejar. En ese momento llegaron Rika y su ahora novio Ryo; y Henry, junto con los Digimon. No sabíamos cómo haríamos para salir de ese lugar cuando Hirokazu, Kenta y Suzie llegaron a rescatarnos. Y el resto ya lo saben papá y tú, y todos._

Al finalizar la narrativa, ambas mujeres permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, acompañándose.

_-Gracias por compartir conmigo, Juri._

_-A ti. Ahora me doy cuenta que aunque el destino sea incierto, nunca dejaré de luchar para enfrentarlo. Ya no le temo._

_-Sólo quiero saber algunos detalles: ¿Cómo conoces algunos detalles si estuviste encerrada?_

_ -Takato me contó lo ocurrido algunos meses después. _

_-¿Y qué pasó con Beelzemon?_

_-Sobrevivió al ataque del D-Reaper y también regresó al Digimundo, pero antes de hacerlo se disculpó conmigo y lo perdoné. Si alguna vez volvieran, me gustaría que él también regresara._

_-Juri, esa experiencia tan aterradora no se la deseo a nadie; pero creo que si no la hubieras vivido, no serías la chica que ahora eres. _

_-Yo también lo creo así. Siento que soy más fuerte. He cambiado, mamá. Aunque aún extraño a mi verdadera madre y a Leomon, aprendí a seguir adelante._

_-Es doloroso perder a un ser amado, ya que sentimos que una parte de nosotros se muere con ellos y con frecuencia se cierran a sentir para no experimentar de nuevo una pérdida…_

_-Ya comprendí, como le pasó a mi papá._

_-Así es, hija._

_-¡Papá! _–Se asustó al escuchar la grave y seria voz de su progenitor- _Perdona, no quise decir…_

_-Tranquilízate, y es verdad lo que dijiste. Eso fue lo que me pasó cuando murió tu madre. Me negué acercarme a otra persona, a quererlas para evitar otra pérdida; pero sólo con el tiempo y mucha paciencia y esfuerzo rehicimos nuestra vida._

_-Y fue cuando conociste a mamá._

_-Así es. Pero tuvo que ocurrir todo lo que contaste para quitarme esa inercia de mi persona. No deseo que algo así ocurra de nuevo, pero estoy de acuerdo con tu madre cuando digo que si no hubieras vivido aquella experiencia, no serías quien eres ahora._

_-Lo sé. Papá, cuando estuve prisionera dentro del D-Reaper me pareció escuchar tu voz._

_-Es cierto. Me acerqué a esa cosa contra toda advertencia. No me importó arriesgar mi vida con tal de salvarte._

La chica lo miro muy agradecida y en un impulso lo abrazó.

_-Algo más, ¿no fuiste tú quien me enseñó que no escuchara las conversaciones ajenas? _–Señaló con un dejo de malicia "la travesura"-

-_Sí, y lo admito. Perdón, pero no quise interrumpirlas. _

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer, nos diste un buen susto._

_-Lo siento, querida._

La chica subió a quitarse el uniforme, el cual hubo de colgar nuevamente para usarse mañana. Compartió la opinión de su mejor amiga, aunque ella pensaba que era de locos ir a la escuela en fin de semana. Deseó que nada extraordinario les afectara en el horario. Con una vez le parecía suficiente.

Mientras se vestía rememoró la conversación con su madrastra y que su padre concluyó de forma tan singular. Ella sentía y veía un cambio sin dejar de ser ella misma. Y otro aspecto, esto le permitió recordar los momentos agradables que vivió con Leomon.

Su ahora novio le había dicho que no perdiera la esperanza, que tal vez Leomon algún día regresaría. Admiraba esa fe, pero prefirió centrarse en su realidad por su propio bien. Aunque había momentos en que tomaba su D-Arc amarillo y presionaba los botones para encenderlo, sin resultado. Todavía permaneció activo un tiempo después de derrotar al D-Reaper, pero llevaba cinco años sin dar señal de actividad.

Siempre quiso tener una fotografía con su "Príncipe". Le pediría a Takato un retrato en cuanto terminara su castigo. Pero en ese momento se detuvo.

_-¿Para qué esperar?_

* * *

Cuando Henry cruzó la puerta de su departamento, se encontró con más zapatos de los habituales. Reconoció los de su mamá y los deportivos de Suzie, pero los dos pares restantes no. Dedujo de inmediato que había visitas.

_-Mamá, ya llegué._

_-Hola, Henry._

_-Lamento el retraso._

_-No fue mucho, pero tuvimos que comer sin ti._

_-Hay invitados._

_-De tu hermana. Son sus dos amigos de la primaria. Estoy muy segura que los conoces._

_-¿Quiénes son?_

_-Descúbrelo tú mismo._

Ante la motivación de su madre, el inteligente muchacho fue directo a la recámara de su hermana, aunque ya desde el pasillo escuchó el alboroto que tenía. Llamó a la puerta y la pre-adolescente le abrió la puerta:

_-¡Henry, hermano! Ya llegaste._

_-Sí. Y por lo visto te diviertes. Mamá me dijo que tienes invitados._

_-¡Sí, entra, entra!_

Descubrió frente al televisor, jugando con el Nintendo Wii, mejor dicho, casi destrozando los controles, a un par de rollizos niños que a gritos y mil y un movimientos evidenciaban su emoción.

-_Oigan, dejen de jugar un momento y preséntense con mi hermano pues tiene mala memoria._

_-¡Suzie, no digas eso!_

_-¿Entonces cómo no recuerdas a Ai y Makoto?_

Con la única mención de aquellos nombres recordó a un pequeño duende de piel morada con cara de arlequín, malicia de demonio y conducta digna de temer.

_-¿En verdad son ustedes? Vaya que han crecido. Nunca imaginé que fueran compañeros de Suzie._

_-No lo somos _–corrigió el mellizo de alborotado cabello- _Estamos en salones diferentes._

_-Pero somos buenos amigos. Comemos y jugamos juntos en el recreo _–completó la bonita gemela de coletas castañas-

_-¿No nos recuerdas? _

_-Discúlpame, Makoto. Han pasado cinco años y ustedes ya no son esos niñitos que conocí. Además dejé de verlos después de que Impmon y los demás se fueron._

_-Nosotros nunca nos fuimos. Nos hicimos amigos de Suzie en quinto grado _–informó Ai, más alta que su hermano por unos centímetros-

_-Debo prestar más atención, jeje _–reconoció apenado- _¿Y aún se pelean por los juguetes?_

_-No… bueno, no tanto, a veces _–dijo el casi niño- _Ai es quien más me pelea mis juguetes._

_-¡No es cierto, Makoto! ¡Tú a cada rato me quitas el control del televisor y el control del Wii!_

_-¡Tu siempre quieres estar adelante y no me dejas ver! ¡Y sólo ves programas de niñas!_

_-¡Oye, Makoto! ¡Cuidado, nosotras dos te ganamos!_

_-Suzie, no te entrometas._

_-¡Pues yo tengo a tu hermano mayor de mi lado y les gano! _

-_¡Yo no estoy de lado de nadie! Bien, me alegra volver a verlos, los dejo._

_-¿No te quedas a jugar con nosotros?_

_-Voy a comer, Makoto. Jugamos después que termine._

Salió a toda prisa de la recámara que los tres menores tenían de cabeza. Libre y solo, suspiró aliviado.

_-¿Qué tengo que los niños se me pegan? Si me quedo un momento más en ese lugar me destrozan como a su oso de felpa. Me agradan, pero son insufriblemente traviesos. Me alegra que Suzie no sea tan traviesa o me volvería loco. Vaya con esos mocosos._

El apodo impuesto por Impmon les sentaba muy bien.

Comió y cumplió su promesa de jugar con los pre-adolescentes. De tratarse de juegos con más exigencia física, no tendría la energía necesaria para la dura práctica a la cual se sometía en el dojo. Pero, analizándolo mejor, se dijo, el calentamiento previo sería casi innecesario.

* * *

Aunque el sol resplandecía con intensidad, en el interior de aquella gran habitación imperaban las penumbras que provocaban las cerradas y gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro. El calor se mantenía alejado con un poderoso sistema de enfriamiento que sería la envidia de cualquier edificio habitacional o laboral.

El silencio sólo lo interrumpía el sonido de las teclas de la laptop platinada que delicados dedos blancos presionaban. Alice, vestida de negro, con su mirada celeste fija en el brillante monitor, organizaba toda la información obtenida. Dos archivos voluminosos en bites de Rika y Juri respectivamente estaban abiertos y en constante actualización.

Su concentración fue rota por la silenciosa llegada de su conductor, quien fungía en ese instante como su mayordomo.

_-Gracias, no era necesario _–tomó el té que su empleado sirvió en una tasa de porcelana-

_-Esta bebida la mantendrá relajada mientras realiza su trabajo, señorita._

_-Relajada es lo que menos quiero estar. Tengo poco tiempo antes de que se inicie la cuarta fase de la operación y aún necesito los datos de la mayoría de los Tamers. Hasta ahora lo recabado es básico, pero no dice más._

_-Tenga paciencia, señorita. El Señor quiere eficiencia en los resultados, no le exige rapidez en las obras._

_-Tal vez él no, pero nosotros tenemos muy poco tiempo. Hasta ahora todo marcha bien, nada parece afectar la preparación e inicio de las últimas fases de la operación._

_-Confiemos que sea así. Y si es urgente conseguir esa información, envíeme a seguirlos._

_-No será necesario. Eres un excelente espía y gran guardián, pero no debemos levantar sospechas. _

_-¿Se refiere a la señorita Makino?_

_-Así es. Con ella debo ser más precavida, no puedo subestimarla. Pero incluso ella palidece ante Henry Wong._

_-A él lo conocemos mejor por las conexiones y contactos de su familia, en especial su padre._

_-Así es, pero todo será corroborado en cuanto entable contacto directo._

_-Parece que su interés por el joven Wong, y disculpará mi atrevimiento, señorita, es más personal que profesional._

_-Retírate, quiero estar sola. _

_-Le informaré cuando el Señor llame. Con su permiso, señorita._

Alice no respondió a la última frase de su mayordomo. Vio el reloj, aún disponía de tiempo suficiente antes de realizar su siguiente tarea. Dio un soplo suave y sorbió la humeante bebida.

* * *

Por fin llegó a su casa, aunque el trayecto desde Akihabara lo recorrió con rapidez por su enojo. Caminó bajo un sol abrazador, y estaba empapado de sudor. Saludó con parquedad a sus padres y atravesó el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y tiró su mochila a un rincón de la recámara, se sentó en su cama y tomó sus inservibles lentes para quitar los cristales antes de tirarlos a la basura.

Su madre lo llamó a comer, pero primero fue a refrescarse la cara. Caminó hasta el comedor impulsado por su inercia, en realidad no tenía hambre ni ganas de quedarse sentado y mucho menos hablar, por mucho que la conversación de sus padres fuera muy interesante y le preguntaran sobre cómo le fue en su día y con sus amigos. Esto último le hizo terminar de un solo trago la limonada y tomar su plato. Para no dar pie a explicaciones sobre su conducta, se limitó únicamente a decir: "Gracias por la comida". Sus padres le miraron con extrañeza, y el chico lanzó un escueto "¿Qué?" Y se retiró.

En su ordenada y limpia recámara pudo por fin entregarse a lo que sentía y que, sin embargo, no comprendía. Por más que se devanara los sesos aquello escapaba de su gran intelecto. Todo aquello hacía que el dolor de cabeza que arrastraba desde Akihabara fuera incrementando, parecía que el cráneo le estallaría. Tomó un par de aspirinas con un vaso de agua y espero que la sensación desagradable desapareciera, aunque sabía que las pastillas no aliviarían su tensión ni su estado emocional.

En una palabra, estalló. Tanto tiempo reprimiéndose y evadiendo finalmente rebasaron sus límites y aquella situación fue sólo el detonante para lo inevitable que tenía mucho tiempo latente. Pero lo más incómodo y que le hacía rechinar los dientes era precisamente sentirse así. Odiaba sentir esa incomodidad, experimentar la frustración y no tener suficiente tolerancia. ¡Pero qué va! Ser amigo de Hirokazu requería tener grandes dosis de paciencia y muchísima tolerancia a la frustración y ni se diga una gran capacidad de adaptación ante sus locuras, aunque lo ocurrido puso en duda los verdaderos niveles de sus aptitudes.

Repasando sus años de amistad con aquél travieso se dio cuenta que en escasos y poco importantes momentos había expresado su enojo como hace unos momentos. No era la primera vez que Hirokazu le rompía las gafas o hacía alguna travesura y ambos terminaban en problemas. Ante tales situaciones optó por volverse su cómplice. Aquella actitud traviesa y extroversión le gustaban, no así su propia timidez que le restaba seguridad en sí mismo.

Desde que tenía memoria, y por el hecho de ser casi vecinos, siempre fueron muy unidos. Hirokazu le defendía de los bravucones en el preescolar y en la primaria, hasta que llegó un momento en que Kenta afrontó a esos abusivos y fue como dejaron de molestarlo. Con este acto aumentó su seguridad, pero en actitud continuó siendo muy exigente consigo mismo, lo que hacía que su mejor amigo le dijera que mandara todo al diablo y relajarse, tener un pasatiempo que no fuera estar frente a los libros por horas y horas. Tal insistencia surtió efecto y así se interesó por los duelos de digicartas y los digimon. No pudo pasar por alto sus vivencias, emociones y peligros en el digimundo, donde por fin vio hecho realidad su deseo de convertirse en Tamer por una breve pero memorable etapa. Siempre tendría presente al pequeño y simpático Marineangemon, amigo de pocas palabras a quien en principio rechazó.

Kenta recordaba su adolescencia como un periodo lleno de incertidumbre y posibilidades. Pero aquello no venía al caso, de acuerdo consigo mismo. Aquí lo importante fue analizar su amistad con el revoltoso e inmaduro Hirokazu, si lo comparaba con él. Fácil de darse cuenta era que son muy diferentes, y el reciente incidente lo dejaba muy en claro. Ponía de manifiesto el grado de responsabilidad y la actitud de su mejor amigo ante los asuntos pequeños y grandes. Pero ¿realmente lo era? ¿Continuaría llamándolo así? Y la pregunta más importante ¿su amistad tenía futuro? Hacerse esas preguntas le incomodaba y hacía sentir mal.

El problema de los privilegiados con una mente brillante es que no saben reconocer y mucho menos verdaderamente comprender, excepto intelectualmente.

* * *

Con sus padres trabajando, Hirokazu tuvo el control. Pasaba horas solo por la anterior situación. Siendo hijo único y sin nadie a su cuidado, podía divertirse y hacer a sus anchas, al menos hasta que uno de sus padres llegara, y su madre lo hacía con frecuencia. Por ella tenía la consideración de cuando terminaba de comer limpiaba, no siempre, los platos; y mantenía la casa limpia, no así su recámara. Su esforzada madre optó por dejarla tal como su hijo la tenía y su estricto padre se había cansado de regañarlo debido a esto.

Y así, podía andar en calzoncillos por su hogar y en su recámara. Disfrutaba de conexión a Internet y se entretenía por horas jugando en línea y haciendo nuevos amigos. Con todos los que charlaba contaba su odisea en el digimundo y su experiencia como Tamer, pero nadie le creía y todos le tomaban a loco, lo que le enfurecía, pues sabía que era verdad. Sus berrinches eran realmente escandalosos. Reclamaba que cómo era posible que negaran la existencia de los digimons y que creyeran en platillos voladores y hombrecitos verdes…

Cuando se aburría de teclear e insistir, practicaba su segundo pasatiempo: tocar guitarra acústica. Sus padres pagaron las lecciones con el objetivo que enfocara su interés en algo más propio de su edad y dejara por la paz un juego de niños como las digicartas, lo que desde luego no sucedió. Y sin quererlo, alimentaron su fantasía de convertirse en guitarrista de rock.

Podía tocar y tocar por largos periodos sin cansarse, practicando, y también expresando lo que sentía rasgando las cuerdas. Sus padres sabían que cuando tocaba saltando sobre la cama es que estaba alegre; tocando notas pausadas y suaves, estaba en paz. Raspando hasta al punto de romper las cuerdas sin duda expresaban enojo y excitación. En esta ocasión fluía del ritmo pausado al estridente.

Maldijo su suerte y maldijo al viejo amargado de la tienda que lo sacó a patadas con su mejor amigo, a quien también mandó al diablo. Esta vez sí se había pasado de exagerado, se decía el travieso. ¿Todo por una revista? ¿Enojado porque le rompió las gafas? No era la primera ocasión que las rompía por accidente, y resaltó la palabra. En el preescolar, recordó, que lo salvó de una pareja de abusivos que le quitaron sus preciosos lentes. Le hacía reír el recordar sus caras lacrimosas y su reacción tan patética al irse corriendo para acusarlo con sus mamás. Al levantar del suelo al pequeño Kenta –más "llenito" y cachetón que ahora- pisó las gafas… Fue así como desde entonces se volvieron inseparables, además vivían a escasas calles uno del otro. Con el tiempo se hicieron muy unidos y juntos hicieron travesuras, jugaron al escondite, con las figuras de acción, a los quemados; su juego emblemático y sus experiencias como Tamers.

La adolescencia les permitió descubrir cosas nuevas e interesantes. Lo que decían los mayores y los más precoces parecía ser cierto. Curioso y convencedor, probaron y se dejaron llevar.

La primera persona en escucharlo tocar la guitarra, más mal que bien, fue Kenta. La adolescencia los hizo más unidos, en ocasiones favorable y a veces no tanto.

Qué recuerdos aquellos, dijo el travieso para sí en la soledad de su habitación. Pero todo aquello se vio empañado por lo sucedido horas atrás. Hacía muecas y gestos de rechazo de sólo pensarlo, y las cuerdas volvieron a estremecerse cuando descargó su enojo.

Le insistió que todo fue un accidente y que podía resolverse, pero Kenta podía ser muy terco y obstinado, bien lo sabía… ¿o tal vez había algo que ignorara? Reclamó que su ídolo no lo apoyara y maldijo a Henry y su tendencia a "yo lo sé todo" que le hacían cuestionarse y poner en tela de juicio lo ocurrido y reflexionar. ¡Él no era así! Seguía su instinto, hacía las cosas tal y como quería, decía lo que pensaba sin importar si se metía en problemas o hería sensibilidades; pero reflexionar no iba con su estilo ni le gustaba. Para él todo estaba claro respecto a Kenta y su actitud nada amistosa e inmadura. Se lo diría apenas lo viera el lunes.

No lo admitiría, pero le dolió cuando el chico menor le dijo que le dejara solo y no lo siguiera.

La foto donde posaron junto con sus amigos digitales descansaba en un pequeño buró. La giró para no verla en todo el fin de semana.

* * *

Saludos a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, dejen o no dejen comentarios. Después de un merecido periodo de vacaciones estoy aquí de regreso.

Releí mi trabajo y estoy satisfecho con su desarrollo, pero me di cuenta de algunas cosas que pasé por alto y que son cruciales. Leyendo se darán cuenta de qué hablo.

Los capítulos son largos, espero seguir así. No puedo garantizar nada para el próximo, un verdadero escritor no lo hace. Me hago responsable de cumplirlo. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome para escribir el siguiente; no sólo vivo de la escritura.

Sin más, les invito a leer, disfrutar y dejar un comentario constructivo. Nos leemos en algún momento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. Esta historia no persigue ningún lucro, sólo es un homenaje.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Contenido erótico.**

**Capítulo 10 **

Takato pasó las horas que siguieron a la comida platicando con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido en la estación de Akihabara, y se sorprendieron por la tensión entre los dos primeros amigos de su hijo, a quienes se atrevían a calificar de inseparables. Fue también momentos en los cuales aprovechó Mie para recortar el cabello del chico, respetando el largo que éste quería tener.

Serían en breve las seis de la tarde y se acercaba la hora en la cual más personas llegaban a la panadería para comprar las piezas recién salidas del horno. Desde hacía horas que moldeaba y horneaba junto con sus padres. Hasta la hora de cierre estaba garantizado el suministro y venta de panes recién horneados. Vecinos y demás habitantes de la calle venían siempre a surtirse, y con el tiempo la panadería se hizo de fama en Shinjuku. Numerosos clientes sugirieron a Takehiro abrir una sucursal en el distrito más próximo, lo que representaría una oportunidad de incrementar sus ganancias y atraer más clientes. La clave de su éxito no era únicamente el producto, sino la calidad y atención que brindaban; aquello hacía que todo aquél que viniera se fuera satisfecho y con una posibilidad de volver.

En días como estos, con el flujo de gente yendo y viniendo, Takato ayudaba tanto en la cocina como en el mostrador, pero la caja era dominio exclusivo de sus padres.

Aunque gustaba ayudar en el negocio familiar que algún día heredaría, su pasión era el dibujar. Su sueño más reciente aún permanecía en su memoria y temía que si dejaba pasar más tiempo se confundirían detalles, perdiendo sentido. Menos mal que el fin de semana podía desvelarse y levantarse tarde, dedicando así más tiempo a su arte.

Terminó de ajustar el tiempo para el horneado cuando su celular vibró. Se emocionó al descubrir quién le llamaba:

_-¡Hola, Juri!_

_-Hola, Takato._

_-¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas… molesta._

_-Sí. Tenía planeado pedir a mi papá el día libre, pero de último momento su socio no pudo asistir y mi mamá fue a visitar a mi abuela. Así que hoy de nuevo trabajo toda la noche._

_-Te comprendo. Yo también estoy ocupado hasta el cierre. Es día de mucha venta y tengo que ayudar en la cocina amasando y horneando._

_-Bueno, pero tú no tienes que ir mañana a la escuela a reponer clases _–respondió fastidiada, completamente opuesta a su anterior actitud-

_-¿Y por qué vas a reponer clases? _

_-Así es en esta escuela. Por clases no vistas debemos ir los sábados a reponerlas. El miércoles hubo una reunión de maestros y tuvimos tres horas libres, las de mañana. ¡Ah! Y llegó una alumna nueva. Se llama Alice, y no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Asegura que ayudó a Rika y a ustedes cuando estaban luchando contra el D-Reaper. _

El chico permaneció en silencio.

_-¿La compañera del Digimon que nos dio el poder digital?_

_-Sí, la misma. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora es nuestra compañera y es una chica muy popular._

_-Ya lo creo. _

_-Pero eso y más quiero contarte cuando nos veamos. Ya sabes que la próxima semana se cumplen los primeros cinco años…_

_-Sí, cinco años de que regresaron al digimundo. También tengo mucho que platicarte. Hirokazu y Kenta pelearon._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ellos dos? ¿Los novios?_-no pudo evitar reírse-

_-Juri, es enserio. ¿Qué tal si dejan de hablarse y…?_

_-Takato, eso nadie lo sabe. Eso ya es problema de ellos. _

_-Aún así, no me gusta que haya problemas entre nosotros._

_-No puedes evitarlo. Algo realmente serio debió provocar su pelea y sólo ellos dos pueden arreglarlo._

_-Henry y Ryo dijeron algo muy parecido. Juri, no quiero colgar, pero…_

_-Lo sé, yo tampoco. _

_-Hablamos mañana más temprano y…_

_-¿Nos vemos a escondidas de nuevo? _–Sugirió con travesura-

_-No, no quiero estar castigado de por vida, jeje._

_-Sólo bromeo. De acuerdo, espero tu llamada. Y yo que tú me fijaría en el horno. Bye._

La sola mención le hizo girarse con prisa y apagarlo apenas un par de minutos después de concluir el tiempo de cocción, porque de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

La noche sería larga, y la espera para su arte mucho más.

* * *

Henry llegó puntual a su clase de Tai Chi. El ejercicio constante y las prácticas de defensa personal le permitían concentrar su mente en un mundo completamente diferente al mundo frío y mecánico de la Informática.

Las clases consistían en realizar por media hora ejercicios de calentamiento y de respiración; después, repaso de las lecciones ya aprendidas y demostración de nuevas técnicas, para posteriormente realizar los ejercicios hasta la conclusión de la sesión. Henry permanecía más tiempo en el dojo meditando y relajándose, aliviando toda tensión por sus responsabilidades asumidas con abierta aceptación, casi impropias para un adolescente común, pero Henry no lo era y no lo quería. Le gustaba ser dedicado y disciplinado, esforzado y siempre perseverante. Si podía elaborar un plan libre de errores, perfecto; con seguridad su día y el resto de su vida, se decía, seguirían esa pauta. Y en caso de cometerlos, lo que no le gustaba, aprender.

Alguien le observaba en silencio y proximidad. Un viejo conocido, casi un integrante de su familia; alguien que sabía que interrumpir la meditación no era prudente, así que se sentó en la misma posición de flor de loto junto al chico y espero a que éste concluyera, y señal inequívoca era la apertura de sus ojos.

_-Cho-sensei._

_-Hola, Henry. ¿Cansado?_

_-Sí. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo sentado?_

_-No tanto como tú. _

_-Honestamente, estaba a punto de dormirme _–su reconocimiento relajó el ambiente y discípulo y maestro rieron- _Aún no logro meditar como usted._

_-Meditar como yo _–reiteró-

_-Sí, hice la misma posición, los mismos ejercicios de respiración y permanecí en silencio, como en otras ocasiones._

_-Henry, las técnicas efectivamente son las que mencionas, pero ¿eso es meditar?_

El chico experto permaneció en silencio. Nuevamente experimentó esa incomodidad al ignorar la respuesta.

_-Buenas son las técnicas, Henry. Nada mal para empezar y avanzar, pero no son más que medios._

_-Entonces, no fue meditación._

_-Tú dices que no meditaste._

_-Eso no fue una pregunta, sensei. _

_-Y tú afirmaste, Henry. _

_-Meditar es mucho más que esto._

_-Es una actitud que va de la mano con la libertad y el equilibrio de los opuestos._

_-Aún tengo entonces mucho por aprender. _

_-Ya lo hemos platicado muchas veces, Henry. Lo que yo no te enseñe, lo asumirás allá fuera. Tú encontrarás el medio._

_-Quiero que llegue el momento, pero sé que todo a su tiempo. Nada ocurre antes ni después, pero quiero que ocurra._

Al erguirse para romper el entumecimiento, Henry escuchó el rugir de su estómago.

_-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?_

_-Gracias, sensei._

_-De acuerdo. Bien, vamos a mi cocina._

Durante la cena, Henry platicó con su maestro.

_-Hace tiempo que no los visito. ¿Tus padres cómo están?_

_-Ocupados, viajando constantemente. Con trabajo. Pero están bien._

_-¿Y Suzie?_

_-Creciendo. Pronto será una adolescente, y sigue siendo una criatura inocente que le gusta jugar y no preocuparse por el mañana._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-No me quejo. Me gusta lo que hago y me siento feliz, aunque…_

_-Aunque…_

_-Comparto el sentimiento de Takato, ¿lo recuerdas, sensei? –_Afirmó- _Él extraña mucho a su compañero Digimon, y yo también extraño a Terriermon. Siempre decía "Moumantai" No te preocupes. Deseo volverlo a ver, pero sé que es imposible._

_-Tú crees que es imposible._

_-No lo sé, pero no espero que ocurra un milagro. No espero nada. _

_-Entonces, Moumantai._

La forma en que Cho-sensei reflejó a su discípulo el mantra le recordó al pequeño con forma de conejo. Henry sólo pudo reírse y respirar aliviado.

Una hora después se retiró del hogar de su maestro, quien siempre estaba allí para escucharlo. Caminó hasta su departamento, y experimentó nuevamente esa sensación de Deja-vú al notar un par de zapatos extra, aunque esta vez más grandes y oscuros.

_-Hola, ya llegué._

_-Henry, hola. Estamos en la sala, ven._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchó la voz de su padre, y se alegró por ello.

_-Papá, llegaste antes de lo esperado._

_-Sí. Concluimos a tiempo los planes de la agenda. Llegas de entrenar._

_-Así es. Cho-sensei les saluda y pregunta cuándo puede venir a visitarnos._

_-Él sabe que cuando lo deseé. Es parte de la familia _–respondió su madre-

-_Cuando entré descubrí otro par de zapatos. Hoy es día de visitas._

_-Pertenecen a mi socio, estoy seguro que lo conoces._

_-Suenas como mamá cuando en la tarde. Me reencontré con Ai y Makoto en el cuarto de Suzie._

_-Entonces hoy volverás a ver una vieja cara._

_-Soy mucho más joven que tú, Wong._

A sus espaldas se escuchó la réplica. Henry de inmediato supo quién visitaba su hogar.

_-¡Buenas noches, señor Yamaki!_

_-Hola, Henry. Tus padres están en lo cierto cuando dicen que has crecido. Casi me rebasas._

_-No diga eso. ¿Cómo está? Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo._

_-Muy ocupado. Tu padre y yo somos socios y junto con los demás integrantes del Equipo Salvaje trabajamos en conjunto con los comités de Informática y Seguridad de los Estados Unidos. Pero eso no es nada comparado con una familia._

_-¿Se casó?_

_-No, pero vivo con Reika desde hace muchos años. _

_-Lo había olvidado. ¿Ella cómo está?_

_-Muy bien. Cuidándose, está embarazada._

_-¿Qué? Yamaki, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarnos esta buena noticia? _–Reclamó el padre del Tamer a su "amigo"-

_-Porque queremos asegurarnos que llegue a buen término. Apenas va por su primer trimestre y está muy "especial" _–esbozó una sonrisa irónica- _Usted, señora, sabe a qué me refiero._

_-Claro. Los antojos, nuestro ánimo muy cambiante, la sensibilidad propia de una mujer que lleva en su interior una pequeña vida, que nuestros cuerpos cambian y muchas cosas que ustedes los hombres no comprenden._

_-Pero que soportamos _–aseguró su esposo- _Es mentira, querida. Pero me alegra que Suzie sea nuestra última hija._

_-¿Y si te dijera que estoy embarazada de nuevo?_

_-¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Demandaré a ese médico! ¡Haré demoler ese hospital! _–Expresó indignado y asustado- _¡Se supone que la vasectomía es irreversible! ¡A mí edad pareceré un abuelo y no un padre!_

Mayumi y su hijo rieron a más no poder su infantil reacción. Yamaki hacía esfuerzos por contenerse, pero risas poco disimuladas escapaban de vez en cuando.

_-Tao, tranquilízate, te dará un infarto si no te controlas._

_-Yamaki, si tu mujer te dijera lo mismo después de once años harías lo mismo que yo._

_-Exageras._

_-No es el único que lo cree, señor Yamaki._

_-Tu hijo es quien lo dijo, no yo _–consultó la hora en su carísimo Rolex- _Tengo que irme. Reika me espera para cenar y además, tengo que buscar una panadería abierta a esta hora de la noche. Antojos._

_-Vaya a la casa de Takato, sus padres tienen una panadería._

_-¿Crees que esté abierta a esta hora?_

_-Totalmente. Es viernes y cierra a la medianoche. Aún es temprano y llegará a tiempo._

_-Tomo el dato. Mayumi, Henry, mucho gusto verlos de nuevo. Wong, te veo el lunes._

_-De acuerdo. ¡Y felicidades! _

_-Gracias. Sólo que quede entre nosotros. Ella quiere tenerlo en secreto _–dijo antes de ajustar sus lentes negros- _Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches._

El enigmático y estoico hombre salió de la residencia Wong en dirección a la Panadería que sólo una vez visitó y cuyos productos le dejaron muy satisfecho.

_-Es tiempo de visitar a quien alguna vez envidié._

* * *

Y el abrir y cerrar compulsivo de su mechero metálico se escuchó al ritmo de sus pasos.

_-Ya es tarde _–dijo la impetuosa pelirroja-

_-Apenas son las ocho y media, Rika. _

_-Quedamos de acuerdo en una hora y él no cumple. Eso me molesta, abuela._

_-Un caballero se toma la libertad de llegar tarde a su compromiso sólo para que el momento sea más intenso._

_-¿Ryo un caballero? Buena broma, abuela. _

_-Si tú lo dices, pero incluso chicos como Ryo llevan a un caballero y a un rebelde sin causa _–la amable ama de casa sólo sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su nieta- _Anda, deja que termine de cepillar tu cabello. Estarás lista para cuando llegue._

_-Mañana._

El cepillado terminó al faltar quince minutos para las nueve, y del galán ni su sombra. Rika ahogó un suspiro cuando la campanilla del exterior anunció a un recién llegado. Seiko fue rápido a abrir y así dio tiempo a su nieta de terminar de arreglarse.

_-Buenas noches, señora Seiko._

_-Muy buenas noches, Ryo. Adelante, pasa, Rika ya viene._

_-No se preocupe, esperaré todo lo necesario. Usted sabe cómo es Rika _–rió y la señora le hizo segunda-

_-¡¿Quieren dejar de hablar a mis espaldas? –_Se escuchó desde el pasillo-

Y como si quisiera abreviar la tortura, la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia. Su imagen atrevida enfatizó su personalidad dura, agregándole feminidad y seducción, completamente diferente a su estilo, lo que atrajo como si de un imán se tratara las miradas y la atención del chico, aunque esta última podía deberse al equipaje que la pelirroja cargaba:

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_-Cuídense mucho, muchachos. _

_-Gracias, abuela. Llego después de la escuela._

_-Despreocúpate por eso. Diviértanse._

_-Hasta luego, señora Seiko._

Y hasta que se alejaron varias calles, la solícita abuela les despidió en la entrada de su casa.

En silencio continuaron caminado y jugando con las miradas que de vez en cuando se topaban. Mientras ella le esquivaba, él le sostenía.

_-Si hubieras llegado un minuto más tarde, Ryo, te dejo plantado. _

_-Bien, perdóname la vida _–expresó con sarcasmo-, _pero tenía una buena razón._

_-¿Bañarte?_

_-Esa es una. Bien, quiero saber algo ¿Por qué dijiste: "llego después de la escuela"? Mañana es sábado. _

_-Gracias por recordármelo. Mañana tengo que ir a reponer clases._

_-Qué fastidio. Me alegra que no sea mi caso. Por eso llevas maletas._

Sin esperar ni decir absolutamente nada, Ryo tomó el elegante maletín para aliviar la carga de Rika.

_-Gracias._

_-De nada. Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? Tú dime y vamos._

_-Vayamos a cenar, conozco un lugar. _

Calles más adelante había una tienda ambulante de comida tradicional. Allí solía comprar su abuela la cena cuando no quería cocinar, todo por esa sazón a la antigua que tanto le gustaba, gusto que contagiara a su nieta y que pronto descubriera su intrépido novio. La elección demostró ser más que acertada; tal vez no fuera un restaurante ni una cena con velas, pero sí un lugar que favorecía la cercanía e intimidad a su manera.

_-Fue un buen lugar. Dale las gracias a tu abuela._

_- No tenías hambre _–expresó con ironía-

_-¡Vaya que no! _–Respondió con exagerada negación-_ Bien, ya cenamos. ¿Quieres hacer algo más?_

_-No lo sé. Sorpréndeme._

Le dio un reto, ¡cómo le fascinaban! y más tratándose de complacerla. Esta vez controló su ímpetu y pensó profundamente. Si fuera ella siendo ella, ¿a dónde iría? A la ciudad, ¿pero cómo divertirse? Y tuvo una brillante idea.

_-¡Ven, estamos a tiempo!_

_-¿Para qué?_

_-¡No preguntes, sólo ven!_

La tomó de la mano para apresurar el paso y subir al taxi que oportunamente pasó. Rika no pudo adivinar de qué manera la sorprendería su novio, pero de él podía esperarlo todo.

Tokio ofrecía tentadoras oportunidades de diversión y atrevimiento, era como estar dentro de un gran antro con sus luces de neón y saturado de letreros panorámicos, con ruido proveniente de todas partes como música. Por doquiera había lugares para divertirse y olvidar que existía el mundo. Muchísimos sitios bulliciosos y atractivos a los cuales había que visitar antes que se congestionaran. El sector de Roppongi era el epicentro de la vida nocturna, con sus enormes centros comerciales, rascacielos y antros. Y ninguna salida así estaría completa sin una visita a la Torre de Tokio, desde donde la panorámica era por demás fantástica. Rika fingió tener vértigo y se abrazó de su fuerte novio, quien la estrechó contra sí todo el tiempo que permanecieron en las alturas.

Sin un horario para regresar y sin padres desvelándose, la pareja tuvieron el tiempo y la noche a su favor. Aún se entretuvieron jugando en uno de los más visitados salones de arcade, compitiendo el uno contra el otro en un juego _Survival Horror_, pero ninguno parecía querer ceder y acabaron con un marcador empatado.

_-Diste buena batalla._

_-¡Rayos! estuve a un punto de superarte._

_-Admítelo, Rika, soy el mejor._

_-Eso está por verse._

Cerca había una máquina de Pump It Up y acababa el turno de un concursante que perdió ante quien sostenía el récord de la noche.

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Ya nadie quiere enfrentarme?_

_-Yo te reto._

No hubo quién no le prestara atención a la atractiva desconocida de amatista mirada e intimidante actitud.

_-Retrocede, esto no es para nenas._

Las burlas de aquellos sujetos la provocaron y sintió una ola de sangre en su interior. No dijo palabra alguna, sólo deslizó su tarjeta sobre el lector y tomó posición en la colorida plataforma.

_-Es hoy, no mañana._

La primera réplica de la noche hizo que el campeón también deslizara su tarjeta y seleccionó un remix.

_-Quien gane dos de tres, es la regla. Y yo siempre gano los dos primeros, nena._

Rika le ignoró olímpicamente y sólo siguió con su cuerpo y pies el ritmo y la secuencia de las flechas. No hizo uso de la barra para apoyarse y su ritmo armónico pronto elevó desde el inicio su puntaje y nivel de destreza.

Cerca le observaba Ryo, el retador de origen. Rika se giró para verlo con triunfo y le guiñó un ojo. El Tamer legendario sonrió de lado.

A los escasos tres minutos terminó el primer turno.

_-No estuvo mal para tu primer intento, nena._

_-¿Ya fue? Pensé que estábamos calentando._

La banda hizo sorna de su arrogante líder, ahora más serio que antes y un poco más defensivo.

Nuevamente escogió la pista, esta vez mucho más difícil, en un nivel moderado de dificultad y a mayor velocidad que la anterior. El marcador esta vez favoreció al tipo, aplaudido por los presentes.

_-Ríndete ahora, nena. Soy el mejor._

La pelirroja le miró fija y amenazante. Esta vez no le permitió escoger la última pista, que resultó ser la favorita: The Beethoven Virus.

Pronto los acordes con el melódico tono de los coros ecualizados y las gráficas computarizadas arrancaron. Los cuerpos y pies dieron pasos acelerados y peligrosamente salvajes. Los marcadores y puntajes oscilaban apenas por décimas. Sudor, exhalaciones y adrenalina; la veloz secuencia de flechas arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, centro, superior izquierda, inferior derecha, centro, derecha, superior derecha, inferior izquiera, centro… El todavía ganador se sostuvo de la barra para continuar, pero Rika siguió imperturbable, su cuerpo era uno con aquella melodía. El punto crítico llegó finalmente, y el rostro serio y malhumorado del genio de la música concluyó aquella competencia con Rika como la nueva ganadora. Los aplausos de los asistentes no se hicieron esperar.

Uno de la banda del destronado le quitó el emblema de invencible y se lo entregó a Rika ceremoniosamente fingido. Lo tomó y observó con desdén para después mirar con igual desprecio al sudoroso chico:

_-No necesito de un botón para saber que soy la mejor, pero gracias, nene._

Ahora las chanzas y bromas tuvieron objetivo contrario.

Ryo se acercó a su novia y en silencio admitió lo que ya era más que evidente, pero aquellas miradas tenían implícitas más que jactancia.

Tomaron un taxi que los dejó relativamente cerca del sector donde vivía Ryo.

_-¿Te sorprendí lo suficiente?_

_-Debo admitir que sí. Te luciste._

_-¿Te divertiste?_

_-Sí._

_-Eso es lo que importa._

El trayecto fue lo menos silente. Ryo contaba sus aventuras en la escuela y las contrastaba con lo que su novia decía.

_-Entonces llegó una chica nueva y dice que también fue una Tamer. Qué extraño._

_-Lo sé, pienso lo mismo. Es alguien muy extraña, pero no para temer._

_-Aún así debes tener cuidado. Tantos años, y aunque no la conocí, no confiaría en extraños._

_-Suenas como mi madre, Ryo._

_-Maldito Henry y su manera de hablar, es su culpa._

_-Déjalo, es el único de todos ustedes que tiene los pies sobre la tierra y no está loco como Hirokazu y Kenta, ni sueña despierto como Takato._

_-Por cierto, aquellos dos se pelearon._

_-¿Otra vez? _

_-Sí,Hirokazu hizo de las suyas y no se hizo responsable, pero en esta ocasión Kenta estalló porque de nuevo pagó los daños y se quedó sin gafas._

_-Pero a Kenta siempre se le rompen sus lentes y Hirokazu nunca toma nada enserio, ¿qué hay de diferente?_

_-Que el primero ahora no quiere hablar ni saber absolutamente nada del segundo y viceversa. Ambos se echan la culpa y no admiten nada. Es más, con esto queda más claro: Kenta prácticamente mandó al diablo a Hirokazu._

_-Vaya, eso sí que es interesante. Pero algo me dice que hay mucho más._

_-Tal vez que no compró su revista y no puede regresar a ese local._

_-No sólo es eso, sino algo más… no sé._

_-Ni yo. A ver cómo siguen las cosas en lunes. ¡Por cierto! La próxima semana…_

_-Lo sé, se cumplen cinco años de que ellos se fueron._

_-¿Ya cinco años? El tiempo pasa muy rápido. ¡Cómo extraño a Cyberdramon! Cuando te llamé estuve recordando mis aventuras en el digimundo. ¿Extrañas a tu compañera?_

_-Sí. Renamon fue mi primera y única amiga en ese entonces. No sé si alguna vez regresen, o regresen todos._

_-¿Te refieres a …?_

_-Sí, a Juri y Leomon. Ya no es el mismo duelo, pero aún se entristece cuando lo recuerda._

_-Lo superará, estoy seguro, pero nunca olvidará. Lo bueno y lo malo nunca se olvida. Y tampoco he olvidado que fue en el digimundo cuando nos reencontramos._

_-No te pedí que lo recordaras._

_-Admítelo, te alegró verme._

_-Sí, así tendría una oportunidad de revancha._

_-¡Ya supéralo! Te gané… de uno y de todos los modos._

_-Nunca._

_-Rika._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Alcánzame si puedes!_

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el chico ya había adelantado varios metros. La temperamental chica cayó en su juego. En breve le pisó los talones. Ryo entró primero al ascensor esperando dejarla fuera, pero Rika fue más rápida. Las puertas se cerraron.

Molesta por haber perdido una insignificante carrerita, se desquitó forcejeando con su compañero. Por un instante sus delicadas manos le dieron más fuerte, pero esto pronto se suavizó. La sujetó por los brazos y la acorraló. Ella le miró suspensa, después la sensación de su mirada amatista cambió a provocación y sensualidad. La sujeción se suavizó lo suficiente para abrazarse y besarse, primero con suave tacto, después, con ardiente pasión.

Ryo llevó a Rika a su departamento. Con prisas abrió la puerta y ya dentro, la pareja se dejó llevar por la creciente y ardiente pasión que despertó la provocación. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos que el extrañarse fue inevitable. La noche de verano era calurosa, pero el interior de la habitación lo era mucho más, y los gemidos, suspiros, caricias y húmedos besos no hacían más que incrementarlo. Intentaron aplacarlo con la desnudez, pero esto únicamente los hizo acercarse más y propagar el incendio del amor y la lujuria.

La oscuridad protegió a los amantes. Rika sintió que su rubor aumentaba con cada minuto, y sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrerla cuando Ryo, suave y sin prisas, la abrazó por detrás, sintiendo así su musculatura, el subir y bajar de su pecho inhalante, y su hombría. Las fuertes manos de su hombre acariciaron sus delicados hombros, bajaron por los brazos, ascendieron de nuevo para acariciar y tocar sus firmes senos. Se mordió los labios, la excitación le hacía gemir apenas audible para su experto novio, cuyas expertas manos volvieron a descender a la par que le besaba en el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, marcando sus zonas más sensibles. Deliciosas cosquillas seguidas por una potente explosión sintió cuando fue acariciada en su vientre.

Esto marcó el inicio de una noche de entrega de dos seres opuestos, casi en choque, pero cuyos mutuos sentimientos eran profundamente auténticos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Por fin, después de una espera más que larga estoy de regreso.

Ahora que concluí este capítulo me quedo sin palabras para antes del cierre. Y pensándolo mejor, no tengo nada más que agregar que la espera valió la pena. Sin más, aquí les dejo este capítulo, disfrútenlo.

Sus críticas constructivas y comentarios serán bienvenidos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, del cual tampoco sé cuándo estará listo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración: **Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. Esta historia sólo fue escrita como un homenaje y no persigue ningún lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Hacía una hora que concluyó la venta. Takato terminó enharinado y cansado. Pasada la medianoche estaba aún despierto. Barrió la tienda mientras sus padres limpiaban a profundidad la cocina. Cuando dejó la escoba siguió con el trapeador y fregó los pisos con un limpiador aromatizado hasta que quedaron relucientes.

Se detuvo para secarse el sudor con el manchado delantal amarillo. Junto a la mesa del mostrador había varias piezas sobrantes, todas aún calientes y en buenas condiciones. Con seguridad serían destinadas para el desayuno y no a merma.

_-Pero yo no quiero esperar al desayuno _–se dijo con sonriente malicia-

Miró hacia la cocina, asegurándose que sus padres estuviesen tan concentrados que no necesitaran salir. Sólo así tomó un bollo relleno de fresa y espolvoreado de azúcar. Se relamió los labios y un hilillo de baba se le escurrió antes de dar la primera mordida cuando escuchó que tocaron el timbre. Dio un brinco asustado, dejó la pieza donde estaba y fingió trapear, pero el timbre volvió a sonar y se acercó a la puerta.

_-Lo siento, ya está cerrado. Vuelva mañana._

Pero el hombre rubio no hizo caso del chico, antes bien volvió a tocar reclamando su atención. Takato exhaló fastidiado y determinado a no abrir.

_-¡Le dije que ya está cerrado!_

El sujeto le señaló su mechero plateado y al punto comenzó a abrirlo y cerrarlo compulsivamente. Takato no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse y abrir rápidamente la puerta.

_-¡Señor Yamaki! Disculpe, no lo reconocí._

_-Ya me di cuenta, Takato. Veo que llegué tarde._

_-¡Adelante, pase!_

Sus padres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron:

_-¿Qué sucede, Takato?_

_-Ya está cerrado, ¿para qué lo haces pasar?_

_-Perdón, pero a él no le puedo decir que no._

_-Buenas noches, señores. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

_-Ah, señor Yamaki. Qué sorpresa _–exclamó Mie limpiándose las manos enharinadas antes de saludar al recién llegado-

_-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? _–dijo Takehiro al saludarlo-

_-El pan. Henry Wong me dijo que abrirían hasta la medianoche y decidí venir. Pero creo que hoy cerraron antes._

_-Tuvimos un día fuerte _–se jactó con orgullo el cabeza de la familia- _No le dimos descanso hasta que vendimos todo._

_-Casi todo, papá._

_-Y es lo que quiero llevarme, si se puede._

_-Por supuesto. Anda, Takato –_apremió su madre- _Toma una bolsa y sirve al señor Yamaki lo que quiera llevarse._

_-Gracias, señores. Lamento interrumpir el cierre, pero hace días que Reika sólo merienda pan dulce y si llego con las manos vacías dormiré en el sofá._

Takato rió abiertamente de la suerte del Jefe de Hypnos, al igual que sus padres y Yamaki, cuyo sentido del humor les era prácticamente desconocido.

_-Sí, me llevo estas tres de chocolate._

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que vino a comprar, señor Yamaki._

_-Lo sé, Takato. Me disculpo por eso, el trabajo es absorbente. Mantener a raya cualquier amenaza virtual requiere estar disponible en cualquier momento, incluso en vacaciones. Me llevo aquella glaseada y… deja veo cuál otra._

_-También hace cinco años que nuestros amigos se fueron _–dijo con tristeza-

-_Desde entonces, el sistema Shaggai ha permanecido estable. Sé que no es lo que esperabas escuchar, pero nuestros registros no indican que se hayan abierto puertas entre nuestro mundo y el Digimundo. ¡Ah! Me llevo esa de fresa._

_-¿¡Qué! No, esa pieza no porque…_

_-Sabes que no puedes quedarte con las piezas sobrantes _–recordó su padre-

_-Pero es que…_

_-Takato, no nos lleves la contraria. Dale la pieza._

_-Sí, mamá _–maldijo para sus adentros y lamentó tan deliciosa pérdida. Ni modo, su estómago no tendría un bocadillo antes de dormir- ¿_Alguna otra más, señor Yamaki?_

_-Ya con estas son suficientes. Debí decirlo antes, pero has crecido, Takato, aunque creo que por dentro sigues siendo un niño._

_-Todos dicen eso, jejeje. ¿Vendrá con frecuencia?_

_-Eso espero__._

Takehiro hizo el conteo de las piezas y calculó con rapidez el precio total. Yamaki pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y firmó el recibo.

_-Gracias por venir._

_-A ustedes por dejarme entrar _–tomó la pieza de fresa y la degustó con placer- _Como la primera vez que vine, muy delicioso. Gracias, hasta pronto. Estamos en contacto._

_-Hasta pronto._

Con esta venta de último momento se acabó todo el pan sobrante. Al conteo inicial y el resultado que obtuviesen adicionarían la ganancia de hace unos momentos.

Takato tuvo sensaciones ambivalentes de este reencuentro con Yamaki. Alegría por ver nuevamente a quien hizo posible el traslado del mundo humano al Digimundo. Sorpresa, jamás previó que sucediera y que le saludara tan amable e incluso que bromeara; concebía a Yamaki como una piedra emocional. Y molestia frustrante.

_-Maldito Yamaki. Sé que lo hizo adrede. Me quitó el pan que quería. Ahh, ya ni modo. _

Sólo suspiró sin poder aliviar su frustración, animado aún más sus ganas de terminar lo antes posible para bañarse e irse a dormir. Sus ganas de dibujar esperarían al amanecer.

Tras concluir y dejar todo limpio y reluciente, pasó al interior.

_-Papá, mamá, ya terminé. ¿Les ayudo en algo más? _–no pudo evitar el bostezar-

-_Sí, acomoda los utensilios en los estantes y ya después puedes retirarte a dormir. _

_-Gracias, mamá._

Nuevamente bostezó, pero hizo a un lado esa imperiosa necesidad de dormir mientras hacía sus labores, eso sí, a mayor velocidad que si estuviese horneando pan.

Pudo compartir la molestia de Juri, pero al menos ella trabajaba en la caja y no acarreaba costales de harina ni cosas por el estilo, aunque en esencia era el mismo fastidio. Menos mal que él no tenía ningún programa de clases especiales los fines de semana, eso habría sido el colmo.

Nada más terminó y deseó las buenas noches a sus dedicados padres, el chico salió con prisa en dirección al cuarto de baño, pues le urgía remojarse y limpiarse antes de acostarse y tener un sueño reparador. Corrió hacia su cuarto secándose y vistiendo mudas limpias. Las ropas del día fueron a dar al cesto para lavado junto con los uniformes. Y rayando la una de la madrugada se acostó.

Con las luces apagadas la relajación se propició mucho mejor. Cerró los ojos y no se resistió al abrazo de Morfeo, olvidando todo y a todos.

* * *

En la lujosa mansión imperaba la penumbra y el frío. Sería una casa abandonada de no ser por la presencia de Alice, aún tecleando su laptop y bebiendo el té que media hora antes su sirviente trajo. Aún estaba caliente y humeante.

El mayordomo de mirada profunda y vigilante entró en la habitación:

_-Señorita, El Señor le ordena acudir a su presencia._

Siguió en silencio al hombre por los pasillos menos transitados de la silente mansión hasta una sala apartada. Sin hacer el menor ruido, el mayordomo cerró la puerta. La habitación de la reunión era menos amplia que el resto de las habitaciones, con un decorado ausente, sin más tecnología que el sistema de enfriamiento y la electricidad necesaria para la gran pantalla de plasma fijada a la pared frontal.

_-Habla, mi Señor. Te escucho._

Alice habló al vacío, arrodillada, casi postrada en un rito de veneración. Por segundos hubo un profundo silencio… sólo silencio, hasta que la pantalla prendió, y su potencia ni siquiera la hizo pestañear. Sólo en ese momento su acompañante se postró rostro en tierra.

_-Mi Señor._

_-Reporta los avances de la misión que te fue asignada _–la voz metálica provino de la pantalla, pero no había ni siquiera una silueta, únicamente interferencia-

_-Primera, segunda y tercera fases de la operación "Infiltración" concluidas. Es__tablecido contacto con dos Tamers de desempeño más destacado. Recuerdos, conversaciones y experiencias relevantes se han archivado tras previo análisis. _

_-¿Cómo prosigue el proceso de recolección de la información del resto de los integrantes?_

_-Lenta, mi Señor, pero se acerca una fecha simbólica y la usaré a nuestro favor para alcanzar finalmente el cierre de esta primera operación._

_-¿Alguna sospecha?_

_-Rika Makino. Ella es muy inquisitiva y no confía completamente en las personas, pero he sido muy cuidadosa._

_-¿Sabes qué hacer si ocurriese?_

_-Se procederá siempre de acuerdo a las órdenes que Usted impartió durante mi adiestramiento._

_-¿Las defensas y barreras que los humanos impusieron continúan intactas?_

_-Sí, de acuerdo con lo que he averiguado. Sus sistemas de seguimiento y protección no detectaron mi momento de ingreso ni tampoco el cierre del portal._

_-Reporta presencia de enemigos._

_-Ninguna, mi Señor._

_-Muy bien. Todo está marchando conforme a lo establecido. _

_-Si Usted lo ordena, aceleraré todo para efectuar la fase final en este mundo._

_-__No apresures los acontecimientos. Todo debe ocurrir tal como fue establecido desde tiempo inmemorial. _

_-¿Pero ellos tienen aún tiempo? ¿Aún tenemos tiempo? _–espetó preocupada-

_-Deberán esperar hasta que la revelación sea dada en plenitud. Sólo hasta entonces, mientras tanto, son para ustedes tiempos de prueba, paciencia y perseverancia._

_-Entiendo, mi Señor._

_-Comprendo tu preocupación, pero debes entender que incluso la tribulación forma parte del Gran Diseño. Es un ciclo, y como tal debe cumplirse._

_-Lo comprendo, Mi Señor. Perdona mi falta de fe._

_-Confío en ti para llevar a cabo esta importante misión que determinará la existencia de todo un universo. Mi poder se queda contigo._

_-¿Cuándo volveré a escucharte?_

_-Muy pronto, muy pronto. Cambio y fuera._

Alice quedó en silencio, escuchando la molesta interferencia.

* * *

Takato despertó con una tremenda sed, y fue a aliviarla con un gran vaso de agua fría. Cuidó de no hacer ruido yendo y viniendo. Regresó a su cuarto con pasos suaves y aún adormilado, tanteando en la oscuridad, pero un fugaz destello le hizo detenerse y mirar si había dejado alguna luz prendida. Ignoró el asunto y siguió caminando hasta topar con su puerta, y a través de la casi transparente tela se coló nuevamente la luz. Alarmado, la descorrió y entró dispuesto a todo. Su ímpetu e imprudente valentía se esfumaron cuando descubrió frente a sí aquella figura ya vista anteriormente. La misma altura, la misma fuerte complexión, el manto negro que no permitía sondear en su interior, y la luz, antes blanca, ahora en rojo escarlata. Se frotó los ojos y se pellizcó. Tal vez aún soñaba y debía despertar. No era posible que el ser de sus sueños estuviese allí, en su habitación.

_-Esto no es un sueño. Soy real. He estado esperándote, Gran Soñador._

La aclaración fue dicha con aquél tono cálido y paternal que disipó sus miedos, al igual que como hacían sus padres en las noches tormentosas.

_-¿Cómo es posible? Esto no puede estar pasando._

_-Pero es un hecho. Ya debes despertar y comprender el significado de los sueños. _

_-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?_

_-Ven conmigo y te responderé. Sígueme._

No tenía otra opción. Temió que sus padres despertasen y que entrando se llevasen el susto de sus vidas.

_-De acuerdo._

Takato hizo caso omiso de su temor y obedeció al individuo más oscuro que la noche más cerrada. Ya estaba completamente despierto y consciente de lo que ocurría cuando vio al individuo atravesar la pared de su cuarto. Se preguntó cómo demonios haría aquello si no era un fantasma ni su pared era una estructura similar a las del Digimundo. Tentado por la curiosidad tocó la dura pared, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir su nueva composición acuosa. Introdujo el brazo y éste se fusionó con el portal. Retrocedió, cerró los ojos y se lanzó corriendo al extraño umbral por el cual fue cayendo hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo.

_-¿Estás bien?_

La pregunta provino del ser que lo ayudó a levantarse. Un poco adolorido y ligeramente mareado se irguió. Se sacudió la tierra y el polvo para después mirar directamente a su interlocutor y averiguar qué diablos ocurría.

_-En breve comprenderás._

Su curiosidad le hizo observar el lugar donde se encontró al caer. Había arbustos y árboles, sin duda era un parque, los juegos estaban a varios metros a la distancia. Pero le era muy familiar, muy especial. Su atención se turbó por breves instantes al ver caminar al ser hacia un cubículo de concreto que definitivamente conocía: el refugio de Guilmon.

Un apremio más de su acompañante le hizo salir de su distracción. Takato pronto le alcanzó dentro del cubículo que permanecía sin cambios significativos. Las mismas paredes y el piso de tierra, con ese gran agujero que su amigo dinosaurio cavó y por el cual, bien recordaba, días después de la despedida vio un portal que sin duda conducía al Digimundo, el mismo que ahora veía. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Miró al extraño sujeto que le invitó a atravesar juntos el umbral de la información.

La luz que lo encegueció cedió en intensidad. No tuvo miedo. El lugar le era muy conocido. La misma bóveda donde tuvo sus dos primeras visiones.

_-Todo cuanto observes y escuches a continuación guardarás como testimonio _–indicó-_ Hoy ocurre la tercera revelación._

Atravesaron un nuevo portal. Takato le siguió muy de cerca. Un destello al ras del filo del oscuro manto le hizo desviar su mirada y casi tropezar. Tras salvar los últimos escalones escuchó con nitidez el peso de las pisadas de su acompañante. Aquél ser, pensó el imaginativo chico, no era un fantasma.

Tras pasar la puerta, ésta desapareció. Takato observó el paisaje en el cual se encontró. Todo era negro, gráfico y virtual, incluida la arquitectura. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver partía una grande y ancha explanada geométrica rodeada por dos filas paralelas de columnatas oscuras. La forma inició recta y terminó en semicírculo.

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-Este es el atrio del santuario. Aquí marca el inicio de todo. _

_-¿Qué inicio?_

_-El inicio de la nueva gran aventura._

Continuó observando la impresionante explanada al tiempo que ascendía las escalinatas que terminaron en una extensa superficie cristalina que se formó a sus pies a una velocidad sorprendente. Hizo un nuevo descubrimiento. Topó con una figura etérea, traslúcida entre el negro del espacio, y de su aparente fragilidad emanaba un gran poder.

_-Revélale el significado._

La orden impartida tuvo un timbre femenino, nada semejante a la voz metálica de su primer sueño. A la figura misteriosa rodeaban las mismas nueve estrellas de su segundo sueño, el cual vino a la memoria como si de una colisión se tratara.

_-¿Recuerdas qué dije al respecto de las nueve estrellas?_

_-Son poderes, son seres, son personas._

_-Efectivamente, pero son mucho más que eso. Presta toda tu atención, abre tu mente y guarda en tu espíritu su significado. _

La primera estrella se separó del grupo.

_-Esta estrella simboliza la virtud de la Sabiduría. A quien posee esta estrella van dirigidas estas palabras: "Tu dedicación, intelecto y esfuerzo son elogiables, sin embargo, la verdadera sabiduría radica en la búsqueda constante y en la realidad siempre presente de cometer errores, y la posibilidad de obtener comprensión de éstos sin temor a la vergüenza. Discierne más allá de las apariencias, ya que el verdadero saber no conoce las limitaciones del cuerpo ni del tiempo". _

Una segunda estrella se unió a su compañera.

_-Esta estrella simboliza la virtud de la Fortaleza. A quien posee esta estrella ha de decirse: "Son loables tu determinación y__ tu firmeza en tus convicciones. No te rindes antes las adversidades y eres quien primero las combate, pero olvidas con frecuencia que no estás sola, cedes al impulso de la ira, no confías en nadie y niegas algo mucho más valioso; si reconocieras esto, tu fuerza sería incomparable. Cuando te des cuenta de la realidad y asumas tu debilidad, todo será diferente"._

Una tercera lumbrera partió de la constelación para formar una nueva con sus compañeras.

_-Esta estrella simboliza la virtud del Valor. A quien posee esta estrella habrás de decirle: "La prudencia y el equilibrio son la esencia del verdadero coraje, que sabe reconocer sus temores y aceptarlos antes que enfrentarlos. Recuerda que el verdadero valor trasciende el campo de batalla. Lucha con todo tu ser para alcanzar la verdadera valentía. Lucha con tu alma antes que con tu cuerpo, dejando incluso que el ataque te traspase"._

La cuarta estrella fue rauda y veloz hasta unirse con sus semejantes, pero primero hizo una serie de veloces maromas.

_-Esta estrella inquieta simboliza la virtud de la Generosidad. Este es su mensaje: "Han quedado atrás el egoísmo y la envidia que antes los separaba. La verdadera generosidad da lo que tiene, no lo que le sobra. Mira más allá de sí misma y da a cada quien sin excederse. No espera una ocasión, actúa en el momento"._

La quinta estrella fue a integrarse con sus iguales, impulsada como por un resorte.

_-Esta estrella es el símbolo de la virtud de la Responsabilidad. A quien la posee va dirigido este mensaje: "Admirable es tu actitud inquebrantable ante cualquier situación, sabes dar ánimos a los demás y no abandonas cuando la adversidad pasa, pero tienes algo en contra tuya y es que has demeritado cada una de las bendiciones que a ti han sido d__adas. No llevas sobre ti más de lo que puedes cargar y ya te sientes abrumado. Quieres recibir pero no haces algo para merecer. ¡Reacciona! Toma conciencia, date cuenta y toma enserio esta advertencia, o todo aquello que más aprecias te será quitado"._

Takato sintió la severidad en el mensaje dictado. Al mismo tiempo, con pasos suaves e inseguros, una sexta estrella se posó junto a las demás.

_-La siguiente estrella simboliza la virtud de la Humildad. A quien es su poseedor va dirigido este mensaje: "Duele mucho verte tan abatido y preocupado por aquello que no entiendes, pese a ser muy inteligente; esa es tu cualidad, pero también tu debilidad. Crees saberlo todo, pero sólo te jacta__s. Dices comprender, pero no es verdad y lo sabes, por eso te enojas. La verdadera humildad ninguna relación tiene con la humillación ni el olvidarte de ti mismo. Considera incluso esta negatividad como una señal para tu despertar"._

La séptima estrella jugó con sus pares y tomó su lugar entre estas.

_-Ella es la virtud de la Inocencia. A su poseedor dirás lo siguiente: "Está iniciando tu formación, pero a tu tierna edad ya comprendiste. Escucha a quien posee la sabiduría porque ha sido probado, y ayúdalo cuando se enrede en sus propias palabras"._

El mensaje fue verdaderamente concreto, casi escueto, pero más que entendible.

La octava estrella fue directa y sin rodeos a ocupar su puesto con las demás.

_-He aquí la estrella que representa la virtud de la Esperanza. A su poseedor expresarás: "Te levantaste a pesar de haber sido golpeado por el dolor. Aunque te abrumo la desesperación no te rendiste. En tu debilidad encontraste la fuerza que te permitió renacer. Por eso has merecido, aunque todavía queda una última prueba por superar. Aférrate a tu esperanza cuando todo parezca perdido__ y triunfarás"._

El ser hizo silencio. Takato, en su interior, le agradeció que así lo hiciera. Recibió mucha información de un solo golpe. De un momento a otro se convirtió en mensajero.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que la última estrella se alejó de la figura etérea y fue directamente a posarse frente a los ojos del chico. Al tenerla tan cerca experimentó una sensación muy agradable, muy familiar.

_-Dime qué significa esta estrella._

_-Esta estrella es el símbolo de la virtud de la Justicia._

La visión continuó. La figura delicada y traslúcida, con sus brazos extendidos hacia el firmamento, sus vestiduras blancas ondeando, dándoles la espalda para observar un gran orbe sobre una altísima columna. La rodeaban doce tronos, todos ocupados, excepto uno. Sus ocupantes también brillaban, sus volúmenes eran más sólidos y traían puestas coronas de oro.

_-¡VENGAN!_

La orden dada por la misteriosa mujer provocó un eco al que respondieron poderosos rugidos que cimbraron los alrededores. Takato se asustó, jamás en toda su vida había escuchado algo tan atronador como aquello. Su atención se centró en buscar el origen de tal estallido; y gran sorpresa se llevó, ya que cuatro poderosos seres llegaron a la zona sagrada. La primera bestia, una gigantesca tortuga con un enorme árbol sobre su caparazón, llegó con pasos lentos y tan poderosos que provocaron maremotos. La segunda bestia, el fénix, surgió de un remolino de fuego y surcó los aires con sus seis poderosas alas ardientes. La tercera bestia, un dragón azul, estremeció los cielos con sus potentes relámpagos. Tan grande era que cubrió el espacio sobre la zona sagrada. Y la última bestia, un portentoso tigre blanco con colmillos y garras de acero, vino corriendo, y sus pisadas estremecieron todo y a todos. Takato no pudo menos que reconocer, con gran asombro, a los dioses guardianes del Digimundo.

Las cuatro Bestias sagradas se posaron al norte, sur, este y oeste respectivamente. Y con sus vidas y alientos no cesaban de repetir los himnos de gloria y alabanza a quien la esfera lumínica sobre la columna representa. Cada vez que las bestias honran, glorifican y agradecen, los once asistentes y la convocante se arrodillan ante el orbe, adorando a quien simboliza, con las cabezas humilladas y sin coronas diciendo:

"_¡NO PARA NOSOTROS! ¡NADA PARA NOSOTROS, SEÑOR, SI NO A TI TODO EL HONOR Y EL PODER! ¡POR TI TODO ES Y EXISTE! ¡TUYOS SON LA GLORIA Y LA ALABANZA AYER, HOY Y SIEMPRE!"_

Un estallido de luz proveniente de la esfera cubrió los alrededores, cegando a Takato quien no resistió el embate. Volvió en sí en un lapso del que no tuvo consciencia.

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue todo eso? _

_-Lo que viste es lo que es._

_-¡Déjate de rodeos y dime qué fue todo eso!_

_-Has sido testigo de la liturgia con la cual nosotros honramos a quien nos creó. A Él devolvemos todo, porque con Él tenemos todo._

_-¿Quién es Él?_

_-Nuestro Dios. _

_-¿Y los otros? Sé quienes son las Bestias sagradas, ¿pero quiénes son los demás? _

_-A todos ellos verás de nuevo durante esta revelación. Por ahora, es preciso que conozcas otras cosas._

_-Lo que quiero saber en este momento es_ _¿Dónde estoy? _

_-En el Digimundo._

_-¿Qué quieres de mí? _

_-Ya lo sabes._

_-¿Y quién eres tú? _–Espetó ansioso y directo por deshacerse de esa duda-

El ser escuchó al demandante Tamer que no cambiaría su decisión de averiguar su identidad. Con parsimonia tomó el filo del capuchón y jaló del manto sobre sus hombros, revelando su verdadero aspecto. Takato miró asombrado al Digimon revelado: alto y fuerte, cubierto por una elegante armadura de diseño antiguo y aspecto occidental. El filo metálico en sus pies correspondía a sus botas. Sus manos las cubrían pesados guanteletes. El yelmo que le protegía la cabeza sólo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos verdes, parecía estar ceñido por una corona de alas membranosas y una larga crin rematándolo. De sus anchos hombros brindados caía una capa roja que le hacía ver muy heroico.

_-¡Eres un Digimon! ¡¿Acaso eres...?_

_-No te adelantes. No soy quien crees que soy._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? _–Su entusiasmo se mermó al escuchar la corrección, y se mezcló con la incertidumbre surgida a raíz de las últimas palabras-

_-Yo soy Medieval Dukemon._

_-Te pareces a Gallantmon._

_-Íntimamente._

A su mente cada vez más abrumada por la información obtenida de aquella visión vinieron confusas imágenes de las historias que sus padres le contaron cuando niño sobre caballeros valientes que peleaban contra dragones y monstruos malignos, salvando reinos y enamorando princesas.

_-Los cuentos de hoy son una pobre semblanza de los pasados tiempos de gloria._

_-¡¿P__uedes leer mi mente? _–un rubor cubrió sus mejillas-

_-Tranquilízate _–fue imposible verlo, pero Medieval sonrió al chico bajo su yelmo- _En este espacio, las fronteras de la mente se desvanecen. Mientras tú y yo permanezcamos aquí, nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos se acercan mutuamente._

_-¿Eres como Gallantmon?_

_-Ya te lo dije. Hay aún mucho por ver, pero todas tus preguntas serán respondidas. Prosigamos entonces, Gran Soñador._

Medieval indicó a Takato guardar silencio y seguirlo en aquél espacio dimensional aparentemente amorfo e infinito, pero con cada paso dado sufría una transformación.

_-Dime a quiénes van dirigidos los mensajes de las nueve estrellas._

_-Tú sabes a quienes._

_-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. ¿Cómo entregaré este mensaje si no los conozco?_

_-Si no los conocieras, no serías portavoz de esta revelación. _

_-¿Cuándo hablaré de esto?_

_-No antes ni después del momento indicado._

_-¿Cómo sé que esto no es un engaño? _

_-Averígualo contrastando todo lo que estás viendo. Relaciona cada una de las palabras dichas con lo que sucede. Descubre la verdad detrás de los sueños. Y sobre todo, no te apresures _–finalizó contundente-

Takato sintió nuevamente ese Deja Vú y la de pena coloreó sus mejillas. Se sintió un niño pequeño regañado por sus padres.

_-Me recuerdas tanto a alguien que aprecié. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí. Vamos, aún hay mucho por ver y tienes mucho qué aprender. Yo te acompañaré._

Nuevamente se encontraron en la gran explanada. El orbe sobre la columna ya no estaba, únicamente permanecían los once entronizados.

_-¿Por qué sé que son doce, pero uno está vacío?_

_-Porque efectivamente fueron doce sus ocupantes, pero uno partió hace eternidades. Dos también se fueron y sólo quedaron nueve._

_-¿Ellos son los portadores de las estrellas?_

_-No. Ningún vínculo los une con las estrellas ni sus mensajes._

_-¿Son Digimons?_

_-Sí._

_-Los doce… ¿volverán a sentarse juntos?_

_-Los dos originales pueden, pero el primero ya no puede regresar. Ya no puedo regresar. _

_-¿Fuiste uno de ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

_-Fui, pero morí. Y ellos SON. Contémplalos y escúchalos._

Los once ocupantes, presentes dos en apariencia, se levantaron de sus asientos y proclamaron a viva voz:

_-¡VEN CON NOSOTROS, OH TÚ, EL PRIMERO ENTRE TUS IGUALES! ¡VEN A RESTAURAR NUESTRA UNIDAD! ¡OH SEÑOR, ENVÍALO A NOSOTROS PARA OCUPAR EL LUGAR QUE MERECE DESDE LA ETERNIDAD! _

El clamor y la súplica no respondida cimbraron el espíritu del joven Tamer, que lloró amargamente. Medieval puso su poderosa diestra sobre su hombro y le dijo:

_-Cesa tu llanto, no sufras más. El lugar abandonado está destinado a ocuparse. Muy pronto mi sucesor aparecerá, tomará mi lugar y la unidad será restablecida. _

_-¡Dime quién es tu heredero! ¡No importa dónde esté ni quién sea, lo encontraré y traeré! ¡Dime!_

Medieval se admiró de la decisión del muchacho en quien estaba depositando una gran responsabilidad como mensajero, y ahora quería asumir la búsqueda del heredero perdido.

_-Ya se reveló una vez. En él reside la virtud de la Justicia, con la cual guiará a las demás virtudes y a sus poseedores en la gran aventura hacia su destino._

_-¿Cuándo aparecerá?_

_-Cuando Él lo quiera. Su regreso hará realidad la profecía del Digimundo._

_-¿Qué profecía?_

_-Sobre ésta debe guardarse silencio por un tiempo, mientras tanto, para los fieles es tiempo de lucha y perseverancia. Para los que dormimos es tiempo de espera._

_-¿Algo va a suceder?_

El caballero guardó silencio. Takato se sintió enojado al no poder arrancarle una sola palabra, el más mínimo indicio que confirmase sus temores.

A los ocupantes sucedió una multitud de Digimons de muchas especies. Todos ellos estaban demacrados, sucios y con muchas heridas sin sanar.

_-Todos estos forman parte de los que duermen _–dijo con gravedad-

_-Si duermen se recuperarán, ¿verdad?_– manifestó muy preocupado al ver sus lamentables estados-

_-Nuestro sueño_–corrigió lacónicamente el guerrero carmesí-_es el sueño de la muerte. _

La expresión de sus rostros aterrorizó al Tamer, y su grito de protesta le hizo taparse los oídos en un inútil intento.

_-__¡HASTA CUÁNDO! ¿¡HASTA CUÁNDO? ¿HASTA CUÁNDO NOS HARÁS JUSTICIA Y TOMARÁS VENGANZA? ¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO PERMANECEREMOS EN ESTA AGONÍA?_

Takato se compadeció de todos aquellos Digimons y sintió una profunda rabia hacia quien se atrevió a cometer tal atrocidad. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Postrado, sumido en la pena y la tristeza, golpeó el suelo con sus puños hasta el punto del dolor, pero no le importó.

Un suave viento se dejó sentir en aquél lugar. Aún de rodillas, por el rabillo del ojo vio el filo de una casi transparente túnica. Era la sacerdotisa, que con lentitud extendió sus brazos hacia la multitud y les habló:

_-Él no ignora__ el sufrimiento de cada uno de ustedes. El clamor de su sangre llegó a donde Él está. Ya enjuició y pronto dictará sentencia. Por favor, tengan un poco más de paciencia. Aún debe aumentar el número de sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, vuelvan a dormir y que nada perturbe su paz, porque ya está cerca su liberación. _

Las criaturas digitales desaparecieron. Medieval permaneció junto a la sacerdotisa. Ambos se aproximaron a Takato, quien aún lloraba.

_-Ya no necesito saber más. Sé que algo muy__ grave está pasando en el Digimundo aunque ustedes no lo digan._

_-Eres de espíritu ágil, Tamer –_pronunció la sacerdotisa- _Pero el motivo de estas visiones no es atormentarte._

_-Hemos procedido así _–agregó Medieval- _por voluntad suya. Si estás aquí es porque Él lo quiere._

_-¿Y acaso su dios no puede evitar que más inocentes mueran? ¡Contéstenme! -_Siguió llorando por el terrible destino de los que habrían de morir-

_-Esto no es querido por Él, Tamer; pero esto es parte de nuestro destino. Incluso nosotros _–se señaló a sí misma- _padeceremos antes de nuestra liberación._

_-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos? _–se secó las lágrimas mientras se erguía-

_-Por ahora sólo te encargarás de entregar los mensajes de las estrellas a sus portadores_–manifestó la sacerdotisa- _Aún no llega la hora de hacer más _–expresó contundente-

_-Incluso, Gran Soñador…_

_-Mi nombre es Takato _–interrumpió con seriedad-

_-Incluso, Takato, lo que viste y escuchaste antes y después de los mensajes habrás de mantenerlo en secreto._

_-¿Por qué? Los elegidos tienen derecho. ¡Así entenderán y vendrán! ¡Sabrán que el Digimundo corre gran peligro!_

_-No. Si esta revelación llegase a caer en manos de nuestros enemigos, las consecuencias serán desastrosas para nuestro mundo y el tuyo. ¡Por eso únicamente puedes revelar los mensajes! ¡Todo lo demás tienes prohibido mencionar! _–Ordenó son severidad el caballero al preocupado Tamer-

_-Entonces, ¿no podré dejar testimonio?_

_-Lo harás, pero tendrás que ser muy discreto. Nadie puede saberlo. Es preciso que así sea _–indicó la sacerdotisa-

_-¿Tú quién eres? ¿También eres un __Digimon?_

_-Yo soy su enviada _–respondió con su voz suave- _Y nos encontraremos. _

Tras revelarse, desapareció.

_-Ya es hora de que regreses a tu mundo._

_-¿Qué pasará contigo y con ella? ¿Y con los habitantes del Digimundo?_

_-Yo ya estoy muerto. Ella estará bien. No te preocupes. Somos fuertes y valientes. Lucharemos. _

_-¿Volveré a verte?_

_-Mientras dure esta situación y hasta que todo deba ocurrir._

_-Te prometo que daré los mensajes y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar a tu heredero. ¡Te lo prometo!_

_-Sé que lo harás. Lo sé, más de lo que tú crees. No estás solo, Él te acompaña y yo estaré contigo._

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse. A su espalda se abrió un portal luminoso al cual fue empujado por Medieval. Cuando se recuperó del impacto se descubrió nuevamente en el refugio de Guilmon. Aún estaba oscuro. Tuvo que correr rápido hasta su casa, cuidando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido al trepar por el balcón. De ser descubierto ninguna excusa valdría. Estaba cansado, y apenas se acostó quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Bastante lejos, alguien no durmió. Faltando algunas horas para el amanecer y no mostraba la menor señal de desvelo. Alice miraba por la ventana de su habitación el cielo aún oscuro donde una luna apenas creciente hacía su descenso para ocultarse. Su celeste mirada se veía nublada, su semblante aún más serio y su respiración pausada. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies; y se abrazó a si misma. No se percató cuando su mayordomo abrió la puerta de su habitación y le preguntó susurrando:

_-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? _

_-No pude dormir. Decidí levantarme._

_-Aún falta para que amanezca. Le prepararé algo para que…_

_-Nada que beba o tome me quitará esta preocupación. No dejo de pensar en…_

_-¿En qué, Alice?_

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

_-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me llamas por mi nombre. _

_-Desde que recuperé mi consciencia sé quién eres y sé quién soy. _

_-Lamento haberte involucrado en esto. No tenías por qué seguirme y, sin embargo, aquí estás._

_-Donde estés allí estaré. Es mi misión y es lo que quiero. _

_-Que tú estés aquí me ayuda a no sentirme tan sola. Pero incluso tú no puedes desvanecer este temor. Mi entrenamiento no me preparó para afrontar estas complejas emociones._

_-Sin ellas, no sentirías esto ni mucho menos lo que se acerca._

_-Tienes razón. No temo por mí, sino por ellos._

_-Confía, Alice. No son débiles._

_-Sólo espero que cuando llegue el momento más crítico no titubeemos. Que Él nos asista._

El ambiente se coloreó de claridad tenue.

_-Ya amaneció. Te prepararé el baño y el almuerzo _–se retiró para cumplir con sus deberes-

_-Gracias._

La chica miró por la ventana el cercano amanecer sin la tranquilidad que irradiaba su celeste mirada.

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento._

* * *

Hola mis estimados y fieles lectores. Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, el cual revisé y reescribí muchas veces antes de quedar satisfecho, de lo contrario no habría subido el día de hoy.

Para aclaraciones no tengo palabras. Sólo los invito a leer y a dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, las cuales siempre serán positivos ya que me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

Sin más, nos veremos después con un nuevo y emocionante capítulo. Hasta pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. No persigo ningún tipo de lucro, únicamente rindo un homenaje a tan emblemática serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Enormes polvaredas se levantan del suelo desértico de aquél paraje. Era ya tarde, pero desde hacía largo tiempo que los combates iniciaron sin cesar uno tras otro. Gruesos nubarrones oscurecían los cielos permanentemente.

Pero no siempre la situación fue así. El Digimundo gozó hasta hace poco de un largo periodo de paz. Nadie sabía cómo fue que ocurrió, pero todos tenían muy en claro quiénes eran sus enemigos y a quiénes habría que combatir: las legiones de Devimons, seres grotescos y sedientos de sangre, comandados por cuatro grandes potentados mucho más temibles aún que los Digimon demonios.

Donde quiera ocurrían explosiones, ataques sorpresa y verdaderas invasiones, arrasando con todo a su paso y dejando dolor, destrucción y muerte. Ciudades enteras, cientos de pequeños pueblos e islas fueron invadidas y arrasadas. Los pocos sobrevivientes fueron hechos prisioneros. Hasta ahora, muy pocas zonas habitadas del Digimundo permanecían a salvo.

Fue en esos tiempos de terror que surgieron caudillos que se rebelaron y opusieron a las tiránicas y genocidas fuerzas invasoras. Así fueron representando una cada vez más grande molestia para sus enemigos y una esperanza para todos los afectados por esta cruel destrucción sin sentido. ¿Sin sentido? Se preguntaba el primer caudillo en uno de los escasos momentos de descanso en su tienda de campaña. Entre guerrillas y rescates, asistencia a los desplazados, ataques sorpresas a las bases enemigas y misiones de espionaje, cualquier tiempo libre era preciado. La profundidad de su meditación se reflejaba en sus grandes y entrecerrados ojos azules, y en la tensión de sus poderosos brazos.

_-¿En qué piensas, Garudamon?_

_-En el verdadero sentido de esta destrucción, viejo lobo._

WereGarurumon rió. Era alto, aunque su complexión más robusta que la de su compañero rubio de grueso plumaje. Un auténtico hombre lobo, con el pelaje blanco grisáceo surcado por franjas azules. Medio vestido, descalzo y cubierto con rústicos blindajes. Su cuerpo musculoso tenía cicatrices de muchos combates. Se sentó en el suelo, suspiró aliviado y cerró sus brillantes ojos ámbar.

_-¿Aún te duelen? _–Se refirió a aquellas no tan viejas cicatrices-

_-Ya no tanto. Soy fuerte, todos los de mi raza estamos programados así _–se jactó con una orgullosa sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor y aliviaba sus rodillas y codos del peso de sus blindajes-

Garudamon sólo meneó la cabeza sin desaprobar a su compañero. Le gustaba su actitud.

_-Dale también su mérito a los esforzados trabajos de nuestros aliados. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ellos?_

_-Lo sé, lo sé. No tomes tan enserio lo que digo, salvo cuando estamos en consejo de guerra. Y yo que tú me cuidaría de decirlo con él tan cerca. Ya sabes cómo le molesta._

_-Le molesta que ellos no estén en el frente de batalla, padeciendo y sufriendo hambre, persecuciones y sin fin de cosas. Lo entiendo, pero ellos tampoco están en una situación cómoda. Y sin ellos nosotros estaríamos muertos._

_-Pero no lo digas que ya viene._

A la tienda irrumpió el tercer caudillo. Mucho más alto que sus compañeros, sin ese aspecto humanoide, más próximo a un tiranosaurio a excepción de su piel anaranjada, sus guarniciones craneales de metal, las alas escamosas y el brazo izquierdo también de metal. Sus grandes ojos rojos parecían estar en permanente alerta. Entró haciendo bulla:

_-¡Ea, mis valientes amigos, jaja! ¡Vamos a celebrar, muchachos! ¡Hagamos fiesta!_

_-¿Qué estupideces dices, MetalGreymon? _–Reclamó el hombre lobo- _Tus sesos debieron freírse._

_-¡Nada de eso, Lycan! Hablo enserio cuando digo que debemos celebrar. Acabo de regresar de una escaramuza y…_

_-¿Realizaste una maniobra de ataque sin consultarnos? _–Soltó verdaderamente enojado Garudamon-

-_Relájate, pajarraco. De decirles me habrían impedido, ¿a qué es verdad? ¿Eh? Decía que regresé de hacer una "visita sorpresa" _–rió su propia ironía- _y_ _traje un invitado. ¡Vengan! No lo hagamos esperar._

Como entró, salió. Garudamon y WereGarurumon se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a su compañero al centro del improvisado campamento, donde se formó un tumulto cada vez más grande.

_-¡A un lado! _–Bramó el valiente reptil- ¡_Aquí está nuestro invitado!_

No podían creerlo. MetalGreymon era impetuoso, pero aquello había superado cualquier cosa anteriormente hecha por el caudillo. Su "invitado" no era otro que uno de aquellos monstruos que causaban destrucción. Su aspecto macabramente demacrado infundía terror.

_-Yo sólo me encargué de agasajarlo. No debemos ser descorteses con las visitas _–rió-

El capturado, un Devimon, estaba fuertemente atado cabeza abajo a una improvisada horca y vigilado por un piquete de reclutas. De todas partes le escupían y golpeaban. Se retorcía como un gusano. Tenía los cuernos rotos, las alas desgarradas y sus extremidades fracturadas. De sus heridas escurría viscosa sangre negra. Emitía lastimeros gritos y rugidos.

_-¿Qué has hecho? ¡Sabes bien que si escapa revelará nuestra posición!_ _–_Reclamó WereGarurumon-

_-No escapará. Lo traje no sólo para que los muchachos se diviertan con él, sino para que nos cuente algunas "cositas"._

El tercero al mando tomó al prisionero del cuello con su brazo derecho. Apretó lo suficiente para desesperarlo.

_-Sé amable y cuenta a mis amigos lo que me dijiste, por favor._

Ese sarcasmo desarmó al diablo, que sólo pudo lanzar dentelladas en un inútil intento. Su voz salió rasposa, arrastrando una lengua vipérea.

_-Nosotros sólo estamos preparando su camino. Pronto surgirá y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN Y SUS CADÁVERES SERÁN NUESTRO ALIMENTO!_

MetalGreymon golpeó la ya desfigurada cara del engendro que reía fuera de sí, indiferente a su sufrimiento.

_-¡Ya basta! _–Ordenó el primer caudillo- _¡Acaba con él de una vez!_

_-Deja que nos divirtamos un rato, Garudamon. ¡Hagámosle lo mismo que les hizo a tantos inocentes!_

_-¡He dicho que acabes en ese momento con él!_

_-¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! _–Secundó indignado WereGarurumon-

El capitán reptil rugió enojado, frustrado en su diversión. Alzó su brazo metálico y de un solo golpe le destrozó el cráneo. La data oscura se esparció por el aire.

_-Todos ustedes _–Garudamon se dirigió a los reunidos- _retírense. Nada más hay que ver aquí. _

Lacónico, molesto con el espectáculo, se retiró a su tienda. WereGarurumon y su impetuoso compañero dispersaron a los Digimons que presenciaron la escena. Una vez cumplida esta orden, fueron a la tienda del primer caudillo.

_-¿Qué carajos fue eso?_

_-Lo que viste, pajarraco _–escupió el reptil después de hablar-

_-¿Te das cuenta que pusiste a todos en riesgo? ¡¿Qué habría sido de ti y de nosotros si te hubiesen capturado? ¡Ellos no habrían perdonado medio alguno para que hablaras! _–Le señaló su brazo metálico, en realidad una prótesis robótica-

_-Nunca obtendrían algo de mí. ¡Nunca pondría en riesgo a ustedes ni a nosotros! ¡Primero muerto!_

_-Ese no es el punto _–el hombre lobo tomó la palabra- _Tus intenciones fueron muy buenas, pero tus acciones son reprobables. Ya sabes que cualquier error puede ser el último._

_-Comprendo que los odies _–dijo Garudamon ya serenado- _Todos aquí hemos sufrido y hemos sido lastimados, pero eso no te excusa para actuar así. De esa manera actúas como uno de ellos._

_-¡Yo no asesiné a inocentes bebés ni a indefensos ancianos! ¡Yo no soy uno de ellos! ¡NO LO SOY!_

_-No dijimos eso, amigo _–corrigió el hombre lobo tratando de calmar los ánimos- _Sólo queremos decirte que la ira no te llevará a ningún lado, sólo sufrirás más._

_-¡Eso lo dijo el viejo de la montaña! ¡¿Ese qué sabe de dolor? ¡¿Ustedes qué pueden comprender? ¡Ese viejo está muy seguro allá en sus cuevas! ¡Y ustedes no perdieron a sus familias! ¡Ninguno de ustedes entiende! ¡NO ENTIENDEN!_

El tercer caudillo salió destilando ira. Sus compañeros no intentaron detenerlo. Sólo lo vieron alejarse hasta las colinas más próximas, las más cercanas que la fuerza de sus alas le permitían alcanzar.

_-Creo que hablé de más _–bufó-

_-No te culpes. De nosotros tres es quien más ha sufrido. Al menos nuestras familias están a salvo, pero a él nadie lo espera._

_-Pero aún así, su acción fue muy imprudente, Garuda._

_-No lo desdigo. Gracias a Él que regresó con vida e ileso. No sé qué signifiquen las palabras del Devimon, pero en este momento no importan. ¿Crees que debamos movilizarnos por seguridad? _–Preguntó con creciente preocupación-

_-Tranquilízate, amigo. No hay nada que indique que debamos hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. Todos los que hemos rescatado necesitan descansar. Llevamos meses moviéndonos de un sitio a otro, no es lo más prudente._

_-Tienes razón. Estoy muy preocupado. Y tengo miedo. _

El hombre lobo de erguidas orejas palmeó el poderoso lomo de su amigo y compañero.

_-No estás solo en esto. Todos tenemos miedo. Incluso yo. Mira cómo se ponen mis pelos de punta, ¡groar!_

-_Siempre sabes cómo animarme. Eres incorregible, viejo lobo._

_-A perro viejo no le enseñes trucos nuevos. Aprovecho lo que ya sé. Anda, vamos. La cena estará lista en breve. Puedo olerla desde aquí, jeje._

_-Metal se quedará sin cenar._

_-Descuida, cuando le rujan las tripas vendrá. Ya lo conocemos._

_-Eso espero. Cuando ya todos duerman iré donde el Viejo Sabio, necesito hablar con él. _

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_-No. Tú y Reptil permanezcan aquí. Estoy seguro que regresaré antes del amanecer._

_-Lo que es seguro es la cena. Anda, muévete, me muero de hambre._

_-Tú y tu estómago que no se llena nunca._

El Digimon ave bromeó del abdomen de su amigo cánido, antes más duro y firme que ahora. Y el hombre lobo no se quedó atrás. Hizo bromas sobre la calva que su amigo ocultaba y de las plumas que perdía cada noche.

Las provisiones del campamento las constituían las reservas de las despensas que cada integrante donó, y las enviadas por los aliados desde las zonas más seguras. Comida, agua, medicinas, vendajes, armas y tecnología, junto con los poderes naturales de cada Digimon. Todo se compartía y distribuía en igualdad bajo una severa vigilancia. Eran tiempos duros y lo importante era sobrevivir.

Las familias debían permanecer juntas, esa era la regla. Los adultos de todos los niveles, sobre todo los de nivel Mega y Perfeccionado, formaban automáticamente parte de las cuadrillas de los ejércitos insurgentes, siempre y cuando no tuviesen familia. Había una amplia presencia de jóvenes Digimon en entrenamiento, cuerpos de infantería que, contrario a lo usual, no eran los primeros enviados al campo de batalla. Ellos hacían las misiones menos riesgosas, sobre todo la vigilancia nocturna y la asistencia a los enfermos y recién llegados. Los Digimon hembras que deseasen luchar las aceptaban sin inconveniente alguno. Las madres no eran admitidas. Era primordial el cuidado de todos los bebés y Rookies, cuanto más los huevos gestantes. Cada vida recién nacida representaba una esperanza para cada familia y especie, para su mundo y para el mañana.

El repaso de todo aquello lo hizo consumiendo la modesta pero deliciosa cena. Lord HolyAngemon, bendita fuera su generosidad, había enviado carne con las provisiones. A la menor oportunidad le agradecería porque para un lobo como él, se dijo así mismo, no comer carne era lo mismo que no comer.

_-Estoy pensando, y muy seriamente, Garuda, que todas las familias y los digieggs sean enviados a zonas más seguras _–siguió consumiendo su cena con placer-

_-No es mala idea. A ellos debemos proteger por encima de alguien más. ¿Tienes pensado a cuáles zonas?_

_-Sí. A Jerusem, a los dominios de Lord HolyAngemon._

_-Él ha hecho mucho por nosotros. No le demos más cargas, Lycan. _

_-No le molestará. Entonces _–dio un trago a su vaso con agua-_, ¿comprendes la necesidad de movilizarlos lo antes posible para prevenir cualquier desgracia? _

_-Para que sean recibidos sin inconvenientes debemos recibir autorización de Lord HolyAngemon. _

_-Enviaremos un mensaje para solicitar su información. Sé que no es lo más indicado, pero no debemos poner en riesgo a uno de los nuestros._

_-Me parece muy bien. Tenemos la tecnología necesaria para hacerlo. _

Guardó silencio y miró con extrañeza cuando su amigo le dio un codazo. El hombre lobo le hizo una seña hacia la izquierda con su cabeza y entendió. Había regresado MetalGreymon, y estaba hambriento. Sus pares fueron a donde estaba.

_-¿Qué tal tu paseo?_

_-Estoy aquí, es lo que importa. ¿Aún queda algo de comer?_

_-Sobrará para el almuerzo. Anda, ve a servirte. _

Sabían que su amigo estuvo lamentándose en aquellas colinas, golpeando la tierra seca que antes fue fértil, rugiendo al aire por aquellos que no volverían a su lado, buscando consuelo de su dolor, un consuelo que tal vez no tendría. Lo vieron servirse una generosa ración y tomar algunas frutas. Se relamió el hocico con deleite y ya se disponía a engullir cuando su mirada lo traicionó. Cerca había un trío de bebés que lloraban por un poco más de comida. Compadecido, dejó el tazón en el suelo y los pequeños traviesos dejaron de llorar y alegres comieron una vez más.

Con sólo una fruta en sus manos fue a sentarse nuevamente con sus compañeros.

_-¡Buen provecho! _–y dio el primer mordisco_- ¡Ah! Qué bien sabe. Dulce y jugosa. Bien, ¿sobre qué hablaron en mi ausencia?_

_-Tenemos planeado movilizar a todas las familias y los digieggs a Jerusem, siempre y cuando Lord HolyAngemon lo apruebe._

_-Estoy seguro que ese viejo emplumado lo hará. Como si no lo conociéramos _–aseguró mientras consumía su fruta-

_-Eso mismo le dije a Garuda, pero es muy terco y quiere primero cerciorarse _–agregó el hombre lobo-

_-Más respeto, Reptil. Le debemos esta comida. Cuida de no apodarlo._

_-Relájate, pajarraco. Sólo bromeo. Sabes que así soy, jajaja. Aquél tipo no está aquí con nosotros, pero reconozco que fue muy amable al abastecernos. Y si acepta recibir a los nuestros, con mucho gusto me arrodillaré para darle las gracias. ¡Lo juro, maldita sea! _

_-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, amigo. Podría hacerse realidad _–concluyó Garudamon-

Hacía horas que oscureció y las fogatas las apagaron echándoles tierra. Sólo permaneció una muy discreta, la única para la vigilancia nocturna. WereGarurumon y MetalGreymon dieron las últimas instrucciones al cuerpo de Digimons en entrenamiento que cuidarían los alrededores del campamento.

_-Cualquier movimiento sospechoso que detecten de inmediato dan alarma. ¿Entendido?_

Los infantes respondieron con un unísono Sí. Rompieron formación y se dividieron en parejas para cubrir todos los ángulos.

Garudamon salió de su tienda con un pesado abrigo oscuro cosido con hojas y ramas, e impregnado de diversos olores.

_-¿Qué haces con esa apestosa manta? _–MetalGreymon arrugó sus fosas nasales-_ ¿Te cubrirás del frío?_

_-No me tapo con esta. Esto se llama camuflaje, me será muy útil allá fuera._

_-Ahora eres tú quien sale sin consultarnos, ¡ja!_

_-Lycan sabe a donde voy. Si te digo te enfadarás. De acuerdo, ustedes están al mando hasta mi regreso._

_-Que ÉL te cuide, amigo _–dijo el hombre lobo-

Los primeros metros los recorrió volando. Sus amigos lo perdieron de vista a los escasos minutos. La noche era cerrada y silenciosa.

_-¿A dónde va?_

_-Con el Viejo Sabio._

_-¿A qué va con aquél loco? ¿Para que le hable en rimitas y acertijos?_

_-Tampoco me gusta su forma de hablar, pero tendrá sus razones. Además, el Viejo Sabio nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión._

_-¿Qué confianza habría de tenerle a un tipo cubierto de negro y que nunca da la cara? ¡Dime!_

_-Sus motivos tiene para ser así. Tal vez no esté tan loco y nos pueda ayudar a descifrar el significado de lo que dijo el Devimon._

_-Otro loco _–escupió al polvo- _Al menos ese ya no hablará._

_-Olvida eso y ayúdame a pasar lista general._

_-Vamos entonces._

* * *

A diferencia del campamento donde las tensiones y distensiones eran cosa de todos los días, la situación en la ciudad de Sión era de mayor estabilidad, y se sentía en el ambiente un grado mayor de seguridad, no sólo por toda la tecnología que la hacía impenetrable.

La ciudad estaba a oscuras. Luces tenues se veían como estrellas en el horizonte. Casi todos los habitantes duermen, pero no aquellos que viven en el Castillo de Sant'Angelo, de paredes sólidas y altas torres, corazón de la ciudad santa. Un baluarte fuerte como aquél que lo habita. Representante de ÉL en esa zona y Gobernador de Jerusem, la zona Sagrada: Lord HolyAngemon.

El patriarca número 100 en la línea de ininterrumpida sucesión siempre dormía al último para cumplir con las grandes responsabilidades de su cargo. A pesar de sus muchos milenios conserva intactas su fuerza y vitalidad juveniles. La experiencia y madurez le brindaron la sabiduría de los ancianos, la astucia de los gobernantes y la piedad de los espirituales. Sus defectos, si los tenía -aunque él decía que tenía muchos-, se compensaban con su temperamento sosegado y su gran paciencia. La edad comenzó a engrosar su voz y a blanquear el oro de sus largos cabellos. Su cargo le permitía emplear gran lujo, pero él prefirió alejarse de esas vanidades como hicieron sus predecesores, optando por la sencillez interior y exterior en cada aspecto de su vida.

La prueba vino cuando la situación del Digimundo comenzó a ser más crítica. Firme y convencido, no dejó que el desanimo ni el miedo afectaran a sus conciudadanos, pero estaba consciente del gran peligro que representaban los ejércitos de la oscuridad. Mostraba su temple cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero en solitario se abandonaba a su preocupación. Fue así que muchas veces lo encontraron en la capilla del castillo cuando todos creían que dormía.

Esta noche permaneció en vela, ya que el Consejo de Gobierno se reunió en el gran salón para discutir los asuntos vitales.

_-Son ya muchos los que están solicitando asilo en nuestra zona, Su Beatitud. De continuar así, pronto no habrá lugar para nadie más _–así se expresó un Angemon con una banda verde cruzándole el tórax. Era el General del Norte-

_-Cada vez más nos llegan peticiones de auxilio e intervención, Su Beatitud. Hasta ahora tenemos no menos de cincuenta esperando una respuesta _–habló así otro Angemon, pero su banda era de color rojo. Su grado, General del Oeste-

_-Ustedes ya saben cuál es mi respuesta, señores y hermanos míos. _

_-Pero de ser así, Su Beatitud, las consecuencias serían irreversibles. Esos pueblos esperan su ayuda _–este Angemon portaba una banda azul celeste, símbolo de su rango como General del Sur-

_-De continuar así, tememos que estalle una rebelión. Usted no ignora que no son pocos los que están en contra de su gobierno y sus políticas, Su Beatitud _–el cuarto y último integrante de aquél Consejo lucía una banda amarilla, era el General del Este-_ Y no dudamos que incluso puedan volverse a favor de nuestros enemigos._

"Su Beatitud" era su título real. Lord HolyAngemon permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, desconcertando a su Consejo. Apoyó la barbilla sobre los dedos de la mano derecha, en cuya muñeca portaba un brazalete dorado.

_-¡Por favor, diga algo!_

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos antes de contestar.

_-General Angemon del Este, en estos momentos es cuando más necesitamos tener la cabeza fría para afrontar esta situación. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí ignoramos que estos tiempos ya fueron predichos, y lo que ocurre es su cumplimiento._

_-Pero no forma parte de ese destino, Su Beatitud, que los opositores a su gobierno surjan. Usted ha gobernado excelentemente, no puede permitirse cometer un error. Sus enemigos sólo esperan la más mínima equivocación para desacreditarlo._

_-General Angemon del Norte, si me preocupara por conservar mi imagen, tendría que estar constantemente en alerta y a mi edad no puedo permitirme tal cosa. Pero ese no es ahora el asunto más importante a tratar. _

_-¿No puede hacer una excepción? ¡Son muchos los Digimons que están sufriendo por culpa de los ejércitos enemigos! Ciudades enteras, cientos de pequeñas aldeas, incluso continentes e islas han sido arrasadas. Nuestro más reciente informe indica que tres zonas están ya bajo el poder enemigo. ¿Y aún así no quiere dejarnos intervenir? ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente a tanto sufrimiento? ¡¿Acaso no le importa? _

Sólo el General del Este se tomaba el atrevimiento de alzar la voz. Sus compañeros se estremecieron. Temían una justa y severa reacción de su líder por tal insubordinación. Pero Lord HolyAngemon no movió un solo músculo ni dejó que su paz se perturbara.

_-General Angemon del Este. Señores y hermanos míos. Mucho agradezco su preocupación, que comparto, pero que en nada ayuda. Los informes de la Resistencia, que ninguno de ustedes mencionó_,_ no desdicen ni contradicen sus argumentos. Es alentadora la presencia de valientes que han decidido tomar las armas y combatir directamente a nuestros enemigos, haciéndolos retardar sus movimientos. Esos grupos, con sus carencias, penurias y dolores, tomaron el camino que consideraron el adecuado para enfrentar esta situación. No sólo porque así está ocurriendo, sino porque la voluntad de ÉL es la que se cumple. Si nosotros, si ustedes, o nuestros hermanos más lejanos tomasen las armas y se alzasen en este momento contra las fuerzas invasoras, no sólo estaríamos yendo en contra de su Voluntad, sino que forzaríamos al destino, inútilmente cabe decir. La cantidad de vidas perdidas hasta ahora, lo sé, es aterradora; pero las que se perderían por forzar la cadena de acontecimientos serían inimaginables. Nos duele, pero esa es nuestra realidad, Generales._

El General del Norte tomó la palabra.

-_Incluso_ _si no peleamos, Su Beatitud, muchas vidas más se perderán._

_-Si de combatir se trata, intuyo que no se trata únicamente de aniquilación física _–aclaró el anciano-,_ sino la destrucción de algo más sutil: la fe. Esa puede ser su estrategia. Entre más miedo provoquen, más fomentarán la desesperación. La desesperación mata aún más rápido. En esta guerra, desafortunadamente, se perderán aún más seres vivientes. La resistencia armada en contra de los enemigos levanta los ánimos, pero hay algo aún más importante._

_-¿Qué es más importante entonces que luchar por la vida? _–Inquirió el General del Este-

_-Es más importante proteger una vida _–indicó con su índice derecho en alto- _que todos los combates. Por esta razón no combatiremos, esa es su Voluntad._

_-¿Cómo las protegeremos sin luchar?_–Nuevamente mostró sus dudas-

_-Actuando de tal manera que salvaremos y protegeremos muchas más vidas aún. Una sola vida es causa de esperanza y alienta la fe a pesar del miedo._

_-¿Usted tiene miedo, Su Beatitud?_

_-Claro que tengo miedo, General Angemon del Sur. Y mucho. Pero más tengo miedo de no cumplir con su Voluntad._

_-Con todo respeto para usted _–intervino el casi silente General del Oeste-_, creo que el no intervenir dará motivos a sus enemigos para poner en contra suya al pueblo._

_-Enemigos han existido siempre. Todos mis predecesores los tuvieron, pero ninguno prevaleció. Les haré frente con hechos, con el ejemplo. Esta es, Generales, la mejor manera de vencer al enemigo._

_-Yo estoy con usted._

_-Y yo._

_-Yo también._

_-Cuente conmigo, Su Beatitud. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?_

El patriarca sonrió complacido y aliviado.

_-Gracias, hermanos míos. Mis órdenes… Continuar enviando con frecuencia provisiones a los ejércitos de la Resistencia. Preparen amplios campamentos para recibir a todos los desplazados. En cada uno de sus sectores hay muchas tierras que bien pueden ser usadas para tal fin. Que estos campamentos cuenten con todo lo que nuestros hermanos Digimon necesiten, que nada falte. _

_-Su Beatitud, ¿qué haremos si los desplazados son más de los que podemos recibir? _

_-General Angemon del Sur, en tal caso, refugiarlos donde haya lugar. Aquí en Sión disponemos de mucho espacio. Yo mismo abriré las puertas de este castillo a aquellos que necesiten un techo y los asistiré._

_-¿Cuándo iniciamos, Su Beatitud?_

_-De inmediato, General Angemon del Este. El tiempo es valioso. Antes de dar por concluida esta reunión, he pensado muy seriamente en una estrategia más… activa, de la que usted y sus compañeros gustan _–sonrió malicioso y sus Generales le siguieron-: _Formar escuadrones de escolta que vigilen los caminos, intersecciones y calzadas. Las regiones más cercanas a Jerusem estarán bajo nuestra inmediata protección. Nuestro propio perímetro será reforzado. De esto habrá que informar a los líderes de las Zonas más cercanas a nosotros. Recuerden muy bien esta consigna: Por encima de todo, nuestra prioridad es la protección de la vida._

Cada general, al unísono, expresó su conformidad con el mandato de su líder supremo.

_-Su Beatitud, envíeme con su mensaje a nuestros aliados._

_-Gracias, General del Este; lo tendré en mente. Ahora vaya a cumplir con su deber _–lo vio irse después de hacer una reverencia-

Amanecía cuando abandonaron el recinto. La actividad pronto se reanudaría y cada habitante de Sión se esforzaría por vivir el día presente.

No pudo evitar un bostezo. Se estiró y relajó de la tensión por permanecer sentado y escuchó cómo sus articulaciones crujieron.

_-Me estoy volviendo viejo _–dijo divertido-

* * *

En el campamento también hacían ruido. Hacía algunas horas que relevaron a la guardia del amanecer por la primera guardia del día. También hacía una hora del regreso de Garudamon. Lucía muy cansado, pero la insistencia de sus compañeros le hizo postergar su merecido descanso.

_-¿Qué dijo el viejo loco? _

_-Ignoraré eso, Reptil._

_-¿Hubo alguna novedad en tu viaje? _–Dijo el hombre lobo-

_-Ninguna. Aquella cordillera es tan abrupta y aislada que su mismo acceso es muy complicado. Estar al pie de aquellas rocas da una sensación de vértigo como no produce otra. Al principio escalé, pero me fastidió que con cada paso me golpeara una maldita roca en la cabeza que decidí volar._

MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon rieron de las dificultades de su amigo. Aquello para el primero no habría sido nada.

_-Como decía, volé hasta la cima de la montaña donde vive. Pero por primera vez sentí una fuerza que me impedía avanzar. Las alas me dolían al batirlas y respirar se me dificultó._

_-Fue la altura._

_-No, Lycan. He volado mucho más alto aún sin ningún problema, pero esto fue diferente, extraño. No tuve otra opción que rendirme y continuar escalando._

_-¿Qué pasó con tu abrigo de pieles?_

-Garudamon rió la broma del Reptil- _Lo tiré para ahorrar peso, pero durante todo el trayecto me ocultó de Digimons salvajes que merodean los alrededores. Y tras mucho esfuerzo llegué a la cima. Para acercarme a la cueva crucé el puente que cuelga sobre el abismo. Y eso no fue todo. Entrar a la cueva del Viejo Sabio no fue fácil. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tiene un guardián. No estaba la última vez que lo visité. No sé qué demonios es, jamás había visto algo así._

_-¿Cómo es? _–cuestionó el sarcástico Reptil-

_-Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos grandes y rojos. Tiene pelaje rojo, cuatro patas, una larga cola y lo que parecen alas. ¡Ah! Tiene unas mandíbulas muy fuertes y garras muy afiladas._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Por esto _–les mostró los costados cicatrizados_- Despreocúpense, el Viejo me curó. Su mascota dio un pequeño combate antes que apareciera y le ordenara dejarme en paz._

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-Contrólate, amigo. Es de fiar. Déjalo pasar._

La extraña criatura obedeció y se hizo a un lado. Garudamon se levantó del suelo con dificultad por las heridas. Siguió al Viejo Sabio bajo la recelosa mirada de la rugiente criatura. La cueva tenía una tenue iluminación. Sentado junto a la fuente de luz y calor estaba el Viejo Sabio, cubierto por completo por un capote con capucha. Con un gesto le invitó a acercarse a la fogata.

_-Sabía que vendrías. Te he estado esperando._

_-Le hubieras dicho eso a tu "mascota". ¡Ahh! _–Se dobló por el dolor-

_-A tu izquierda hay ungüentos y un tónico astringente. Frótalos sobre tus heridas y sanarán. Hazlo antes de que se infecten._

Eso último le dio miedo. Sin chistar obedeció. Las medicinas escocieron su suave piel, pero él apretó el pico reprimiendo el dolor.

_-¿Qué es aquella cosa? No se parece en nada a lo que haya visto._

_-Tú lo has dicho. Es un fiel guardián y un viejo amigo. No importa ahora quién es. _

De las brazas tomó una larga brizna ardiente, con la cual prendió la pizca de hierbas de su pipa de larga boquilla. Dio una gran inhalada y exhaló con placer.

_-Sabio, estoy aquí porque…_

_-No necesito que me digas. Sé a qué viniste. Estás inquieto por las palabras de ese Devimon._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Garudamon, a un viejo como yo no se le escapa nada. Pese a tu temple eres muy transparente _–nuevamente fumó- _y tus pensamientos me resultan muy evidentes._

_-Por favor, Viejo Sabio, explícame el significado de aquellas palabras._

_-Vamos paso por paso. ¿Cuál es el fin de las palabras?_

_-Decir._

_-Más específicamente._

_-Revelar._

_-Exacto. En solitario y agrupadas, como las palabras del Devimon. ¿Qué revelan aquellas palabras?_

_-¿Un mensaje?_

_-No._

_-¿Una amenaza?_

_-Un hecho. "Nosotros sólo estamos preparando su camino". Su análisis es fácil. Ellos son meros esclavos sin más voluntad que el capricho de quien los manda. Ellos mismos no son la verdadera amenaza, sólo son mensajeros de quienes ordenaron todo esto._

_-Eso lo sabemos, Viejo Sabio. A esos demonios los comandan cuatro poderosos y malvados Digimon._

_-Incluso ellos son esclavos. Ellos también preparan el camino y también comerán de los cadáveres de los caídos. Eso dijo, ¿cierto?_

La casi literalidad de aquella reiteración estremeció a Garudamon. Realmente el Viejo Sabio poseía poderes más allá de su entendimiento, lo que le atemorizaba.

_-¿Esto te hace temblar y sudar frío? -_Dio una tercera y profunda inhalada. El humo alrededor repugnaba las narices de Garudamon- _Te asustas por nada._

_-¿Nada? ¡¿Nada? ¿Cómo puedes considerar nada una amenaza como aquella? _

_-Es nada porque sólo es el inicio. _

_-¿El inicio de qué?_

_-Del fin y del principio de un ciclo. _

_-¿Quiénes son nuestros verdaderos enemigos?_

_-Eso no importa ahora. Aunque lo supieras, ¿qué harías? ¿Atacarías directamente sus guaridas? Ni con todo tu ejército multiplicado al cien podrías enfrentarlos. Te aplastarían como a un insecto._

_-No me dejas con alternativas ni me das las respuestas que quiero _–dijo decepcionado-

_-El conocimiento es poder, pero en manos equivocadas es muerte segura. Tú no viniste aquí para que te diera alternativas. Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, pero yo tengo la libertad de responder. Así es esto. Todo es recíproco. Todo tiene una razón para ocurrir, incluso esta destrucción._

_-Yo aún me preguntó el por qué de esta situación._

_-Mejor pregúntate el para qué._

_-¿Para qué de qué? _–Garudamon comenzó a hartarse-

_-De esto que a todos nos afecta. ¿Para qué ocurre tal destrucción? -_Exhaló un hilo de humo directo a la hoguera- _Para que se cumpla lo que fue establecido desde tiempo inmemorial._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Ya lo sabrás._

_-¿Esta guerra acabará pronto? _–Preguntó más desesperado-

_-Marcará el final su llegada._

_-¡¿La llegada de quién?_

Pero el viejo ya no respondió. El humo se volvió más denso, ocultándolo. Garudamon sintió nuevamente esa fuerza repelente en el interior de la cueva. Nada pudo hacer para detenerla. Cuando se dio cuenta, despertó al pie de la montaña.

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

_-¿De cuál hierba fuma? Porque para viajes así ¡Ahhh! Nos caería muy bien._

La broma de MetalGreymon les hizo olvidar la tensión que mantuvieron durante toda la narración. Estallaron en carcajadas.

_-¡Eres terrible, Reptil!_

_-Lo sé, jejeje._

_-¿Y eso fue todo, Garuda?_

_-Sí. Me fui y regresé sin nada._

_-No lo creo _–dijo el intuitivo hombre lobo- _Lo que no entendamos dejémoslo de lado. No nos sirve en este momento. Él confirmó que detrás de los Devimon están sus cuatro grandes generales. Y nos revela que incluso detrás de ellos existe otro poder, o alguien, tal vez. Lo que sí es que no actúan por sí mismos. Por eso son esclavos._

_-Tienes razón, Lycan. Eso sirve para hacer alguna estrategia. Tal vez si eliminamos a sus comandantes ese ejército se vea obligado a replegarse y, quiera ÉL, a rendirse._

_-Lamento no compartir tu fe, pero sin duda la carencia de un líder los haría más vulnerables. O más peligrosos._

_-Sería más divertido _–dijo MetalGreymon con su brazo mecánico en tensión- _Si tengo que pelear contra miles de esas cosas, lo haré con gusto siempre que ustedes estén conmigo._

_-Lo estaremos, amigo. Lo estaremos. Garuda, aquí está lo que necesitamos para transmitir el mensaje._

_-Perfecto. El mensaje para Lord HolyAngemon está listo._

_-Yo los dejo…_

_-Reptil, esta es tu oportunidad para agradecerle._

_-Lo haré sólo si acepta recibir a los nuestros._

WereGarurumon conectó todo el equipo de transmisión y emisión y mediante un módem buscaron una señal lo suficientemente intensa y de largo alcance para conectarse a la red de la Ciudad de Sión. Los parpadeos en verde le alentaron.

_-Iniciando transmisión desde el campamento de la Resistencia al suroeste de la Zona desértica. Entrando a la red de Sión. Transmisión iniciada. ¡MetalGreymon, enciende la cámara! ¡Garudamon, prepárate!_

* * *

Lord HolyAngemon terminó de firmar varios documentos oficiales en su despacho cuando entró el General del Este.

_-Su Beatitud, lamento interrumpirle, pero estamos recibiendo una transmisión del campamento de la Resistencia._

_-Transfiérala de inmediato._

Sus órdenes se cumplieron inmediatamente. Una gran pantalla se desplegó ante ambos Digimon. La imagen en la pantalla se recibió borrosa y apenas audible.

_-¡Lord HolyAngemon! ¿Me escucha? ¡Responda, por favor!_

Se adaptó un audífono inalámbrico a la oreja derecha. Así la calidad del audio mejoró considerablemente, no así la imagen.

_-Fuerte y claro, Capitán Garudamon. ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Lamento molestarlo, Lord HolyAngemon. Primero que nada, queremos agradecerle su constante y permanente ayuda._

_-¡Sí! ¡Le agradezco la carne! _

_-De nada, Capitán WereGarurumon. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. _

_-Disculpe, Lord… _–por momentos se iba la imagen y el audio enmudeció- _Maldición, esta señal es deficiente._

_-Sea concreto entonces._

_-Señor, necesitamos de su compasión una vez más. Con nosotros hay muchas familias, rookies y digieggs que necesitan de un lugar adecuado para un mejor cuidado. Le pedimos humildemente que…_

_-No tiene que decir más, con gusto recibiremos a todas las familias y pequeños Digimons que han rescatado. ¿Cuándo serán enviados?_

_-Inmediatamente._

_-Muy bien. Por favor, le pido que aguarde un poco. Enviaré un escuadrón para escoltarlos y protegerlos. He recibido informes de la presencia de tropas enemigas merodeando por las zonas aliadas._

_-Lo que usted diga cumpliremos. Nuevamente, muchas gracias._

_-¡SI! ¡Muchas gracias, maldición! _–MetalGreymon se arrodilló para expresar su agradecimiento-

_-No tiene que hacerlo, Capitán Reptil _–dijo con una sonrisa suave- _Quede sin duda que recibiré a sus familias y las protegeré. ¿Algo más que podamos hacer por ustedes?_

_-No, señor. Muchas gr…_

Y la pantalla quedó en negro y un molesto ruido de interferencia molestó sus oídos.

_-General Angemon del Este, que sus homólogos vengan inmediatamente._

_-Si, Su Beatitud._

* * *

La ciudad estaba en ruina total. Los pocos edificios en pie ardían y en breve caerían. El humo contaminaba el ambiente. En el suelo yacían varios Devimon muertos y otros seriamente heridos arrastrándose bajo un ardiente sol.

Llegó a la devastada ciudad un carruaje de aspecto antiguo, guiado por un conductor invisible y escoltado por un tropel de Devimon fuertemente armados. De su interior surgió su pasajero, un elegante individuo vestido con traje azul oscuro y una larga capa roja. El cabello rubio lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta y su rostro, pálido como el de un muerto, lo cubría un antifaz.

Miró con desdén y desprecio a los caídos de su propio ejército.

_-Prefirieron destruir su propia ciudad a dejarnos entrar. _

Se dirigió a uno de los sobrevivientes que yacía en el suelo. No le importó tomarlo por los muñones de los brazos y alzarlo a su altura.

_-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_

_-Fueron ellos, General. Nos sorprendieron…_

Golpeó al caído con tanta fuerza que lo alejó de su presencia.

_-¡¿Se dejaron vencer por esos muertos de hambre? _

_-Pero, General… fueron demasiados_

Y el Gran General Myotismon ordenó a sus lacayos que mataran a todos los sobrevivientes, aunque no desenvainó su espada como señal para iniciar las ejecuciones. Acto seguido se retiró,para él no valía la pena observar cómo se deshacían de la basura.

* * *

Saludos a todos mis lectores. Después de otro tiempo estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Está de más cualquier cosa que diga al respecto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase para la publicación del siguiente capítulo, así que les pido paciencia. Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen fielmente esta historia que cada vez más se complica.

Les recuerdo que sus comentarios y críticas positivas serán siempre bien recibidas, ya que me ayudan a crecer. Y por favor, entiendo el entusiasmo de los fans y que muchos no tengan mucha labia, pero de nada me ayudan frases como estas: "Me gustó mucho" o "Por fa, conti conti". Nada les cuesta esforzarse en escribir algo que sea nutricio leer.

Sin más, nos leeremos en algún otro momento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Digimon Tamers **es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Animation. Esta historia no persigue ningún tipo de lucro ni beneficio. Sólo hago esto porque es mi pasión y en homenaje.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Takehiro entró en silencio al cuarto de su dormido hijo para tomar el cesto de su ropa sucia. Darían las diez de la mañana, temprano todavía para el lavado. Hacía una mañana muy soleada y había que aprovecharla.

La ventana estaba abierta para dejar entrar el máximo de aire fresco de las noches veraniegas. Observó que había rastros de tierra y polvo, sin duda arrastrados por el aire, y también los había al filo del futon de su hijo. Se retiró en silencio, considerando la opción de colocar filtros sobre las ventanas.

Mie limpiaba la carga de ropa blanca y uniformes en la lavadora cuando su esposo entró:

_-¿Aún duerme?_

_-Como un bebé. Dejémoslo, se desveló._

_-De acuerdo. Deja su ropa sucia cerca de la tuya y por favor revisa si dejó algo en los bolsillos._

_-Sí, querida._

Por precaución y estropear algo que no debía estar ahí. Revisó uno a uno los pantalones y shorts. Checó finalmente los uniformes y sintió una punta de algo. Lo tomó y sintió una vez más. Creyó que eran envolturas de algún caramelo. Efectivamente lo eran, pero no de un dulce, sino las cubiertas de tres condones que inmediatamente ocultó.

_-¿Qué dejó esta vez?_

_-Envolturas de dulces. Este niño no aprende._

_-Bueno, dame ya su ropa. Di que sólo fue eso, y no algo como cigarros o condones. _

Takehiro se sonrojó y reprimió la risa. Optó por no decirle a Mie lo que encontró, aunque le habría divertido muchísimo ver su cara y después verla irse de espaldas al suelo.

En breve escucharon pasos provenientes desde el piso superior:

_-Le diré que desayune._

Takato se lavó la cara para retirar cualquier rastro de desvelo y polvo. Pronto vio sus pies y los descubrió sucios. Debía darse prisa para desaparecer aquello que hubiese cernido sobre él muchas sospechas. Abrió la llave de la ducha y mojó sus pies para limpiarlos concienzudamente.

Escuchó pasos acercarse.

_-Takato, si ya te levantaste baja a prepararte el desayuno._

_-Sí, papá _–suspiró aliviado-

Secó sus pies frotándolos contra una pequeña alfombra y salió del cuarto, topándose con su robusto padre.

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Sí _–lo dijo con seriedad, observando la reacción de su hijo, como la de quien es descubierto en la escena del crimen-_ Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Takato._

_-¿De… qué hablas? _

_-De esto _–le enseñó los condones- _Los encontré en tu pantalón escolar. _

_-¡Ah! ¡Puedo explicarlo!_

_-Baja la voz, no quiero que tu madre nos escuche. Tranquilízate, no eres el único chico en el mundo que lleva condones en sus bolsillos._

_-Me los regaló Ryo, ese loco._

_-Eso lo explica. Tenlos, será mejor que los ocultes donde los sentidos arácnidos de tu madre no los detecten._

_-De acuerdo, jeje._

_-Pero que no sea un lugar muy caliente o caducarán. _

_-Papá, ahh, sé que quieres preguntarme algo._

_-¿Tú y Juri quieren tener relaciones sexuales?_

_-¡Papá! Apenas andamos y ni siquiera hemos salido, ¿cómo podría… tenerlas?_

_-¿Pero tú deseas tenerlas?_

_-No aún. No me siento preparado, y yo no quiero forzarla. Es mejor que vayamos sin prisas._

_-Me tranquiliza que quieras ir con calma, pero tienes que hablar con Juri sobre esto. _

_-Lo haré en cuanto termine mi castigo._

_-¿Sabes cómo usarlos al menos? _–Observó la afirmativa- _Perfecto. Aunque también tienen otros usos más divertidos._

Rieron sobre las posibilidades de inflarlos con alguna sustancia rancia, líquida o espesa, y hacer bromas. Una versión extrema de un juego infantil.

_-Baja a desayunar o tu madre te regañará. Ah, Takato _–bastó esto para detenerlo-_ Será mejor que aspires la tierra de tu cuarto cuando lo ordenes._

Asintió. Bajó a la cocina para servirse un plato con abundante cereal. Sábado por la mañana, con todo el día y el domingo para él, sin preocuparse por hacer tareas que de cualquier manera haría; pero lo mejor es que tendría horas y horas para dibujar. Se dio prisa para cumplir con sus primeros deberes y disponerlo todo para su día.

Sobre el escritorio limpio y ordenado puso su cuaderno de dibujo, varios lápices con punta y demás instrumental. Donde quedó prosiguió, revisando su propio trabajo con detenimiento. Se dijo al ver las ilustraciones:

_-Es el inicio de una nueva gran aventura._

El descubrimiento le estremeció y entusiasmó. Con la pasión del pintor que toma el pincel o del escritor que toma la pluma para crear un trabajo que será una futura gran obra tomó el lápiz e hizo los primeros trazos para el segundo sueño, y recordó lo dicho por su mejor amigo al respecto.

_-Me siento triste, extraño a Guilmon, ¿pero habré soñado todo esto por eso? ¿Será así? ¿Y cómo explicar lo ocurrido anoche? ¡¿Cómo explicarlo?_

Siguió trazando, bocetando, difuminando, borrando y volviendo a trazar a la par de su monólogo interrogativo. Alejó su mente de aquellas distracciones para entregarse a su arte y consagrarse a su vocación en la plasmación de sus misteriosas vivencias.

* * *

Primer fin de semana que su padre estaba en casa, y eso les alegró. Su ausencia es motivo para extrañarlo. Charlar por vía Messenger y verse por webcam no era lo mismo que tenerlo presente.

Tao, amante del trabajo arduo y dedicado, de la investigación en el campo de la Informática en sus diversas aplicaciones y uno de los desarrolladores del proyecto que dio origen a los Digimon, era como cualquier otro padre de familia, leyendo el periódico en su sillón, ayudando a su esposa con los quehaceres y a Suzie con sus tareas. Por momentos acudía a su despacho, parte estudio y parte laboratorio, para continuar con sus investigaciones cuando disponía de un tiempo. Gustaba retarse a sí mismo en el aprendizaje de cosas aparentemente sencillas y triviales como el arreglar su propia tubería… aunque de todos modos hubo de llamar a un profesional para contener la fuga.

El muchacho de los ojos grises rió al recordar aquél evento, que no fue el único de su tipo. Habían reemplazado cinco tostadores, un refrigerador, una lavadora y dos televisores, pero su padre insistía en repararlo todo como hacía con las computadoras y demás dispositivos relacionados que afortunadamente seguían con vida.

Suzie se mantuvo al margen de aquello. Con once años, se preparaba para convertirse en una adolescente, como las amigas de su hermano. Deseó ser tan bonita como ellas, y mejor todavía, tan grande como ellas para usar minifaldas y maquillaje, salir a bailar y divertirse, enamorarse y conseguir un novio. Esos eran sus sueños de pre-adolescente, más bien pensamientos expresados en voz alta.

_-Yo que tú tendría cuidado de que papá no te escuche, Suzie._

_-¿Henry, acaso no sabes tocar?_

_-Lo hice, pero estás inmersa en tus "grandes pensamientos"._

_-Hmm, tonto. _

_-Tú lo eres _–rió-

_-¡No es cierto! _

_-Además, todavía te faltan algunos años._

_-¡Pero pronto creceré! _

_-Yo aún te veo como una niña, y estoy seguro que para papá seguirás siendo su pequeña._

_-Papá a veces pienso que me sobreprotege, hermano._

_-Eres la menor y a quien seguro más cuidarán. Considérate afortunada. Yo tuve que tomar el control de mi vida muy rápido y apenas recuerdo que ellos estuviesen ahí._

_-Hermano…_

_-Me fue bien. Me cuidé mucho y ellos confiaron más en mí desde entonces, pero nada como tener a nuestros padres ahí, cuidándonos a su manera. Y nada como hacer locuras, pero es mejor ser responsable y buen hijo._

_-Tú te pasas de responsable, Henry. No hay nada de malo en… dejarte llevar. ¡Atrévete! O te diré "viejo" en tu cumpleaños._

_-¡Yo no soy ningún viejo!_

_-¿Entonces, Henry? ¡No actúes como uno! ¡Atrévete!_

_-Siempre y cuando sepas lo que haces y que incluso lo que no haces tiene consecuencias._

_-Si yo no me hubiese atrevido a cruzar el portal no habría ido al Digimundo, ni conocido a Lopmon ni convertido en Tamer, ni nada de lo que vivimos._

_-Mis papás me hablaron de la angustia que pasaron al descubrir que desapareciste –_su tono fue de reproche-

_-Pero no me pasó nada _–obvió la sensación-_ Mírame, aquí estoy. ¡Se asustaron más cuando me escapé que cuando entré con tus amigos al D-Reaper! A veces ustedes los grandes tienen más miedo que nosotros, enserio._

_-Tal vez tengas razón, Suzie. Tal vez. Sólo déjame darte un consejo: Disfruta lo que te queda de infancia, pues ya no volverá. Si quieres divertirte cuando seas mayor, tendrás que merecerlo._

_-OK, pero ya no me siento una niñita. Y mi vida es divertida, no necesito que nadie me diga cuándo jugar._

El metódico joven escuchó con asombro la última declaración de su hermana. Hasta hace algunos días la veía como la niñita simpática y graciosa que jugaba con Terriermon y Lopmon a las muñecas y a las fiestas de té. Seguía siendo inocente, pero poco a poco se colaba la madurez propia de su edad.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la acelerada salida de su hermana hacia el recibidor, donde se escucharon las voces de sus hermanos mayores. En breve partirían a la Feria del Juguete.

* * *

_-Clases en sábado. Insisto que es una estupidez _–exclamó Rika con fastidio-

-_No te quejes, Rika. Sólo son tres horas y saldremos rápido. _

_-Habla por ti, yo no quería levantarme ni venir._

_-Querrás decir que Ryo no quería dejarte ir -_soltó con malicia y mirada traviesa-

-_Cállate, Juri._

Pero su mejor amiga tenía razón. Ryo la retuvo de tal manera que hizo un gran esfuerzo para liberarse, lo que en otra circunstancia no hubiese hecho.

_-¿Y tú saliste? _–Cambió rápido el tema de conversación-

-_No _–exclamó frustrada-, _tuve que quedarme a cubrir. Pero hoy sí._

_-Te deseo suerte, pero estarás muy aburrida sola._

_-¿Quién dijo eso? Visitaré a Takato._

_-¿Crees que tus futuros suegros lo dejen recibir visitas?_

_-Eso espero._

Guardó silencio por breves instantes antes de proseguir:

_-Qué extraño._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Alice no ha llegado. Los pasados días fue la primera en llegar._

_ -Yo insisto, esa chica me parece muy extraña._

_-¿Qué tienes contra ella?_

_-Nada, sólo me parece muy extraño que después de muchos años haya regresado. Además, si fue una Tamer, ¿por qué nunca nos buscó? _

_-Eso qué importa. Tú dijiste que los ayudó dándoles el poder de digievolucionar._

_-Lo que hace más extraño aún todo esto. Ella dijo: "Mi misión fue estricta al respecto". _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-¡Lo obvio! Alguien la envió._

_-No lo sé. Por más que relaciono lo que ustedes me dijeron y mis recuerdos parece que no puedo encajarlos. Pero sí queda claro que ella les ayudó._

_-Sí, pero sólo eso. No se quedó. Simplemente… se perdió o yo qué sé. Tengo que averiguar más al respecto._

_-No hagas lo mismo que en su primer día, por favor._

_-Tranquilízate. Seré "sutil". Me ganaré su confianza y sabremos más._

_-¿Para qué quieres averiguar? Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ella sólo quiere ser nuestra amiga._

_-Me conmueve tu inocencia, Juri, pero no puedes confiar en las personas. _

_-¿Ni en tus seres queridos? ¿Ni en tus amigos?_

_-No totalmente. Pueden fallarte o engañarte. Sólo se puede confiar en uno mismo._

La conversación quedó en vilo por la llegada de Alice, y casi inmediatamente por la profesora de turno.

Juri sintió una punzada en su interior. Le dolió escuchar lo que su mejor amiga dijo.

Las tres horas de clase transcurrieron y cuando dio la una de la tarde, las alumnas ya habían salido del edificio y se dispersaron. Las tres otrora Tamers permanecieron bajo la sombra.

_-Alice, creí que no llegarías. _

_-Gracias por preocuparte, Juri. _

_-¿Te quedaste dormida hasta tarde?_

_-Hubiese deseado eso. No dormí bien y eso afecta mi ritmo. _

_-Eso explica tus ojeras._

_-Que no son tan obvias como las tuyas, Rika. Parece que tú no dormiste en toda la noche, y no porque no pudieras._

_-Qué cosas dices._

Cerca, realmente cerca, escucharon el derrapar de un vehículo que alcanzó a doblar la esquina que lo separaba de la escuela.

_-Oh, no puede ser _–exclamó-

_-¿Tu abuela?_

_-No. Es…_

Estacionó y bajó del auto una mujer muy atractiva:

-_¡Hola, Rika! ¡Hola!_

_-Mi madre _–manifestó como si le costase decirlo- _Hola, mamá._

_-Rika, mírate. Te divertiste anoche, ehh. Traviesa. ¡Hola, Juri!_

_-Hola, señora Rumiko._

_-No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja. Y tú eres Alice, la nueva amiga de Rika._

_-Mucho gusto, señora Makino._

_-Chicas, insisto que no me digan señora. Llámenme Rumiko. OK, vámonos, Rika. Dejé a tu abuela preparando la comida. Vengan, chicas. Están invitadas a celebrar mi regreso de Europa._

_-Me encantaría, pero tengo que rechazarlo. Ya tengo un compromiso._

_-Qué lastima, Alice. Me hubiese gustado platicar con la chica misteriosa que eres tú, ¿verdad?_

_-Así me han llamado, y de otras formas. Si me disculpan, mi chofer está esperándome. Nos veremos el lunes. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Rumiko._

_-¡Hasta luego! Ven Juri, yo conduzco._

_-Gracias, pero en mí casa no saben que…_

_-Despreocúpate por eso. ¡Anda, sube!_

Juri aceptó y subió al vehículo, aunque deseó haberlo no hecho. No tenía ánimos de estar con Rika. Quería a Rumiko, ya que que consoló a su madrastra cuando los sucesos del D-Reaper. Y ahora la veía conducir y al mismo tiempo hablar por su celular desde su Bluetooth con su madrastra, a quien informó e invitó a su comida de bienvenida. No se sentiría tan sola e incómoda.

Mientras tanto, Alice, a bordo de su lujosa limusina, con los cristales polarizados subidos y su chofer fuera, vigilando, mudó su uniforme por un vestido negro y corto, con mangas largas casi transparentes. Cambió las calcetas blancas y zapatos por unas medias de seda y zapatillas también negras. Retocó discretamente su maquillaje y recogió su cabello en dos coletas. Una vez vestida, su chofer entró:

_-¿Lo conseguiste?_-le preguntó-

_-Aquí lo tienes _–le entregó un boleto con chip-_ No fue difícil._

_-Para ti nada lo es. Vamos, el evento ya inició y tendré tiempo para subir estos datos. Hoy observé cosas muy interesantes._

_-Ya no estás preocupada._

_-Lo sigo estando, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada._

_-¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta?_

_-Con toda probabilidad. Era lo previsto._

_-Podrías topártelos._

_-No saben quién soy. Sólo me interesa establecer contacto con él. Es vital para acercarme al cierre de la operación._

_-Y aún no tienes toda la información._

_-La tendré. Cumpliré sus órdenes y mi misión. Conduce._

* * *

La Feria del Juguete estaba en pleno apogeo y sus niveles de asistencia superaban a los del año pasado. Aquél evento, de acuerdo con las noticias y la información transmitida a nivel nacional e internacional, reunía a cientos de empresas entre japonesas y extranjeras, y cada una mostraría sus mejores repertorios en entretenimiento para todas las edades, aunque la principal atracción se centró en el mercado adulto, lo que explicaba la reducida pero importante presencia de niños en el recinto cercano a la bahía de la capital nipona.

Dentro, Tao y su familia se divertían con las más de miles y miles de muestras de entretenimiento familiar, siendo sus favoritas los simuladores y las versiones Wii de videojuegos, aunque llegó un momento en que Suzie, su hermana mayor y su madre dejaron las secciones tecnológicas para hacer algo juntas, hacer collares e incluso disfrutar de las galletas en alguno de los expendios de las empresas que respondieron a las demandas de los niños sobre esta clase de juguetes educativos. Por momentos la atención de la menor de la familia se centró en aquellos peluches animatrónicos que se veían tan reales como un cachorro.

Henry, junto con su padre y su hermano mayor, continuaron en los simuladores, si bien el primogénito pronto prestó atención a los juegos de combate y el padre de familia acudió a saludar a los directivos de las compañías de juguetes. Henry sabía, como toda su familia, que su padre poseía muchos contactos con estos altos directivos gracias a sus excelentes aportaciones informáticas para los nuevos juguetes en exhibición.

Dejó las salas de simulación para sólo dar la vuelta por el enorme recinto y observar detenidamente cada estante. Le llamó la atención la presencia de numerosos cosplayers, y por instantes se imaginó a su familia disfrazados de Digimon, y pronto esfumó aquél pensamiento. Observó nuevamente a los disfrazados, y uno captó su atención. Vestía como una lolita gótica. Por sus rasgos faciales, observó con agudeza, supo que no era del país, y parecía desconcertada ante las peticiones de los insistentes fanáticos por fotografiarla. Se acercó para observar mucho mejor. Confirmó sus suposiciones, aquella chica era una extranjera, tal vez –pensó- alguna de muchas artistas del costume player, pero había algo conocido en ella. Pronto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ella se despidió de los fanáticos con un coqueto movimiento de manos.

_-Hola._

_-Hola. Nos volvemos a ver después de mucho tiempo._

_-Lo mismo digo. Me llamo Henry._

_-Lo sé. ¿Caminamos?_

_-Claro._

Llegaron a la sección de los juguetes clásicos, las muñecas y diversiones de antaño, las que nunca pasan de moda y ahora volvían a reubicarse en los primeros puestos en ventas, aunque ellos no compraron. Posteriormente observaron con igual detenimiento e interés las siguientes secciones reservadas al público juvenil, donde las mercancías inspiradas en animación son el foco de atención.

_-¿Te gustaría que los Digimon formaran parte de esto?_

_-Lo forman _–argumentó el chico-

_-Sabes bien de lo que hablo._

Henry se detuvo a analizar con detenimiento la pregunta de Alice, y lanzó una interpretación:

_-Si es lo que creo que quieres decir, en ese caso, no. No me gustaría ver a un Digimon con un niño irresponsable, o con tipos cuyo único interés es el provocar problemas, y mucho menos con adultos sin escrúpulos. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?_

_-Justo como esperaba de ti. Yo tampoco deseo ver a esas criaturas como compañeros de humanos inconscientes. Tal vez sí con un niño que supiera apreciarlos._

_-Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podrían merecerlo los demás. La mayoría de las personas creen que únicamente existen en programas de computación, videojuegos, juguetes, y no como seres reales, y eso me alegra. Digo juguetes y recuerdo que mi hermana Suzie…_

_-¿También fue una Tamer?_

_-Sí. Te decía que _–sonrisas esporádicas escaparon al revelar- _mi hermanita jugaba con Terriermon, y posteriormente con quien fue su compañero, Lopmon, a las muñecas, disfrazándolos y jugando a las fiestas de té._

_-Debió ser muy divertido. _

_-Lo fue. Cuando Suzie se quedaba finalmente dormida, cansada de tanto jugar, se escapaban con mi ayuda._

La sencillez de los recuerdos le hizo reír, contagiando su alegría a la chica.

_-Alice, ¿qué fue de ti después de ayudarnos?_

_-Cumplí mi misión y me retiré. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí en Japón después de tantos años?_

_-De regreso, sólo eso. Nostalgia, tal vez. ¿Te sorprendió reconocerme?_

_-Por supuesto. Jamás imaginé que volveríamos a encontrarnos, y menos aquí. Que tú y yo estemos aquí desafía muchas probabilidades, y más tomando en cuenta los años transcurridos y la única vez que coincidimos, lo que lo hacía muy improbable. _

_-No existe algo en el universo que ocurra sin razón ni azar. Todo es destino, nada es casualidad._

Dejaron la sección akiba-kei para recorrer las muchas que aún esperaban ser visitadas, deteniéndose en la sección de los simuladores, donde Henry invitó a la chica a un partido de tenis. Alice dio el saque de inicio, que de inmediato fue devuelto por Henry con su derecha, pero Alice se lo regresó con un "Drive" con efecto cortado. Todo era virtual, las raquetas eran los controles, pero los movimientos eran demasiado parecidos a los reales. A ninguno les importó cuando el cronómetro dio fin al juego para que los que hacían fila tuviesen sus respectivos turnos.

_-Eres hábil, pero necesitas flexibilidad._

_-Tú pareces una experta._

_-Practiqué mucho el tenis en Estados Unidos, y es uno de mis deportes favoritos. _

_-Tengamos un partido en tiempo real. Lástima que no programaron torneos de boliche, te invitaría. Soy mejor en los bolos._

_-Prefiero jugar en realidad. Nada como la realidad para saber lo que es la vida._

_-Esto es vida. Espera aquí, ya regreso._

Lo vio ir a una cafetería cercana y comprar dos bebidas frías.

_-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo._

_-Lo quise hacer. No sé si te gusta el té helado._

_-Es mi bebida favorita. _

Tenían sed y dieron los primeros sorbos a la deliciosa bebida fermentada.

_-Entonces, ¿viviste en Estados Unidos?_

_-Sí, después de los sucesos del D-Reaper._

_-¿Qué hiciste en aquél país? Si no soy indiscreto._

_-Las preguntas nunca son indiscretas, las respuestas lo son._

_-¿Oscar Wilde? _–Indagó con una sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa-

_-Uno de mis autores favoritos. No hice mucho, sólo viví la vida de una chica "común y normal". ¿Crees que la normalidad existe?_

_-Estadísticamente. Pero subjetivamente, es discrepante. _

_-Creo que tenemos implícita la respuesta, pero parece que evitamos decirla._

_-Yo no _–se jactó el chico-_ No somos "normales" o "comunes" si lo prefieres. Lo que vivimos nos distingue del resto de la humanidad. E incluso lo que vivimos en común con los Digimon para cada uno de nosotros resulta una experiencia diferente. _

_-En pocas palabras, no somos "normales". _

_-Exacto._

Volvieron a beber tranquilamente para recuperar el aliento.

_-¿Terriermon vive contigo?_

_-No. Hace cinco años que él y los demás Digimon regresaron al Mundo Digital después de vencer al D-Reaper._

_-Mucho tiempo. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?_

_-No. Desde que el sistema Juggernaut fue activado junto con el programa Shaggai, toda conexión entre nuestro mundo y el Digimundo fue bloqueada por motivos de seguridad, al menos eso me dijeron mi padre y su socio, el señor Yamaki._

_-¿Extrañas a tu compañero?_

_-Mucho. Fue más que un compañero._

_-¿Crees que volverás a verlo?_

_-No. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Takato…_

_-A él lo recuerdo, el Tamer del Digimon que parece un dinosaurio._

_-El mismo. Le dije, y a ti también te digo, que no creo en un reencuentro. Es imposible debido a las causas que ya te expliqué y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para crear una puerta o por lo menos reabrir alguna sin el riesgo de provocar un caos en la red y en la seguridad del mundo._

_-¿Crees que es imposible?_

_-Es imposible._

_-Como es imposible que tú y yo nos reencontráramos y estemos aquí._

Henry dio un trago generoso a su helada bebida hasta casi acabarla antes de responder.

_-Buen punto para rebatir mis teorías._

_-¿Seguro que son tuyas o es lo que te han dicho que es?_

_-Son mías, me convencí de ellas cuando en todos estos cinco años no ha ocurrido ninguna señal de su regreso. Eso es seguro y cierto para mí._

_-No admites una posibilidad._

_-¿Una posibilidad de cambio? ¿De error? _–la palabra "error" la soltó con fastidio y enojo. La detestaba-

-_Sólo una posibilidad._

_-Me cuesta._

_-Entiendo._

Una llegada inesperada interrumpió su profunda conversación.

_-¡Hermano, por fin te encuentro!_

_-¿Qué sucede, Suzie?_

_-¡Es hora de la conferencia y papá participará como invitado especial!_

_-Vamos entonces. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Alice?_

_-Lo siento, ya tengo que retirarme._

_-¿Alice? Henry, ¿ella es la chica de la que siempre me hablas? ¡Qué bonita es!_

_-Gracias. Y tú debes ser Suzie. Tu hermano me platicó que jugabas a las muñecas con los Digimon._

_-Sí, jiji. ¿Te quedarás bastante tiempo en Tokio para ver a mi hermano?_

_-¡Suzie, no digas tonterías!_

_-Lo suficiente para que sea un hecho. Hasta pronto._

_-Espera._

Henry tomó una servilleta y se sirvió del bolígrafo con tinta rosa de su hermanita para escribir.

_-Este es mi número de celular._

_-Te agregaré _–tomó la servilleta y la guardó_- Gracias por este momento. Bye._

La vieron irse hasta perderla entre la multitud. La inoportuna Suzie haló a su hermano, pues gracias a los altavoces escucharon que la conferencia sobre de la Economía y la Industria del juguete había iniciado, pero él hubiese preferido quedarse más tiempo con aquella chica para compartir ideas y filosofías.

Escoltada por su chofer abandonó el recinto y abordó su lujoso vehículo.

_-¿La conversación se grabó?_-cuestionó la chica a su sirviente-

_-Nítidamente._

_-Perfecto._

_-¿Algún percance?_-inquirió su escolta-

_-Ninguno._

_-¿Lo lograste?_

_-Más de lo que te imaginas. _

_-¿Sospecha algo?_

_-Sé que lo hará. Marchémonos, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y no puedo esperar. _

* * *

_-¡Rápido, Ai!_

_-No me apresures, Makoto._

_-¡Ya!_

_-¡Voy, espérame!_

La hermana mayor sacó los yogures congelados y dio uno a su insistente mellizo. Agradecían que su tutor estuviese afuera en el jardín para hacer de las suyas.

Aquella casa fue testigo de sus travesuras, sus juegos y sus peleas egocéntricas por cualquier motivo. Evidencia contundente consistía ese oso de felpa con un hombro remendado, y testigo de excepción su "niñera": Impmon.

_-¿Ai, recuerdas cuando nos peleamos por Impmon?_

_-Sí. Yo quería tenerlo y tú no querías dejar de jugar con él._

_-¿O fue al revés? Ya no importa._

_-¿Recuerdas que se fue porque no nos soportó? _–La hermana mayor fue quien tomó la estafeta en aquellos recuerdos-

_-Sí. Me sentí triste, me sentí muy mal. _

_-No sólo tú, Makoto. También yo me porté muy egoísta. Por eso no fuimos al Digimundo con él._

_-Pero después regresó y me alegró muchísimo, hermana. Fuimos Tamers._

_-Cierto, hermano, aunque no tuvimos nuestro D-Arc hasta después. _

La melliza de coletas fue a uno de sus cajones y extrajo el preciado objeto de color morado con blanco.

_-No recuerdo haberlo usado, Makoto._

_-¡Es porque nunca lo usamos, Ai!_

_-¡No me grites! Es verdad, nunca lo usamos. Incluso Suzie usó su D-Arc con Lopmon._

_-¿Lo has encendido?_

_-Por más que le aplano los botones no enciende, ni hace "bip". _

_-¿Estará descompuesto?_

_-No lo sé. _

_-Le preguntamos a Suzie este lunes en el recreo._

_-Sale, hermano._

Siguieron comiendo sus helados de yogures de fresa mientras conectaban el Nintendo Wii.

_-Makoto, ¿extrañas a Impmon?_

_-Mucho, hermana. Quiero volverlo a ver. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?_

_-No lo sé. Yo también lo extraño muchísimo, hermano. _

_-¿No estás enojada con él por todas las cosas malas que hizo en el Digimundo?_

_-No. ¿Tú? _–Vio la negativa de su mellizo- _También quiero verlo de nuevo, quiero que juguemos juntos sin jalarlo para partirlo en dos._

_-¡Fuimos malos, Ai! Ahora ya no, bueno, yo no tanto. Tú aún me quitas el control._

_-¡Porque tú sólo quieres jugar videojuegos de carreras y esos me aburren, Makoto! Pero ya no soy capaz de darte de golpes para conseguir lo que quiero._

_-Ni yo. Nunca lo volveré a hacer. Si volvemos a ver a Impmon, se sorprenderá de lo mucho que cambiamos _–dijo entusiasmado mientras introducía el CD con el videojuego en cuestión-

_-Mira lo que le hice en clase de Artes._

La niña le mostró al pequeño un par de guantes que parecían de boxeo y una pañoleta. Prendas en rojo, sencillas, sin más adorno que el nombre de su amigo digital en la orilla de la pañoleta entrelazado a sus propios nombres.

_-Se los regalaré para que tenga ropa nueva que ponerse._

_-Sí. Yo también le tengo un regalo._

De su viejo arcón de juguetes extrajo lo que parecía un rifle para lanzar agua y una escopeta de dardos de goma, junto con una motocicleta a escala.

_-Para que tenga con qué jugar mientras esté en casa y nosotros en la escuela._

_-Cuando lo hacíamos enojar nos decía: ¡YA CÁLLENSE, MOCOSOS! ¿Recuerdas?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Jaja!_

La voz de su tutor que les anunció que la merienda estaba lista los hizo salir corriendo del cuarto, empujándose y tratando de llegar antes que el otro.

* * *

Sólo bajó para comer e inmediatamente regresar a su habitación para concentrarse en su arte. Así pasó toda la mañana y la tarde que ya caía.

En escasas horas, aunque el tiempo no le importaba tratándose de su especial modo de vida, concluyó la ilustración de su segundo sueño, insistiéndose no considerarlos como tales, pero dudaba de llamarlos visiones o cualquier otro adjetivo.

_-Descubre la verdad detrás de los sueños _–se dijo en la soledad pacífica de su habitación- _¿Cuál verdad?_

Hacía calor y las lluvias se retrasaron, así que encendió el ventilador a toda potencia, girando para cuidar que no volara sus hojas y para que refrescara todo el lugar. Se detenía por instantes para secarse el sudor con un pañuelo y no ensuciar sus dibujos.

Tomó otra hoja e inició la plasmación de la más reciente y misteriosa de sus experiencias. Repasó el inicio de la conversación con el aquél momento todavía anónimo ente.

_-¿Fue su voz la que escuché en los baños de la escuela? Él me dijo: "He estado esperándote, Gran Soñador". ¡Sí fue él!_

Mentalmente reprochó a Medieval por darle tremendo susto. También repasó que el Digimon se dirigía a él con aquél sobrenombre desconcertante.

_-¿Por qué me llama así?_

Dibujó el encuentro en su habitación, prosiguió con el traspaso por el portal hasta su estrepitosa caída en el parque de Shinjuku, de la cual tuvo moretones y dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Aquello dada más y más solidez a la realidad de su situación.

Prosiguió ilustrando, rescatando del foso de la memoria aquella tremenda experiencia. Desde que vio el umbral misterioso hasta la aparición de la misteriosa mujer y el mensaje de las nueve estrellas. Dejó el lápiz y se frotó las sienes para calmar ese punzante dolor de cabeza que le originó el sólo hecho de recordar todas aquellas muchas palabras con tan poca claridad. Detestaba hablar con rodeos y Medieval parecía gozar hablar así.

-_Tan fácil como decirme quiénes son. ¿Tiene que hablar tan raro? Esto debió soñarlo Henry y no yo. _

Tuvo presente que eran personas que, menos mal, él bien conocía, según aclaró Medieval, para ese momento ya revelado y dibujado. Lo observó con detenimiento y se convenció de su gran parecido físico con Gallantmon, ¿o debía pensar en él y Guilmon? "Vaya enredo" se decía el chico entusiasta.

-_¿A quién le recordé que apreció mucho? ¿Acaso los Digimon pueden tener familia?-_Sudó frío de sólo imaginarlo-

Aunque Medieval no le hubiese dicho dónde estaban, la aparición tan estruendosa de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas le confirmó que estaba en el Digimundo, ¿pero en cuál zona? No logró identificarla ni recordando ni dibujando. ¿Y quién será el dios a quien adoraron? ¿Quiénes serán esos Digimon que merecían el honor de sentarse alrededor de aquél?

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y su respiración se aceleró. Aquello fue la respuesta a sus plegarias y más íntimos deseos. Se sintió alegre ante la más cercana y más que posibilidad de un reencuentro con Guilmon y el regreso de sus amigos digitales, pero el siguiente suceso desterró por completo aquella naciente emoción. La aparición de aquellos Digimon muertos y sufrientes le estremeció y las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos castaños. Nuevamente experimentó sentimientos opuestos y encontrados, consolándose si es que fuera posible ante tamaña desgracia, por el no haber reconocido a sus amigos entre aquella multitud que clamó por justicia y venganza.

La voz de su madre llamándolo lo abstrajo de su momento:

_-¿Qué pasa, mamá?_

_-Tienes una visita._

Aquello le sorprendió. Estaba castigado y sus padres no dieron indicio de mitigar la corrección. Tentado por la curiosidad salió de su recámara no sin antes esconder su secreto. Se vio las manos, estaban sucias de polvo de grafito. Corrió a lavárselas antes de bajar a la estancia y descubrir al invitado.

_-Hola, Takato._

_-Juri _–se trabó al hablar por la sorpresa-_ ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-¿No te alegra verme?_

_-Claro que sí, es que pensé que yo no podría… tú sabes que estoy…_

_-Castigado._

_-Sí, eso._

_-Juri nos contó su versión de lo que pasó _–habló su padre-

_-Les dije que fui yo quien te dijo que nos viéramos esa misma noche. Así que soy responsable, en parte, de tu castigo._

_-Tú no me dijiste que saliera por el balcón, por eso estoy castigado._

_-No fue por eso, Takato. Ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? Nos preocupamos porque saliste sin avisarnos _–aclaró su madre, sentada a lado de la chica-

_-Lo lamento. No lo vuelvo a hacer._

_-¿Nos prometes que así será de hoy en adelante?_

_-Sí, papá y mamá._

_-Bien. Si estás de acuerdo, querida…_

_-Te levantamos el castigo, Takato._

_-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!_

_-Con la condición –_agregó la estricta mujer- _de avisarnos no importa qué hora sea, siempre y cuando hayas cumplido con tus deberes._

_-Lo haré, se los prometo._

_-Correcto. Entonces, creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho qué decirse y necesitan tiempo a solas. Vayan al parque, chicos._

_-¡NO! _–respondieron al unísono, esforzándose por ocultar el rubor de sus rostros- _Nos quedaremos aquí. _

_-Como ustedes decidan. Ven, acompáñame a la cocina para preparar la cena._

_-Sí, querida._

Ya en solitario, la pareja se abrazó y besó.

_-Te extrañé, Juri._

_-Yo también, muchísimo. Necesitaba verte, y no esperaría un mes._

_-¡Yo tampoco! Gracias por hablar a mi favor. ¿Qué tanto les dijiste a mis padres?_

_-No entré en detalles, Takato. Tranquilo._

_-¿Pero no crees que sospechen algo por cómo nos negamos a ir al parque?_

_-Tienes razón ¡Qué pena!_

_-Habrá que solucionarlo. Dejemos eso para después. Quiero enseñarte algo._

La llevó a su habitación. Juri no pudo evitar observar el desorden alrededor de la mesa de trabajo, que le resultó bastante obvio saber que llevaba horas dibujando.

Lo vio tomar un cuaderno y acercarse a su escritorio:

_-Esto lo enseñaré en la reunión para recordar viejos tiempos. Pero quiero que tú lo veas primero. Ven._

La distancia prácticamente desapareció cuando vio las ilustraciones de sus increíbles aventuras.

_-Eso no es todo _–aclaró Takato con entusiasmo- _La escanearé y las presentaré en video, musicalizadas y con efectos._

_-Será toda una sorpresa. _

Siguió viendo aquellos momentos de su vida. Juri había llegado al instante cuando conoció a Leomon. Se sonrojó al verse dibujada a sus once años y corriendo detrás del Digimon bestia. Despertó en su ser una vorágine de sentimientos y sensaciones. No se detuvo hasta toparse con el momento más duro de su vida, descubriendo un detalle:

_-Lo omitiste._

_-Pensé que te dolería verlo y entonces yo…_

_-¿Quieres evitarme dolor? No lo hagas. Es como si pretendieras borrar una parte de mi vida y eso no te lo permito._

_-Juri…_

_-Ya lo hablé. Es más, te diré un secreto: No le temo a la vida ni al dolor. No me gusta, pero no moriré por ver mi pasado. Ya ocurrió y ahora estoy aquí gracias a esas experiencias terribles que conservo y atesoro junto con las más agradables. ¿Te quedó claro?_

_-No las omití._

Takato abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo un folder.

_-Aquí están. _

_-Intégralas a la sorpresa, por favor. _

_-¿Quieres verlas?_

_-No, quiero ser sorprendida._

_-De acuerdo._

_-¿Esto hacías antes de que llegara?_

_-Sí. Dibujar me permite recordar, y recordar es vida._

_-También es vida este momento._

_-Momento que dibujaré. No hay nada de mi vida que no plasme._

_-¿También plasmaste… aquello? _–Dijo en susurro sugerente y gracioso-

-_Ahh… en mi mente, jejeje._

* * *

Henry se aburrió las siguientes horas en la Feria del Juguete, así que decidió regresar a casa y esperar a su familia para la cena. Insistió a su hermana que guardara silencio a sus padres sobre con quién estaba cuando lo encontró.

Sentado de espaldas a su computadora revivió una vez más el reencuentro con Alice. Viéndolo en frío, el chico se enorgulleció de su memoria. Reconocerla fue como distinguir la aguja en un pajar, insistiendo en la casualidad del evento, pero al hacerlo vinieron al presente las palabras intrigantes de la chica respecto al azar y el destino. Quiso creer que ella también mantuvo vigente en sus recuerdos quién era él pese al único encuentro sostenido.

También sintió que jamás antes hubo en su corta vida conversación tan inteligente y filosófica como esta, ni siquiera con Cho-sensei. A veces sentía en su interior mucho qué decir y nadie con quien compartir, ni siquiera con sus amigos o su familia; con nadie, hasta ahora. "Agradeció" a su inoportuna hermanita por llegar e interrumpir tan amena charla entre coloquio y disputa.

Regresó a sentir la frialdad de la observación posterior. Hizo a un lado todo lo que pudo sus agrados y simpatías nacientes para analizar la situación. Sin duda, el regreso de la chica tenía un motivo expuesto, no era necesario ser Sherlock Holmes para deducir; por otra parte, se decía con análisis inquisitivo, había una intención de fondo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Alice?_

Durante cinco años conjugó en pretérito esta y varias preguntas sobre ella y sus intenciones, hasta el día de hoy, y de la conversación extraería muchas respuestas más lo observado no dicho. Usaría sus recursos detectivescos para integrar las piezas faltantes en aquél rompecabezas. Eso sería todo por ahora.

_-Esperar es mejor que no saber._

Cho-sensei tenía razón sobre el vivir en el aquí y el ahora, se dijo.

* * *

_-Esto no puede ser cierto. Tiene que haber algún error _–se dijo Yamaki-

Los registros no podían estar equivocados. Lo que veía era verdad. Deseó que aquello fuera una broma, pero bien sabía que no lo era.

Aquello fue un golpe inesperado. En cinco años no había ocurrido algo semejante. Habían superado sin ningún problema toda clase de amenazas virtuales, incluso virus que destruyeron sistemas de seguridad de grandes corporaciones se vieron neutralizados por sus poderosos sistemas de blindaje. Sobrevivió incluso a esta crisis económica que mermó sus recursos, pero ni así quedaron expuestos ni debilitados.

El sistema arrojó datos preocupantes. Los firewalls fallaron en repetidas pero no seguidas ocasiones. No, no era la presencia de algún hacker y mucho menos la infiltración de un nuevo y desconocido virus, ni siquiera robo de información. El Yuggoth, la barrera entre ambos mundos, fue burlado y rebasado en no pocas ocasiones, siendo mucho más alarmante que el Sistema de defensa Shaggai no se activara para neutralizar la intrusión.

_-Y esto no es lo único, Yamaki. Minutos antes de que llegaran observamos lo que parece… mejor dicho, observamos que estas infiltraciones siguen un esquema. _–Agregó Daisy-

-¿_Estas diciendo que son hechas a voluntad? ¿Un patrón?_

_-Sí. Observen sus gráficas y se darán cuenta del patrón, así le llamaremos de hoy en adelante. Las infiltraciones al sistema se realizaron de noche, no reportaron alerta y enseguida se disiparon, quedando guardada únicamente la hora de inicio y finalización, salvo en la penúltima que se llevó a cabo faltando dos horas para el amanecer y la última y más reciente, ha sido la de duración más larga que hemos registrado. _

_-Desde la madrugada al amanecer. ¿Escuchas, Shibumi?_

_-Con toda claridad, Yamaki._

El decano de aquella organización observaba el desarrollo de la reunión extraordinaria Vía satelital.

-_No debieras estar aquí, Maestro. Aún estás en rehabilitación y esto puede preocuparte._

_-Preocuparme es mi decisión, Curly. Ustedes no pueden evitarme nada y yo no quiero privarme. Por favor, continúen._

_-Como desees. Prosiguiendo, también observamos que estos accesos prohibidos se centran en lugares específicos _–respondió Daisy-

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Zonas residenciales. _

El director del Equipo Salvaje tomó su mechero de platino y comenzó a abrirlo y cerrarlo a un ritmo pausado. Sus compañeros sabían que por imperturbable que permaneciera su rostro, aquél "tic" evidenciaba su emoción e inquietud.

_-¿Las infiltraciones que nuestro sistema registró se originaron en zonas habitacionales?_

_-No. Se desarrollan y concluyen, pero tienen su origen… en el Digimundo._

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la sede de la organización, y el tic se detuvo.

* * *

La única luz provenía de su habitación, tan fría como el resto de la residencia. Sus ojos azul celeste parecían iluminar aún más la estancia.

Tecleando escribía y almacenaba en su base de datos toda la formación recientemente obtenida, de la mejor fuente que podía esperar. Hacía tiempo que deseó este encuentro y hubiese sido mejor que durara más, pero el destino, ese mismo al que se refirió, tuvo otros planes.

Repasó la información recabada de Rika Makino, Juri Kato, Takato Matsuki, Henry y Suzie Wong. Datos valiosos, directa o indirectamente obtenidos, contrastantes y comparables los unos con los otros. Su misión se acercaba a su fin.

_-Dentro de poco todo comenzará y nada podrá detenerlo. Yo sólo he sido su instrumento y mi recompensa es servirle con toda mi fidelidad. Estarás muy orgulloso de mí, Señor._

La laptop parpadeo junto con todo el sistema de iluminación. El conductor-mayordomo entró.

_-Despreocúpate, Alice. Fue sólo un voltaje ligero._

_-Lo sé. Estoy más cerca de concluir que nunca. Casi puedo tocar el final y el inicio._

_- Sólo me inquieta que ellos…_

_-Hasta ahora no han dado ninguna señal. Quiero confiar, pero yo espero lo inesperado._

_-Si ocurriese, sé lo que tengo que hacer._

_-Yo también. Quédate conmigo._

_-Sí._

* * *

La familia Wong estaba en plena amena sobremesa con los postres chinos que siguieron al menú cuando sonó el teléfono móvil del padre de familia. Identificó el número.

_-Disculpen, con permiso. No sigan sin mí._

Contestó:

_-¿Qué sucede, Yamaki?_

_-Lamento la interrupción a tu velada, Wong._

_-¿Qué sucede? No me habrías llamado en sábado a casi media noche por nada._

_-Eres muy listo. Sí. Lamento tener que ser portador de malas nuevas, pero ha ocurrido una eventualidad con el sistema._

_-¿Qué le pasó? Por fin alguien logró burlar nuestros códigos de seguridad _–Rió-

-_Sí._

Tao enmudeció y tardó en responder. Su atenta familia, en especial Henry, observó que algo no estaba bien. Preguntaron pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

_-¿Hablas enserio?_

_-Es mucho más grave aún, Wong. Tienes que venir inmediata… _-la comunicación se interrumpió y sólo escuchó el molesto ruido de la interferencia lineal-

_-¿Yamaki? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí aún, Yamaki?_

Pero el teléfono ya no emitió un sonido más. Al mismo tiempo, el voltaje del departamento y todo el edificio comenzó a disminuir cada vez más y más.

_-Henry, hermanos, mamá ¿Qué pasa?_

_-No lo sé, Suzie._

_-Ven conmigo, Suzie. Ven _–su madre la acogió en sus brazos-

_-Despreocúpate, pequeña _–le dijo su hermana mayor- _Estamos aquí y no te dejaremos._

_-Así es, nena. No tengas miedo _–recalcó el mayor de todos los hermanos- _¿Qué haces, Henry?_

_-Quiero comprobar algo._

Levantó el auricular del teléfono hogareño, y Henry inmediatamente lo dejó en la base.

_-No hay servicio. Revisen sus teléfonos móviles._

Igual resultado, agravándose que carecían de la más mínima cobertura. Las señales inalámbricas del módem parpadearon del verde al naranja y de este al rojo, indicando la ausencia de conectividad.

_-Todos aléjense de las ventanas y quedémonos juntos_- ordenó el preocupado padre-

* * *

_-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Juri. _

_-Vamos rápido, me preocupa._

La pareja debió tomar varios atajos para evitar multitudes. Vieron masas de gente mirarse los unos a los otros y a las lámparas del alumbrado público que titilaban una tras otra, pero eso pronto se detuvo cuando se apagaron todas las luces de la capital. Hubo varios gritos y las únicas luces eran las de las sirenas del Departamento de Policía.

La pareja siguió su rumbo, estaban cerca. Hubo un momento en que los ladridos de los perros aumentaron y se hicieron más amenazantes y lastimeros. En ese momento, se hizo un silencio y no pudieron seguir corriendo.

* * *

_-¿El generador interno funciona? _–Habló Yamaki entre la oscuridad y la escasa luz del mechero-

_-Sí _–dijeron Megumi y Reika en algún lugar- _Suficiente para mantener el sistema encendido._

_-Con eso basta, regresen. _

Perdieron contacto con Shibumi y Tao durante el apagón. Daisy y Curly, los integrantes estadunidenses del Equipo Salvaje, vieron con alivio que el monitor de la computadora principal por fin había encendido. Pero al acercarse su expresión mudó.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

-_El sistema se ha reiniciado. ¡Muestra un código diferente y no reconoce ninguna de nuestras instrucciones ni comandos! _–Respondió un muy preocupado Curly-

Jamás en la historia de Hypnos había ocurrido algo semejante. El hombre de las gafas negras se acercó para observar los posibles daños a su sistema maestro, dándose cuenta de la gravedad que sus colegas le advirtieron.

_-¿Qué demonios está…?_

La pregunta quedó en el aire pues en ese momento sucedió un violento temblor que derribó a los presentes. En la capital se escucharon las poderosas alarmas.

El Equipo Salvaje quedó atrapado en sus propias instalaciones. Temblaba y temblaba, lo único sensato por hacer fue protegerse. Se guarecieron en las zonas indicadas. La oscuridad y el silencio fueron desplazados por las brillantes alarmas del sistema Shaggai. Cada monitor comenzó a parpadear en rojo, negro y blanco, mostrando secuencias binarias y señales rojas: ¡ALERTA! ¡CONTAMINACIÓN PROGRESIVA! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡CONTAMINACIÓN TOTAL!

En un impulso irracional, Yamaki se dirigió con paso vacilante a la computadora principal. Puso sus manos en el tablero de mandos y recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Todos escucharon sus gritos y su desplome. En ese momento cesó el terremoto.

_-¡MITSUO!_

* * *

Por fin estoy de regreso. Me tomé mi tiempo para revisar mi trabajo, de nuevo. Me enfrenté a un bloqueo temporal de ideas e inspiración, pero ya "mi ingrata amante" regresó y espero se quede más tiempo conmigo y me deleite con su caprichoso amor.

Para este capítulo debí volver a las fuentes originales y tomar sucesos actuales como referencia, todo en afán de ser realista. Después del último capítulo y de la aparición de los Digimon retomé el lado humano con mucha más fuerza que antes. Ustedes mismos podrán observarlo. Hasta aquí he llegado y espero seguir aún más.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tome para escribir la continuación ni qué vendrá. No doy adelantos.

Aquellos que querían ver a Hypnos y a Yamaki de regreso, aquí está mi versión de tan importantes y olvidados personajes. Gracias por darle expectativas a mi historia. No lo hagan. Yo no estoy en este mundo para cumplir objetivos ajenos y viceversa.

SOLICITO ATENTAMENTE que los comentarios y críticas tengas estos requisitos: Sustancia, extensión, orden y CALIDAD. La cantidad no me importa. Si no reúnen los requisitos, favor de abstenerse.

Agradezco a Neo Uzumaki, El Cuestionador, Kai Kiske, Isil Eressea, Juri Di Lammemor y a Lady Beelze por seguir mi historia y sus siempre animantes comentarios. Y no olvido a quienes no mencioné.

Nos leemos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Digimon Tamers **es propiedad de Chiaki J. Konaka y de los Estudios Toei Animation. Esta historia no persigue ningún tipo de lucro. Únicamente pretende ser un homenaje no canónico, fidedigno sin embargo, a la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Pronto este desastre natural se convirtió en noticia. En muy en breve el mundo supo lo ocurrido en la zona metropolitana y en sus alrededores.

Según los primeros reportes de la Agencia Meteorológica de Japón enviados a las cadenas de noticias CNN International y BBC World News, el sismo se registró a las 23 horas con 50 minutos tiempo de la capital, localizándose el epicentro frente a las costas de la misma, con una intensidad de 5.1 grados en la escala de Magnitud de momento y una duración de escasos dos minutos. Junto con estos reportes, se informó sobre las fallas generalizadas en todos los servicios de comunicaciones y alumbrado público y doméstico.

Con el transcurso de las horas se hizo evidente la ausencia de la esperada réplica de mayor o menor intensidad. Las agencias de monitoreo vigilaban el Monte Fuji y el Océano Pacífico para dar las primeras alertas en caso de registrarse una erupción o tsunami.

Al amanecer de ese domingo, la energía eléctrica y demás servicios continuaban suspendidos. Sólo mediante enviados especiales y corresponsales de las diversas cadenas de noticias se daba información de forma por demás lenta como consecuencia de las dificultades técnicas. Apenas cesado el fenómeno se movilizaron las ambulancias y los hospitales registraban llenos totales. Pronto los organismos gubernamentales de vigilancia social iniciaron los procedimientos para conseguir cifras de daños y pérdidas humanas y materiales. Según los últimos reportes, no se registraban aún decesos pero sí cuantiosas pérdidas por miles de millones de euros. Todos los habitantes de los 23 distritos de Tokio, por iniciativa propia o bajo la supervisión de cuerpos de ayuda, desalojaron los edificios departamentales.

Con este panorama se encontró Takato a las primeras horas cuando se dispuso a salir de la casa de la familia Katou:

_-¡Takato, espera, por favor! _

_-¡No puedo, Juri! ¡Necesito saber cómo están mis padres!_

_-Muchacho, tranquilízate, te llevaré en la camioneta _–dijo el padre de su novia-

-_Juri ven aquí, tengo que curarte esas heridas._

_-Estoy bien, mamá, no son nada _–su negativa fue inútil, su solícita madrastra le curó de cualquier manera y revisó minuciosamente-

_-¡Tengo las llaves, vayámonos! Ustedes quédense aquí. Masashiko, vigila hasta que yo regrese._

_-¡Sí, papá!_

Takato entró al vehículo sin más, desesperado porque el señor Katou encendiera y arrancara, olvidando que debían ser extremadamente cautelosos en el trayecto. Él mismo y Juri lo experimentaron en carne propia.

Gracias a su personalidad pragmática, el jefe de la familia mantuvo el temple a pesar de la ansiedad del chico, entendiéndolo en su preocupación. Todos lo estaban. No hubo manera de comunicarse debido a la falla masiva ocurrida minutos antes de la medianoche.

Debieron dar muchos giros y tomar diferentes rutas, alargando el trayecto debido a los cortes parciales de circulación y a retenes de la policía y servicios de salvamento. No vieron víctimas mortales ni edificios colapsados, pero eso no significaba que nos los hubiera.

_-Despreocúpate, Takato _–le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro- _Estoy seguro que tus padres están bien._

No respondió, sólo suspiró. Tenía raspones en la cara y los brazos, de la rodilla izquierda brotaba sangre, pero el pantalón le sirvió como cubierta. Le dolía el cuerpo por la caída a consecuencia de proteger a su novia.

A distancia vio correr una figura conocida en ropa deportiva.

_-Por favor, deténgase. ¡Ryo!_

_-¡Ey, Takato! ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, estoy bien._

_-Bien golpeado, machín. Señor, buenos días._

_-Buenos días, ¿te llevamos?_

_-Gracias, pero ya estoy cerca. Voy a ver cómo se encuentran Rika y su familia._

_-Yo voy a casa de mis padres. ¡Cuidado!_

_-¡Tú también!_ –Siguió su rumbo girando hacia la izquierda-

Volvieron a tomar una calle diferente, acortando en esta ocasión la llegada. Sus vecinos permanecían fuera de sus hogares. Un policía de tránsito les detuvo a la distancia impidiendo el acceso de la camioneta señalando las ambulancias. Esto incrementó los miedos del chico.

_-¡Takato, espera!_

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

Fácilmente burló a los agentes de seguridad. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello hasta topar con su calle, acelerando al ver a su madre junto a una ambulancia estacionada frente a su casa.

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

_-¡Takato!_

Ella no esperó y corrió hasta el chico, deteniéndolo en el acto, abrazándolo con ansiedad.

_-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te pasó? _–Descubrió con temor los golpes y heridas en su hijo-

_-Estoy bien, ¿y papá?_

_-En la ambulancia…_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Papá!_

_-¡Takato, espera!_

La ignoró para ingresar a la unidad y descubrir a su progenitor ser atendido por un médico y monitoreado por los asistentes. Tenía una venda ajustada en la cabeza y ceñido el torso desnudo con un duro cabestrillo.

_-¡Papá! _–lo abrazó-

_-Takato ¡Aghh!_

_-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón!_

El médico le explicó al asustado muchacho que su padre fue inmovilizado del torso para dar soporte a su lesionado diafragma a consecuencia de la caída de pesadas cajas, mismas que provocaron que golpeara la cabeza contra el pavimento.

_-Tengo cráneo fuerte, ya sabes que soy "cabeza dura". Tu madre me ayudó a levantarme y me cuidó hasta que las ambulancias llegaron. ¿A ti qué te pasó?_

_-Nada._

_-¿Cómo que nada? Que te atiendan._

Tuvo que obedecer y dejarse al cuidado de un paramédico que de inmediato le hizo los procedimientos de curación.

Minutos después llegó Tadashi Katou al lugar y ayudó a Mie a bajar a Takehiro de la ambulancia y sentarlo.

_-Recibiste una paliza._

_-Vaya que sí. Gracias por cuidar a nuestro muchacho._

_-Fue muy valiente. Protegió a mi hija durante el terremoto._

_-¿Los sorprendió en plena calle?_

_-Sí, mamá. A escasas calles de la casa de Juri nos caímos y golpeamos varias veces. Juri sólo tuvo algunos raspones, a mí me tocó la peor parte._

_-Y ni siquiera así te pudimos detener, Takato. _

_-Fue tan inesperado. Lo último que supimos fue que continúan monitoreando la bahía y el Monte Fuji _–dijo Mie-

_-Que no ocurra nada más _–expresó con temor Tadashi- _Me voy, no estaré seguro hasta que no regrese con mi familia. Takato, cuida a los tuyos._

_-Lo haré, señor. Muchas gracias._

_-Descuida. _

* * *

Corrió sin detenerse, exhalando dolorosamente. No durmió en toda la noche. El terremoto lo sorprendió en el gimnasio y debió permanecer en las instalaciones hasta tempranas horas. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa y entrar gritando:

_-¡Rika! ¡Rika! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?_

_-Aquí, en la sala. No hagas escándalo._

No le sorprendió tal calma. Rika podría estar en medio de una guerra y permanecer impávida.

_-Rika… ¿Estás… estás bien?_

_-Sí, no fue más que una sacudida. ¿Tú?_

_-Ahh, lo estoy. Ahhh._

_-¿Para qué viniste? ¡Pudiste salir herido, estúpido!_

_-Rika, sé amable con Ryo. Vino corriendo preocupado a saber si estabas bien ¿y tú lo insultas? Eres una novia mala._

_-Mamá, cállate y no te metas _–dijo entre dientes-

_-Señora Rumiko, hola._

_-Hola, Ryo. Y no me digas señora, por favor._

_-¿Se encuentran bien las tres?_

_-Sí, Ryo. Gracias por preocuparte _–respondió la matriarca de la familia- _Este terremoto no fue tan fuerte, he estado en medio de otros peores. _

_-¡Pero sí que nos asustamos! ¡Ya había olvidado lo que se siente! ¡Nos pusimos a gritar como locas en medio de…!_

_-Habla por ti, mamá. Yo no grité ni actué como una demente. Tampoco mi abuela._

_-Pero sí te asustaste. Corriste para que te abrazara._

_-¡Mamá! _–Reclamó con un fuerte sonrojo-

_-Toma con nosotras el té, Ryo._

_-Gracias, señora Seiko. _

Había alrededor varios libros, cuadros, cristales de ventanas y vasijas elegantes caídas y hechas pedazos.

_-Estábamos a punto de recoger cuando llegaste _–dijo Rika-

-_Lamento haber sido tan inoportuno._

_-¡Tonterías, Ryo! Fue lo único que nos pasó, nada de cuidado. _

_-De camino vi varias casas derrumbadas. Hay muchas ambulancias y policías. De camino me encontró Takato._

_-¿Está bien?_

_-Eso parece. Le vi algunos moretones y un raspón en la cara. Lo llevaba el papá de Juri en su camioneta._

_-¿Ella está bien? Por más que insisto con el teléfono…_

_-Hay una falla generalizada de comunicación y redes de Internet, Rika. Esto podría llevar días o semanas en restablecerse _–aclaró su madre- _Más tarde vamos a su casa._

_-No. Si su padre está bien, ella también._

Seiko dio un sorbo a su té e instó a su hija para que la acompañara a la cocina por postres.

_-Rika…_

No pudo decir más porque la impetuosa pelirroja le sujetó el rostro con sus suaves manos y le besó.

_-¿Rika?_

_-¡Me preocupé por ti, gran tonto! Pensé que estabas herido, o muerto _–se dejó abrazar-

_-Tonterías. Esto fue una sacudidita comparado con lo que viví en el Digimundo. Aquellos sí eran terremotos._

_-¡Idiota!_

_-Lo sé. Me alegra que estés bien. ¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa? _

_-Nada._

_-No me parece que así sea. Pareces preocupada. ¿Ocurrió algo?_

_-Desde ayer Juri me ignora. Fue algo que dije, una estupidez._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Que no podemos confiar en nadie más que en uno mismo. Tus seres queridos pueden herirte o engañarte._

_-¿Y por qué le dijiste eso?_

_-¡No lo dije para ella! ¡No confío en Alice y me molesta que Juri no sospeche! _

_-¿La misma chica que les ayudó hace años y que es tu compañera de clase? _

_-Sí. No confío en ella, Ryo. Sé que parece una locura, pero tengo sospechas que sólo nos está utilizando, y me molesta que Juri sea tan ingenua para confiar en desconocidos._

_-No se lo dijiste así, sino "a tu manera"._

_-¡Lo sé, demonios! ¡Pero no fue mi intención! ¡Se lo tomó muy personal!_

_-¡Porque así se lo diste a entender! No le aclaraste y ella se sintió mal. ¿Cómo esperas que no actúe así?_

_-No debería, ella sabe que somos amigas._

_-Eso no basta. Dices que no puedes confiar en tus seres amados porque te pueden fallar…_

Ella no quiso seguir la conversación en la estancia y salieron al jardín. Inútil porque ambas mujeres les escucharon desde la cocina.

_-¿Fallamos? ¡Claro que fallamos! ¡No somos perfectos! Bueno, yo tal vez, jeje. No, ni yo. _

_-Lo admites. Pueden fallarte incluso aquellos que más quieres._

_-Eso no lo podemos evitar. Sólo confiar y aceptar. Pero sólo puedes hacerlo cuando no te vuelves una pretenciosa egoísta._

_-¡Me estás diciendo…!_

_-Sólo digo cómo estás actuando. Rika, lo que dijiste duele. Me duele. _

_-Si no soportas al máximo no eres fuerte. Esta vida no es fácil, así que hay que atacarla. Cuando te das cuenta y descubres que estás solo, debes cuidarte las espaldas y no dejar que nadie te utilice._

_-¿Tampoco confías en mí? ¿Crees que juego contigo?_

La chica enmudeció cuando sintió todo el peso de la penetrante mirada azul, envolviéndola una vulnerabilidad que detestaba.

_-Eso me basta _–respondió con decepción y molestia-

_-Ryo, espera…_

_-Ya me quedó todo claro, Rika Makino. No tenemos nada qué discutir._

Sin más, sin despedirse, la dejó en medio del jardín. Rika reprimió sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, evitando con mucho esfuerzo que las lágrimas la delataran cuando cruzó la sala en dirección a su habitación. Ambas mujeres escucharon cuando azotó la puerta.

_-Rika, ¿puedo pasar?_

_-¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea!_

_-Sólo quiero…_

_-¡Lárgate, mamá!_

Rumiko, frustrada en su noble intención, fue a sentarse junto a su madre:

_-No intervengas. Esto no te obliga…_

_-¿Cómo no hacerlo, mamá? Quiero darle ánimos, consolarla…_

_-¿Y eso le ayudará a enfrentar su situación? _–Se hizo un silencio prolongado- _No le impidas esto. Tiene que aprender y madurar. _

_-Lo sé, pero es tan duro verla sufrir y no me quiera cerca._

_-No es contra ti. Sé que quieres consolarla, pero no puedes evitarle el sentir. Si no lo vive, no se dará cuenta y no aprenderá. _

* * *

De repente comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Los densos nubarrones metaforizaban muy bien la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su mundo, amenazándolo con engullirlo.

Aquella tormenta sirvió para disimular los trabajos de excavación de la red oculta de túneles, cisternas y catacumbas que hacía la división de Drimogemon bajo la supervisión de WereGarurumon, mientras que Garudamon ultimó detalles con el General Angemon del Este, cuando MetalGreymon terminó de organizar a todas las familias.

_-Muchas gracias por llegar tan rápido, General._

_-Excelente estrategia la tormenta eléctrica creada, Capitán _–guiñó un ojo en complicidad-

_-Los Kabuterimon son grandes expertos._

_-General _–se acercó uno de sus subalternos, un Pidmon- _estamos listos para partir._

_-Gracias, Coronel. Capitán Garudamon, no me queda más que decirle y a sus iguales que pueden confiar en nosotros. Llevaremos a los suyos a lugares seguros y los protegeremos con nuestras propias vidas._

_-Gracias a ustedes, y a Lord HolyAngemon por su compasión._

_-Su Beatitud les envía esto _–depositó en la palma del caudillo un microscópico dispositivo electrónico_- Ábrala al día de nuestra partida. Adiós. ¡Soldados, formación! ¡Firmes! ¡En marcha!_

Aquél gran grupo parecía un oscuro ciempiés bajo la lluvia cuando lo vio marchar camino a la ciudad de Sión.

Garudamon corrió hacia el interior de la cueva principal.

_-Ya partieron. Lycan, da las órdenes._

_-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Sigan la ruta señalada y no se detengan hasta topar con la salida!_

Y los Digimon de muchas especies y de todas las edades se internaron en el túnel señalado por el capitán hombre lobo. Aunque pronto los perdió de vista, su fino sentido del oído le permitió le servía como un localizador.

_-Espero que esto funcione, pajarraco._

_-Lo hará, Reptil. Sólo espera y verás._

* * *

Mediante el satélite y localizadores GPS podían observar y seguir con detenimiento los movimientos de su General.

_-Insisto, Su Beatitud. Fue muy arriesgado enviar al General del Este a encabezar esta misión._

_-Por esa razón lo hice, General del Sur._

_-¿Señor?_

_-Ninguno de nosotros ignora que el General Angemon del Este es muy atrevido y temerario, no teme decir lo que piensa y lo que dice lo hace, aunque hiera susceptibilidades. Pero sus tropas lo quieren y en Sión lo respeta la juventud. Y es muy devoto y obediente. Lo que algunos consideran defectos, yo lo veo como potenciales de crecimiento. Confío en él como en cualquiera de ustedes._

_-Quisiera tener su confianza ciega, Señor._

_-No es así, General del Norte. Eso sería fácil, y nada tendríamos que aprender. Nada como la experiencia y la virtud para merecer la gracia de la confianza que conserva la libertad._

_-Por ese motivo lo elegimos como Patriarca. No sé qué habría de nuestra patria con él al poder._

El rostro de Lord HolyAngemon se ensombreció y agachó la mirada, esforzándose por olvidar lo que lo hacía sentirse decaído.

El General del Oeste monitoreaba cuando pidió ser escuchado:

_-El segundo destacamento se ha movilizado. Todo ocurre hasta ahora sin novedades._

_-Gracias._

_-Un momento. El primer destacamento se detuvo abruptamente. ¡Detectamos una presencia enemiga! ¡Enfrentamiento inminente!_

El patriarca murmuró para sí _"Están en tus manos"_ al posar su vista en la pantalla de plasma.

* * *

Llovía copiosamente. El lodo se pegó a las piernas y a las ropas. Llevaban recorrido un largo tramo y estaban a escasos kilómetros de la abrupta cordillera del Hebrón que protegía la ciudad santa. Aceptaron la sugerencia de Garudamon de disfrazarse de peregrinos para pasar desapercibidos a las tropas enemigas que rondaban las cercanías, las mismas que les impedían el paso.

Ninguno de los Cuatro Grandes Generales del Inframundo estaba presente, observó el disfrazado Angemon del Este. Pudo sentir y oler a distancia la inmunda pestilencia de la presencia de aquella tropa de Devimon liderada por un NeoDevimon, un demonio enmascarado exageradamente fuerte, y sus rabiosos perros de caza, Devidramon, que azuzaban a los detenidos con sus amenazantes rugidos y ladridos, lanzando dentelladas tan cerca de los rostros de los pasivos detenidos.

Los soldados oscuros también estaban siendo observados por una presencia demasiado rápida para ser detectada. Vio cómo los demonios provocaban contra los peregrinos a sus diabólicas mascotas sedientas de sangre, pero no hizo un solo movimiento.

De pronto, uno de los bebés comenzó a llorar sonoramente, y le siguieron los demás infantes que buscaron el consuelo de sus madres y protectores. Un Devimon lo arrebató y lo sacudió violentamente:

_-¡CÁLLATE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡COMÁMOSLOS!_

Las carcajadas estallaron ante la tácita aprobación del líder. El bebé envuelto en harapos miró dolorosamente al demonio que le picó el ojo con una de sus garras. El bebé lanzó un grito y de un rápido movimiento amputó aquella garra.

_-¡AHORA! _

El grito del General fue la señal. El bebé no era tal, sino un experimentado soldado. Pequeño, pero temible en fuerza y destreza. Su nombre, Ninjamon. Los demás, sus clones de sombra.

-_¡KOYOSETSU!_

Una tormenta de cristales de diamante fue invocada por la Digimon espía, desconcertando e hiriendo a los Devimon y aniquilando a los perros de ataque. A una velocidad sorprendente, los encapotados se descubrieron como soldados ángeles armados con ballestas y espadas.

Angemon del Este hizo surgir su lanza y atacó al NeoDevimon, dando así tiempo a sus subordinados para eliminar a los confundidos demonios. Tensó los músculos y se dispuso a empalar al engendro, pero un golpe directo a su cara por este le derribó. Escupió sangre, apretó las mandíbulas, desenfundó sus espadas cortas y voló a toda velocidad para asestar tremendos golpes al fuerte demonio que le apuñaló con sus garras.

_-¡JEFEEEE!_

Ninjamon destazó a su oponente y con presteza lanzó una afilada Shuriken a la cara enmascarada de quien se atrevió a herir a su superior. Sangrante y humillado, NeoDevimon bramó al arrancarse el arma y voló alejándose rápidamente en dirección desconocida.

_-¡Bien hecho, muchachos! _–fue lo último que dijo el aporreado General antes de perder el conocimiento-

_-¡Apresurémonos! ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! _–Ninjamon rápidamente se hizo del mando de la operación- ¡_Renamon!_

_-¡Descuida! _–Y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

Y en el Castillo de Sant'Angelo.

_-¡La tropa enemiga fue aniquilada! _–Informó con satisfacción el General del Oeste- _¡Uno de los nuestros está entrando en la ciudad! ¡Es ella!_

Lord HolyAngemon no pudo esperar más y bajo la torrencial lluvia salió a recibir a Renamon.

_-¡Señor, Angemon del Este está gravemente herido!_

_-¡General del Norte, vaya con Lord Jijimon a Ciudad Hospital y que se prepare para operar! ¡General del Oeste, permanezca aquí mientras vamos por su compañero! _

_-¡Sí, Beatitud!_

_-¡¿Y las familias, Renamon?_

_-A salvo, las traigo enseguida _–se desvaneció en el aire húmedo-

La angustia y dolor por uno de sus mejores hombres se mezcló con la tranquilidad de la promesa cumplida, pero no alivió su pesar.

* * *

Después de mediodía pudieron regresar los inquilinos a sus departamentos. Hicieron todo con precaución, aunque el edificio había sido diseñado y construido siguiendo las últimas tecnologías antisísmicas.

Según los últimos reportes, habían contabilizado cien muertos en la zona capitalina. Los daños materiales ascendían por miles de millones de euros y yenes.

Pisando con cuidado y viendo todo en desorden, la familia Wong ingresó a su departamento. Tao inmediatamente fue a su despacho, y respiró aliviado al verlo prácticamente intacto. Regresó a la estancia a ayudar a su familia cuando escucharon una voz muy conocida llamándolo desde la planta baja:

_-¡Tao-sempai!_

_- ¡Curly! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_-En el Hospital Metropolitano. Yamaki sufrió un accidente y está inconsciente._

_-¿Y ustedes?_

_-Sólo algunos moretones. No hemos logrado comunicarnos con Shibumi-sempai y usted es el único que puede asumir el mando._

_-Entiendo. Vamos para allá_

_-Lo espero en el auto. _

Llamó a su familia:

_-Esta es la situación. Yamaki está en el Hospital Metropolitano y tengo que acudir. Ustedes se quedan aquí, nadie sale a menos que sea por causa de fuerza mayor. Henry, quedas a cargo hasta que regrese._

_-Sí, papá._

_-No vayas, papá. Tengo miedo que algo te pase._

_-Tranquila, Suzie. Estaré de regreso muy pronto _–le besó en su frente- _Mayumi, hijos, cuídense._

Besó a su esposa y abrazó a sus hijos antes de salir y bajar con su compañero.

La primera en verlos llegar fue Reika.

_-¡Tao-sempai, gracias por venir tan pronto!_

_-¿Qué le sucedió a Yamaki?_

_-Estábamos en medio de la reunión cuando sobrevino el apagón. Luego ocurrió una anomalía con el sistema Shaggai y en ese momento tembló. Todo fue confusión, miedo y caos _–explicó- _¡No sé por qué lo hizo!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Corrió hacia el tablero central para intentar reparar el sistema cuando recibió una potente descarga!_

_-No puede ser _–se frotó el rostro con ansiedad- _¿Qué dicen los doctores?_

_-Sufrió quemaduras de tercer grado en la totalidad de las manos y parte de los brazos. Tiene quemaduras internas y… _

Entró en crisis. Megumi y Daisy la llevaron a sentarse y le hicieron compañía.

_-Gracias por traerme, Curly. Lamento que nos veamos de nuevo en una situación como esta._

_-Yo también. No imaginé que mi regreso a Japón fuera tan… traumático._

_-Curly, dime qué fue lo que ocurrió. Yamaki me dijo que el sistema fue burlado._

_-Usando sus mismos términos, Tao-sempai. Daisy descubrió esta anormalidad. En resumen, se han registrado accesos ilegales y evasiones a los firewalls del sistema._

_-¿Es lo que creo que es?_

_-Sí. _

Una nueva y desconcertante noticia en un solo día. Meneó la cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación alternativa, pero su inteligencia parecía aletargada por todo lo ocurrido.

De la habitación salieron la enfermera de guardia y un médico. Éste no autorizó visitas e informó sobre el estado del paciente, realmente grave. Permanecería en observación durante 24 horas, pero fue franco al afirmar que sus esperanzas de sobrevivencia eran inciertas y muy probablemente perdería ambas extremidades.

Reika estalló otra vez en llanto y fue llevada por sus compañeras a la sala de espera. Tao sintió compasión por ella y su bebé. Lamentó la desgracia de su socio.

_-Él es fuerte, Tao-sempai. ¡Tiene que sobrevivir! ¡Tiene que sobrevivir!_

_-Todos deseamos lo mismo _–dijo posando su mano en el hombro de su colega- _Vámonos, no podemos quedarnos aquí. _

* * *

El carruaje patriarcal sirvió como ambulancia para trasladar al malherido General. Ninjamon practicó los primeros auxilios e hizo todo lo que pudo para contener las hemorragias y expulsar el veneno. Todo su blanco cuerpo estaba sucio de lodo y sangre, las mismas que ensuciaron sus empapadas vestimentas sacerdotales, pero no le importó.

Con rapidez y urgencia, contando cada minuto como si fuese el último, el personal médico de Hospital Town, Starmon enfermeros, prepararon el quirófano y ayudaron a Lord Jijimon con la cirugía. De aquello transcurría treinta minutos más dos horas.

Los Generales del Norte y del Sur dijeron a su líder que ellos permanecerían a la espera, pero se negó. Dijo que estaría allí hasta que pasara lo que tuviese que ocurrir. Sólo entonces regresaría a Sión, donde el General del Oeste y Renamon, en su nombre, recibían a todas las familias rescatadas.

El patriarca oró por su General y todos le acompañaron en ansiedad y expectación. Minutos después fueron abiertas las puertas del quirófano. Los Starmon llevaron en camilla a un vendado, anestesiado y entubado Angemon al Área de Cuidados Intensivos. Segundos después salió el médico:

_-Llegaron justo a tiempo _–carraspeó- _Ordené una transfusión de sangre para detener la anemia._

_-¿Vivirá?_

_-Claro, ningún paciente se me ha muerto en la mesa de operaciones. Tengo mucha experiencia como canas, Angemon._

_-Gracias, Lord Jijimon. Siempre podemos contar con usted._

Los presentes suspiraron aliviados por las alentadoras noticias.

_-¿Se recuperará pronto, Doctor? –_Soltó el General del Norte-

_-Es fuerte._

_-¡Déjese de rodeos, viejo decrépito, y díganos de una vez!_

_-¡¿A quién le dices anciano senil? _–Empuñó su bastón y golpeó al irrespetuoso Ninjamon, que se frotó la cabeza con un tremendo chichón- _¡Vaya juventud tan irrespetuosa! ¡Enséñale modales, Angemon!_

_-Te lo tienes merecido, Ninjamon._

_-¡Pero, Señor!_

_-No seas lloricón. Contrólate._

-Carraspeó una vez más- _Se recuperará, pero pasará un tiempo antes de que vuelva a combatir. _

_-Me aseguraré que cumpla su convalecencia aunque tenga que atarlo a la cama _–aseguró el Digimon shinobi-

Risas suaves fueron la respuesta.

_-Hermanos, necesito hablar en privado con Lord Jijimon._

_-¡Sí, fuera! No quiero mirones. A los pasillos._

_-Estén listos para partir en cuanto salga _–apoyó con una sonrisa de complicidad-

Obedecieron.

_-Necesitas cambiarte de ropa._

_-No importa eso ahora. Seré breve, sé que estás cansado._

_-Tampoco eso importa. Dime, anda, muchacho. El tiempo es valioso._

_-Me conoces bien, Abuelo. Decidí convocar a sesión extraordinaria al Consejo Supremo del Mundo Digital._

_-Una decisión que sorprende, Angemon. Hace milenios desde la última vez que se convocó, y ahora tú nos llamas en tiempo de guerra._

_-Lo sé, pero es precisamente en estos tiempos oscuros cuando debemos estar unidos. Sé que muchos de los líderes han sido asesinados –_expresó con dolor, con dificultad para hablar-_, pero eso no puede detenernos. No dejaré que el miedo ni la desesperanza mellen nuestros espíritus. _

_-¿Has comunicado esto a alguien más?_

_-A ti, tú a la Abuela, y al Capitán Garudamon de la Resistencia._

_-A ellos muchas veces hemos auxiliado. ¿Y a quiénes más informarás?_

_-A Lord Andromon, Lady Rosemon, Lord Pharaohmon, Lord Mistymon…_

_-¡Necesitarás una camisa de fuerza para sujetarlo! ¡Está loco!_

-Rió la broma_- Y también… a Lord Omegamon._

Jijimon se detuvo al escuchar el último nombre.

_-¿A los Caballeros Reales? ¿Hablas en serio?_

_-Siempre._

_-Es inaudito lo que pretendes._

_-No eres el primero que me ha dicho lo insólito de mi proceder. _

_-Soy honesto al decir que respeto tu decisión, pero no la acepto. Y estoy seguro que los demás líderes pensarán lo mismo. Pero en fin, has lo que tú consideres mejor. Cuenta conmigo y tu abuela. No nos envíes documento, estaremos al día siguiente de la convocatoria._

_-Gracias, Abuelo. _

_-¿Llegaron sanas y salvas las familias?_

_-Sí. Doy gracias a Él que así fue. _

_-Enviaré personal médico inmediatamente. ¿Ella cumplió con su cometido?_

_-Excelentemente. Fue una sugerencia muy acertada. Ella y sus amigos son… especiales._

_-Y mucho, Angemon. Y también sus compañeros, a quienes tuve el grato placer de conocer._

_-He escuchado su historia una y mil veces y no dejo de admirarme ante la determinación de esos niños. Deseo conocerlos._

_-Asunto relacionado. ¿Qué noticias tienes de lo ocurrido en el mundo humano?_

_-Tenemos sospechas para dudar de la naturalidad del suceso, Abuelo._

_-No hace falta ser sabio ni viejo ni santo para darse cuenta de lo obvio. Todo ocurre según lo que sabemos hasta ahora._

_-Lo que procede es convocar a los líderes. Debo ir al campamento de los refugiados._

_-Para cuando llegues estará mi personal trabajando. Anda, vete sin cuidado. Cuidaremos de tu amigo._

_-Muchas gracias, Lord Jijimon _–dijo con reverencia-

_¡Bah, deja eso! Ya vete. Y por favor, considéralo._

Meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que nada tenía que considerar.

* * *

Mie barría el piso superior mientras que Takato hacía lo mismo en la planta baja.

Los escuchó reír. Su esposo era un buen bromista. La mujer sólo meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y siguió su labor en la habitación de su hijo.

Al entrar, vio esparcidos en fragmentos los cristales de la puerta corrediza a los pies de la misma. Los recogió con cuidado. El cuarto había recibido más la fuerza de las sacudidas, pero no vio daños estructurales. Recogió los papeles y cuadernos de Takato, uno de estos muy voluminoso y además, abierto. Mie no resistió la curiosidad de ver los dibujos de su artista, surgiéndole ideas para una futura decoración. Siguió hojeando sin preocuparse, asombrada por su talento, cuando topó con una serie de dibujos muy recientes, viendo por el polvo de grafito aún flojo. Su admiración se transformó en duda, después en confusión y finalmente en miedo al ver a su hijo plasmado en escenas desconcertantes. No supo qué explicarse. Se apresuró a dejar aquello en su lugar y bajar.

_-¿Todo listo, chicos?_

_-Sí, mamá. ¿Queda trabajo arriba?_

_-Ninguno, me encargué de todo. Vamos a la panadería para darle orden y prepararnos para la venta de la tarde._

_-¿Regresando comemos?_

_-Yo me encargo de prepararla._

_-¿Estás loco? Los doctores dijeron reposo absoluto._

_-Querida, estaré bien. El mareo ya desapareció. Bien puedo encargarme. _

_-Si te cansas…_

_-Yo me cuido solo. Vayan ustedes._

_-Si quieres me quedo y te…_

_-No, Takato. No necesito que estén sobre mí. Despreocúpense. Regresen pronto._

Mie pareció ver en su esposo una versión en adulto de su hijo. La misma terquedad, y actitud. Desarmada, urgió a Takato a moverse y terminar cuanto antes para aprovechar la claridad.

_-Takato, ¿qué es lo que más dibujas?_

_-De todo. Algunos escriben en diarios, yo dibujo. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Curiosidad, nada más, hijo. Pero tiene que ver algo en particular que más dibujes. ¿Qué se yo? Recuerdos, deseos, sueños…_

_-Ahhh… todo lo que me guste, o impacte, mamá, lo dibujo para permanecerlo. He dibujado prácticamente toda mi vida, nada que no conozcan tú y papá._

La mujer quedó insatisfecha con las respuestas, pero se cuidó de manifestarla junto con su inquietud por los perturbadores dibujos.

Takato se sintió mal consigo mismo. Detestaba no decir todo con el puente de la confianza tendido en medio, pero la orden dada pesó mucho más que el afecto.

* * *

Caminaba mirando al frente, pero la mirada perdida hacia dentro, en el vuelco de los recuerdos recientes.

Después de su salida intempestiva de la residencia Makino, fue a su departamento y descubrió que el edificio había colapsado. Vio asistido por un consejero a su desesperado padre, corrió, y aquél lo abrazó gritando su nombre con tanta fuerza que aún resentía la sujeción. Los servicios de rescate, al ver que una posible víctima no fue tal, estallaron en aplausos. Ryo deseó que lo mismo pasara cuando encontraran más sobrevivientes.

Su padre no podía creerlo todavía. Hacía horas de su llegada y recibió lo que creyó fue verdad innegable al ver la escena. Preguntó al muchacho si esto no era un sueño o una alucinación producto de la desesperación. Un suave pero firme golpe en el hombro le disipó los temores. Estalló en llanto de alivio en brazos de su hijo.

_-¡¿Pero dónde estabas, muchacho?_

_-Caminando, sólo eso. Lamento haberte preocupado. Debí acudir contigo primero._

_-Ya no importa, Ryo. Estás bien, estás vivo. Lo demás no importa, pero no vuelvas a darme semejante susto._

_-Sí._

Reservado de su fuero íntimo, Ryo únicamente se limitó a exponerle cuando el terremoto lo sorprendió en el gimnasio, y su ida a casa de Rika sin entrar en más detalles.

_-¿Eso te tranquiliza?_

_-Bastante. Oh Dios. Pienso que fue un milagro, Ryo._

_-Tal vez, papá. Uno qué sabe. Al menos creo que fui afortunado._

Comió con su aliviado padre, sólo después y así salió, con la promesa de regresar en cuanto anocheciera. Viviría de nuevo con él por una temporada.

Pensó en la ropa y demás cosas, ahora tenidas en nada. Nada, comparada con la pérdida, o mejor dicho, alejamiento de Rika. Maldijo aquél exceso de confianza en ella misma y desconfianza. Entendió que así debió sentirse Juri. Se sintió defraudado. Sintió una ola de enojo recorrer por su torrente sanguíneo y una imperiosa necesidad de desahogarse, de acallar las ahora emergentes dudas y temores de su participación en aquél complejo. Golpeó una pared con el puño y gritó de ira.

Se vendó la mano y caminó sin ver el rumbo. Se escuchó las voces de los vecinos que regresaban a ocupar sus departamentos. Alguien le llamó y se detuvo.

_-¡Ryo!_

_-Ey, Kenta._

_-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ¿Estás bien?_

_-Estoy bien. Esto no es nada, ya se me pasará. ¿Tu familia?_

_-Estamos bien, pero nos asustamos… _-exhaló a duras penas-

Pronto tomó su inhalador para controlar su ataque de asma. Se normalizó.

_-Desde el viernes estoy así. Esto nos sorprendió ya dormidos, pero desde antes noté que la velocidad de la red disminuyó hasta su pérdida total. Y aún no se restablecen los sistemas de comunicación._

_-Eso escuché en todo el camino, desde la medianoche. Esto va para largo, Kenta._

_-¡Sí, eso me molesta! ¡Quisiera repararlo yo mismo!_

_-Te exiges demasiado. Relájate._

_-No me digas que me relaje porque… _-jadeó otra vez con dificultad, y tomó otra vez su medicamento-

-_¿Otra vez con tus ataques, Kenta? ¿Sigues con la misma?_

Hirokazu apareció tras doblar la esquina.

_-A ti quién te preguntó. _

_-Me preguntaba qué fue de ti, Hirokazu. _

_-Gracias, Ryo. Yo también. ¿Qué haces aquí con el chico inhalador?_

_-Con Kenta, platico. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?_

_-Fui a la guerra. No, me revolcó el terremoto. Ya sabes, tocaba mi guitarra y estaba en bóxers. Apenas me puse algo y así salí. No me he cambiado, así me siento cómodo._

Kenta miró de pies a cabeza la descuidada apariencia del chico con desdén.

_-¡¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Te gusto, o qué?_

_-Idiota. Pareces un… vago._

_-¿Te pregunté, cuatrojos, chico asma con cara de trasero?_

_-Hirokazu, mídete. _

_-Por lo menos yo me hago responsable…_

¿Aquello a qué vino al caso? Se preguntó el Tamer legendario.

_-…Y no parezco un vago apestoso._

_-Oh, eso dolió _–dijo el travieso con sarcasmo_- Vamos, Kenta. En insultos y en todo TE GANO._

_-¡No es cierto! Si así fuera cierto, no serías el último en el cuadro de honor, retrasado._

Eso le hizo entornar los ojos y mirarlo fijamente.

_-Ya sacaste boleto. Te voy a decir lo que tenía preparado para el lunes. Me das vergüenza, Kenta. Actuaste como el mismo niño chiflado del kínder que le quitaban sus lentes y no pudo recuperarlos. Te faltó llorar, como siempre. Pensé que el llorón era Takato…_

Ryo sólo se frotó la cara y le tiró el cabello, impotente ante la patética escena.

_-… pero estoy seguro que en tu cuarto te arrancaste a llorar "¡Buahh! ¡Mi revista, mi revista!" Y llamaste a tu mami porque no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, tienes miedo. _

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Mentiroso irresponsable! ¡Tú tienes miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias! ¡Tú eres el … el –_tartamudeó-

_-¿Qu? ¿Qué? ¿Ehh? ¿EEEel qué? _–Replicó en burla del complejo- _Tartamudo como siempre._

_-¡No soy tartamudo! ¡No soy un miedoso patético como tú! _

_-Das lástima, Kenta._

_-¡Ya basta los dos! _–Sus palabras, como una piedra que choca contra una pared, resultaron de esta manera-

-¡_Tú das lástima! ¡Eres un estúpido que no vale nada!_

_-¡Retira lo dicho!_

_-No._

_-¡Que lo retires!_

_-¡No!_

Hirokazu le cruzó la cara a Kenta con un puñetazo, tumbándolo. Ryo decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y su respuesta como un mal necesario. Se puso frente a Hirokazu y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, doblándolo y dejándolo sin aire. Fue con Kenta para levantarlo. Se irguió con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la nariz y jadeando. Hirokazu, debilitado, se limitó a señalarlos e irse mirándolos con rencor.

Ryo le devolvió el tirado inhalador al chico de las gafas, quien con desesperación respiró el contenido.

_-Estúpido… estúpido… estúpido._

_-No llores, Kenta. Mira cómo quedaste, le hubieras dado una patada en los bajos siquiera, machín._

_-No podría. ¡¿No me ves? No tengo fuerza, me ahogo con facilidad y… ¡Mierda! Soy tan débil y estúpido._

_-No digas eso. No le hagas caso, está ardido. Lo humillaste, eso duele más que un golpe _–dijo intentando animarlo-

_-¡No me basta! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabe dónde darme! ¡Sabe dónde más me duele! ¡Yo lo dejé! ¡Yo, como siempre! ¡Sí, me puse a llorar! ¡¿Y qué? ¡¿Qué con llorar?_

_-Kenta, ya, tranquilízate. Te dará otro ataque…_

_-¡Qué importa! ¡Me muero y ya!_

_-¡Estás diciendo estupideces!_

_-¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDO! ¡Deja de decirme que soy estúpido! ¡Sé mucho más que él, que tú y!… y… ¡TODOS! _

_-Kenta, regresa. Kenta._

Pero el chico no le prestó la más mínima atención. Ryo suspiró y apretó las mandíbulas de puro enojo. Deseó que esto no hubiese pasado. Dejó aquél vecindario a toda la rapidez que dieron sus piernas. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

* * *

La noche cayó con su oscuridad más pronto sobre la capital nipona. Sólo las linternas de las patrullas y de los helicópteros iluminaban pequeños perímetros. Todo era silencio.

En el Hospital Metropolitano se suspendieron los turnos y todo el personal debió doblar tiempo, excepto los del turno de las primeras horas del día. Habían llegado más heridos y rescatados por los cuerpos de salvamento.

Una enfermera terminó de atender a Yamaki. Hizo curaciones a las extremidades quemadas, agradeciendo que el paciente no sintiera por el estado de coma. No le sorprendió la magnitud del daño, había visto mucho peores. Presintió que el pobre tipo perdería ambas manos, y tras ver la tablilla de diagnóstico, meneó la cabeza con un gesto de lástima. Revisó que los monitores de ritmo cardiaco y el equipo de respiración artificial funcionaran con normalidad y entonces salió, perdiéndose del primer movimiento de dedos izquierdos carbonizados, y la sonrisa maligna en el rostro del hombre.

* * *

Saludos a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia. Aprovechando la presencia de mi caprichosa e ingrata amante hago entrega de este nuevo capítulo, donde ato y también creo nuevos cabos. Me propuse publicar este fin de semana y he aquí los resultados, pero no garantizo una siguiente entrega dentro de una semana.

Pensé que tal vez exigí demasiado en cuanto a la calidad de los reviews, y que tal vez debo medir mi rigor… pero no. No me importa la cantidad de comentarios escritos, sólo los comentarios en sí que reúnan los requisitos anteriormente expuestos que valen para todos los capítulos hasta su conclusión. Aquí en el foro seguro muchos piensan como yo y lo han expresado hasta el cansancio y el hartazgo que nada es más frustrante que recibir un review de mísera extensión.

Sólo me queda agradecer a quienes leen esta historia y que comentan de forma nutricia. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo y nos leeremos posteriormente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Digimon Tamers **es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y Toei Studios. Esta historia no persigue ningún tipo de lucro, únicamente homenajear a tan emblemático anime.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La Dieta Gubernamental, a través del Organismo Regulador de la Educación, decretó una suspensión por un día de las clases en todos los niveles. Las actividades empresariales se reanudaron a primera hora. La electricidad se restableció en la mayoría de los 23 barrios de Tokio, no así la telefonía ni el Internet y gran parte del servicio de transporte subterráneo permanecía detenido debido a daños estructurales.

De acuerdo con los últimos reportes emitidos, la Agencia Meteorológica de Japón no descartó todavía la posibilidad de una erupción del Monte Fuji por las fumarolas arrojadas, y de tsunami debido a la ubicación del país dentro del Cinturón de Fuego del Océano Pacífico; el monitoreo seguiría constante. También, por medio de aquellos, se dio la cifra de 500 muertos y más de 2000 heridos, y cuantiosas perdidas materiales que ascendían por miles de millones de dólares.

En Shinjuku, sector diseñado con las últimas ingenierías antisísmicas, se reanudaron las actividades como si se tratara de un día común. La panadería Matsuki reabrió sus puertas y surtió con su mejor producto, todo recién hecho. Takehiro, aún convaleciente, ayudó en el área de Caja mientras Mie y Takato hacían lo suyo en el interior. Por ocasión consecutiva, Takato agregó a su labor de cuidar de los hornos, el amasado y diseño de los panes.

Mientras tanto, la familia Wong se sentó a desayunar.

_-¿Por qué me levantaron temprano si no hay clases? _–Protestó Suzie-

-_No te acostumbres, sólo será por algunos días. _

_-Anda, Suzie. Desayuna o se enfriarán los huevos._

_-De acuerdo –_contestó a sus padres con resignación y somnolencia-

_-Papá, ¿qué le ocurrió al señor Yamaki?_

_-Un accidente desagradable _–dio un sorbo a su café y mordisqueó un pan tostado- _Su condición es grave y tememos lo peor._

_-Pobre hombre _–se lamentó Mayumi- _¡Y Reika! me imagino cómo estará. Pobre chica._

_-Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió?_

_-Recibió una potente descarga eléctrica al tocar el tablero de mandos._

_-¿Para qué lo hizo?_

_-No sé qué pretendía con aquello. Conozco a Yamaki y habría hecho cualquier cosa para proteger su trabajo._

_-¿Qué le ocurrió al Sistema Shaggai?_

_-Henry, déjame desayunar, por favor._

Tuvo que contener su curiosidad científica al razonable reclamo. Sin embargo, en su siempre activo fuero interno comenzó a armar un esquema de lo ocurrido. E igual que el "asunto Alice", tuvo que esperar a tener más cabos para atar.

_-Me voy. Es tarde y Shibumi ha de estar ya en el aeropuerto._

_-El Equipo Salvaje se reúne de nuevo _–afirmó su hijo menor-

_-Así es. Bien, nos veremos más tarde._

Besó a su mujer y se despidió de sus hijos cuando se detuvo para ir a su despacho por su maletín y salir corriendo.

Una hora después, Henry salió para averiguar la suerte de sus amigos. Lo ocurrido con el Sistema Shaggai ocupó su pensamiento en todo el trayecto. La respuesta casi directa de su padre le aportó algunas pistas que le sirvieron para unir algunas de sus elucidaciones. Aún debía formular hipótesis y corroborar las variables para aproximarse a una conclusión acertada. De pronto, recordó un fragmento de la conversación telefónica durante la cena. Pronto tuvo un planteamiento más claro: De alguna forma desconocida, se consiguió burlar al Sistema Shaggai.

Le ardía el espíritu y se apresuró para llegar a la casa de Takato, la más próxima en su recorrido. Tocó y en breve le abrieron la puerta.

_-Buenos días, señor Matsuki._

_-Hola, Henry. Adelante, entra._

_-¿Está enfermo?_

_-No. Nada de cuidado…_

_-¿No es de cuidado? _–Escucharon el reclamo de una voz femenina muy bien conocida- _¡Por poco te abres la cabeza y dices que no es de cuidado!_

_-Exageras, querida._

_-Buenos días, señora Matsuki._

_-Buenos días, Henry. Toma asiento. ¿Les ocurrió algo durante el terremoto?_

_-Afortunadamente, no. Sólo quedó en un susto._

Escucharon pasos presurosos provenientes de la cocina.

_-¡Henry!_

_-Takato, ¿qué te pasó?_

_-La harina, estoy preparando pan y…_

_-No eso. ¿Cómo te hiciste esas lesiones?_

_-Acompañando a Juri de regreso a su casa nos sorprendió el terremoto. Rodamos y caímos varias veces, pero nada más. _

Justo en ese momento alguien tocó el timbre. Mie fue a abrir y recibir al recién llegado, también amigo de su hijo.

_-¡Hey, hola!_

_-Ryo._

_-El mismo. Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo para visitarte _–palmeó la espalda de Takato y este resintió la fuerza- _¡Perdón!_

_-Descuida, auch._

Mie trajo una bandeja con algunas piezas de pan antes de retirarse con su esposo a la panadería y dejar a los chicos en la estancia.

_-Por lo visto ustedes están bien. Espero que tu padre se recupere pronto._

_-Según él ya se siente mejor, pero mi mamá insistió en llevarlo hoy al hospital. _

_-Fue una medida prudente, Takato _–dijo Henry bebiendo un sorbo de té helado- _Un golpe en la cabeza siempre implica riesgos al cerebro._

_-Mi papá siempre ha sido así, no ha cambiado nada _–rieron la broma-

_-A Takato lo sorprendió en plena calle, ¿a ti, dónde?_

_-En casa, celebrando el regreso de papá de los Estados Unidos._

_-¿Cuándo regresó?_

_-El viernes en la tarde. Me sorprendió cuando regresé de entrenar con Cho-sensei. _–Sus amigos vieron su evidente alegría- _También regresó con su socio, el señor Yamaki._

_-Eso explica por qué vino a la panadería._

_-Yo le sugerí _–súbitamente su rostro dibujó la preocupación misma-

_-¿Henry?_

Ryo logró abstraerlo de su mutismo. El pragmático joven hizo del conocimiento a sus amigos sobre el accidente y la gravedad del Director de Hypnos.

_-El pronóstico médico no es alentador _–concluyó a sus amigos-

_-Pobre tipo. Debe apreciar mucho su trabajo para haberse arriesgado de semejante forma_–lamentó el mayor-

_-Deseo que se recupere _–pidió Takato-

_-Nos dijo que mantuviéramos el secreto, pero puedo decírselos. Reika, su colega y pareja, espera un hijo suyo._

_-Ojalá no muera._

_-Pero… ¿por qué lo hizo? _–preguntó Takato aún conmocionado-

_-Todos sabemos que antes del terremoto hubo un apagón. Y no sólo antes, minutos antes todos los sistemas de comunicación fallaron. Internet, comunicación satelital, tecnología GPS…_

_-Eso me dijo Kenta. Lamento interrumpir, lo diré después._

_-En el Edificio Gubernamental disponen de un generador interno que puede mantener activos todos los sistemas. Instantes después, tembló. Y en un intento desesperado por proteger su programa, pulsó el tablero de mandos y le pasó lo que ya saben._

Los tres amigos simpatizaron con su desgracia.

_-Pero eso no fue lo único. Algo ocurrió con el Sistema Shaggai _–fue apresurado en silencio insistentemente- _No lo sé con exactitud, pero por lo que deduzco de la última conversación telefónica de mi padre con Yamaki, algo o alguien burló los protocolos de seguridad._

_-¿Ese programa fue el mismo que obligó a nuestros amigos a involucionar e irse al Digimundo?_

_-Sí, lo sabemos. ¿Por qué preguntas lo obvio? _–Replicó Henry-

_-Una locura, pero si ese sistema falla, ¿no creen que sea posible que los Digimon regresen?_

La pena fue desplazada por el anhelo:

_-¡Eso sería maravilloso! ¡Volvería a ver a Guilmon! ¡Estaríamos juntos de nuevo!_

_-Les recuerdo que eso es imposible. No porque yo lo diga, sino porque el sistema falló tal vez a raíz del terremoto, pero no antes. Además, están los firewalls y protocolos de neutralización. Y lo más importante, las puertas entre ambos mundos están cerradas._

_-Eres muy cuadrado, Henry. Ábrete a una posibilidad de error._

_-¡No puede haber ningún error!_

_-No te enojes. Tú bien sabes que nuestra tecnología no es perfecta. Si ese programa lo fuera, seguiría como si nada, ¿verdad? _–en silencio y negativamente fue respondido-

-_¿Henry, no quieres volver a ver a Terriermon?_

_-No me malinterpreten. Claro que quiero volver a verlo, pero sé que es tecnológicamente imposible. Esto me recuerda mucho a una charla muy interesante… con una chica muy interesante._

_-¡BRAVO! ¡Hasta que te animas! _

_-Cállate, Ryo. No es lo que piensas. Fui con mi familia a la Feria del Juguete, y en un momento que me separé para simplemente ver con tranquilidad, la vi._

_-¿Cómo es?_

_-Rubia, ojos azules, una suave piel blanca y unas hermosas piernas _–ignoró las bullas de sus amigos- _Muy linda. Realmente linda e inteligente._

_-¿Y tiene nombre tu chica perfecta?_

_-Efectivamente _–respondió a un malicioso Ryo- _Se llama Alice._

_-¿Alice? _–Cuasi unísonamente-

_-Sí, la misma que hace cinco años nos ayudó dándonos el poder de la digievolución._

El mayor y el menor cruzaron sus miradas, siendo Ryo quien frunció el ceño.

_-¿La niña que apareció cuando el D-Reaper destruía la ciudad?_

_-¿La compañera de escuela de Rika y Juri? _

_-Lo primero, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo segundo. ¿Compañera de escuela?_

_-Sí. Apenas tendrá una semana que ingresó en la escuela de nuestras novias _–se mordió la lengua, recordando una novedad incómoda-

_-¿Están seguros que se trata de la misma persona? _

_-Rika me dijo que la reconoció inmediatamente; mejor dicho, se reconocieron. _

_-Y Juri me dijo que son amigas y que contó algunos detalles de su tiempo como Tamer._

_-¿Será coincidencia que ella me reconociera después de tantos años? _

Henry también contrajo la expresión de su rostro en aquella seña inigualable de entrar en investigación. Un palmazo de Ryo sobre la mesa le desconcentró.

_-¡Es la misma!_

_-Ella no me dijo absolutamente nada. Parece haber regresado al país después de mucho tiempo y estar aquí pocos días. _

_-Otro dato, Rika me dijo que desde el primer día se comporta muy amigable con ellas, sólo con ellas. A sus demás compañeras las ignora "respetuosamente"._

Henry comenzó a tomar nota mental de lo dicho.

_-Tal vez porque simplemente las conoce y le agradan, y las otras chicas no. _

_-Qué bien que lo mencionas, Takato. Esa misma reacción tan favorable tuvo Juri con ella. Rika, por el contrario, la considera sospechosa. _

_-¿De qué?_

_-No lo sé, y ella tampoco. Me dijo que le parecía muy raro que después de mucho tiempo regresara. Y agregó, que si fue una Tamer ¿por qué nunca formó equipo con nosotros?_

_-Tiene sentido _–afirmó Henry-

_-No entiendo por qué actúa así con todas las personas. Juri me dijo que discutieron por eso. _

_-Lo sé. También me lo dijo. Estoy tentado a darle un poco de razón._

_-Sería muy apresurado _–argumentó Henry-_ Apenas regresó y tiene sus motivos para ser discreta con su pasado. Es un país nuevo y ella no conoce a nadie más que a ellas, y a mí, pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente para entrar en confianza. No es motivo para sospechar._

_-Hay un hecho que agrego: desde que llegó y se juntó con ellas, preguntó por cada uno de nosotros._

_-¿Y qué? ¿Cree que recolecta información como una espía? _–Manifestó con sarcasmo-

_-Según ella, Henry. Yo por mi parte, sería precavido. Aunque les haya ayudado, ha pasado mucho tiempo y un regreso sin motivo es… extraño. _

_-No adelantes conclusiones. Tiene un motivo para haber regresado, eso me dijo. _

_-¿Platicaste con ella en la Feria?_

_-Sí, Takato. Sobre prácticamente todo _–respondió sonriendo-. _Lástima que mi inoportuna hermanita nos interrumpió. Espero y me llame._

_-Tú llámala, ¿o te gusta qué tomen la iniciativa?_

_-Eso no tiene nada qué ver. No puedo llamarle a su teléfono porque no lo sé. Ella tiene mi número, pero ahora con esto…_

_-Tranquilo. Te llamará._

_-Eso espero. Aunque no lo crean, comparto algunas de sus sospechas, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la actitud que tomó Rika. No es correcto._

_-Lo mismo le dije. La desconfianza, amigos, sólo habla de debilidad y engreimiento. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Takato, lo sabes muy bien. Todos sabemos cómo somos cada uno de nosotros, y nos respetamos, o eso creía hasta que Rika dijo esa y otras estupideces._

_-¿Cuáles?_

_-Lo que escuchó Juri no fue para ella, pero yo le respondí que al no aclararlo creyó que sí. El error de Rika fue no admitir su error y aclarar. Cuando quiso arreglarlo, ya fue muy tarde, ¿entienden?_

_-¿Para quién fue muy tarde? _

El chico de los penetrantes ojos azules dio un trajo de agua y mordisqueó el pan. Comió el bocado y respondió a la elucidación de Henry.

_-Para nosotros. También discutimos por esas palabras. Llevamos más de un año como pareja. Ustedes pensaron que yo soy demasiado competitivo y muy pervertido para ella; y ella demasiado temperamental y temeraria. Que no congeniaríamos, pero nos atrajimos. No sólo eso... entre encontronazos y desacuerdos, sentimos algo. Algo muy agradable, sin ser cursi._

_-¿Ella te correspondió?_

_-¡Qué pregunta más tonta, Takato! ¡Claro que me correspondió! ¿O crees que acaso sólo nos unían la competencia mutua, el desafío y el sexo? ¿Conflictivos? Sí, somos muy parecidos, pero habíamos encontrado algo por lo cual ninguno tendría que competir, sólo disfrutar. Pero como ya les dije, todo se fue al diablo._

_-Increíble._

_-Así es, Henry. Increíble que haya pasado, que dijera aquello después de una noche maravillosa donde le demostré todo lo que siento por ella… Cree que sólo jugué. Increíble._

Takato y Henry simpatizaron con su decaído y molesto amigo. El chico pragmático puso su mano sobre el fuerte hombro del mayor.

_-Lo lamento mucho, Ryo. Hacían una gran pareja._

_-Tal vez… No. Yo también tuve la culpa._

_-No digas eso. _

_-Sí, Takato. Lo que ella dijo fue una locura, pero no sin sentido. _

_-¿Una locura con sentido?_-protestó Henry- _¡Eso es incoherente!_

_-¡Tú déjame expresarme a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo? La desconfianza y todos los complejos nacen en uno mismo. Nada de malo, aclaro, tiene ser competitivo. Se vuelve problemático cuando sólo vives para eso y descuidas cosas aún más importantes. Y es enfermizo cuando quieres demostrarle a otros de lo que eres capaz. Y yo nunca la detuve. Solía provocarla y eso perjudicó su ya dañada confianza en los demás, y nuestra relación. Además, tanta pasión hizo daño._

_-No puedo ser imparcial en esto. Ambos son mis amigos, así que sólo me limitaré a escucharlos. De cualquier manera, tal vez esto confirme las suposiciones, Rika no habla mucho con nosotros._

_-Ella haría mejor pareja contigo, Henry._

_-En lo absoluto me gusta._

_-Lo sabemos. Te gustan las rubias extranjeras vestidas de lolita gótica._

Rieron ante los intentos de seriedad de Henry.

_-Ya sabes lo que tienes que cuidar, Takato. Pero no es necesario aconsejarte. Tú y Juri son muy tranquilos e inocentes para tener esta clase de problemas._

El aludido se sonrojó.

_-Sé que no tiene nada qué ver con lo que estamos platicando, pero no pude evitar observar que llevas puesta tu ropa de gimnasio, y que hueles mucho a sudor._

_-¿Apenas te acabas de dar cuenta? Les diré por qué. Mi departamento colapsó junto con la mitad del edificio._

_-¡¿Cuándo?_

_-Ya pasó, relájense. Durante el terremoto. El techo se cayó y todas mis pertenencias se perdieron, incluida mi ropa._

_-También tu…_

_-¡Oh, no! No salgo de casa sin él. Nunca se sabe cuándo lo volveré a utilizar _–mostró su D-Arc azul cobalto-_ Lo que sí perdí fue una manopla de hierro, mi equipo de campamento y mi látigo de Indiana Jones _–chasqueó la lengua restando así importancia al asunto- _Hoy mismo compraré ropa nueva, viviré una temporada con mi padre _–hizo un silencio de reflexión-_ ¿Saben? Me siento como antes de irme al Digimundo, un niño dependiente de sus padres y no me gusta. Nada como el aire libre, preparar mi propia comida después de cazarla, ser dueño de mi mismo y de todo lo que hago, en medio de peligros y aventuras. ¡Eso es valor! ¡Extraño todo eso! ¡Daría lo que fuera para regresar al Digimundo, que esta cosa encendiera y…!_

Presionó un botón y la pantalla se iluminó e inició su software. Los tres chicos observaron desconcertados y prácticamente dejaron de respirar. El misterioso objeto desplegó el colorido y parpadeante radar. Takato, enmudecido, corrió a su habitación y casi tropezó en el camino. Apresurada y torpemente tomó su caja de recuerdos y extrajo su D-Arc, presionando también un botón. Bajó corriendo las escaleras con prisa y se unió a sus amigos. Los dispositivos parecieron sincronizarse y entonces se apagaron súbitamente.

_-Muy bien, esto sí que fue extraño _–por unos instantes no parpadeó-

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _

_-¿Estás ciego? _–Le reclamó- _¡Estos aparatos por fin dieron señal de vida! ¿Crees que el daño en el sistema Shaggai los activara de alguna manera?_

_-No lo sé, pero tenemos un nuevo misterio frente a nuestros ojos. Investigaré qué relación pueden tener estos sucesos y sólo entonces hablaremos con los demás. _

_-¡Nosotros aquí y no sabemos qué pasó con Hirokazu y Kenta! _–Apuntó Takato ante la afirmativa de Henry-

_-Por ellos no se preocupen. Ayer los encontré. De una sola pieza, pero no están nada bien. _

_-Explícate, por favor _–dijo Henry-

_-Kenta nuevamente con su asma, pero no está enfermo. ¿Cuál es esa palabra rara, Henry?_

_-Somatización. Sugestión._

_-¡Esa! Le afectó su discusión con Hirokazu y el terremoto, y luego aparece aquél idiota, se hacen de palabras, Hirokazu se burló de Kenta, se insultaron y lo más patético, Hirokazu golpeó a Kenta._

_-¡¿Cómo se atrevió? _–Exclamó un iracundo Takato-

_-Pues lo hizo. Y eso no fue todo. Yo golpeé a Hirokazu para que no se echara sobre Kenta y lo matara. Ahora me odia. ¡Y Kenta se culpa y humilla! No entiendo. _

_-No es incomprensible _–aseguró Henry-_ Kenta es muy inteligente, pero eso no lo ha salvado de una baja autoestima. Una variable semejante al caso de Rika, que quiere ser fuerte y desconfía de todos. Lamentable, pero no disculpable._

_-¿Y qué pasa con Hirokazu? Yo les diré. No quiere hacerse responsable y le huye a los problemas. _

En la mente de Takato resonaron con mucha fuerza, como si se tratara de ideas principales, las palabras "valor", "autoestima", "irresponsable", "humillación", "fuerte" y "desconfianza".

_-En realidad pensé en Ai y Makoto. ¿Los recuerdan?_

_-Sí _–respondió Ryo-

_-¿Los niños que cuidaron de Impmon?_

_-A la inversa. Quiero ir a su casa y saber si están bien. _

_-Voy contigo. _

_-Yo también. Avisaré a mis padres. _

* * *

_-Aquí tienes, Alice. _

_-Gracias, me será de gran utilidad._

El mayordomo le entregó una tarjeta de banda ancha que acopló a su laptop. De inmediato su sistema la reconoció y a su vez, se modificó en el programa de recopilación de información.

_-De esta manera, aíslo toda la información y el programa se vuelve independiente de sus redes._

_-¿Crees que es correcto?_

_-Esta es una emergencia y estoy autorizada a actuar de forma pertinente. No dejaré que la situación me supere. Dame el reporte _–dijo con un temblor en la voz, fruto de la ansiedad-

Recibió de manos de su empleado un folder negro, lo abrió con prontitud y leyó su contenido hoja tras hoja, realmente pocas, pero extensas en información recabada.

_-Sus sistemas de defensa fallaron y quedaron vulnerables. ¡Lo que tanto temía se ha hecho realidad!_

_-¿Qué se debe hacer en estos casos?_

_- Quisiera acelerar los procedimientos, pero todo debe transcurrir conforme lo preestablecido._

_-¿Y para qué entonces la tarjeta electrónica?_

_-Tomo mis precauciones. Debemos estar un paso adelante, todo lo que haga la diferencia._

_-¿La enviarás?_

_-Sí._

_-Sabes que no está completa._

_-Por ahora eso bastará… Odio tener que depender de su tecnología, pero sólo de esa manera nuestro canal de comunicación puede usar sus protocolos de seguridad en beneficio común._

_-Común._

Alice asintió en silencio a la palabra en un tono indefinido.

_-Pero están actuando demasiado lento._

_-Paciencia, Alice. Pronto todo se llevará a cabo conjuntamente. Sólo la paciencia y la discreción desarmarán a quienes pretenden destruirnos._

_-Tal vez, inconscientemente o no, todos están haciendo lo que les corresponde._

La pantalla de plasma mostró un cuadro de inicio. Sólo dio clic y arrancó.

_-¿Tus sentidos te han alertado de su presencia? _–Le inquirió la chica-

_-Puedo olerlos a kilómetros de distancia. Más vale que usen el mejor de sus disfraces y que disimulen sus pestes._

_-Espero que para ese momento te manifiestes._

_-Yo también, ya empiezo a entumecerme._

_-Entonces te asignaré un par de actividades para que te ejercites _–comentó graciosa-_ Primero, tráeme mi bolso _–obedeció- _Gracias._ _Ahora, ve a la ciudad y toma fotografías de lo que escribí en esta lista. Necesito material visual para completar lo auditivo._

_-No me gusta dejarte sola._

_-Estaré bien. Ve a cumplir con tu trabajo._

_-Sí, Alice._

No esperó a que se retirara para abrir su bolso, tomar su teléfono y la servilleta donde Henry escribió su número. Vio que carecía de la más mínima señal, pero no le preocupó, para eso serviría el programa y la tarjeta electrónica, además de su función principal. Configuró ambos comandos en uno solo y logró darse cobertura. Sonrió satisfecha, con un enigma en sus labios y mirada cuando tecleó y esperó ser contestada.

* * *

_-¿Falta mucho, Henry?_

_-Sólo un par de calles. _

_-Míralo de esta forma, Takato. Sirve para hacer ejercicio._

No tomaron el tren subterráneo debido a que aún no se restablecía la circulación ni la electricidad en aquella zona de la ciudad. Henry, al igual que sus amigos, se detuvo cuando escuchó sonar su celular. Un buen indicio. Se apresuró a ver el número, desconocido. Con reservas, midiendo cada palabra y tono de voz contestó:

_-¿Quién habla?_

_-Alice._

Un escalofrío lo recorrió hasta la punta de los pies, su corazón latió con más fuerza y se esforzó por no tartamudear. Ignoró las señas que le hacían sus amigos y se giró para darse más privacidad.

_-¿Hablo en mal momento?_

_-Para nada. Estoy sorprendido, no pensé…_

_-No pensaste en la remota posibilidad de que te llamaría. Henry, no has aprendido aún la lección _–dijo sutilmente en divertido reproche-

_-Por lo visto no _–rió-_ Dime, ¿estás bien?_

_-Lo estoy, y más ahora cuando hablo contigo. ¿Estás solo?_

_-No. Estoy con mis amigos. Vamos a visitar a otros amigos nuestros._

_-Bien. No quiero interrumpirte…_

_-No lo haces… me alegra que me llamaras._

_-Y a mí que me contestaras. Yo te llamaré en otra ocasión. Hasta luego._

Henry sintió sus mejillas arder como consecuencia del susurro en la voz de Alice. La conversación fue demasiado corta, pero le dio la seguridad de volverla a ver. Para no dar pie a preguntas innecesarias hizo gala de todo su estoicismo y fingió restarle importancia al hecho, apresurando el paso hacia la casa de los niños.

Ya a la distancia escucharon el alboroto de sus travesuras, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que una figura muy conocida les abriera la puerta.

_-¿Cho-sensei?_

_-Quién más puedo ser. Niños, tienen visita._

Los menores dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a saludar a los recién llegados.

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-Cuidando a estos pequeños traviesos que me vuelven loco _–bromeó despeinando al niño de pelo alborotado-

_-¿No te lo dijo Suzie? Cho-sensei es nuestro tutor _–puntualizó la niña-

_-No, no me dijo. ¿Por qué usted no me lo dijo?_

_-¿Alguna vez me preguntaste? –_Y de esta manera zanjó el asunto- _Ah, veo que han crecido bastante, Takato y Ryo._

_-Hola._

_-Hey, qué tal._

_-Sensei, queremos llevar a Makoto y Ai a pasear… _-no terminó de hablar cuando los pequeños estallaron en aplausos y saltos entusiasmados-

_-¿Podemos Cho-sensei? ¡¿Podemos? _

_-Mm, no lo sé… Claro que sí _–accedió sonriendo-

_-¡SIIII!_

Fueron por sus zapatos y rápidamente regresaron para salir entusiasmados y dejando muy atrás a los chicos que corrieron para darles alcance.

* * *

Las oficinas del Centro de Operaciones de Hypnos pronto estuvieron acondicionadas para la reunión de sus integrantes.

A Tao, Megumi, Reika, Daisy y Curly se les unió Shibumi, quien recién llegado se enteró de la gravedad de su jefe y compañero.

_-Ustedes saben que comparto la preocupación por su vida, y que deseo su sobrevivencia. Sin embargo, preocuparnos no nos servirá de nada. Pensando como él, querría que siguiéramos nuestras vidas como siempre. Más ahora cuando debemos encontrar qué provocó el daño a nuestro sistema _–sentenció el rehabilitado decano del Equipo Salvaje a sus compañeros-

Tao sintió de esta manera un alivio. Interinamente asumió la Dirección, pero el alma de aquél equipo era el hombre de cabello largo y barba castaña sentado a su derecha.

_-Es momento de pensar y actuar fríamente _–puntualizó Wong- _Debemos informar a Babel y a Dolphin de la situación._

_-Yo me hice cargo -_ Reika tomó la palabra-

_-¿Acordaron? _

_-Nos aseguran que estarán a temprana hora de mañana en Tokio._

_-Gracias, Reika. Pasando al asunto más crítico, Curly me informó que el Sistema Shaggai detectó infiltraciones no autorizadas. ¿Es eso cierto, Daisy?_

_-No sólo eso _–señaló su descubridora- _Estas infiltraciones ilegales superaron sin ninguna dificultad nuestros firewalls y los protocolos de seguridad. _

_-Daisy _–Shibumi dejó escuchar su relajada voz-, _dime si estoy o no equivocado cuando afirmo que estas entradas ilegales se inician desde el Mundo Digital._

_-Es verdad._

Tao dejó caer su bolígrafo que repiqueteó en la mesa lustrada. Apretó sus manos entrelazadas al expresarse ante todos.

_-¿Están afirmando que seres digitales han ingresado a nuestro mundo sin ser detectados?_

_-No se detectaron formas de vida digital ingresar a nuestro mundo y materializarse al contacto con el ambiente _–corrigió Megumi-

_-¿Cómo estar seguros de que no lo hicieron? No alertó. ¿Es posible que todo el sistema haya sido contaminado sin que nosotros pudiéramos percatarnos? _

_-No puedo afirmar algo al respecto _–aseguró la operadora de mandos y amiga de Reika-, _y tampoco Daisy ni Curly; pero todos fuimos testigos durante el terremoto cuando el sistema emitió alertas de infección generalizada y consumada antes de … _-lo no dicho todos lo sabían-

_-¿Saben qué clase de infección?_

_-Trabajamos en eso._

_-De ser preciso nos quedaremos hasta el día siguiente _–sentenció-. _Reika, tú no tienes qué quedarte. Puedes retirarte cuando…_

_-No me iré. No descansaré hasta averiguar qué diablos provocó el daño que ahora tiene a Mitsuo al borde de la muerte._

La mujer sentenció con tal determinación que a todos convenció, pero a Wong preocupó porque conocía su delicada situación.

_-De cualquier manera tomarás descansos. Todos. Es una orden. Ahora todos a trabajar, debemos poner esto a funcionar._

Curly carraspeó para forzarse a claridad y volverse centro de las miradas.

-_Le adelanté en el hospital que Daisy…_

_-No sólo yo. No seas tan modesta._

_-Decía que descubrimos que esas infiltraciones no autorizadas siguen un patrón. Me explico, tienen un horario de inicio y una para finalizar. Y además, se desarrollan y concluyen en zonas residenciales._

El líder vicario abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante tamaña sorpresa y tomó varios minutos antes de responder. Todos reconocieron esa conducta.

_-Eso comprueba que alguien, no sé cómo, logró burlar nuestro sistema._

_-¿Tao, hablas enserio? Nos estaríamos topando con algún experto. Tal vez… un terrorista._

_-Eso lo sabremos al finalizar las investigaciones. Ahora, todos a sus puestos._

La posibilidad de terrorismo digital estremeció al Equipo Salvaje. Con el país vulnerable, era prioritario darse prisa.

* * *

_-Kenta, levántate a desayunar._

La voz de su madre lo sacó de su sopor.

Primero fue a lavarse la cara, y se estremeció cuando secó la inflamada y dura zona afectada. Enseguida fue al comedor y se sentó pesadamente, apenas contestó a los buenos días dados por su padre.

_-¿Dormiste bien? _–Recibió una muda negativa de su hijo-

Se interrumpió cuando los platos estuvieron servidos a la mesa. Su madre preparó su comida favorita en un intento por animarlo, pero ni siquiera así logró dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Kenta comió sin disfrutar, como si se tratara de papel o cartón mojados, y el jugo le supo desabrido. Su respiración evidenció que tenía una fuerte congestión nasal.

_-No tengo hambre._

_-Tienes que comer, Kenta. No puedes quedarte sin llenar el estómago._

_-No quiero… comer _–su voz se quebró-

_-¿Aún te sientes mal por lo ocurrido? Ya no le des importancia. _

_-¡¿No entienden que no puedo?_

El muchacho ignoró las llamadas de sus padres y se encerró en su habitación, acostándose otra vez y envuelto en sus sábanas. Hubiese sido mejor no haberles dicho lo ocurrido para que no tomaran el asunto en sus manos.

_Flash Back_

Su padre tocó repetidas veces la puerta de la residencia Shiota. En breve sería medianoche. No le importó. Por fin vieron las luces encenderse y que alguien abría la puerta.

_-Kitagawa, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

Por respuesta obtuvo el molesto señor Shiota un papel puesto frente a sus adormilados ojos.

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Es la cuenta del médico. Nos debes once mil yenes._

_-Qué estupideces dices. ¿Por qué yo?_

_-¡Pregúntale a tu hijo!_

Su esposa fue a despertar a Hirokazu, vestía camiseta, la única prenda que traía puesta junto con sus calzoncillos.

_-Hey, ¿qué diablos? ¿Por qué me despiertas?_

_-Explícame esto ahora mismo._

_-¿De qué hablas, viejo?_

_-¡Lo que le hiciste a tu amigo!_

Entendió, despertando inmediatamente y reaccionando a la defensiva:

_-¡Fuiste de soplón, debí suponerlo!_

_-Te exijo una explicación, Hirokazu._

_-¿No lo ves, viejo? ¡Este llorón no soportó que le dijera unas cuantas verdades y entonces reaccionó como una gallina yendo con sus padres!_

_-¡Ahí tienes, Shiota! ¡Tu hijo admite haber golpeado al mío! ¡Exijo que tomes cartas en el asunto o iré con las autoridades!_

_-No, Kitagawa. La policía no. Resolvámoslo entre nosotros _–se giró para tomar con brusquedad a su hijo y ponerlo frente a los enojados padres de Kenta- _Discúlpate – _sólo hubo silencio, tensos segundos de silencio- _Hirokazu… estoy hablando enserio _–nuevamente silencio- _Muy bien, ya que te niegas a una disculpa, retribuirás a los Kitagawa. Trae tu guitarra._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Mi guitarra? ¿Por qué?_

_-¡Porque soy tu padre y te lo ordeno!_

Aquél tono provocó un retroceso ligero en el travieso acorralado. Fue a su habitación y trajo su preciado instrumento musical. Su padre, sin explicaciones, se lo arrebató y dio al padre de Kenta.

_-Ten, esto saldará la deuda del hospital. _

_-¡Papá, no puedes hacerme eso!_

_-Tú te lo buscaste. Ahora, discúlpate humildemente. ¡Hazlo!_

Lo empujó para que adoptara la posición más humilde de ofrecer una disculpa a un agraviado.

_-Lo siento _–susurró entre dientes-

_-Más fuerte._

_-¡Lo lamento!_

_-Levántate y vete a tu habitación _–observó como dirigió una mirada fugaz a Kenta- _A nombre de mi familia, les ofrezco una humilde disculpa. Lamento el daño que te hizo mi hijo, Kenta. Prometo que será castigado y no volverá a pasar._

_-Realmente no volverá a pasar. No dejaré que tu hijo se acerque a mi muchacho o se las verá conmigo. No es amenaza, Shiota. _

_-Acepto tus términos _–respondió evidentemente humillado- _Kenta, lamento todo lo que Hirokazu te hizo, y que su amistad termine de esta manera._

_-También nosotros dejaremos de hablarnos, Shiota. Buenas noches._

En silencio recibieron una humilde reverencia antes de cerrarse la puerta de la residencia.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las lágrimas fueron su reacción al recordar los muy recientes sucesos.

_-No debí decirles nada, así no hubiera pasado esto._

Al repasar el suceso, comprendió que cuando Hirokazu lo miró con desprecio, vio también una sombra de tristeza. La tristeza de una pérdida, de la ruptura de una amistad increíblemente larga. Eso creyó ver.

_-¿Por qué todo tuvo que acabar así? _

Se preguntó entre sollozos dolorosos, jadeos y toses que ocultó con su almohada, intentando que sus preocupados padres no escucharan. Ya tuvo suficiente con sus bien intencionados consuelos, mismos que tenían una carga de reproche y maldición hacia quien fue su amigo, el único con quien compartió todo durante más de diez años, con quien rió, lloró, jugó, aprendió y vivió la aventura de su vida.

_-¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¡Debería estar furioso contigo! ¡Debería odiarte como me odio por ser tan débil y crédulo!…Pero no puedo. No puedo. _

Algo muy en su interior, esa parte de su personalidad oscura y misteriosa, no se lo permitía como él no se permitía explorarse en aquellas profundidades no racionales, tanto como su momento presente.

_-¡Odio sentirme así por tu culpa! ¡Esto no es racional!_

Sí, su culpa. Si se hubiese hecho responsable desde el inicio nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si no hubiese dicho aquellas hirientes palabras y recalcado sus debilidades; si no hubieran llegado a las manos nada de esto sería y seguirían tan amigos como siempre.

_-¿Cómo siempre? _

Kenta comenzó a recordar su no tan lejana adolescencia y su sí lejana y casi olvidada infancia. Bellos recuerdos que ahora le hacían sentirse en agonía.

_-Quiero estar muerto._

Esa amistad que inició increíblemente y terminó desastrosamente marcó su vida por más de una década. Su primer amigo, el primero que lo defendió de los bravucones y le enseñó a divertirse, y el primero en defraudarlo y hacerlo sentir miserable.

_-Yo también tuve la culpa por exigirte demasiado._

Inevitablemente comenzó a culparse, considerándose responsable de la ruptura. Realmente sus padres decidieron que no volverían a verse y el señor Shiota aceptó. ¿A él quién le preguntó? Ninguno de los adultos sentó a los jóvenes frente a frente para que aclararan el asunto y se resolviera más favorablemente.

_-Nadie pensó en nosotros. Nadie pensó en mi o en ti. No me volvieron a tomar en cuenta, como siempre. _

Pudo hablar, gritar y dejar en claro su deseo de cómo proceder… pero como dijo Hirokazu: "Fuiste sólo de soplón". "Eres un niño mimado". "Sigues siendo el mismo niño llorón del kínder". "Me das lástima, Kenta". "Me das tanta lastima".

_-Es verdad… doy lástima._

* * *

Nada más amaneciendo, sus padres le retiraron el teléfono celular, desinstalaron la computadora y le negaron la mesada, suspendiendo también las clases de guitarra y el gimnasio.

_-Ningún privilegio hasta que aprendas el significado de la palabra responsabilidad, y a darle valor a las cosas _–dijo su padre visiblemente enojado-

_-Nos duele más que ti, Hirokazu _– su madre se interrumpió cuando escuchó los balbuceantes y cínicos "Sí, claro, seguro"-_… no nos dejas otra alternativa._

_-Hm, como digan._

_-¡No estamos jugando! No toleraremos más esa conducta en casa._

_-¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Echarme a la calle? _

_-No. Queremos que madures y te comportes como un joven de tu edad, no como un niño._

_-¡Noticia, viejos! ¡Así somos a mi edad! ¿Captan? _

_-Tus amigos no actúan así, Hirokazu. Deberías aprender de ellos._

_-¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¡No quiero ser como ellos! ¿No entienden o qué?_

_-Tú eres quien no entiende, Hirokazu. Tú eres quien no valora nada. ¡Diario tu padre y yo nos esforzamos por darte lo mejor! ¿Y cómo nos pagas? _–su madre replicó más con tristeza que enojo. Sus ojos acuosos lo evidenciaron-

-_¿Y creen que quitándome las cosas voy a aprender? Están mal, viejos. Ustedes no saben._

_-¡Se acabó! ¡No seguiremos discutiendo contigo! ¡Harás lo que te digamos! ¡De ahora en adelante si quieres algo tendrás que merecerlo! _

_-¿Como su atención, tal vez?_

Sus padres quedaron descolocados cuando escucharon aquella queja.

_-Tienes toda nuestra atención, Hirokazu _–argumentó su madre-

_-¿Enserio? _

_-Esto no es un juego, Hirokazu._

_-¿Quién está jugando? Me castigan, ¿y qué? Dicen que me prestan atención… ¿Debo creerles cuando se la pasan viendo sus relojes preocupados por llegar un maldito segundo tarde al trabajo? Cuando quiero hablar con ustedes nunca están o no tienen tiempo, cuando quiero que me escuchen tocar ¡Mi guitarra! están muy cansados. Pero si hago algo mal, si saco una maldita baja calificación están sobre mí con su sermón de "Si sabes que puedes ¿por qué no te esfuerzas?"¡Ya ni siquiera los maestros mandan invitaciones, reportes ni citatorios porque ustedes nunca van a la escuela!_

_-Hirokazu, sabes que tenemos que trabajar y…_

_-¡EXCUSAS! _

_-¡No nos hagas ver como los malos!_

_-¿Mejor yo, verdad? Sí, cúlpenme de todo lo malo con sus vidas. Que por mi culpa están en esos trabajos que odian. Que se lamentan porque no soy tan buen hijo como Takato ni tan inteligente como Henry, tan responsable como Ryo ni tan sumiso y tímido como el imbécil de Kenta. ¡Digan que por mi culpa sus vidas no son perfectas!_

_-Hirokazu _–dijo su madre tratando de expresarse con más serenidad entre su enojo- _No se trata que seas como ellos, sino que madures para que tengas un futuro sólido, una vida buena, que seas un hombre de bien._

_-Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, Hirokazu._

_-Oigan, enserio les creería y haría algo ¡SI TAN SÓLO DEJARAN DE VER EL MALDITO RELOJ Y ME PRESTARAN ATENCIÓN POR UNA PUTA VEZ EN SUS VIDAS!_

_-¡No uses ese tono de voz con nosotros, jovencito!_

_-¿O qué? ¡Quiero ver de qué eres capaz, papá! ¡Atrévanse! ¡Digan ya por una jodida vez que soy el causante de todos sus problemas! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡ATRÉVANSE!_

Su padre no pudo soportar más y le propinó una sonora bofetada que su esposa no detuvo a tiempo. Hirokazu resintió el impacto y las traicioneras lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero se rió para reprimirlas.

_-Bien, eso es todo. ¿Saben? No, no tiene caso. Esto es inútil _–se encogió de hombros-_ Ustedes tienen mucha prisa y yo ya estoy regañado para el resto del año. Está bien. Total, puedo sobrevivir sin todo lo que ustedes me quitaron. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Dense prisa o llegarán tarde!_

_-Hirokazu, espera…_

_-¡JÓDANSE!_

Sólo escucharon cuando azotó la puerta corrediza. Oyó cuando sus padres salieron en silencio al trabajo y cuando cerraron por fuera. Sonrió de lado, una sonrisa pícara y una mirada ladina en su pose de piernas y brazos cruzados. Sacó una cadena del interior de su camiseta negra con un dije en forma de ocho que desprendió y moldeó. No era un dije, sino una ganzúa.

_-¿Creen que pueden detenerme, viejos? Ya es muy tarde para eso. _

De un solo movimiento venció los cerrojos. Hizo el procedimiento contrario sin prisas, ya se sabía de memoria la rutina. Silbando y quitado de toda vergüenza, salió con rumbo desconocido, lejos de aquélla casa de mala vibra, a dar varias vueltas a toda la ciudad. Vio su billetera y sonrió, contaba con suficiente efectivo para comprarse junto con algún bocadillo una cajetilla de cigarros en una de aquellas máquinas expendedoras. Bajo la sombra de un paso peatonal en la avenida más concurrida de la ciudad se detuvo, abrió el empaque después de bajarles el tabaco con golpes repetitivos, sacó uno y lo encendió para aspirarlo con deleite.

_-Nada puede ser mejor que esto _–se dijo-

_-¡Ahh, y yo pensé que mi día no podía ser peor y me topé contigo! _–replicó una voz femenina-

_-Rika, qué sorpresa._

_-Para ti, tonto. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Lo mismo que tú, matando el tiempo de alguna forma. ¿Por qué tan sola?_

_-Qué te importa. _

_-¿Un cigarro?_

_-No._

_-¿Dónde está Ryo?_

_-¡A ese imbécil no lo menciones en mi presencia, estúpido!_

_-Oye, tampoco es para que me insultes. No tengo la culpa que hayas amanecido de malas._

_-¡Lárgate de aquí, Hirokazu!_

_-¿Por qué? Este es lugar público, puedo estar aquí todo el día si me da la gana. No me asustas, Rika._

_-Eso puede cambiar, ¿sabes?_

_-Basta ya, no quiero pelear contigo. Somos viejos amigos._

_-¿Amiga de alguien como tú? Ni que estuviera loca. _

_-Yo estoy loco, créeme, se siente bien llevarle la contraria a los demás. _

_-Por esa razón eres insoportable._

_-Al menos hago reír. Tú asustas, Rika._

La chica fingió ignorar aquello, pero su rechinar de mandíbulas y sus ojos amatista entornados fijamente sobre la fuerte figura del chico travieso dijeron lo contrario, pero ella no se quedaría callada.

_-Claro, haces reír porque eres un hazmerreir. Hirokazu, das risa porque nadie te toma enserio y no tomas nada enserio. _

_-¡Ya para ese disco rayado! Suenas como todos ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarme por que golpeé a Kenta? _

_-No sé de qué diablos hablas… _-hizo un breve silencio para repasar el alegato de aquél insoportable chico- _¿Qué diablos hiciste? _

Hirokazu se dio cuenta que habló de más y ahora sintió un sudor muy frío bañarle el cuerpo. Rika lo miró con mucho enojo en sus bellas pupilas.

_-No puedo creerlo de ti, Hirokazu. Te atreviste a golpear a tu mejor amigo. Maldito cobarde._

_-¡No soy un cobarde! Él se lo buscó por ser tan llorón._

_-Excusas, Hirokazu. Kenta es un tonto, pero no me atrevería a ponerle una mano encima. Y tú, que se supone eres su amigo… el único que soportó todos tus caprichos le pagaste de la peor manera._

_-¿Y qué? Viniendo de ti, me importa un carajo. Di lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo no eres mejor que yo. Tú quieres a cada momento demostrarnos tu superioridad y humillarnos, y detestas a tu madre porque sabes que es más buena onda que tú y además eres una triste niñita que tiene miedo y no quiere admitirlo. ¡Una triste y pobre niñita!_

_-¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!_

Y el chico rebelde recibió una segunda bofetada que terminó por enrojecerle el rostro. La vio irse de prisa y ningún interés más tuvo por provocarla. Maldijo la coincidencia de haberse topado y el haber hablado de más. Tomó el camino hacia las escolleras de la bahía. Escogió aquél sitio porque no se toparía con alguno de sus amigos. Suficientemente apartado de vistas ajenas, perfecto para descargarse bufando, gritando, pateando la arena y tirando rocas a las embravecidas olas. Cuando se cansó, simplemente se tiró al suelo:

_-_ _Hoy no es mi día. Todos están en mi contra…Mierda._

Golpeó el suelo arenoso con el puño y allí se quedó.

* * *

Rika caminó y empujó a los transeúntes en su tumultuoso trayecto, importándole nada que éstos le recriminaran su poca cortesía, regresándoles una mirada cargada como una tormenta amatista que a cualquiera amedrentó.

Ya su día, su semana, inició mal. Ya desde antes todo indicó que tendría una mala racha. Su fin de semana tuvo un clímax apasionado que la volvió loca, sólo para después chocar contra su dura y complicada realidad una vez pasado el efecto potencialmente más poderoso que una droga.

_-Lo bueno no dura para siempre -_dijo una vez que le dio apoyo a su espalda en un muro de concreto- _Nada es para siempre._

Dijo esas palabras sin expresar el más mínimo sentimiento. No hacían veinticuatro horas que Ryo terminó con ella y decía aquello como si nada. Serían también dos días de su distanciamiento con Juri a consecuencia de sus palabras. Esta vez sí suspiró. No entendía por qué su mejor amiga se tomó tan enserio aquello cuando ambas se conocían. Además no lo dijo para ella. Eso fue toda una señal de que Juri tal vez no la conocía tanto como la pelirroja parecía estar segura; de lo contrario habría sido todo muy diferente.

_-Ella ya debería saber que la confianza ciega es dañina y que desconfiando un poco de todos es lo mejor para no ser engañada y utilizada. Así no tendría el riesgo de ser convertida en alguien que no quiere ser._

Nuevamente ese asunto de la agresión a su personalidad y a quien gustaba ser no según el mundo ni la sociedad. No como su madre pretendía directa o sutilmente, de cualquier manera posible, real o imaginaria. ¿No eran confirmaciones de sus sospechas toda la ropa costosa y exclusiva que le regaló? ¿No era una estratagema típica de mujeres animar el atractivo ajeno y restarle importancia a todo lo demás de ella misma? Le decían de esta manera, deduciendo en su mente poderosa, que lo mejor era ser alguien diferente para ser aceptada…

Exhaló entre dientes mientras las pistas musicales de su MP4 se reproducían vibrando en sus conductos auditivos y abstrayéndola del ruido de la metrópoli, no así de sí misma por mucho que subiese el volumen a niveles ensordecedores.

_-Dejaré que todo se resuelva por sí solo._

"Soledad". Un verbo ya muy conocido, íntimamente familiar. Un irónico compañero en su vida. Sola se sintió cuando su padre las dejó, sola cuando su niñez temprana con las constantes giras de su madre y cuando ella volvía no hacía más que llevarla a esas estúpidas sesiones de fotografías e insistirle en convertirse en modelo. Sola nuevamente cuando no hizo amigos… hasta que Renamon apareció en aquella noche tenebrosa y oscura, cuando sus deseos de ser la más fuerte atrajeron a una multitud de Digimon malignos y su sola presencia los alejó. Como le dijo a su abuela, se convirtió después de muchos esfuerzos en su mejor amiga, esfuerzos que Rika sabía no fueron nada confortables a causa de su obsesión.

_-¡Nada de malo tiene ser la más fuerte y la mejor! ¡Nada es mejor que ser fuerte!_

De esta manera intentó acallar las voces de su conciencia que la hacían dudar de sus amigos, su madre, Ryo, Juri, y Alice.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No descansaré hasta averiguar qué diablos pretendes. A mí no me engañas, sé que estás planeando algo y lo descubriré. ¡Lo juro!_

Siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando de reojo observó el encabezado de un periódico sobre el descubrimiento del cuerpo de una anciana centenaria asesinada por su propio hijo y ocultado en el interior de una mochila. Sintió la bilis agriarle la garganta y ganas de golpear hasta la muerte al miserable bastardo. Otro encabezado decía que una adolescente provocó un incendio en su propia casa sólo porque sus padres la reprendieron. "Estúpida", pensó Rika. En el camino se detuvo al ver a lo lejos a Takato y Henry jugando con los crecidos Ai y Makoto. Pensó en ir a saludarlos pero cambió de idea al ver con ellos a Ryo. Dio la media vuelta y se alejó con prisa.

* * *

_-¿Niños, quieren un helado? _–Preguntó Ryo-

_-¡SI!_

_-Vamos por unos helados._

_-Yo quiero uno de fresa y chocolate._

_-¡Yo uno de vainilla y chocolate! ¡Grande!_

_-¡Yo también quiero uno grande!_

Ai y Makoto eran uno tratándose de todo. Saltaban de gusto alrededor de la camarilla de los mayores porque comerían sus postres favoritos antes de la hora de la comida.

Una vez con los conos en las manos y regresados al centro del parque, Ai y Makoto se dirigieron nuevamente a los juegos mientras saboreaban sus golosinas. En una de las bajadas en los deslizadores de plástico, Makoto cayó y también su bola de chocolate, su favorito. Sintió pronto una gran tristeza y comenzó a llorar por la gran pérdida. Ai sólo meneó la cabeza y le dio su propia bola. De inmediato dejó de llorar y sonrió a su hermana como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fueron a unos juegos más alejados donde había también un lavamanos público.

_-Apresúrate, Makoto._

_-¡Ya voy, ya voy!_

_-¡Hola!_

Contestaron ingenuamente al saludo de la voz desconocida, y se quedaron viendo al alto y flacucho sujeto de vestimentas coloridas y estrambóticas, maquillado de blanco y negro. En una mano sostenía un gran racimo de globos de muchos colores.

_-¿Quieren un globo, niños?_

Makoto estiró el brazo para tomarlos, pero Ai lo detuvo en el acto.

_-¡No aceptes cosas de extraños!_

_-Pero es sólo un globo._

_-Tu hermana es muy inteligente. ¿Verdad que lo es, Pinocho?_

Y detrás de su espalda, como por arte de magia, sacó un tosco muñeco de madera con overol desgastado y fija mirada inerte. Los dos pequeños se abrazaron para darse valor.

_-No tengan miedo, sólo quiero presentarles a mi amigo. ¿Les gustan las marionetas? _-observó su reacción muy favorable y prosiguió su acto-_ Preséntate, Pinocho. Sé educado con el público. "¡Hola, niños y niñas! –_el muñeco, guiado por las cuerdas transparentes de la cruz, hacía reverencias y abría su grande y tosca boca-_ ¡Yo soy Pinocho, el muñeco parlante!". Y yo soy Pierrot, el payaso _–dijo con una teatral y exagerada reverencia-

_-¿Por eso vistes así y te pintas la cara?_

_-Sí, un mimo sólo conoce la luz y las sombras. A mi me gusta reír. A nosotros nos gusta mucho la noche, es cuando más nos divertimos. "Es cuando _–dijo ventrílocuamente- _salen a pasear los duendes que se esconden en las azucareras y los murciélagos vuelan cazando hadas al aire. Cuando mamá y papá duermen, los niños salen a jugar entre las lápidas de los cementerios y juegan en rondas entre las tumbas y los juguetes cobran vida de los aparadores"._

_-¡Qué miedo dan los cementerios! _–Gritó Ai-

-_En los cementerios "de noche" _–masculló el muñeco-_ hay muchos niños que escapan de casa y juegan sin que los adultos les digan que regresen. Allí en la noche se puede hacer lo que quieras. Jugar entre tumbas es divertido. Es más, ¿quieren saber algo? No, mejor no les decimos ¿Verdad, Pinocho? "¡Diles, Pierrot! ¡Diles que hay un circo!"_

_-¿Un circo?_

_-Sí, un circo donde hay muchos juegos y helados gratis._

_-¡¿Gratis?_

_-¡Si, y de todos los sabores! ¡También hay algodones de azúcar, papas fritas y caramelos! ¡Y muchos globos también! _

_-¿De colores?_

_-Sí, de colores…muchos colores. "Como los ojos de los niños. De muchos, muchos niños. De muchos ojos de colores. De los colores de los ojos son los globos. Tantos como los ojos de los niños que cuelgan de sus vacías cuen…"_

Escucharon voces familiares y pasos muy cercanos rápidamente junto a ellos.

_-¿Dónde estaban?_

_-Aquí, Henry._

_-¿Por qué se alejaron? _–inquirió Takato tan sudado como todos-

_-Nunca nos separamos _–contestó Makoto por su hermana-

_-¿Y qué hacen aquí? _

_- Nos lavábamos las manos cuando llegó el payaso Pierrot y su muñeco Pinocho._

Se giraron para señalar al susodicho y este había desaparecido para desconcierto de los niños.

_-¿Hizo algo? _–Ryo les preguntó mirándolos fijamente-

_-Nos presentó a su muñeco de madera._

_-¡Uno muy feo! _

_-¿Le hablaron?_

_-No mucho._

_-¡Hicieron muy mal! ¡Saben que no deben hablar con extraños! _

Se miraron el uno al otro con pena y vergüenza, después miraron a un molesto Henry y a sus preocupados amigos.

_-Lo sentimos mucho. No lo volveremos a hacer._

_-Bien, alegrémonos que no pasó nada grave _–dijo Ryo en tono conciliador para bajar los ánimos de Henry- _Tranquilízate, amigo. _

_-No lo vuelvo a hacer, Henry. Lo siento _–se abrazó del chico de los ojos grises y corto pelo azul-

_-No llores, Makoto. Tampoco tú, Ai. Olvidemos esto, pero no volverán a ir solos a esta zona, ¿entendido?_

_-Sí, Henry._

_-Niños, ¿qué les dijo ese payaso?_-preguntó Ryo-

_-Que hay un circo en el cementerio donde van todos los niños que se escapan de casa, donde hay muchos dulces, helados y globos de colores… pero no entendimos qué quiso decir que eran de los ojos._

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los mayores. Una vez más se agradecieron la iniciativa de salir a buscarlos y haberlos encontrado a tiempo. Se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier comentario para no asustar más a los pequeños.

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos_,_ es hora de comer. _

-_Sí, me gruñe la panza._

_-A mi también _–secundó su hermana-

_-Caminemos. ¿Les gustaron los helados, niños?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Henry, Takato y Ryo! _–Dijeron al unísono-

-_A mi se me cayó la bola de chocolate, y mi hermana me compartió la suya._

_-Para que no estuvieras triste, hermano._

_-Y no me dejó tomar el globo del payaso._

_-No debemos aceptar cosas de extraños. Impmon lo abría asustado._

_-¡Sí! Le habría dicho "¡Lárgate de aquí o te pateo el trasero!" ¡Jajaja!_

Takato vió la reacción tan ingenua y sintió una gran simpatía por aquellos traviesos pequeños y el gesto conmovedor de la niña para con su mellizo.

_-Generosidad…_

_-¿Qué más si no? _–Le respondió en cuestión Henry-

_-Niños, vengan._

Los pequeños juguetones retrocedieron sobre sus pasos y prestaron atención al entonces líder con quien no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de convivir:

_-¿Qué? –_Dijo muy curioso el menor mientras lamía una paleta de caramelo de fresa-

_-Ai, lo que hiciste por tu hermano fue muy lindo._

_-Soy la mayor. Debo cuidar a mi hermano._

_-¡Yo también! La próxima vez te convido de mi helado._

_-¿Saben cómo se llama eso, niños?_

_-Dinos, Takato _–insistió la niña entusiasmada-

-_Generosidad. _

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es ya no ser egoísta, niños. Sé que antes peleaban por los juguetes y que Impmon los dejó por ser tan envidiosos._

_-Sí _–respondió con franqueza infantil la niña- _pero ya no somos así. Ahora compartimos todo… bueno, casi todo. No creo que Makoto quiera jugar con muñecas…_

_-Ni tú querrás jugar con robots ni soldados… pero ya no nos portamos así _–aseguró convencido-

_-Muy bien. Tengo algo que decirles._

_-¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!_

_-No esperen un momento para ser generosos, siempre sean buenos niños. Ayúdense y ayuden siempre, porque ya no son niños egoístas…_

_-¡Lo prometemos!_

_-Muy bien. Recuerden, la Generosidad mira más allá de sí misma y actúa siempre. ¿Entendido?_

_-¡Sí, Takato! ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!_

Y rápidamente dejaron atrás a los mayores. Nadie prestó importancia al hombre parado en la acera de enfrente con cámara en mano.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_-Todos duermen profundamente, tuvimos una jornada muy larga y estamos descansando para reponer fuerzas y nuevamente dedicarnos a lo nuestro. Pero yo ya estoy despierto por sueños inquietantes y me levanto de la cama impulsado como por una corriente eléctrica que truena en mi espalda. Tomo mi túnica y la ciño. Arrastrando pasos salgo de mi habitación me dirijo hacia el laboratorio alquímico experimental._

Afuera aún estaba oscuro, y sin embargo, los dragones, arpías y demás bestias poderosas ya llamaban al amanecer cercano.

_-Antes del alba, cuando la tiniebla es más profunda, realizo el ritual ancestral pasado de generación en generación. Visto la oscura capa y me cubro con la capucha. Me arrodillo y con mis manos resecas y mis dedos largos trazo con tiza un círculo para protegerme, y dentro de este el arcano trino e igual en sus ángulos superpuesto sobre su opuesto igual. Entre los diámetros trazo las runas sagradas que activarán el poder. Prendo las velas una por una y quemo el incienso en una habitación cerrada y silente. "Sean mi luz estas flamas y rodeen con su poder, fuerzas antiguas que invoco, este lugar y mi persona". Pronuncio el primer párrafo del hechizo pasado de generación en generación, de las cuales soy el último representante._

El individuo alto y cubierto bajo la capa y oculto el rostro por la capucha se pone de pie tras su arrodillamiento ritual. Tiene los dedos sucios de polvo de tiza. La escasa iluminación le da una apariencia sombría entre las sombras.

_-"Toma el bastón", y lo cojo con mis manos. El bastón emblema de mi estirpe nobilísima, el instrumento para los poderes propios y los ajenos convocados. "Invoca a los elementales con el poder secreto de la voz que sube y baja en sincronía golpeando el suelo donde pisas". ¡Tierra, agua, fuego, aire, relámpago, metal y madera! ¡Terremoto, tormenta, incendio, tornado, tempestad, acero y árbol! Unidos en equilibrio de la sutileza, bríndenme sus poderes. "Invoca las fuerzas primigenias opuestas y unidas" Y procedo a invocar a la Luz y la Oscuridad, al Calor y al Frío de la vida y la muerte que lo forman todo y sin estos nada existe. _

El humo del incienso y de las velas impregna completamente la atmósfera de aquella habitación donde el círculo trazado y los arcanos comienzan a brillar en refulgentes azules y grises.

_-Todo comienza a estremecerse, es la señal. ¡Están aquí! ¡Puedo preguntarles lo que necesito saber y cuya ignorancia me atormenta! ¡Revélenme el significado oculto en las brumas del sueño y en los recovecos de las visiones del delirio febril! ¡Muestren a este convocante las revelaciones entre la toxicidad del humo, el mascar de las hierbas alucinógenas y el recitar de los conjuros! ¡FUERZAS ANTIGUAS POR MÍ CONVOCADAS, MUESTREN A SU SIERVO LO QUE VIENE Y HABRÁ DE VENIR! ¡FUERZAS ANCESTRALES, REVELEN A SU ESCLAVO LOS MISTERIOS! Poderes primigenios, lo oculto a los mortales ¡MANIFIÉSTENSE!_

Las luces mortecinas forman una barrera que lo absorbe y conserva en su esencia mientras el humo del incienso y de las velas es batido por una tormenta mientras aquello que quiere saber y que tanto le inquieta le es revelado en metáforas al elevarse en la columna de energía.

_-En triple triplicidad se han expresado y su camino a manifestarse ha iniciado. La luz de las estrellas está bajo amenaza de la oscuridad que tiene origen dos veces. A nosotros viene pronto alguien que no es de este mundo. Lo veo envuelto en sombras con sus grandes ojos negros carentes de párpados. Lo llaman Misterio y todo le es cuestión. ¡Viene pronto!_

Inesperadamente todo cesa. Las flamas de las velas dejan de estremecerse y el incienso exhala su olor en un filo hilo apenas visible. El círculo de los arcanos deja de brillar cuando él desciende con gesto serio.

_-Viene pronto y se manifestará con cautela. El llamado Misterio pronto estará con nosotros._

Escucha que alguien toca insistentemente a la puerta mientras sopla las velas una por una.

_-¿Qué sucede, Pumpkinmon?_

_-Maestro, lo esperan en su despacho._

_-Voy ya. Ve y avisa por mí mientras adecento mi aspecto alisando mis largas barbas y sacudo de mis ropas el polvo mágico que impregna todo. Después de todo, debo estar presentable para el mensajero que pasó mil y un peligros. Después de todo, soy el director._

Apoyado en el cayado rematado en una estrella de cristal de hielo, ajustada su camisa azul grisáceo de largas mangas a la cintura sobre sus pantalones y recogido el largo cabello pajizo en coleta salió del cuarto a los pasillos iluminados de la Academia de Magia y Hechicería de Witchelny, capital de Avalon, la Zona Encantada.

"_Lo siento en mí. Esto sin duda es muy importante y será muy divertido. Me esfuerzo por controlar mi telequinesia y así no leer el contenido de la misiva que me envía mi amigo. Al entrar en mi despacho despido a mi aprendiz y miro con detenimiento al enviado de Angemon"_

–_Bienvenido seas. Lamento la demora._

_-Lord Mistymon, Su Beatitud me envía a usted con este mensaje. Suplica que…_

_-No necesitas decirme. Sabré su contenido apenas te hayas ido después de beber este tónico que repondrá tus fuerzas -_hace un movimiento imperceptible con los párpados atrayendo del estante de las pociones un frasco con líquido incoloro- _Cuando termines de beber la última gota se sentirás mejor que nunca. Ahora, vete por la puerta de Zigurat y por el sur llegarás más rápido a tu hogar evitando mil peligros. _

_-Con su permiso, Lord Mistymon. Su Beatitud le agradece infinitamente. _

"_Asiento agradeciendo, veo aquél joven Pidmon de faja color rosa y par de alas singular salir sin darme la espalda y retirarse guiado por uno de mis muchos aprendices. Veo el microscópico objeto, del tamaño de una hoja, la nueva modalidad para enviar mensajes. Una de las locuras de aquél cerebro de lata y mitad encéfalo carnoso para estos tiempos inciertos donde ni siquiera la red web es fiable. Me concentro y leo lo más importante. Mi amigo Angemon habla mucho, lo que no es ningún defecto, pero con una sola línea basta para todo. Sé qué tengo que hacer una vez que haya concluido la primera sesión antes del almuerzo. Prestidigitando preparo mi maletín y lo tengo ya todo listo para irme inmediatamente a Sión, porque por alguna razón debo adelantarme a los que también fueron llamados."_

* * *

_-El monitor y el disco duro funcionan. He adaptado un lector de dispositivos de almacenamiento extraíble. _

_-Gracias, Lycan. Ahora mismo leeré lo enviado por Lord HolyAngemon _–señaló Garudamon-

-_¡Apresúrate, pajarraco! Tengo curiosidad _–expresó MetalGreymon-

Pronto la lectura de la minúscula tarjeta de memoria arrancó y desplegó una hoja virtual en píxeles y aclaró su contenido binario a información alfabética, la letra cursiva del patriarca.

_-¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? ¡Parecen mierdas de gusanos enroscados!_

_-Reptil, es latín y no sabes leer _–aclaró el hombre lobo-

_-Je, cierto._

_-No interrumpan. Traduzco: _

"_Angemon, Obispo de Sión, a sus hermanos en el liderazgo. Por medio de esta misiva les informo que he tomado la decisión de llamar a sesión extraordinaria al Consejo Supremo del Mundo Digital, y para ello requiero la presencia de cada Gobernante o su representante oficial el mismo día de la lectura de este documento. En estos tiempos oscuros y de gran peligro es cuando todos debemos estar unidos y olvidar aquellas razones que fueron motivo de disputa y separación para alcanzar un supremo bien común. Sin más qué decir, los espero en la ciudad de Sión. ANNO DOMINI NOSTRI DEUS 01.01__09__.2010."_

_-¿Eso es todo? Hay un detalle que no termina de cerrar._

_-"Debemos estar unidos y olvidar las disputas"… _-el hombre lobo entrecerró sus párpados para ver más directamente la duda gráfica-

_-Aquí hay gato encerrado _–dijo con franqueza el líder dinosaurio-

-_De cualquier manera acudiremos _–sentenció Garudamon-

_-¿El Consejo Supremo? ¿El máximo organismo de gobierno de nuestro mundo, convocado en estos tiempos? ¡Increíble!_

_-Recuerdo que era un Agumon cuando escuché a mi difunto padre que iría a una reunión de esas. _

_-Yo era un huevo empollado cuando se convocó la última sesión y no presumo. Bien, ¿quién de nosotros acudirá?_

_-¡Yo paso! Me aburren esas cosas._

_-Realmente no puedo ir, Garuda. Debo terminar la supervisión de la red de túneles y entrenar a los recién llegados._

_-Lo que él dijo._

_-Iré yo. Ustedes quedan al mando y estamos en contacto. Llevaré esto _–retiró la tarjeta del lector y la guardó entre sus plumas- _Confío en ustedes, cuídense._

Tomó velocidad con sus musculosas piernas y agitando sus alas levantó el vuelo hasta grandes alturas y perderse más allá de la vista de sus compañeros.

* * *

Aquella zona era una de las menos frecuentadas de todo el Mundo Digital debido a su fetidez y aislamiento entre ciénagas, manglares y pantanos. Fue la zona asignada a Pidmon que a duras penas soportaba los aires malolientes y el constante ruido de trompetas y demás sonidos provenientes de los escandalosos y traviesos Gekomon y demás habitantes anfibios reunidos en torno al gigantesco castillo mimetizado entre la jungla.

_-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡POR FIN, RIBIT! ¡Miles de años hace que me reuní con Angemon y fue para una tremenda batalla! Y ahora nos volvemos a reunir en las mismas circunstancias. Habríamos de hacer fiesta, ¿no creen, chicos?_

_-¡SIP SIP SIP SIP! _–Contestaron atropelladamente y croando los habitantes del pantano a su obeso, viscoso y gran líder-

-_¡NOS DIVERTIREMOS A LO GRANDE!_

_-¡SIIIIIIIP! _–Y volvieron a saltar y croar escandalosamente, bailando sobre los charcos y salpicando las blancas vestimentas del Pidmon-

_-Lord Shogun Gekomon, ¿no leerá el mensaje?_

_-Para nada, chico. Conozco a mi amigo mejor de lo que crees, ribit. Vámonos, el día de hoy las aguas son calmas y no hay muchas corrientes. Nademos hasta Sión por el Canal Principal._

_-No sé nadar, Lord Gekomon, pero lo escoltaré volando._

_-Sí, claro. Como si un viejo lagarto como yo necesitara un esbirro. Tengo tantos años como el viejo Jijimon y puedo hacerme cargo de mil legiones de Devimon, ¡¿Cierto?_

_-¡CIERTO, CROAC! ¡CROAC! ¡SIP, MUY CIERTO, LORD SHOGUN!_

_-¿No será que no quieres ensuciar tu plumaje, angelito? Veo que aguantas muy bien la respiración y no sé por qué, aquí todo huele muy bien y no como allá fuera que sí apestan _–croó-

_-Si usted lo… dice…_

_-¡De acuerdo, andando! Los dejo a cargo ¡Y POBRES DE USTEDES SI HACEN FIESTA SIN MÍ!_

Pidmon no supo cómo considerar aquél bramido del rojizo líder obeso y bigotón de aquellos pantanos, si una orden o una amenaza, o qué rareza propia de aquella raza. Lo que sí sabía era que le urgía remontar alturas y respirar aire limpio. Llegando se daría un baño que le quitara aquella peste impregnada y tiraría a la basura su uniforme, o lo quemaría, lo que fuera haría con tal de no usarlo una vez más.

* * *

Dejó de llover en la madrugada, así que todo el ambiente estaba impregnado de un grato olor a tierra mojada. Las gotas de lluvia parecían cristales al destello de los rayos del sol en las paredes blancas de toda Sión.

Lord HolyAngemon sostenía un libro y musitaba en silencio su lectura. Seguramente su libro de oraciones y tales eran sus murmullos devotos. A relativa distancia le seguían Renamon, el General del Norte y dos Pidmon como guardianes.

_-Es un hermoso día, hermanos._

_-Muy hermoso, Su Beatitud._

_-¿Quién podría pensar que estamos en tiempo de guerra? _

_-Difícilmente si no se es muy ágil y observador, Señor._

_-Una respuesta completa, Renamon. Sigamos._

Siguieron con el paseo. Dio la vuelta a la página de su libro de oraciones cuando se detuvo abruptamente y su escolta lo rodeó

_-Alguien se acerca _–manifestó Renamon a la defensiva-

_-Y está sufriendo _–agregó el Patriarca a su escolta con las armas expuestas_- ¡Allá!_

Vieron caer un pequeño bulto sobre un charco. Lord HolyAngemon corrió para socorrerlo.

_-¡Por Dios! –_Lo acogió entre las palmas de sus manos-_ ¡Está muy mal herido!_

_-Lo conozco, es MarineAngemon, mi compañero._

_-¿Ya llegó Lord Mistymon?_

_-Acaba de hacerlo, Su Beatitud._

_-Condúzcanlo a mi habitación inmediatamente. Resiste, pequeño, te pondrás bien._

_-¡Resiste, Marineangemon! ¡Resiste!_

* * *

Humo denso, ruido de ensordecedoras sirenas emitidas por los vehículos pesados en tránsito y llamaradas salían de las altas chimeneas, siendo esta una señal a kilómetros de distancia de día o de noche de la siempre permanente actividad de las industrias y fábricas de Ciudad Factorial.

Aquella capital es, junto con toda Zona Industrial, el centro de trabajo más activo de todo el Mundo Digital, de donde surgían los últimos adelantos en materia de tecnología aplicable a todas las áreas. También es una de las regiones del mundo con los niveles más altos de contaminación ambiental y deforestación total que hacían de aquella zona un interminable paraje seco, polvoso y estéril. Fue lo que Pidmon contempló desde hacía kilómetros en las alturas.

Aterrizando, la contemplación del complejo no produjo en él reacción alguna a favor. Amaba la naturaleza y los grandes espacios verdes, y aquellas estructuras metálicas, pulidas, lubricadas y gigantescas en nada se le parecían. Incluso sus habitantes y trabajadores, escuadrones de Guardromon programados para el trabajo duro en las canteras, las minas, las fábricas de químicos y de armamento, así como en la construcción y ampliación del mismo complejo. Verlos le hizo preguntarse si aquellas criaturas realmente eran seres digitales con emociones y sentimientos o sólo autómatas sin más voluntad que los comandos y órdenes de sus discos duros.

A las puertas de la Gran Fábrica vigilaba uno de aquellos seres robóticos.

_-Identifíquese._

_-Pidmon, mensajero celestial enviado por Su Beatitud Lord HolyAngemon._

_-Objetivo de su visita. Responda._

_-Entregar un mensaje urgente para Lord Andromon._

_-Quítese el casco para escaneo de pupila._

_-¿Para qué es eso?_

_-Identificación y elaboración de base datos del visitante. _

Sin más se despojó del casco de acero galvanizado y parpadeó muchas veces ante el ardor de la claridad del día y de los mismos agentes bacteriológicos del complejo. El Guardromon estiró su brazo y se abrió una pequeña compuerta de la que surgió un escáner con un lente óptico que una vez enfocado sobre el ojo lanzó un casi invisible rayo láser que convertía en datos informáticos el contenido recabado.

_-Identificación guardada y confirmada tipología del visitante. Bienvenido a Ciudad Factorial, yo lo llevaré ante el Gran Ingeniero, sígame._

Aquél primer pasillo color metal y sumamente frío contrastó con su exterior caliente e igual de intolerable.

_-Código 13.486. Procedimiento de desinfección iniciado._

Pidmon vio cómo dos ráfagas de luz en vertical y en horizontal recorrieron sus cuerpos.

_-Procedimiento de profilaxis concluido. Primordial evitar la contaminación interna _–aclaró su guía- _Proseguir._

Recorrieron en línea recta una serie de áreas donde el flujo de actividad en inicio, desarrollo, cierre y nuevamente inicio era constante e imparable como en un círculo vicioso.

_-Código de acceso 3.0107. Código válido. Acceso permitido._

Se abrió ante ellos la puerta del despacho, en realidad otro anexo desde el cual se podía controlar y supervisar todas las actividades de aquella fábrica.

_-Gran Ingeniero Andromon, tiene un visitante._

_-Gracias, Guardromon XLV. Retírate. Bienvenido a Ciudad Factorial _–dijo con su voz firme y grave-

_-Su Beatitud Lord HolyAngemon le envía sus saludos, Lord Andromon, junto con este mensaje._

_-Recibo la Tarjeta SD._

Andromon tomó el minúsculo objeto y lo introdujo en una ranura de su antebrazo derecho que servía como lector gracias a los circuitos adaptados entre sus músculos.

_-Iniciando descarga del archivo comprimido y encriptado… Descarga finalizada. Procediendo a su lectura _–guardó un breve silencio- _Lectura concluida y mensaje recibido. Partir inmediatamente a Sión._

_-Yo lo escoltaré, Lord Andromon._

_-Aceptado. Guardromon._

Se preguntó el mensajero a cuál de todos aquellos armatostes parlantes se refería. Todos se parecían, incluso en el color de ojos y en el color de sus blindajes. Escuchó los estallidos de turbinas.

_-¡Guardromon aquí! Órdenes, Gran Andromon._

_-Afirmativo. Me ausento por espacio de tiempo correspondiente a 7200 horas como miembro del Consejo Supremo. También registra que estamos en tiempo de guerra. _

_-Consejo, Guerra. ¡Andromon se va a la guerra! _

_-Correcto. En mi ausencia, tú estás a cargo y tienes mi autoridad. _

_-¡Gracias, Lord Ingeniero! ¡Gracias! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GraCIAS!_

_-Suficiente, Guardromon. Explica las maniobras de seguridad durante los tiempos bélicos._

_-Las actividades siguen el mismo ritmo indetenible de trabajo de un día normal. Para protección de todo el complejo se activan las torres láser y se despliegan los escudos electrónicos. Cambio._

_-Retírate y cumple las órdenes._

_-¡OK!_

Y con sus pulgares alzados y saltando con sus turbinas encendidas se infiltró por los pasillos.

_-Es diferente. _

_-No quiero contradecirlo, pero no se distingue del Guardromon que me recibió ni de todos los de esta fábrica._

_-Lo es _–se detuvo cuando sintió una vibración en su casco. Presionó un botón y permaneció en silencio- _Afirmativo _–respondió para sí y su escolta-_ El jet está listo y estaremos en Sión antes de las 1500 horas._

* * *

Pensó que decirlo era pecado y sentirlo un sacrilegio, pero aquella ciudad opacaba en esplendor a su santo hogar. Construida al fondo de un valle rodeado por una cordillera de montañas nevadas como murallas, y sus edificaciones camufladas entre los árboles, las cuevas, pastizales y cascadas. Al centro, entre los islotes del lago, se levantaba un imponente castillo de plantas de enredadera, estalactitas, rocas y madera. La residencia regia.

A su llegada los curiosos habitantes, flora y fauna entomológica primero se ocultaron por precaución. Pidmon avanzó entre los caminos y sintió las miradas posarse sobre él. Un grupo de Tentomon se aventuraron a seguirlo para observarlo de cerca mientras que a su paso huían atemorizados los pequeños Yuramon y Tanemon en mares de llanto, no así las curiosas y coloridas Palmon y Floramon. Sin embargo, las miles de millones de Sunflowmon permanecieron inconmovibles en sus sitios tomando los rayos del sol mientras colonias de siempre laboriosas HonneyBeemon iban y venían del enjambre a los campos polinizándolas.

Una flor muy singular parecía dormir encorvada sobre su grueso tallo, pero súbitamente despertó escupiendo una nube de polen directamente sobre el rostro del ángel que pisó una de las raíces de la Blossomon que en represalia clavó sus apéndices como bocas llenas de afilados colmillos en el visitante que no pudo defenderse por el efecto paralizante del polen. Un relámpago color rojo golpeó su corola, deshojándola y obligándola por el dolor a soltar a su presa y huir.

Pidmon, consciente e inmóvil, sintió cómo era nuevamente llevado contra su voluntad sobre los aires y siendo depositado en un lecho suave. Unas manos sostuvieron su cabeza mientras que otras lo erguían y unas terceras le acercaban una copa a los labios cuyo contenido bebió.

_-Tranquilo, estarás bien._

Observó como las niñas, una parecida a una flor y la otra parecida a un hada, untaban sus heridas con una savia traslúcida que ligeramente le ardió. Siguió atento y algo suspicaz cómo las mismas tomaban largas hojas de plantas y a modo de vendas cubrían las lesiones.

_-Muy bien hecho, mis queridas. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_-Sí. Gracias. ¿Es aquí Edén?_

_-Así es. _

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_-Yo me llamo Lillymon._

_-Y mi nombre es Lilamon _–al igual que la primera hizo una sencilla reverencia- _Y ella es Rosemon, Reina de Amazonia y nuestra madre._

La sola mención le hizo levantarse como impulsado por un resorte. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

_-¡Lady Rosemon, disculpe…!_

_-Yo soy quien te ofrece una disculpa por lo sucedido. Blossomon no suele actuar así, pero últimamente los tiempos son mucho menos seguros. _

_-Entiendo, Señora. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Coronel Pidmon, soy un mensajero de Su Beatitud y traigo un mensaje para usted._

Extendió su mano derecha cubierta por largos guantes de seda negra para recibir del heraldo la pequeña tarjeta electrónica cuya manufactura muy bien conocía. La introdujo en el lector y de inmediato el documento se abrió para leerlo en silencio.

_-Queridas mías, me marcho inmediatamente para la ciudad de Sión. Dejo nuestro reino y a toda nuestra familia a su cuidado, Princesas de Amazonia. _

_-Confía en nosotras, madre. Hablo por todo el reino cuando digo que haremos todo lo posible por mantener la paz y proteger a quienes lleguen buscando refugio._

_-Que así sea, mis queridas. Enorgullézcanme y sean dignas herederas de su estirpe. Pidmon, dime quiénes más presidirán._

_-Esperamos contar con la presencia de los gobernantes de la Zona Industrial, la Zona de Egipto, la Zona de las Marismas y la Zona Encantada._

_-En ese caso llevaré todo mi guardarropa y más perfume. Tanto olor a sudor no me hace ningún bien._

Chasqueó sus dedos pulgar y medio y al instante acudió un destacamento de Digimon con pesadas armaduras de acero reluciente y un escudo heráldico de zarzas cincelado en las corazas. Tomaron las pesadas maletas reales y las depositaron en el transporte especial tirado por dos colosales Kuwagamon. Enseguida llegó el transporte real, una carroza en forma de bulbo sobre las anchas espaldas de otro gran insecto digital color gris.

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

_-No, Madame. Sólo me pregunto si estará segura viajando a lomos de ese salvaje._

_-Es un esclavo de mi voluntad. Este y otros de su ralea invadieron mi reino y osaron agredir a mis queridas hijas _–extendió sus brazos para abarcar todo su reino-_, pero un golpe de mi látigo bastó para ponerlos a mis pies. Harán todo lo que yo les ordene. Vámonos, se hace tarde. Prepárense para partir _–sus soldados se cuadraron sumisos-

_-¿Los llevará?_

_-Por supuesto, son mi escolta personal. _

_-Pero son Knightmons._

_-Precisamente, querido heraldo. Son los mejores guardianes para una dama como yo. No querrás que esté… desprotegida _-dijo con fingida inocencia y fragilidad-

_-Claro que no. Pero esta conferencia, Madame, se desarrollará pacíficamente y la presencia de estos Digimon puede provocar… algunos altercados._

_-No sé de qué hablas, y no me interesa. Los llevaré. Y contigo _–lo miró de reojo bajo los pétalos rojos con sus rasgados ojos color oliva- _me sentiré más segura _–le guiñó-

Pidmon se sonrojó una vez más y tragó saliva por su garganta seca como el esparto. Hubo de hacer gala de su estricta formación castrense para resistir sus propios pensamientos sobre las insinuaciones de la atractiva reina que pudieran mellar su voto de castidad.

* * *

Agradeció llevar puesto su casco muy bien ceñido. Los visores de calor le fueron de gran utilidad en medio de aquella tormenta de arena que barrió con todo a su paso, menos con él. Agradeció las duras y prolongadas jornadas de entrenamiento impartidas por el impetuoso General del Este cuyo aprendizaje le sirvió en medio de aquél lugar salvaje y peligroso.

La tormenta aminoró su rigor y pudo avanzar con menos dificultades con sus alas totalmente plegadas y usando su lanza para darse apoyo extra, lo más aconsejable en aquellas circunstancias. A la distancia observó lo que parecía un espejismo: Un increíble oasis. Había llegado finalmente a la capital de la Zona de Egipto, Tebas. Una verdadera gema resplandeciente al sol, con sus pirámides a modo de murallas defensivas, sus increíbles palacios y la magnificencia de sus templos. Las esfinges flanqueaban la puerta de Menfis.

Dos guardias altos con magníficas máscaras de chacal se le acercaron.

_-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?_

_-Soy Pidmon, mensajero celestial enviado por Su Beatitud Lord HolyAngemon con un mensaje para Lord Pharaohmon._

_-Su Majestad El Faraón está ausente, tendrás que esperar aquí._

Le hizo una seña a su compañero y este rápido partió al interior de la ciudad a una velocidad sorprendente. Pidmon hizo gala de su gran paciencia y no mostró ninguna contrariedad en su impuesta espera. Sirvió así para contemplar más de cerca la magnífica ciudad, extrañamente vacía.

El guardia segundo regresó y pasó recado escrito en jeroglíficos a su compañero.

_-El Primer Ministro te recibirá._

_-Gracias._

Un grupo de soldados con máscaras en forma de león y buitre le rodearon y escoltaron por toda la Avenida de aquella ciudad cuyas calles concluían todas frente al palacio del Rey construido sobre el lago del oasis. Por fuera impresionaba, pero su interior le dejó sin palabras, absorto en el lujo desmedido de la decoración.

Los soldados golpearon las lanzas en el suelo de mármol frente a la puerta interior. Se abrió y mostró el salón del trono, y frente a este una larguísima mesa dorada rodeada por un grupo de aquellos mismos guerreros enmascarados, destacándose un individuo vestido con uniforme negro. Se preguntó si no se estaría muriendo de calor como él, a pesar de su ligero ropaje.

El hombre de la gabardina negra le miró por algunos segundos y golpeó con el filo de su bastón el piso. Todos callaron al instante y lo vieron acercarse al extranjero con pasos firmes apoyados en el bastón.

_-Yo soy el General Mummymon, Primer Ministro del Reino de Egipto._

_-Saludos, General. Yo soy Pidmon, enviado de Su Beatitud Lord HolyAngemon._

_-Estoy informado _–su voz gruesa se escuchó aún más profunda por la barrera de los vendajes que le cubrían en su totalidad, salvo sus ojos grandes y rojos- _Su Majestad está ausente defendiendo nuestra frontera. Yo atiendo en su ausencia._

_-Su Beatitud envía una misiva urgente. Le ruega que sea leída y respondida en el acto._

_-Está bien._

Introdujo en la computadora el dispositivo electrónico con el holograma patriarcal. El archivo se descargó en el acto y procedió a su lectura.

_-Su Majestad habría acudido inmediatamente _–dijo con tono indiferente-_ Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Cuáles otros líderes fueron convocados?_

_-Todos los líderes aliados, General._

_-Andromon, Mistymon, Rosemon, Gekomon y… __Su Majestad._

_-Los líderes de la Resistencia también, General. _

_-Una selecta compañía de ilustres. Espérame en las puertas del palacio, ya el carruaje aguarda. _

Hizo una reverencia y escoltado por los guardias se retiró de la sala del trono.

_-Ingenuo _–rió bajo los vendajes. Una risa sin eco-_ ¿No lo creen, señores?_

Uno de sus compañeros configuró la recepción de la señal de Internet. Una gran pantalla de plasma ascendió de la mesa y le proporcionaron un micrófono inalámbrico.

_-Generalísimo, tengo noticias muy importantes._

La imagen se ajustó y vieron el frente poderoso y sombrío del General Myotismon.

_-¿Cuáles?_

_-Angemon ha convocado a los líderes aliados a la ciudad de Sión para una sesión extraordinaria del Consejo Supremo. Fuimos invitados._

_-¿El enviado sospechó algo?_

_-No. Cumpliré las órdenes impartidas por su persona y permaneceré en constante comunicación, Gran General._

_-Emplea tus artes en la transferencia de la comunicación. Sión está plagada de tecnología anti espionaje. También debes tomar medidas para proteger tu mente. _

_-Conozco hechizos correspondientes para tales circunstancias. El ank con el ojo de Set me protegerá. Generalísimo, ¿disfrutó el obsequio?_

_-Con exquisitez. _

Lo escucharon tronar los dedos y un esclavo demonio trajo una charola de plata con la cabeza casi descarnada y sucia de Pharaohmon.

_-Cumple tu cometido, y recibirás una gran recompensa en su despertar._

_-Me honra, Generalísimo. Cambio y fuera._

Antes de retirarse y dejar a sus cómplices a cargo, fue hacia el trono dorado y se sentó. Estalló en carcajadas que todo su séquito aplaudió.

* * *

Bajo el techo pertrechado y oscuro de terciopelo de su carruaje y tras los cristales polarizados y blindados escuchó a su aliado y observaba las faenas de su ejército con los protectores de aquella fortaleza entre las arenas.

_-La diversión ha sido toda mía. El payaso y la marioneta se han perdido lo mejor._

Tronó sus largos dedos y uno de sus esclavos trajo un prisionero, el último con vida. Lo tomó por el pelo revuelto y sucio de polvo, arena y sangre. Le hizo un corte limpio en la zona de la yugular y la sangre rebasó los bordes de la copa de cristal en que sirvió a su amo.

Myotismon agitó suavemente la copa y contempló la sangre oscura, roja y espesa, catándola como al mejor de los vinos. La probó y la saboreó con deleite. Un hilo de la misma se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios.

Tomar la Fortaleza del Cairo le tomó dos malditos días bajo un sol inmisericorde, para colmo mermado de sus poderes y observando a distancia para no extenuarse, impartiendo órdenes a fuerza de su voz espectral y al filo de su espalda a aquellos que se atrevieron a retroceder cuando los egipcios atacaron con la caballería y arrojaron lluvia de flechas y carga de ametralladora desde las torres del castillo. Afortunadamente llegaron los refuerzos enviados por MachineDramon. Novedades verdaderas, frías y poderosas, tremendas y terribles al paso. Torres automáticas de asedio y demoledoras máquinas de cuatro patas: MetalMammothmon a los que extrajeron los lóbulos frontales y temporales y sustituyó con piezas electrónicas que los volvieron ciegos esclavos sin más conducta que obedecer sus órdenes. Y lo hicieron eficientemente. No fue necesario repetir una segunda vez que avanzaran y derrumbaran las murallas aplastando a cualquiera que se atravesara. El estruendo fue poderoso, hasta él se estremeció y la sed, sorprendentemente, desapareció cuando de entre sus escombros surgió Pharaohmon, descendiente de Ra y rey de la tercera dinastía, armado con su sarcófago a modo de escudo y su cetro como espada. Myotismon supo en ese momento que tendría un combate en superioridad, y eso le excitó. La luna llena tocó su cuerpo y la sangre consumida comenzó a hervir en sus venas propiciando el despertar de su forma bestia hematófaga. Con sus ojos inyectados en sangre miró al rey de las arenas y las sombras a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse de tal modo como las arenas alrededor del monarca. En el mismo instante ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro en un choque de poderes y técnicas. Para neutralizar el impacto de las tremendas garras uso su sarcófago como escudo, perdiéndolo cuando la bestia retrocedió para concentrar sus fuerzas y arrojarlas en forma de llamas de color carmesí que cristalizaron la arena. El rey del desierto convocó un remolino que devolvió como un boomerang los cristales que fueron a clavarse sobre el cuerpo del vampiro. No cedió, su vida estaba en juego. Gritando plegarias invocó el poder de sus ancestros y concentró su energía en sus puños que brillaron en plateado sobre dorado, golpeando enseguida al muerto viviente que aulló de dolor y berreó presa de una gran ira para derribarlo con sus tremendas garras y expeler de su hocico una densa niebla cuyo rocío sanguinolento empapó sus vendajes. La humedad de la niebla se infiltró bajo el lino y empapó su piel, sintiendo inmediatamente un tremendo dolor, efecto inmediato del veneno.

El grito de triunfo pudo ser escuchado en la lejanía y las arenas lo llevaron a la capital. Para celebrar trajo el mejor vino de una prometedora cosecha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando las suaves vendas del Faraón caído y humillado se rasgaron y el placer infinito se consumó al libar in situ el licor del hijo de Ra, a quien arrancó la lengua porque no dejaba de gritarle cosas inentendibles. Una vez consumida la miel escarlata hizo mirar a los escasos sobrevivientes el espectáculo de la ejecución al arrancarle con premeditada lentitud la cabeza y desmembrarlo ante los lamentos de los vencidos y las ansias de las tropas demoniacas por consumir los restos.

Suficiente sangre egipcia consumió en dos días para finalmente entender el lenguaje. Su prodigiosa memoria le trajo al presente la frase por fin descifrada:

"_Sangre por sangre. Vida por vida. La muerte segunda te sabrá amarga en la dulzura. ¡La muerte vendrá alada contra quien osó engañarla!"._

No hizo la más mínima reacción al interpretar la maldición final. Eso sí, aplaudió el talento del Faraón en la composición de poemas sin rima y sin sentido.

_-A tu salud _–agotó el contenido de la copa con una exhalación de placer- _Diste un buen combate querido enemigo. Lamento mucho haber sabido con anticipada oportunidad tu debilidad _-dijo con una cínica sonrisa-

Con la punta de su sable tomó la corona dorada aún manchada de sangre. Demasiado grande para él y muy pasada de moda.

_-Sin duda alguna a ese bastardo podrido le encantará llevarla puesta._

Ya sus esbirros comenzaron a utilizar los escombros de la fortaleza en la construcción de la propia. La torre estuvo concluida y la bandera de fondo púrpura y un heptágono negro con siete runas izada en su asta cuando se retiró con rumbo a sus cuarteles generales para planear la siguiente estrategia. Una niebla cubrió la capital de Egipto y al desvanecerse reveló la faz deformada de la joya del desierto.

* * *

Los cascos de sus cabalgaduras en el terreno rocoso de aquellos valles parecían el golpeteo constante del martillo sobre el yunque y los relinchos se oían más bien como el arremeter de una estampida. Su capa regia ondeaba como la bandera que sostenía el escudero principal en la punta de la formación en triángulo, y sus armaduras ajustadas a los cuerpos macizos relucían al sol en la Zona Real. Vieron pronto el Castillo de altas y poderosas torres rodeado por el gran foso y el puente levadizo tendido para recibirlos al tiempo que las puertas se abrían y los guardias hacían los saludos correspondientes a su máximo líder.

_-Bienvenido sea, Su Excelencia._

_-Gracias, Comandante Knightmon. ¿Han llegado ya Sus Señorías?_

_-Lo esperan en el Salón de Conferencias, Señor._

_-¿Tan urgente es?_

_-Será mejor que lo juzgue usted mismo. _

El caballero de la armadura blanca descendió de su acorazado Maildramon. A grandes pasos se internó por los oscuros y fríos pasillos de la inmensa fortaleza, saludado a su paso por los centinelas. Cuando entró a la sala vio a los congregados discutiendo acaloradamente y de tal forma que era imposible entenderlos. Tocó la campana de la sala forzándolos a callar.

_-Compañeros, muy buenos días. Lamento el retraso._

_-Retrasado como siempre, Omegamon. ¡Te citamos hace doscientas horas!_

_-Lo sé, Sir Crusadermon, pero me fue imposible llegar antes _–tomó asiento- _Desde la entrada se escucha su ponencia tan animada, y quiero ser informado del motivo por el cual ustedes casi se matan unos a los otros _–vio que uno de sus compañeros alzó la mano- _Adelante, Sir Magnamon._

_-Sir Omegamon, Gran Líder de la Or…_

_-¡Deja de parlotear y ve al grano!_

_-¡No me apresures, Examon! _–Sus ojos relucientes como el cobre miraron con recelo al caballero dragón-

_-Caballeros, no es necesario alzar la voz. Todos aquí nos escuchamos claramente. Pero tiene razón Sir Examon. Sé concreto, Magnamon._

_-A la primera hora del amanecer nos informó el Mayordomo Real de una detención en la frontera de Camelot._

_-¿Por eso tanta urgencia? ¿Cabalgué desde Londinum para sólo eso? _

_-El detenido es un Pidmon, Omegamon._

_-¿Y?_

_-¡¿Y? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?_

_-Sir Craniamon, dígame ¿Qué más puedo decir?_

_-¡Dar la orden para ejecutarlo en el acto!_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Es nuestro enemigo y debe ser tratado como tal! _–Bramó nuevamente el musculoso caballero de la armadura morada-

_-Y sin duda alguna es un espía y merece la muerte por el hecho de haber sido descubierto _–Indicó un caballero de armadura rosada con una rosa entre sus dedos y una pluma dorada en su casco-

_-¡No lo es! _–Negó Magnamon-

_-Al cruzar nuestra frontera sin autorización nos ha desafiado y por tanto estamos en derecho de reclamar su vida _–agregó con frialdad un elegante caballero con máscara de leopardo y larga cabellera rubia-

_-¡Lo que pretenden es un atropello a la Justicia! _

_-¡No me digas qué es la Justicia, Sir Ulforce Veedramon! ¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es Justicia!_

_-Por supuesto que no. Nadie mejor que tú, honorabilísimo Sir Crusadermon, para enseñarnos la virtud. _

_-Cuida tus innecesarios sarcasmos, nadie los necesita_–

_-No defiendas a este afeminado, Sir Leopardmon._

_-¡¿A quién le dices afeminado?_

_-¡BASTA!_

Escucharon el sonido de la carga de la turbina del cañón solidificar la voz de Omegamon que apuntaba justo al centro de la gran mesa redonda.

_-Caballeros, los invito a controlar sus pasiones y centrarnos en lo más importante. No quiero tener que usar la violencia en contra de mis hermanos de juramento, ¿entendido? _–El silencio generalizado le pareció un asentimiento- _Volviendo al punto de partida antes de la discusión bizantina, ¿cómo se procedió con el intruso?_

_-Fue puesto en el calabozo bajo vigilancia_

_-Tráiganlo. _

Transcurrieron escasos minutos para que se escucharan las pisadas metálicas de los Pretorianos y su entrada en la sala.

_-Quítenle las cadenas y retírense. _

Los Knightmon obedecieron ciegamente la orden de su señor. Omegamon indicó al recién liberado acercarse, y el emisario patriarcal avanzó con pasos lentos y dubitativos, sintiendo sobre sí el peso de las miradas de los caballeros. La mayoría, excepto Crusadermon, le observó detenidamente por un lapso de tiempo considerable.

_-Determino que no es una amenaza._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? _–Dudó el caballero félido-

_-No está armado y no tiene intención de atacarnos. _

_-Porque sabe que antes de pestañear estará convertido en cenizas._

_-Error, Sir Examon. Tus intenciones son de paz, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Tu nombre._

_-Coronel Pidmon, del Segundo Regimiento Apostólico, enviado de Su Beatitud a Usted._

_-Lamento que hayas sido tratado tan descortésmente, pero técnicamente somos enemigos y has cruzado nuestra frontera ilegalmente. ¿Estás consciente de las implicaciones de este hecho? ¿Sabes que podríamos haberte ejecutado en el acto? _

_-Sí, Lord Omegamon. _

_-Sin embargo hemos visto tu virtud, y como muestra de respeto a tu rango te damos la oportunidad de explicar los motivos de tu presencia en nuestro territorio._

_-¿Tu jefe es el Obispo de Sión?_

_-Sí, Lord Crusadermon._

_-El mismo que encabezó la revuelta contra nosotros. ¿Qué favor quiere el obispo ahora?_

_-Sir Crusadermon, si quiere intervenir que sus palabras sean de utilidad y no ironías ni repeticiones sobre lo que todos sabemos. Proceda, Coronel._

_-Traigo un mensaje con carácter urgente a leer inmediatamente._

Avanzó y haciendo una simple reverencia depositó en la diestra del caballero blanco la minúscula tarjeta electrónica con el holograma del escudo del Patriarca.

_-¿Tienes algo más qué decir?_

_-Una vez leído, lo escoltaré a la Ciudad de Sión._

_-¡Qué cinismo! Omegamon, expúlsalo, ejecútalo, ¡haz algo para que deje de jugar con nosotros!_

Omegamon no contestó a ninguna de las demandas de algunos de sus compañeros. Pasó el dispositivo por el lector portátil que Magnamon muy amablemente le proporcionara y procedió a su lectura en voz alta.

_-Lord Omegamon, el mensaje es sólo para usted._

_-Veo que desconoces algunas de nuestras reglas. En sesión, los Caballeros no guardamos ningún secreto y toda información la compartimos. Compañeros, la carta dice así: "Angemon, Obispo de Sión, a Omegamon, Líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Reales. Hermano en el liderazgo _–interrumpió al escuchar las risas de Crusadermon y Craniamon, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa y penetrante de color turquesa para así reprenderlos elocuentemente- _por medio de esta misiva le informo que, debido a la grave situación que a todos nos afecta, he tomado la decisión de convocar al Consejo Supremo del Mundo Digital… _

Los caballeros una vez más se dividieron en la aprobación y el desacuerdo por la validez y licitud de la acción del Patriarca.

…_En estos tiempos oscuros y de gran peligro es cuando todos debemos estar unidos y superar aquellas razones que fueron motivo de disputa y enfrentamiento para alcanzar el supremo bien común. Le ruego, de Digital a Digital, que acuda cuanto antes a la Ciudad de Sión, pues su presencia y participación en esta asamblea son derechos innegables y sagrados concedidos por Dios y salvaguardados en nuestras leyes. Por este mismo medio le informo que esta carta constituye su salvoconducto, dándole mi palabra que será recibido con todos los respetos que merece. ANNO DOMINI NOSTRI DEUS 01.01__10__.2010."_

El Patriarca firmó con el título más humilde de su dignidad y condición: Siervo de los Siervos de Dios.

_-Es todo._

_-¡Cuán admirable es su humildad! Estoy conmovido hasta las lágrimas. No quiere admitir su realeza como ¡Tiranicus Rex Digitare Mundi! ¡Qué hipócrita al llamarse "Siervo de los Siervos"! ¡Que venga entonces a pulir mis botas y a limpiar la mierda de los establos! _–Estalló en carcajadas el caballero de la armadura rosada-

Pidmon sintió una ola de justa indignación al escuchar los insultos proferidos por el caballero de las rosas, pero se cuidó de hacer el más mínimo gesto.

_-Basta ya, Crusadermon. Tus sarcasmos no son de utilidad _–indicó un caballero corcel de largo crin color violeta-

_-Es la verdad, ¿no es así? _

_-¿Cómo se atreve a pedir nuestro apoyo después de haber ayudado a los rebeldes? ¡Está burlándose de nosotros! _–Gritó indignado el caballero del cráneo-

-_¡Lo que dices no es verdad! ¡El obispo es un buen hombre! _–Gritó el caballero más joven y entusiasta-

Carcajadas del bando contrario se hicieron escuchar sobre las alegaciones del grupo conciliatorio. Omegamon, Sleipmon y Dynasmon observaban en silencio el penoso devenir.

_-¡No nos convencerá con esa mierda palabrera! ¿Quiere que acudas? ¡Marchemos entonces con todo nuestro ejército y aplastémoslo como a un insecto!_

_-Sir Crusadermon, basta ya _–Dijo el corcel caballero-

_-¿O es que acaso no tienes voluntad para imponértele? ¿Te impresiona su vestidura tan blanca como la tuya y quieres arrodillarte para recibir su bendición? _

_-Deja de decir estupideces._

-_Crusadermon, guarda silencio por favor _–instó Dynasmon, el de los grandes cuernos-

_-Les diré la verdad que se oculta tras sus modales y su santidad _–se contoneó burlonamente ante el estoico heraldo-

-_Ya fue demasiado, mejor cállate _–presionó Craniamon inútilmente-

_-Bendecir y asentir con un gesto de su mano que todos besan bastó para iniciar nuestra ruina. ¡Pero no le parece suficiente el habernos derrotado y confinado aquí, ahora quiere nuestra sumisión! ¿No lo ven? ¡El viejo únicamente quiere más poder! ¡Él está detrás de todo esto y es peor que todos aquellos que le siguen los pasos! _

_-¿Estás diciendo que él mismo provocó la guerra que ahora desgarra nuestro mundo? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Va contra su naturaleza!_

_-Hasta los ángeles pueden ser corrompidos. ¿Qué muchos de los tuyos no cayeron hace eones y ahora son parte de aquellas hordas carroñeras?_

Pidmon no le contestó ni se dignó a mirarlo, aunque sabía que aquello era verdad.

_-¿Qué humildad puede haber, caballeros, en no admitir la verdad?_

_-En ese caso reconoce que por tu culpa estamos todos aquí en esta situación _–espetó Ulforce Veedramon con su poderosa voz de trueno-

_-Lo admito, me excedí… un poco _–enfatizó la minimización-_ en el ejercicio de mis facultades, pero todo es válido con tal de hacer cumplir la ley y mantener el orden._

_-Como siempre justificándote. ¡Por eso estamos aquí! _–Protestó con las venas gruesas en sus grandes músculos sobresaltadas- _¡Nosotros arrastramos también las consecuencias de tus injusticias!_

_-¿Mis injusticias? _–expresó como curvando la voz histriónicamente y poniendo su mano diestra en su pecho como mostrando dolor- _Yo siempre me desempeñé justa y legalmente _–Ulforce Veedramon, Magnamon y Dynasmon desacreditaron las palabras de su amigo-. _Quien actuó contra toda ley fue el obispo, que ninguna autoridad tiene. ¿No lo ven? El viejo quiere tener poder pero no puede sofocar esta guerrita con su retórica. Ellos nos desterraron ¿Ahora quieren nuestra ayuda? ¡Que se jodan! ¿Querían independencia? ¡Pues que se las arreglen solo! Pero son taaaan cobardes que se dan ánimos haciendo fiesta._

_-Ninguna fiesta, Sir Crusadermon. No insultes al Consejo Supremo cuyas leyes valen también para nosotros._

_-¡PATRAÑAS! _–las venas de su cuello se inflamaron y su respiración se aceleró. Los ojos los tenía muy abiertos y sus largos brazos hacían un sinfín de ademanes-_ Ese no es más que un club privado que sólo vela por sus intereses. Ellos no actúan con legalidad. Y si tú acudes perderás toda credibilidad, Omegamon. Si vas, es darle la razón. Si acudes con bandera blanca y te sometes, pones en vergüenza nuestro sagrado honor. ¡Si te presentas, te haces cómplice de la injusticia!_

_-Es tu última oportunidad para guardar silencio._

_-Oh, el gran líder se enojó, pero no me das miedo, Omega. Últimamente ya no tienes el mismo nivel de eficacia. Ya no tienes carácter para ser líder y lo demuestran tus intenciones para ir. ¡Todo eso es impropio de un caballero real! ¡Al actuar así te haces igual a un sumiso sin honor ni orgullo! ¡Igual a este servil lameculos! _

Un pesado y oscuro silencio se hizo en la gran sala, y un escalofrío les recorrió las espaldas al ver el gesto desafiante de Crusadermon y la inexpresividad del primus inter pares al apuntar con su cañón Garuru y disparar una ráfaga gélida hacia el impertinente que por escasos milímetros logró esquivarla.

_-¿¡Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?_

_-De ninguna manera. Un ataque es cuando desenfundo mi espada y apunto su punta en tu gaznate, y aquello fue una justa reprimenda _-y en un parpadeo le demostró la diferencia- _¿Te quedó claro?_

_-Sí, Sir Omegamon _–respondió temblando de pies a cabeza- _Disculpa mi conducta._

_-No soy yo el ofendido puesto que no le presté atención a tus idioteces; sino el heraldo y a quien el representa. Es a él a quienes debes una disculpa._

_-¿Qué? ¡Nunca! _

_-Por favor._

_-Jamás._

_-¡Todos ustedes son testigos! ¡Se ha conducido puniblemente! Tu insubordinación y conducta degenerada no la toleraremos más. Delante de los miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Reales queda constatada la desobediencia e insubordinación expresas de Sir Crusadermon de Camelot, a quien en este momento le son cesados sus privilegios y derechos como miembro de esta santa hermandad a la que ha deshonrado._

_-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes!_

_-¡Silencio! No tienes ningún derecho a hacer uso de la palabra. ¡Guardias, arréstenlo!_

Una pareja de Knightmon sobre los que tuvo dominio se apresuró a sujetarlo con sus gruesos puños. Fue obligado a arrodillarse y el choque con el suelo lastimó sus rodillas.

_-Sir Omegamon, pido dirigirme a la asamblea._

_-Adelante, Sir Dynasmon. Sea concreto que el tiempo nos apremia._

_-Lo seré, Sir Omegamon. Crusadermon pertenece a un linaje noble y honorable. En sus inicios tuvo un desempeño intachable, pero sus más recientes acciones empañaron el brillo de sus méritos. Su falta es de tal gravedad que debe ser degradado y despojado de sus privilegios y derechos según lo dicta nuestro Regio Código de Honor. Con su conducta ha deshonrado a sus ancestros cuya memoria veneramos y nos ha causado gran vergüenza ante todo el Mundo Digital. _

_-Sir Dynasmon, ¿qué dice vuestro código de honor familiar en casos como este?_

_-El Bushido indica que existen diferentes grados de culpabilidad, y el caso de Crusadermon ameritaría la muerte. Sin embargo, el Bushido es muy claro al señalar que la muerte es únicamente un medio de reparación honrosa para quien SIEMPRE vivió en virtud. Su muerte sólo sería un desperdicio. _

_-¿Qué sugiere entonces? _

_-Cuando un niño se porta mal se le reprende y explica de tal manera que entiende el por qué del castigo. Si el castigo se aplica por mucho tiempo o se pospone, pierde todo efecto. Para que funcione debe ser aplicado en el acto. Por ello, solicito que además de la degradación le sea perdonada la vida y se le imponga una sanción correctiva y reparadora, para nuestro honor y el suyo._

_-Entiendo. Gracias por la sugerencia que tomaremos en cuenta, Sir Dynasmon. ¿Lo ves? Deberías sentirte agradecido._

Pidmon procedió a retirarse pero Omegamon lo detuvo.

_-Tú y el Patriarca también fueron ofendidos. En su nombre presenciarás la sentencia. Todos póngase de pie. Crusadermon de Camelot, delante de los miembros de la Sagrada Orden de los Caballeros Reales, por la autoridad de Dios y la nuestra, te despojamos de la armadura _–Dynasmon y Craniamon la quitaron pieza a pieza, arrancándola sin miramientos-_, destruimos la espada que se alzó para cometer delitos y ofendió nuestra Justicia _–Leopardmon tomó el sable, rompiéndolo con la mano enguantada. Los trozos de metal resonaron- _y retiramos de tu persona la potestad de prestar juramento, considerándote indigno de confianza y carente de todo honor _–el anillo con el sello de la Orden le fue retirado del dedo anular derecho-

Le fue alcanzado un puñal de hoja delgada y no esperó demasiado a que Examon inmovilizase y estirase las blancas y delicadas manos del sometido para herirlas con el filo.

_-Con esta raspadura borramos la unción bendita que te consagró ante Dios. De tu cabeza cortamos el cabello y cancelamos todo tratamiento de honor que por tu estirpe eras digno _–la mirada del altivo Digimon se ensombreció-

Los príncipes Veemon lo levantaron sin moderar el rigor. Omegamon tomó el escote de la ajustada camisa blanca y la rompió. Dynasmon, al igual que sus compañeros, observó en silencio la vergonzosa escena. Nuevamente Omegamon rasgó la camisa por las largas mangas y dejó al descubierto el torso. Tomó al ex caballero por el cinturón y con la pura fuerza bruta le arrancó los ceñidos pantalones y también la ropa interior. El cuerpo apolíneo de Crusadermon se estremeció y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de impacto, vergüenza e ira.

_-Recibe ahora lo que por carecer de honor no puedes más rechazar._

Y le cruzó la cara con el puño. En círculo y al ritmo de las manecillas de un reloj, fue golpeado por sus ex compañeros, siendo Dynasmon el último. Dio un paso al frente, sujetó aquél rostro atractivo y magullado para cruzarle dos bofetadas tan fuertes que lo derribaron. Hilos de sangre escurrían de sus fosas nasales, cejas, labios y ojos.

_-Procedemos a la sentencia _–lo pateó en las costillas para forzarlo a erguirse-_ En el nombre de Dios y por nuestra autoridad, decretamos que eres indigno de estar ante nuestra presencia. Tu nombre será borrado de los anales de nuestra historia y tu lugar permanecerá vacío hasta que alguien digno llegue a ocuparlo. Y el daño que tus actos causaron lo repararás para limpiar la mancha deshonrosa con la cual mancillaste nuestra santa hermandad. De esta manera se sienta un precedente y quedas como advertencia y vergüenza vivas para todos nosotros._

Los guardias reales lo rodearon con sus cuerpos y sus afiladas espadas.

_-Llévenselo, vístanlo y trátenlo según su nuevo estatus, e inmediatamente puesto en prisión._

Los fieles y obedientes Knightmon tomaron por las axilas al deshonrado y se lo llevaron arrastrando los pies.

_-Espero que de esta forma quede suavizada la afrenta, pero de cualquier manera presentaré mis disculpas formales al Patriarca de Sión. _

_-Entonces es un hecho que acudirás._

_-Así es, Leopardmon. _

_-¿Crees en verdad que serás recibido? Puede ser una trampa._

_-Normalmente seguimos tus acertadas intuiciones por sernos de grandísima utilidad en el campo de batalla, pero en el campo de la política no sirves como estratega –_Leopardmon gruñó por lo bajo- _Heraldo patriarcal, estos Knightmon prepararán para ti una cabalgadura regia. Iré contigo a la Ciudad Santa._

_-Lord Omegamon. Sus Grandezas, a nombre de Su Beatitud les agradezco._

Se retiró después de hacer otra reverencia y sin dar la espalda a los caballeros digitales.

_-Es muy arriesgado lo que vas a hacer, y yo aquí soy el impulsivo _–expresó el coloso del grupo-

_-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr por un bien mayor._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene? _–Dudó el dragón rojo-

_-Para poner fin a esta situación de una vez por todas._

_-Situación que, odio tener que admitirlo, pero que merecemos por nuestras acciones. Tal vez Rhodo no debió ser el único en ser degradado y castigado _–rugió el caballero veloz-

_-Tienes razón, maldita sea _–masculló Craniamon junto con el asentimiento de Examon-

Se hizo un silencio como el que ocurre cuando se toma conciencia de la culpa y esta remuerde lo más profundo del alma. Muy en su interior apreciaban a Crusadermon como compañero de combates y francachelas, amigo y homólogo; pero lo de hoy les hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la toxicidad de sus actos y de sus propias disfuncionalidades.

_-Omegamon, colegas míos _–Sleipmon rompió el silencio-_ La evidencia está frente a nuestros ojos. La defección de Crusadermon ha puesto en evidencia su propia incompetencia y la nuestra, individual y colectiva. Pero la experiencia nos dice que nada ocurre sin una razón y todo está íntimamente relacionado. A todos nos enoja, indigna y entristece porque vimos en nuestro caído amigo los defectos que en nosotros no quisimos ver y mucho menos hacer algo para cambiarlos. Somos un equipo, y la caída de quien fue uno de nosotros es sólo una alerta de lo que puede pasarnos._

_-Vaya panorama. Mejor sería que no hiciéramos absolutamente nada si lo único que sabemos hacer es "actuar mal"._

_-¡Basta ya con esa actitud tan pesimista! ¿No comprenden que la actitud es mucho más contagiosa que un virus y más difícil de erradicar que la maldad? Es la actitud el origen de todo lo bueno y lo malo. La actitud respalda palabras y hechos. Y esta actitud derrotista sólo nos lleva a regodearnos en nuestra culpa y tomar el papel de víctimas. ¿Eso queremos? ¿Acaso no somos guerreros? ¿Qué acaso no se nos enseñó que el combate de la vida no requiere poderes ni espadas? Sólo tenemos dos alternativas: Quedarnos aquí llorando y maldiciendo, gimiendo por lo que perdimos y lo que deseamos sin hacer nada; o salir y enfrentar nuestro pesimismo con la realidad y acercarnos a la fuente de la actitud que favorece el crecimiento espiritual para hacer realidad un cambio. _

_-A eso se refería Dynasmon cuando sugirió un castigo correctivo urgente que favoreciera el aprendizaje. Muy bien, apliquémoslo en nosotros. _

_-En lenguaje de guerreros, sólo podemos hacer dos cosas: ¡Luchar y vivir, o rendirnos y morir! ¿En cuál de estas opciones, caballeros, hay honor?_

_-Por esa razón a ustedes los respetan todavía los suyos y a quienes han ayudado _–señaló al corcel caballero y a los hermanos Veemon-_ Por eso dicen lo que dicen pues no están en nuestra situación._

_-La comparto, Craniamon. Estoy con ustedes y nunca los abandonaré. Son mis hermanos de juramento y los hermanos jamás se abandonan. Y yo nunca abandonaré a mi familia. Estamos juntos en esto. _

_-Fallamos, cierto. ¡Pero caramba! ¡Estamos vivos y aún podemos hacer algo para remediar todo lo que hicimos mal! _

_-Por una vez en tu vida dices algo que no es un chiste, Ulforce. Compañeros, apoyo la locura de nuestro líder de acudir a Sión aunque no le veo ningún sentido. Ve entonces y te juro que si te hacen algo reduciré la ciudad a cenizas._

_-Gracias, Examon._

_-Un adagio reza con acierto _–dijo Leopardmon_- Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos mucho más. No confío en ellos ni en sus intenciones, pero confío en ti. _

_-No tienes nada qué perder con ir. Preocuparte por tu recibimiento no sirve de nada. Tampoco convienen los recelos. Las dudas, amigo, ayudan cuando estas tienen fundamento. Sino, déjalas. Sólo céntrate en el presente y verás que todo fluye como tiene que ser _–aseguró Dynasmon-

_-Ahora es tiempo, no lo desaprovechemos _–puntualizó Sleipmon-

_-Gracias a todos. Sleipmon, en mi ausencia asume el liderazgo. Craniamon…_

_-Hagas lo que hagas, sólo hazlo bien. Y llámanos si necesitas ayuda._

Desde lo alto del alcázar vieron partir la comitiva con Omegamon a la cabeza, seguido por el heraldo patriarcal y tres Knigthmon como escoltas.

_-Buena suerte, amigo nuestro. Que Él te favorezca._

* * *

Hacía más de una hora de su encierro en la habitación patriarcal. Lord HolyAngemon tenía en sus manos un rosario de cuentas de cristal para pasar una por cada oración. Hacía aquello tanto por devoción y para controlar su ansiedad. A su lado estaba Renamon, estoica y silenciosa en su preocupación.

Por fin se abrió la puerta y el triste semblante de Mistymon logró interrumpir sus plegarias.

_-Pude hacer algo por él, pero no lo suficiente._

_-¿Se recuperará?_

_-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. En todos mis años de práctica jamás había visto síntomas similares._

_-¿Pudiste sentirlo?_

_-Angemon, dices lo obvio como un pleonasmo. ¡No eres el único con poder empático!_

_-Renamon _–el patriarca se giró para mirar a la fémina de los fieros ojos azules-, _dices conocer a ese pequeño, ¿puedes darnos una pista que aclare esta confusión? _

_-No sé si sea de gran ayuda, pero MarineAngemon fue compañero de un Tamer muy inteligente y tentado a los complejos._

Mistymon se cruzó de brazos y se frotó el mentón bajo las largas, espesas y encanecidas barbas.

_-Puede que en aquello esté la clave. Me aventuro a creer que el pequeño está sufriendo por quien fue su compañero humano. Por esa razón mi conjuro no pudo hacer más que curar sus heridas visibles, y tu poder curativo resultó inútil, Angemon._

_-Si lo que dices es cierto, sólo quien provoca este dolor puede curarlo._

_-Así es. Y aunque no queremos decirlo abiertamente, también sienten…_

_-¿Esa sensación de agonía? _–Renamon dijo en su pregunta la conclusión de la oración del hechicero-

_-Una vez más estás en lo cierto, querida ex-alumna. _

_-Siendo así _–dijo el Patriarca- _no tenemos más remedio que esperar. _

_-Necesitará un milagro._

_-Un milagro no, amigo. Un darse cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _

El Patriarca pidió encarecidamente a Renamon cuidar al pequeño Marineangemon mientras durara la primera sesión. Los dos líderes se alejaron en silencio del pasillo de las habitaciones.

_-Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Mistymon._

_-Desearía haber hecho más, amigo. Pobre pequeño, así como él he visto muchos heridos y desplazados en estos últimos años. Algunos han muerto… sin que pudiera hacer algo _–las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus curtidas mejillas- _Maldita situación. ¡Debería estar allá afuera combatiendo y convirtiendo en cubos de hielo a esas malditas bestias! ¿Sabes lo que es estar atado de manos y tener el poder de hacer las cosas? Así me siento._

_-No estás solo, amigo. Sin embargo, actuar de esa manera no nos llevará a ningún lado. En estos momentos es cuando debemos estar unidos._

_-Excelente idea la convocatoria del Consejo Supremo. ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que se convocó? ¡Por Merlín y sus largas barbas! _–Él mismo se haló las propias- _Yo estaba en pañales, sí que ha pasado el tiempo._

_-Y no en vano _–lo sabía. Las canas en su cabello rubio dieron la razón a las canas despeinadas de la barba crespa del mago- _Somos más sabios._

_-O más locos, ¡jajaja! ¿Será que ya te contagié mi locura? _

-_Probablemente. _

_-Amigo, dejando de lado las bromas, hay algo que quiero decirte y es muy serio._

_-Te escucho._

_-Antes de rayar la aurora realicé un ritual de conexión con las fuerzas antiguas en busca de una explicación._

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-He tenido sueños muy extraños, y eso que mis sueños despiertos o dormidos no parecen ser más que una expresión de mi rareza como nevada en verano a 40 grad _–agitó la cabeza para alejar la verborrea incoherente. Carraspeó- _Te decía que tracé un círculo mágico con yeso brillante y pronuncié las palabras. A la velocidad de un parpadeo vino a mí esta revelación –_agregó con tono estudiadamente misterioso que sólo incitó en silencio la ansiedad del Patriarca-_ "En triple triplicidad se han expresado y su camino a cumplirse ha iniciado. La oscuridad nacida dos veces las amenaza…" ¿Te suena familiar? _–vio la afirmación muda y procedió_- Pero aquí no acaba, viejo amigo. "A nosotros viene un extranjero…"_

_-¿Alguien que no fue convocado?_

_-¡NO! Un extraño que no es de aquí ni de allá o de algún lado. Lo vi en la bruma del incienso y de las velas con sus grandes ojos negros carentes de párpados. Y se llama Misterio._

_-¿Amigo, o enemigo?_

_-"Todo le es cuestión"._

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre los claustros y pasillos.

_-Hasta no saber más, lo mejor es esperar y callar. _

_-¿Y si afecta el curso de los acontecimientos?_

_-Lo hará de todos modos, hablemos o no. ¿Viste algo más?_

_-Nunca más de lo revelado._

_-Comprendo. Yo también hice algunos descubrimientos después de orar largamente pidiendo iluminación, que compartiré en cuanto estemos reunidos y hayamos discutido lo urgente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

_-Angemon, ¿por qué obstruyes tu mente? ¿Sabes algo grave? ¿O hiciste algo que no quieres que sepamos?_

El ángel de blancas vestimentas ondeantes a la brisa del viento del mediodía se detuvo y posó su mirada en los ojos marrones de su excéntrico y directo amigo, quien observó el temblor en los labios de aquél que sólo pronuncia bendiciones y alabanzas.

_-Lo uno, y lo otro. _

_-Te diré lo mismo que predicas, amigo: "De tus actos hazte responsable"._

_-Eso hago, y haré en poco tiempo._

Los tres Generales hicieron acto de presencia para conducirlos a atrio del Castillo al mismo tiempo que pregoneros anunciaban a la ciudad entera la inminencia del arribo de tan ilustres visitantes, invitando a dar la bienvenida en las márgenes de la Avenida de la Concordia.

El reloj de la Catedral Digital dio las 1300 horas cuando aterrizó el jet en la pista del hangar. La nave lucía el escudo de Ciudad Factorial y de esta descendieron los únicos pasajeros.

_-La paz sea contigo y bienvenido seas, Andromon._

_-Protocolo recibido y aceptado. Saludos, HolyAngemon de Sión _–sintió cómo el patriarca depositó sus blancas manos sobre sus hombros blindados y con una maraña de cables y circuitos- _Detectando presión con peso estimado en punto veinticinco gramos. Un saludo._

_-Bienvenido, amigo._

_-Amigo._

_-Su Beatitud, misión cumplida exitosamente._

_-Muy bien hecho, Pidmon. Felicitaciones._

_-Muchas gracias, Su Beatitud._

El siguiente medio de transporte en llegar dando las 1320 horas era un Birdramon tan grande como el jet. Procedía de Ciudad Hospital.

_-¡Angemon!_

_-Abuela. Abuelo. Sean bienvenidos, me alegra tanto que vinieran._

_-Jamás nos perderíamos una reunión que sólo ocurre cada mil años._

_-Ven aquí y deja que la abuela te de un abrazo._

Se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura de la anciana de piel grisácea y boca suturada. Con sus labios resecos besó la limpia mejilla del jerarca espiritual.

_-Vaya, vaya. Tú también estás aquí._

_-Sí, también estoy aquí, barbudo._

_-Es una moda que muy fácilmente se copia, y muy mal. Nada como el original _–se jactó el anciano del bastón de tigre-

_-Angemon, ¿qué se murió aquí? ¡Apesta! _–comenzó a sacudir a Mistymon para según ella arrojar la basura lejos-

_-Jaja, muy graciosa anciana._

_-¿A quién le dices vieja? _–Saltó muy por encima del hechicero y le golpeó la cabeza forrada por el gorro puntiagudo- _¿Muchachito irrespetuoso, qué te crees?_

_-¡Eso me dolió! ¡Angemon!_

_-Ya, dejen de pelear, por favor._

_-¿Y este cacharro? Míralo, se cae a pedazos _–dijo Jijimon sentándose en la garra de su bastón-

-_Pobrecito. Necesita una manita de gato, querido. ¿Entendiste, robot? Una manita de gato _–y estallaron en carcajadas ante un silencioso e impertérrito Andromon-

_-Mis sistemas no registran estados de ánimo. Explíquese._

Angemon sonrió y se encogió de hombros al ver la escena. Mistymon discutía y peleaba con sus abuelos y Andromon parecía estar a punto de colapsar con los constantes registros incomprensibles para su sistema sobre las emociones y sentimientos. Entender una broma era mucho más difícil que resolver una ecuación exclusivamente con ceros y unos.

En ese momento, siendo las 1347 horas aterrizaron dos gigantescos Digimon insectos que bramaron al tocar tierra firme. Se mostraron dóciles cuando descendió la atractiva Rosemon acompañada por el heraldo.

_-Bienvenida seas, Lady Rosemon._

_-Mucho gusto en tanto tiempo, Lord HolyAngemon. El placer es todo mío. Antes de cualquier formalidad quiero darte las gracias por tu mensajero. Las historias que cuenta son entretenidas y es sin duda muy atractivo de escuchar, y ver._

_-Muchas… gracias, Señora. Su Beatitud, misión cumplida con un gran retraso. Discúlpeme, por favor._

_-Ningún retraso, Pidmon. Has cumplido tu misión excelentemente._

_-Gracias, Su Beatitud._

_-Ya veo _–la reina de las flores tomó la palabra- _que todos tus ángeles son demasiado formales. ¿Es que acaso no se divierten?_

_-Por supuesto, pero nunca hablarían usando palabras vulgares e insultantes, Rosemon._

_-Un punto a su favor _–inspeccionó el lugar. Todo blanco, incluso las flores y el brillo de las copas de los árboles al reflejo del sol-_ Tendré mucho qué hacer aquí. Y veo que tendré… compañía._

_-Rosemon, querida. La más bella de las rosas, ¿puedo ser tu espina?_

_-Palabrero incansable como siempre, Mistymon. Mírate, estás hecho un asco y cómo hueles. Me marchitaré a tu lado _–lo roció con perfume- _Ni con todo el frasco cambia tu peste._

_-Es el olor de un hombre trabajador, florecita._

_-Dirás la peste._

_-Hola, preciosa._

_-¿Disculpe? _–Lanzó con desdén-

_-Saludos, belleza salvaje._

_-¡Maldito viejo libidinoso! _–Babamon golpeó con su escoba a su atrevido y siempre galán esposo- _¡Mala hierba, será mejor que te vayas o te arrancaré de raíz!_

_-¿A quién le dices mala hierba, vieja bruja?_

_-¡Te voy a deshojar, enredadera trepadora!_

_-Por favor, señoras. Guarden la compostura o me veré obligado a separarlas._

_-Yo con GUSTO separo esta bella flor para mi jardín, amigo._

_-¡Sobre mi cadáver, viejo mago! No me gustan tipos que podrían ser mi abuelo. _

_-Compórtense por favor, este es un acto solemne. _

_-Se acabó la diversión _–suspiró cansada la reina de las flores- _Escolta._

Al punto descendió una patrulla de Knightmon que se incorporaron a las filas de los Pidmon.

_-Rosemon, no debiste traerlos._

_-Angemon, quiero sentirme protegida. Y tengo derecho a mostrar mis trofeos de guerra. _

_-No debería pasar esto. No debería y mucho menos el día de hoy._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Quién podría molestarse?_

_-Precisamente _–dijo el Patriarca como en un suspiro-

La multitud congregada estalló en ovaciones a su gobernante y a los líderes de las zonas aliadas. Como regalo especial por tal recibimiento, Mistymon conjuró una lluvia de rocío que se esparció sobre todos como la nieve, y Rosemon hizo uso de su poder para soplar con su aliento semillas que cayeron como lluvia de pétalos fragantes.

Un Pidmon manchado de lodo y maloliente descendió al pie de las escalinatas mientras que ShogunGekomon emergía del torrente del Cedrón completamente empapado. Sus ropas regias las tenía pegadas a su rechoncho cuerpo, lo mismo que sus bigotes.

_-¡Angemon! ¡Viejo amigo! ¡Croac! _–Saltó y saltó hasta alcanzar la altura del Patriarca y apretarlo en un abrazo- _¡Gracias por invitarme a la diversión! ¡Ya empezaba a aburrirme!_

_-Bienvenido seas… Gekovitch. Siempre es bueno verte._

_-¿A quién tenemos aquí? Una selecta compañía, ehh. Un robot destartalado, una pareja de viejos _–los aludidos fruncieron el ceño al obeso batracio sin que este se amedrentara_-, un mago loco y… Oh, debí vestirme mejor para la ocasión. No todos los días se está ante una belleza._

_-ShogunGekomon _–dijo con displicencia-

_-Beso sus manos, tus tallos y si me permites…_

_-No te permito nada, sapo gordo._

_-Gracias, mantengo la forma _–guiño su viscoso y gran ojo de iris amarilla para después humectarlo con su lengua larga y pegajosa. Rosemon hizo un mohín de desagrado-

_-Su Beatitud, solicito su autorización para retirarme y darme un baño, por favor._

_-Id pues, soldado obediente y fiel. Has cumplido…_

_-¡Gracias! _–se perdió volando hacia los cuarteles a velocidad tal que algunas de sus plumas se desprendieron-

_-¿Quién más fue convocado? _

_-Lord Pharaohmon._

_-¿Angemon, no estás enterado? La frontera del Reino de Egipto ha sido invadida y él mismo fue a encabezar la lucha para expulsarlos._

_-¿Quién vendrá en su lugar?_

_-El General Mummymon, Su Beatitud _–contestó el último Pidmon-

En una cuadriga antigravitacional llegó el representante del reino de las arenas doradas.

_-General Mummymon de Tebas, Lugarteniente de Su Majestad El Faraón ante el Consejo Supremo._

_-Gracias por su presencia en tiempos tan difíciles para su reino y para todos, General._

_-El deber es muy importante, y Su Majestad habría querido asistir de no impedírselo el destino y las armas. Cuenten con que informaré con integridad._

_-Si necesita apoyo militar, se lo brindaremos._

_-No será necesario._

De pronto vieron a lo lejos un bólido de extensos apéndices que estremecían el viento y lo hacían sonar semejante al ruido de las turbinas del jet cuando descendió. Una brisa fuerte se formó cuando batió sus alas antes de plegarlas.

_-Lamento el retraso, por fin estoy aquí, Señor._

_-Lo estábamos esperando, Capitán Garudamon. Bienvenido sea y que la paz sea con usted._

Un Pidmon vestido de acólito tomó una trompeta que hizo sonar tres veces para que todos prestaran atención al Patriarca.

_-Hermanos míos, el día de hoy nos honran con su presencia nuestros amigos y gobernantes de las Zonas Aliadas de nuestro mundo. Todos ellos han dejado comodidades, seguridad, familia y patrias para tomar parte del máximo órgano de gobierno que rige nuestra sociedad. Todos sabemos que nuestro mundo está siendo desgarrado por una guerra cruel e injusta que ha acabado con las vidas de incalculables inocentes y oprimido a tantísimos más. Sin embargo no nos hemos quedado cruzados de brazos. Hemos visto ir al frente de batalla y recibido también las noticias alentadoras de todos aquellos valientes que luchan sin descanso por la libertad de nuestro mundo. El día de hoy, en nombre de todos ustedes y de aquellos que hoy no pueden estar con nosotros, nos reuniremos para decidir el rumbo de las acciones correspondientes que salvaguarden nuestra esperanza y alienten nuestra fe. Bajo la mirada de Dios el día de hoy inicia todo. ¡Unidos triunfaremos! ¡Larga vida al Mundo Digital!_

Los vítores eran audibles todavía tras entrar y cerrarse a sus espaldas las grandes puertas del castillo.


	17. Chapter 17

**DIGIMON TAMERS **es propiedad intelectual y exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka y de Toei Studios. Esta historia no persigue singún tipo de lucro, únicamente es un homenaje a tan emblemática serie que día con día se convierte en un clásico de la animación y en un ícono de las vidas de muchos otakus, akibas y fans.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Sintió que era su día de suerte por todas aquellas razones. Lo ocurrido en presencia de sus dos grandes amigos dio una luz más a sus aventuradas sospechas de la relación entre el terremoto, el problema aún sin definir con el sistema Shaggai, la falla generalizada en las comunicaciones y la reactivación de los D-Arc. Además, la cita a la que se apresuró a llegar a tiempo.

_Flash Back_

En la soledad de su habitación, con un emparedado y un vaso de agua a su derecha y una libreta con un bolígrafo a su izquierda y su computadora reproduciendo música hacía anotaciones con sus kanji trazados magistralmente, escribiendo como en cuadro conceptual, un árbol donde las ideas constituían las ramas y la idea principal la raíz: el Mundo Digital. ¿De dónde más, se preguntó con acierto, podrían provenir las señales emitidas por los aparatos?

Estiró su fuerte brazo y sin voltearse a ver abrió un cajón y extrajo su D-Arc. Sintió su ritmo cardiorespiratorio disminuir a medida que su índice derecho apenas tocó el botón central. Cerró los ojos al momento de presionarlo, escuchó un bip y los abrió con prisa, alegrándose al también funcionar como los dispositivos de sus amigos. Entendió a Takato en su entusiasmo, por la posibilidad de un reencuentro, pero su mente científica le insistía que aquello simplemente era imposible por lo que sabía de antemano. Se sintió en conflicto mente-corazón y la posibilidad de equivocarse la espantó como a las indeseables moscas.

"_Sólo una posibilidad". _Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente con el mismo timbre de voz como si la escuchara junto a él, en su habitación. El mismo timbre de voz de aquella persona misteriosa y motivo de contrariedad, y para él causa de fascinación y de que su respiración se acelerara. Si Suzie viera aquello empezaría a saltar con los brazos flexionados y con un gesto gracioso en su rostro redondo argumentando que era nada más y nada menos que enamoramiento. Henry meneó al instante la cabeza, era imposible estarlo en tan poco tiempo y más tratándose de una desconocida. ¿En verdad lo era? Se preguntó muy en su fuero interno, aquél con quien muy pocos compartía. Según las teorías de los expertos, el enamoramiento era un proceso gradual y además él no creía en la fugacidad del mismo.

Carraspeó y se forzó a regresar al tema de inicio. Las chicas siempre fueron para él una complicación. Prefería resolver ecuaciones de álgebra de grado post-universitario. Y mejor le era regresar a sus hipótesis primarias que pasar a las variables de las relaciones humanas entre hombres y mujeres.

El dispositivo seguía desplegando la brújula digital en pixeles de tonos primarios y secundarios, y su gran aguja apuntaba en todas direcciones, y su pantalla de información aparecía en blanco ante la inexistencia de un objetivo digital. El chico de los ojos grises caminó hacia su ventana por donde entraba una ligera brisa, estiró su brazo y el mecanismo de la brújula quedó fijo hacia el norte. Segundos después osciló hacia el sureste de la ciudad, luego hacia el este y suroeste y dio un giro de noventa grados en latitud noroeste. Frunció el ceño e introdujo su brazo. Rápidamente fue hacia su libreta y apuntó las coordenadas en un papel. Abrió una carpeta de sus documentos y desplegó un mapa del área de Shinjuku. Tomando como referencia la calle de su residencia fue marcando las áreas apuntadas por el D-Arc, descubriendo que indicaban hacia la Torre de Gobierno, la sede de Hypnos; el Hospital Metropolitano donde Yamaki convalecía; Shinjuku Memorial Park, sitio de juegos hacía unas horas; la calle del domicilio de la Familia Matsuki, y finalmente el distrito de Waseba. Trazando con el cursor del mouse líneas a modo de latitudes y coordenadas no descubrió como sucede en las películas de suspenso una figura geométrica relacionada con una secta. Chasqueó la lengua entre los dientes por el nuevo misterio frente a sus ojos. De los cinco lugares cuatro tenían un grado de familiaridad, Waseba todo lo contrario. Ningún conocido ni nada ocurrido en el pasado con los Digimon. Para descartar fallas en el sistema del aparato probó un par de veces más aleatoriamente y en diversas direcciones, incluso apuntando hacia el cielo, pero únicamente dio señales de actividad en las coordenadas antes señaladas.

_-¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

El vibrar de su celular sobre la mesa de madera lo sacó de su abstracción. Tomó el móvil y vio el número, un número sin nombre de contacto y sin embargo conocido. Presionó el botón verde iniciando la comunicación.

_-Hola._

_-Hola, Henry. Se escucho muy acelerado, ¿te llamo en mal momento?_

_-No, sólo corrí para tomar el teléfono._

_-Pareciera que estuvieras esperando mi llamada, y yo podría haberme tomado toda una vida en hacerlo _–dijo jugando con las oscilaciones de su voz-

_-Tal vez… tengas razón. Ahora no estoy ocupado, puedo estar al teléfono sin que…_

_-Yo también, pero a decir verdad no sólo te llamo para escucharte por aquí en este medio que últimamente demostró su vulnerabilidad. _

_-Pues entonces, qué te parece si nos pasamos nuestros emails y chateamos cuando…_

_-Quiero algo más… personal. ¿Me entiendes?_

_-¿Quieres que nos veamos para salir como si fuera una… una…_

_-¿Cita?_

_-¡Sí! Digo, no. Una cita no, sino… uh._

-Rió suavemente- _Las cosas como son, Henry. Si nuestra salida no es una cita, ¿dime entonces qué es?_

_-Es una cita. ¿Bien, dónde vives? Para pasar por ti._

_-Y eso que no salimos como si fuéramos novios y quieres venir a mi casa y recogerme. Encantada entonces. Me gustan los hombres con modales de caballero. Que sea a las seis. _

_-A las seis… Tu dirección._

_-Oh, claro. Qué descuidada soy. Apunta._

El chico tomó su bolígrafo y olvidando su correcta grafía anotó la dirección sin prestar más atención que a la voz de la chica.

_-Te espero a las seis. Hasta pronto._

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para corresponder el breve lapso de separación.

Suspiró en silencio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y rió ante su propia torpeza. Una posibilidad remota de que aquella chica le llamara en verdad lo era, y acaba de ocurrir aquella "una sola posibilidad". Su mente analítica, ahora atontada por el entusiasmo de la cercana cita, le reprochó el cambio de roles en las emociones. ¡Cierto! Quien debió tomar la iniciativa e invitarla a salir debió ser él y no al revés. Pero aquello no le importó cuando miró su reloj, tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y verse presentable. Tomó su libreta para ver si apuntó correctamente la dirección y en caso contrario corregirla con su asombrosa memoria, y el gris de sus ojos tembló al leer el distrito de la residencia de Alice.

_-Waseba._

Y aquella sensación tan agradable para él del misterio y lo complicado le recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo. De un solo golpe mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Revisó una vez más la dirección escrita y no había error alguno. Tenía enfrente la magnífica residencia de la misteriosa chica. Tres metros del alto el muro, aproximadamente. Una puerta enrejada y un largo camino para el tránsito vehicular hacia la magnífica mansión de tres pisos y quién sabe cuántas habitaciones. A cada costado de la puerta principal había una cámara de vigilancia y un mecanismo de comunicación que enlazaba el exterior. Presionó el botón rojo y esperó.

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Buenas tardes, me llamo Henry Wong y…_

_-Buenas tardes. Lo estábamos esperando._

La puerta se abrió de par en par en mecanismo automatizado y armónico, sin ese chirrido molesto de los engranes sin aceitar. Entró con pasos seguros, admirando el terreno. Era evidente que los padres de la chica eran sin duda más que millonarios. El chico atleta escuchó el ruido de unas llantas y del motor.

_-Buenas tardes, joven Wong. La señorita Alice lo espera. Yo lo llevaré, por favor, suba._

Obedeció al hombre alto y de cabellos oscuros. La piel oscura iba a juego con aquellos ojos castaños, ¿o acaso eran rojos? Negó rotundamente. No existen ojos rojos en la naturaleza. Tal vez está enfermo o su vista muy cansada. Entre sus elucidaciones no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión. Se apresuró a descender del vehículo ligero y entrar cuando el hombre de la chaqueta escarlata le abrió la puerta con un ademán invitándolo a entrar.

_-Sea bienvenido. Deje afuera sus preocupaciones y deje con nosotros un poco de su entusiasmo._

_-Gracias._

Se agradeció haber vestido de manga larga. El interior estaba helado.

_-Tome asiento. ¿Gusta beber algo?_

_-No._

_-Si necesita algo, sólo pídalo. Con permiso._

Se internó tan rápido en un pasillo anexo de la tenuemente iluminada mansión antes de que Henry le preguntara su nombre. Y allí se quedó esperando, sentado en el ancho sillón de piel a un costado de la elegante estancia. Observó a placer las antigüedades, el mobiliario y los tapices. Pendiendo en el techo estaba un candelabro de finísimo cristal que iluminaba mortecinamente. Jamás en toda su vida había visto una casa tan grande y llena de cosas valiosas y preciosas. Más bien parecía un museo, atractivo a la luz del día y tenebroso cuando el sol se oculta y por sus corredores abandonados se pueden escuchar todavía los ecos de voces y pisadas, de murmullos y exclamaciones en la densidad de la atmósfera.

Todavía siguió mirando cuando se escucharon pasos acercarse y una voz delicada a sus espaldas.

_-Hola. Lamento mucho el retraso._

_-Hola, Alice. Descuida, espero no ser inoportuno. _

_-Para nada. Creo que fui yo quien interrumpió. ¿Viste algo que te gustara?_

_-Todo, realmente. No soy un experto en Arte, pero creo que contrastan muy bien lo europeo y lo oriental en este espacio. Me recuerda en parte a la abuela de Rika, una mujer que incorpora la actualidad con el pasado._

_-Pienso lo mismo. Tuve el gusto de conocerla y coincido contigo. _

_-¿Vives sola?_

_-Con mi mayordomo. _

_-¿Tienes más familia aquí?_

_-Un abuelo que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo. _

_-Entiendo. Vivo una situación similar. Mi padre es de China y mi abuelo jamás aprobó su matrimonio y el cambio de nacionalidad. Así es la vida._

_-El arte es largo y la vida muy breve. Sólo podemos hacer una sola cosa: disfrutarla como si fuera el único día que nos queda de vida._

_-Sí, y a este ritmo tan acelerado de hoy en día, hasta el tiempo nos falta._

_-El tiempo lo tenemos, podemos tomarlo cuando queramos. También prepara el camino para la sabiduría. ¿Qué te detiene tomarlo?_

Hubo un guiño de travesura y sensualidad en su pregunta, de la que no esperó respuesta al acercarse al chico.

_-Muy bien, ya es hora. ¿Qué planes tienes?_

_-¿Recuerdas que tenemos pendiente un torneo de tenis y unas rondas de bolos?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Tengo membrecía en el Club Deportivo Seigaku. Hay bares, canchas de tenis y salones de bolos._

_-Perfecto. ¿Caminamos?_

_-Está algo lejos de aquí._

_-No importa. De otra forma, no tendríamos tiempo para retomar nuestra charla._

* * *

Cuando llegó por fin a su casa, hacía una hora que su madre y su abuela cenaron, y ahora veían el canal de noticias.

_-¡Rika, por fin llegas! Te esperamos un largo rato, pero me moría de hambre y no pude esperar más._

_-Eso te pasa por matarte de hambre para que te quede la ropa, mamá. A veces me pregunto si eres anoréxica._

_-Nada de eso. Cuido mi figura y mi dieta, que es diferente. A tu edad ya tenía un cuerpo envidiable y quiero conservarlo así._

_-Eso explica algunas cosas. _

_-¿Cómo te fue en tu salida?_

_-Igual que siempre, abuela. _

Sacó del bolsillo de sus ajustados jeans que realzaban sus curvas un gran caramelo envuelto en papel negro con una careta de teatro impresa.

_-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_

_-Me lo dio un loco en la calle._

_-¿Un loco?_

_-¡Fui sarcástica, mamá! Los regaló un payaso en la calle. _

_-Probablemente de algún espectáculo ambulante. _

_-No lo sé, abuela. Ellos se presentaron como los Death Masters. _

_-¿Ellos?_

_-Dijo que el títere era su compañero de espectáculo. Que juntos llevaban trabajando mucho tiempo tras bambalinas y detrás de la puerta, y cuando se abrió lograron escapar._

_-No tiene mucho sentido._

_-Ni que lo digas _–dijo displicente-

_-Seguramente fue una comedia o una parodia._

_-No me hizo reír, abuela. El muñeco que usó siempre en todos sus actos, incluso en el lanzamiento de cuchillos a un tiro al blanco, parece que lo sacó de un bote de basura, con su cabezota gigantes y esos ojos saltones… _

_-¿Te asustó? _–Lanzó su madre con un guiño de malicia-

_-Para nada. No soy una niñita asustadiza. El payaso insistió en darme un globo del color de mis ojos, un globo como mis ojos… ¡Estupideces! _

Seiko escuchó a su nieta, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escuchó aquél monólogo mirando de reojo el caramelo del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Meneó la cabeza para alejar aquella sensación.

_-¿Quieres cenar?_

_-No tengo hambre, gracias. Estoy cansada, me voy a acostar._

Vaya día. Lo que no quiso desde que abrió los ojos se cumplió. Desde su ángulo lo vio alegre y entusiasmado con aquella camarilla que dio la impresión de haber regresado a los entrañables años de la niñez y jugar como si nada más importara, ni la vida misma que seguía sin detenerse. Sólo jugar y divertirse. Pero ella hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de ser una niña ingenua y se convirtió en una persona madura, demasiado para su edad, demasiado por jugar y divertirse. Desde su ángulo, su ex novio no parecía decaído por la ruptura. Se negó a llorar y mostrarse débil y dolorosa por su causa. Nunca lloraría por un hombre. Si no lloró cuando su padre se fue y nunca volvió, no lo haría por un hombre, aunque compartieran gustos, deseos, metas, tensiones e intimaran. Eso jamás. Pensó que Ryo habría ido ya con la noticia y sus amigotes lo habrían apoyado, pero lo descartó gracias, sin querer, a Hirokazu, otro idiota que se merecía lo que le ocurría. Una vez más su rostro de ángulos cuadrados y mirada sensual se endureció.

Se preguntó si habría reunión para festejar y recordar, pero lo negó como si fuera un hecho ya. Con tal situación dudó que Hirokazu y Kenta se sentaran juntos, y los demás mucho menos por la agresión al chico nerd. Y ella no querría estar a lado de la sensible Juri y del ardido Ryo.

_-No hay equipo, tampoco unión. Los Tamers son cosa del pasado. No hay nada que valga celebrar ni recordar._

Rumiko fue a su habitación diez minutos después que su hija para dormir. Todavía seguía muy cansada de su larga gira por Europa, la misma donde volvió a modelar y ser una con las creaciones de los diseñadores más distinguidos de aquél mundo de apariencias.

En Londres, París y Milán su único pensamiento era regresar a Tokio y estar con su familia después de un año fuera de casa. Estaba en la cúspide de su carrera en las pasarelas y aquél año, con todo y la recesión económica mundial, seguía siendo un año fructífero. Recibió propuestas de diversos diseñadores para ser su modelo exclusiva, así como propuestas de corporaciones para ser imagen de estas durante una temporada más allá de la vida productiva de una modelo. Además, recibió buenas críticas por su voz y la oportunidad de grabar sencillos. Sin embargo había un solo detalle que empañaba su dicha: la relación con Rika. Muchas veces esta le manifestó que no le gustaba su trabajo, que todos los halagos y críticas favorables los recibía no precisamente por su inteligencia, y que tendría que estar loca o ser una estúpida para aceptar modelar a su lado. Rumiko, generalmente positiva y con genial actitud, ante su hija flaqueó, dudando incluso de su rol como madre moderna y liberal a ejemplo de su propia madre.

A veces se sentía sola y con grandes deseos de volverse a enamorar, pero la mayoría de los hombres únicamente la buscaban por su dinero, hermosura y para pasar un rato en la habitación de un hotel de lujo a costa suya. Eso no quería para ella, y para Rika. La experiencia con el hombre con quien procreó una hija le dio, con el paso del tiempo, una valiosa y dolorosa lección. Lo admitió, en aquél entonces no fue inteligente, pero su ahora resultó muy distinto pese a lo que nunca creyó un error. Sonrió, su hija salió completamente a ella en su actitud independiente y luchadora, pero demasiado para su propio bien. Tal vez en fomentarlas demasiado se equivocó y ahora le dolía. Su sonrisa se borró de sus labios mientras se desmaquillaba.

_-Otra vez con el corazón roto._

Afuera llovía.

* * *

Su segunda salida la logró después de prometer a sus padres que regresaría temprano, y por temprano significaba a la hora del pre-cierre de la panadería. A cambio tendría que encargarse solo de la limpieza y el acomodo. Fue un intercambio justo con tal de pasar el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche con Juri. Ahora era su turno de visitarla.

Sus suegros y cuñado, se acostumbraría a llamarlos así, atendían el restaurante en un día flojo en ventas aunque constante por lo menos veinte minutos cada hora en pedidos para llevar. Tadashi, en broma y enserio, le comentó a Takato su idea de una alianza con sus padres para beneficio de ambos negocios.

_-Piensa en todo lo que juntos podríamos lograr. El negocio de tu familia y mi restaurante. Tendrían un patrimonio para más adelante._

_-¿Más adelante para qué, papá?_

_-¿Para qué más, Juri? ¡Para su matrimonio!_

Takato tosió mientras bebía el refresco y casi escupió al oír al padre de Juri, provocando hilaridad general.

_-Ma… ¿Matrimonio?_

_-¿Qué no piensan casarse? _

_-¿O quieren ser una más de tantas parejas modernas que viven en unión libre?_

_-Mamá _–dijo Juri entre dientes, sonrojada-

_-Es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio, señor. _

_-Entre más pronto, mejor, chico. Estoy seguro que tus padres piensan lo mismo. Este país necesita más matrimonios y ustedes hacen una buena pareja. Ya lo saben._

_-Sí, pero como novios apenas llevamos una semana._

_-Y durante todas sus vidas han suspirado el uno por el otro _–apuntó con acierto-

_-¡Papá! ¡Ahora entiendo a Rika!_

_-¿Y ella y Ryo?_

_-Cambiando de tema, chicos _–dijo Shizue en tono apacible- _¿Dónde festejarán en esta ocasión?_

_-No lo sabemos todavía, mamá._

_-Quedan dos días, reúnanse y pónganse de acuerdo._

_-Más tardar a mañana puedo apartarles el lugar para su fiesta, chicos._

_-Si fuera así de fácil, pero últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas._

_-¿Ustedes que son tan unidos con problemas? Quién no, pero para ustedes ha sido más importante su amistad que todo lo demás._

_-Ahora eso ha cambiado, señora _–respondió Takato con tristeza, deseando que nada de aquello fuera cierto-

_-¿Y qué han hecho para resolver eso?_

_-Pues… hablarlo entre nosotros._

_-¿Y entre todos ustedes, como grupo? Los involucrados, los que "iniciaron" todo _–vio la respuesta negativa de Takato-_ Así no resolverán nada, hijo. Si no participan todos, no pasará nada._

_-Intentaré convencerlos…_

_-Y a tiempo, Takato. De lo contrario será muy tarde e inútil._

_-Algo parecido me dijeron mis padres. Ya dos veces debe ser cierto. Gracias por el consejo, señora._

_-Déjame involucrarme, Takato _–pidió su suegro- _Imagínate que eres un mensajero con una importante misión, y tienes que cumplirla en un tiempo determinado, ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Sabes ya que tienes tiempo límite, y cualquier obstáculo, en este caso excusas o temores, te harán perderlo, y cuando llegues ya será tarde y los destinatarios habrán perdido lo que para ellos esa ansiedad y espera habría valido la pena. Tal vez, muchacho, te corresponda hacerla de mensajero, después, tal vez un mediador. _

Takato escuchó atento. Las palabras de sus suegros le parecieron tremendamente familiares. Una vez más encontró palabras claves cayendo como lluvia de ideas e inspiraciones. Una vez más.

_-Bien, chicos. Vayan a donde tienen planeado ir porque después cada uno tiene tareas pendientes. _

_-Si, señor. ¿Cuánto es por la bebida?_

_-¡Va por cuenta de la casa, Takato! _

_-Eso dice._

_-Juri _–replicó con fingida molestia- _es tu novio. A la segunda ocasión le abro una cuenta._

Todos rieron. La pareja salió a pasear y se detuvo en el parque, todavía con suficiente luz y con flujo de personas al orto.

_-No te sientas mal, Takato. Haz lo que puedas y lo demás lo haremos todos. Yo también quiero ayudar a solucionar todo esto._

_-Tú también quieres aclarar lo ocurrido con Rika._

_-No debió decir eso, me dolió. Y me enojé. Sé cómo es Rika, pero lo que me dijo supera todo. No sé por qué dijo esa tontería, pensé que estaría de muy buen humor después de… de _–y se sonrojó- _ya te puedes imaginar._

_-¿Su noche con Ryo? _

_-Sí. Y dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos las habladoras._

_-¡No es cierto! ¡No es lo que crees!_

La chica rió ante la ingenuidad de su novio de mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

_-No cambias, Takato. No cambias. Pero así te amo _–y lo besó suavemente en los labios con un regusto de pan-

_-Qué bien se siente. Quiero más._

Esta vez el beso duró más tiempo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y acariciaron mientras se saboreaban mutuamente, segundo a segundo mientras moría la tarde y Venus se dejó ver en el cielo teñido de ocre y violeta.

_-Sígueme contando sobre tu salida en mañana._

_-Fuimos a casa de Ai y Makoto…_

_-¿Los niños que cuidó Impmon? Ya deben estar tan crecidos como Suzie._

_-Sí, pero siguen siendo igual o más traviesos. En el parque no dejaban de correr, jugar, esconderse y en fin, nos pasamos un buen rato. Pensé en ti que querrías estar con nosotros y los niños._

_-Sí, pero tuve que acompañar a mi mamá a hacer las compras. _

_-Pasó algo raro en el parque._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Los niños vieron un payaso en el parque._

_-¿Qué tiene de raro que hayan visto un payaso?_

_-Lo que dijo el payaso. No recuerdo todo lo que dijeron los niños, pero lo más… raro _–frunció el ceño-_ fue lo que dijo sobre unos globos. Que sus globos son de los colores de los ojos. Como los ojos son sus globos. Como los ojos de las vacías cuencas _–sintió la bilis subir por su garganta-

_-¡Eso suena muy enfermizo!_

_-¡Lo sé! Y Makoto y Ai no pudieron haberlo inventado. Cuánto me alegra haber llegado justo a tiempo y que no les haya pasado algo malo._

_-Tengo escalofríos de sólo pensar en lo que dijo ese loco. Espero nunca topármelo. _

_-Eso no es todo, Juri. Después de dejar a los niños en su casa con Cho-sensei, Ryo nos dijo que en esos instantes cuando fuimos a buscarlos su D-Arc vibró con mucha fuerza._

_-¿Se activó una vez más? _–Estaba asombrada y confusa-

_-¡Sí! Henry dedujo que todo ocurrió en los escasos minutos que tardamos en encontrar a los niños. Y cuando estuvimos más cerca, agregó, vibró todavía más fuerte._

_-¿Se habrá tratado de algún Digimon?_

_-No lo creo, ¿dónde estaba la niebla que aparece cuando un Digimon viene a este mundo?_

_-¿Y si la niebla no apareció por el fallo en el sistema de Hypnos? Tal vez por esa razón se reactivaron los D-Arc. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué hasta ahora?_

_-Ni tú ni nadie. Henry prometió averiguar más, y yo sólo sugerí ser discretos con esto._

_-Lo seré. Bien, dejemos de temores y paranoias para ver el lado feliz de esto. _

_-¿También crees que vuelvan? _

_-Es posible, pero no creo que Leomon. _

_-Juri…_

_-No. Sé que no porque sus datos fueron absorbidos por Beelzemon._

_-¿Lo odias?_

_-No. Lo perdoné. Lo que hizo por mi, arriesgando su vida, nunca pude agradecérselo lo suficiente. Si ellos regresan, quiero que él también regrese._

_-Eres tan dulce, Juri. _

_-Lo sé _–se jactó con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando relucir sus blancos y alineados dientes-_ Me contagiaste tus deseos de volver a vivir una aventura así. A veces deseo volver al Digimundo para abrazar a Calumon. También tengo mucho que agradecerle._

_-Todos le debemos mucho._

_-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para regresar?_

_-¡Lo que sea! Si tú vas conmigo._

_-Eres tan tierno._

Bostezó y se estiró como una felina, recostándose sobre el pecho de Takato mientras éste la abrazaba:

_-Takato, ¿qué es para ti Guilmon?_

_-Mi otro yo._

_-¡Oh! ¡Entonces también está enamorado de mí! _–Los ojos del chico se abrieron tanto que parecían salirse de sus órbitas y sudó frío, provocando en ella una ola incontenible de risas- _¡Ah! ¡Qué bien me siento! ¿Podrán enamorarse los Digimon?_

_-No lo sé._

_-Se parecen tanto a nosotros, o nosotros tanto a ellos. Pudiera ser que algún Digimon haya cruzado a este mundo y ya tenga un compañero sin que nosotros lo sepamos. Tal vez eso pasó con Alice. _

_-Te llevas bien con ella._

_-Es una chica seria, pero no es mala persona. Creo que sólo quiere ser nuestra amiga, pero Rika y sus ideas _–meneó la cabeza en desaprobación-

_-No pensemos en eso ahora. Ven aquí._

Se besaron una vez más bajo la luz de las lámparas del alumbrado público, tenue todavía en aquella sección. No muy lejos, entre los matorrales, un par de ojos fríos y una sucia mueca de sonrisa los observaba.

De repente comenzó a llover y la pareja huyó del lugar.

* * *

En una cafetería del distrito de Akihabara se detuvieron a tomar algo tras salir del Club Deportivo.

_-Lo reafirmo, eres una muy buena tenista._

_-Gracias, tú la haces bien en los bolos. Son demasiado pesadas para mí._

_-No es cuestión de fuerza, sino de estrategia. Además, yo te insistí que tomaras otra bola, pero tú preferiste la de color negro._

_-Es mi color favorito._

_-Te sienta bien _–cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había dicho-

_-Gracias. Salud._

_-Salud._

Alice vio el cielo ya oscurecido de Japón a pesar de las potentes luces.

_-Lloverá._

_-No pronosticaron lluvia para esta noche._

_-¿Crees ciegamente en todo lo que te dicen?_

_-No, pero le doy su crédito a los expertos._

_-Los mismos que, según sus criterios absolutos, aseguraron que sus sistemas no podrían fallar, ¡y mira lo que pasó! Henry, no todo lo que tiene fachada de objetivo es cierto. Todo posee un grado de subjetividad, sabes de lo que hablo. En el improvisar, la posibilidad de equivocarse. ¿Tienes miedo de equivocarte?_

_-No es miedo, sino que con el error implica tener que volver a empezar y ver detenidamente dónde o en qué me equivoqué._

_-Hablas en primera persona._

_-Más cuando se trata de mí. Es mío y por tanto lo valido así._

_-¿Y el error no merece que lo valides como tuyo? _

_-¡Claro que lo hago!_

_-¿De qué forma, Henry? Etiquetándolo negativamente, o sólo como parte de tu experiencia de vida._

Una vez más, en toda su cita, guardó silencio ante la chica de larga y sedosa cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos azules celestes que parecían penetrar en los recovecos de su persona con aquella sonrisa suave mientras él la miraba como contemplando un descubrimiento.

En silencio bebieron los refrescos. Después de pagar Henry insistió en pagar ambas cuentas pese a la renuencia de Alice. También detuvo un taxi, pero la chica se rehusó a abordarlo, prefiriendo caminar pese a la larga distancia.

_-Disculpa mi silencio. _

_-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Para qué disculpar si no tiene algo de malo?_

_-Tienes razón. Algo muy parecido me sucedió cuando niño. Cuando conocí a Terriermon le prohibí muchas veces intervenir en un combate para que no se lastimara, pero tiempo después me di cuenta que en realidad quien no quería pelear era yo. Antes buscaba pelea por todo, incluso lastimé a un niño. Sólo hasta que combatimos al D-Reaper me di cuenta que nada de malo tiene luchar en verdad por lo que creo justo._

_-¿Y cómo te sentiste?_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-¿Qué sentiste?_

La chica se giró para mirarlo de frente y puso su delicada mano sobre el pecho fuerte de Henry, en quien se dibujó un ligero rubor.

_-Como si me hubiera liberado de un peso._

_-Es parecido a lo que te ocurre ahora…_

_-Alice._

Sintió algo frío caerte en la cabeza, líquido, una vez y otra, y otra vez, seguido de muchísimas más. Lluvia. Alice, sin retirar su mano del pecho fuerte de Henry, sonrió como si dijera "Te lo dije", y el chico se encogió de hombros, sonriendo resignado. La vio quitarse las zapatillas, guiñarle un ojo, sonreírle y salir corriendo. Rápido salió de su asombro para correr tras ella que reía y parecía jugar como niña pequeña bajo la lluvia, esquivándolo e invitándolo a perseguirla hasta darla alcance, sin que el pragmático chico lo lograra, importándole nada estar completamente empapado y mojarse todavía más si es que era posible al paso de los vehículos.

Por fin logró alcanzarla, sujetándola con una fina presión para evitar que resbalara y escapara.

_-Ya llegamos._

Vio y resultó ser cierto. La soltó y a ella le dio un escalofrío.

-_Será mejor que entres para que te seques._

_-¿Quieres entrar?_

_-No. _

_-Gracias por la cita. _

_-Veámonos de nuevo. ¿Puedo llamarte?_

_-Claro. Hasta luego._

La vio correr entre la lluvia cuyas gotas le parecían chispas de estrellas sobre su vestido negro como el ahora encapotado cielo que caía sobre ellos. Se dio un momento para disfrutar y dar un cierre a su día de suerte, para después caminar silbando hacia su casa.

_-Lástima que no acabó con más contacto._

Cuando Alice entró, su sonrisa traviesa se relajó, pareciéndose a la imagen de la nostalgia. Por el frío de su residencia se abrazó, siendo la perfecta excusa para tocarse donde él la sujetó, pero aquella agradable sensación se esfumó cuando su mirada se nubló como el cielo de Tokio.

_-Lo siento mucho, Henry._

* * *

No podían creerlo. Sencillamente no podían. Un arduo día de trabajo que rindió sus frutos, y ahora algunos deseaban simplemente ignorarlo, que al igual que un disco duro sus memorias inmediatas fueran formateadas para borrar lo que los tenía silentes sentados ante la mesa.

_-Un virus. ¿Un simple… virus?_

Tao sintió que la palabra simple no era la adecuada, pero la causa de tal desastre en su sistema informático "lo era" según sus propios y compartidos términos. El decirlo lo expresó semejante a lanzar un insulto. Y las interrogantes necesidad de duda.

_-En apariencia, Tao _–contestó Megumi-

Shibumi, como todos los miembros del Equipo Salvaje, sabía que ningún virus, ni siquiera el más primitivo, ni siquiera el D-Reaper, era sencillo.

_-Sabemos ahora la causa, ¿pero ya sabemos en qué momento entró e infectó el sistema?_

_-No _–Daisy respondió- _Nuestra hipótesis es que se activó en el momento del terremoto y las alarmas del sistema se debieron a eso._

_-¿Pero acaso pudo provocar el corto circuito que lastimó a…? _–Reika sintió que un nudo se le formó en la garganta y no pudo seguir hablando-

_-Es posible. No ocurre muy a menudo, pero conocemos casos de software malicioso que han apagado sistemas de plantas nucleares _–agregó la mujer rubia de porte serio-

_-También es posible que, como los gusanos, se aprovechen de vulnerabilidades específicas del sistema. _

_-Es, en esencia, un gusano que ataca áreas especializadas y es capaz, además, de dañar el hardware. _

_-Así es _–sentenció Daisy al vicario del equipo-

_-Muy bien, hemos encontrado la causa de la paralización de las redes de comunicación en todo nuestro país. Pero _–agregó acomodándose mejor en su silla acolchada- _¿cómo se relaciona con las infiltraciones realizadas desde el Digimundo?_

_-Tengo una teoría _–dijo Shibumi-

_-Dinos _–invitó Tao tras ingerir dos aspirinas para su jaqueca-

_-Este mismo virus pudo abrir un espacio entre alguna de las vulnerabilidades sistémicas, reescribir el código y acoplarlo a su propio núcleo, alimentado desde el ciberespacio. Sólo así se explica que todo inicie fuera de nuestro mundo, y concluya aquí. _

_-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?_

El decano del Equipo dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, dejando en suspenso a sus colegas. Después de tantos años aún podía hacerlo.

_-Porque es parecido a lo que realicé cuando estuve en coma con mi mente atrapada en el Mundo Digital._

Ninguno permaneció indiferente. Sus semblantes mostraron la perplejidad ante la impasibilidad con que Shibumi hizo a conocimiento general su secreto.

_-No por mi propio poder, que no poseo. Con ayuda de aquellos pequeños seres. Su estructura es similar a un virus, sin serlo. Tampoco son data, pero su núcleo la integra. Esas criaturas conocidas como Digignomos pueden, como ya sabemos, ir y venir entre redes y espacios, reescribir cuando lo consideran necesario, abrir puertas y, en términos propios, conectar. _

_-Explícanos _–Curly bebió toda el agua de su vaso ansiosa por el relato-

_-De una manera que no logro explicar, pero que todos sabemos que hizo posible la entrada de los Digimon a nuestro mundo, los Digignomos emplearon esa misma tecnología, no encuentro mejor palabra, para conectar mi mente mientras estuve en coma. Mi cerebro no dejó de funcionar a pesar de haber ralentizado mi propio organismo para mantenerse con vida. Nuestro sistema nervioso central es una computadora, la más compleja. Tao, deja de mirarme como si fuera un loco. _

_-Perdón._

_-Decía, es la computadora más compleja, y la más desconocida. Un ejemplo sencillo: durante el sueño, el cerebro sigue funcionando mientras no reciba un daño profundo ni estructural. Incluso en condiciones como las que estuve, el sistema nervioso central sigue actuando y el autónomo mantiene los reflejos vitales. Aunque el organismo caiga en un estado vegetal, mientras exista la sinapsis la mente se mantiene consciente._

_-Que fue lo que te pasó, Maestro._

_-Exacto, Reika._

_-Pero este virus no tenía las mismas intenciones que los seres digitales._

_-Innegablemente._

_-Tu teoría no explica cómo fue que se infiltró, pero es innecesario. La forma más común de infección de sistema a sistema es la misma red. _

_-La respuesta más sencilla es, con frecuencia, la correcta _–puntualizó Shibumi-

_-Pero ningún organismo, ni siquiera el gubernamental, puede financiar el desarrollo de tecnología tan avanzada. No soy ingenuo, sé que tenemos muchos enemigos y los mismos que no descansarán hasta vernos destruidos; pero este software es demasiado avanzado. Ningún hacker pudo haberlo desarrollado solo, ni siquiera un grupo de terrorismo cibernético cuenta con tal tecnología. No pudo simplemente infiltrarse desde una computadora casera sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Colegas, este ataque no provino de ninguna fuente inmediata _–señaló Tao-

_-¿Quieres decir que provino del mismísimo Mundo Digital?_

_-No tengo otra explicación._

En ese momento ingresó el Hombre de negro con una tarjeta blanca en su mano, misma que entregó al líder vicario para que leyera su contenido. El rostro del científico se iluminó y clavó su mirada en Reika, luchando por hablar.

_-¡Vamos al Hospital! ¡Yamaki despertó!_

_

* * *

_Saludos a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia. Me disculpo por el largo tiempo que permanecí desconectado y sin dar señales aparentes de vida. Como compensación decidí subir tres capítulos seguidos. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

También este tiempo fue para replantearme mis parámetros en cuanto a reviews. Reconozco que fui muy estricto y no comprendí que muchos no son tan explícitos al momento de externar su emoción después de la lectura. Ya aprendí que a veces un par de líneas muy bien escritas y que digan lo que ustedes lectores sintieron con el contenido dice más que muchas reseñas, aunque siempre desearé que los comentarios sean recíprocos a los capítulos, pero ahora ya no lo exigiré. De ahora en adelante únicamente os invitaré a leer, sentir y dejarse llevar.

Estoy redactando el capítulo 18 y comenzando el 19. Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo me vuelva a tomar, pero tengan por cierto que cuando retorne será con toda mi fuerza. Agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo en leer mis amadas locuras (Issil que ya volvió a cambiar de nombre XD, Lady Beelze, te debo un review, Juri, siempre fiel seguidora, y a quienes en este momento no recuerdo). Nos leeremos la próxima ocasión.

P.D. Futuro Crossover entre mi historia y el fanfic de El Cuestionador, "The Oxx".


End file.
